He's not the same man I loved
by GilmoreGirlsLovr
Summary: This story takes off from the last 4 words from AYITL. It's Logan's reaction to finding out the news and What does he do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**November 5th, 2016**

"Mom say something please," Rory says

"Did I just hear you right your.. Pregnant?" Lorelai says

"Yes, I'm pregnant, please don't be mad," Rory says

"I'm not mad but How, when, who's," Lorelai says

"Mom I shouldn't need to explain it to you as for when about three weeks ago and I'm not getting into who," Rory says

"Does he know?" Lorelai says

"No, and I'm not sure I'm going to tell him," Rory says

"Rory, You have to tell the father whoever he is," Lorelai says

"I can't, It will ruin life as he knows it," Rory says

"It takes two to tango kid. He should be in on the news, Just remember what Anna did to Luke," Lorelai says

"I understand, but at the same time Luke was only one of 3 possible father's," Rory says

"Rory" Lorelai says

"MOTHER please let me make my own decision on this" Rory says

"Fine, let's get to the house and get ready for the big show today," Lorelai says

"Thank you," Rory says

"Sorry to butt in Love but did I just hear what I think I heard," Finn says

"Crap Hi Finn," Rory says

"I will leave you two to talk," Lorelai says

"Thank you, mom," Rory says

Once Lorelai was a fair distance away Finn and Rory started to talk

"Yes Finn you heard it right, I'm pregnant," Rory says

"and it's...From our last meeting in New Hampshire?" Finn asks

"Yes, it sure is," Rory says

"Oh love, I'm so sorry, I will do anything you need to help you," Finn says

"There are two things you can do for me 1, please don't tell anyone else and 2 Fuel up your jet, We are going on a short trip," Rory says

"Alright love, First we get your mom married then we take a trip," Finn says

"Thank you, Finn," Rory says

"Love, Don't mention it. It's the least I can do" Finn says

Finn escorted Rory to her mother's house and waited for her while they all got ready and for Rory to pack. They left their bag's in Finn's car so they could head to the airport from the reception. He attended the wedding and escorted Rory to the reception so she could do the normal maid of honor duties before they went on their trip. After She was done her Duty's, she said goodbye to Luke, Lorelai and Jess.

"Rory why are you leaving so fast," Jess asks

"Oh, Ummm I'm going on a trip with a friend last minute," Rory says

"Oh your boyfriend taking you away," Jess asks

"No, We broke up right after the first wedding," Rory says

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"It's fine I have been meaning to break up with him for a long time but kept forgetting," Rory says

"So were are you going," Jess asks

"I'm not sure yet," Rory says

"Oh, you must be going with Yale prick," Jess says

"No, I'm not talking to Logan anymore. It's one of our mutual friends I'm going with" Rory says

"Oh well have fun, don't do anything too crazy," Jess says with a smile

"I don't plan on it, I will maybe see you in a few day's," Rory says

"Ya I will be taking care of the diner while they honeymoon in Mexico, Bye Rory," Jess says

"Bye Jess," Rory says with a sigh

Once Rory and Finn get into the awaiting town car they talk about were they are going

"Love are we going were I think we are" Finn Asks

"Yes, I need to talk to Logan, get some things out in the open and some closure and I'm going to need your help to make sure Odette isn't around," Rory says

"After you talk to him then what," Finn asks

"Well I don't exactly have a job, so I'm free as a bird," Rory says

"How about we see how things go in London and then plan from there," Finn says

"That sounds great. I'm not looking forward to seeing him you know, The only reason I think I can dare to do this is that your coming with me," Rory says

"I know love Like I said I would do anything I can for you and bean," Finn says

"I know you will Finn, and I do appreciate it," Rory says

"You're the only Sheila I would do anything for," Finn says

On the car ride to the airport Finn and Rory talk about the plan when they get to London, Once they get to the jet, Finn and Rory board, it and their luggage gets loaded on to the plane. Finn and Rory do some more talking on the flight, and she starts to yawn a lot

"Love, it's a 9-hour flight you should get some rest, Lay your head on my lap. I'm sure bean is making you very tired these days" Finn says

"Thank you, Finn, I am tired it been a long day," Rory says

Rory falls asleep to Finn stroking her hair while check and sending some email's and after a while, Finn falls asleep also.

"Mr. Morgan, We are about to land" The attendant wakes Finn

"Oh Yes thank you, I will wake her," Finn says

"Love, Time to get up we are about to land"

"Huh, what already," Rory says with a groggy voice

"Yes love we have been asleep for quite some time apparently," Finn says

"I'm sorry," Rory says

"Love don't be like you said its been a long day," Finn says

"Where are we going first?" Rory asks

"Hotel and then food or do you want to see if I can get ahold of him," Finn asks

"Hotel then see if you can get him to come for food, I'm starving," Rory says

"Alright, I have a suite booked, I will call Logan when we get in and see if he's able to get out," Finn says

"Alright, I'm nervous, What if this goes bad, what if he wants nothing to do with us," Rory says

"Love, He would be an idiot if he wanted nothing to do with you and bean, If he does deny then I will be the father," Finn says

"Finn. We will discuss thing if the time comes ok" Rory says

"Yes. Love" Finn says

Once they got to the hotel Finn checked in and carried the bags to the room, He gave her the master room and took the smaller suite for himself.

"Love, I'm calling him now" Finn calls out

"Alright, I'm still really nervous," Rory says to him

 **After about 5 minutes**

Finn knocks on Rory's door

"Come in," Rory says

"He will be at the restaurant in an hour," Finn says

"We better get changed and get there early," Rory says

"Yes love, wear something sexy for me" Finn teases

"Oh you know it" Rory Jokes back

Rory did put a beautiful dress and Heels on, Put her hair up in a quick but elegant updo and did her makeup.

"Looking hot love, I wasn't expecting you actually to dress up for me," Finn says

"I felt like looking sexy while I can, I won't be able to for much longer with a baby bump on its way," Rory says

"You will be very sexy with a bump, and you will be radiant. Woman are beautiful when pregnant" Finn says

"You know Finn I don't know how you do it, but you always find a way to make me smile," Rory says

"I just say the truth love. No tricks or lies," Finn says

"I think we should get this show on the road I don't want him slipping out the back if he see's us walking up together," Rory says

Finn and Rory walk arm in arm to the restaurant and get to their table before Logan gets there, Finn made sure to be in an area hard to see and have Himself facing where Logan would be coming from, and Rory was facing away were Logan would be coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man why did you tell me to get away from Odette if you were bringing .. Ace Hi" Logan says with a big smile

"Hi"

"Now you know why I said no Odette" Finn says

"I wasn't expecting ever to see you again, How are you doing. What are you doing in London" Logan asks

"I needed to talk to you," Rory says

"About what is anything wrong," Logan asks concerned

"It depends on a few things, but first I want to ask you some questions," Rory says

"Ask away Ace," Logan says smiling

"Do you love her are you in love with her" Rory asks

"Yes I love her, but I'm not in love with her" Logan says

"Are you going to marry her."

"it's the dynastic plan."

"Do you love me? I mean are you in love with me?"

"Of course I do love you and yes I have always been in love with you, But Rory I can't be with you, You can't just come walking back into my life weeks before I'm due to marry another woman after you tell me it's goodbye forever," Logan says

"What if I told you that night in New Hampshire you left me with a parting gift."

"What are you talking about."

"Logan, What would you say if I told you I was pregnant."

"Rory, don't pull this on me it's not cool."

"Logan I'm pregnant," Rory says

"No, I can't I'm sorry, I don't even know if it's truly my child and I'm not going to ruin everything for a child that may not even be mine," Logan says

"If that's how you feel fine. I want to have some documents drawn up stating you are signing over any right's to the child. You won't try to come for my child at a later date, and I won't ask you for anything and whatever to cover both of our asses because frankly, I don't want your family to try and take my child away from me. And I know you want to cover your ass so I can't come after you" Rory says

"Fair enough, how long will you be in London I can have a lawyer draw it all up quickly."

"I don't know, Finn how long are we sticking around."

"I don't know, but I think when you have it all drawn up you can contact me and have it sent to me, and she will sign them and send them back, That way we won't have to stick around London and risk running into Odette," Finn says

"So you are traveling together."

"Yes, I needed to come see you and tell you face to face, and I wanted to get away to do some thinking and planning on my next move," Rory says

"You know me I would do anything for Love here and now for bean," Finn says

"Well, I'm happy you have someone keeping you safe and helping you get away and think. Have you found a job yet" Logan says

"No, I'm still looking and writing my book," Rory says

"When you figure some things out, get Finn to contact me, and I will get you a job where ever you want," Logan says

"I can't ask you to do that but thank you, Logan," Rory says

"Rory I insist, it's the least I can do after everything I have put you through," Logan says

"We will see how it goes ok," Rory says

They talk thru dinner about what has been going on in their life's without talking about Odette or Logan's wedding and what Finn and Rory plan on doing on their adventure away.

"I think I should get going back to the hotel. I'm not feeling all that well, Finn stay and hang out with Logan I will see you at the hotel" Rory says

"Love, I will take you back you shouldn't be out alone at night in a place you don't know well," Finn says

"Finn I will be ok I swear it's just up the street," Rory says

"You two are staying in a hotel room together," Logan asks with a bit of jealousy in his tone

"Ya, he got us a suite," Rory says

"How about Logan and me walk you back to the hotel, and you can go up to the room, and Logan and I will stay at the bar and hang out," Finn says

"Fine, If you must chaperone me," Rory says rolling her eyes

In the hotel lobby

Rory says goodnight to Logan with a hug and says goodnight to Finn with a kiss on the cheek and a hug

"I will see you upstairs in a bit Love," Finn says

"I will be in there some were," Rory says smiling walking towards the elevators

"You and Rory seem to be getting close" Logan says

"Logan she is a good friend, and you know I have a soft spot for her" Finn says

"Yes I know you have a soft spot for her, You always did say if I didn't snap her up you would have," Logan says

"Logan I don't like what you are implying, we have not been together and you know I wouldn't lie to you about that" Finn says

"I believe you, Do you think it's mine," Logan asks

"Mate, She's been head over heels for you since the day she laid eyes on you, She wouldn't tell you that it's yours if it wasn't," Finn says

"I still can't be who she needs me to be, and I can't be around for the baby it would ruin everything, and I would be out on my ass for good" Logan says

"I didn't think you would ever let Mitchum and your family obligations get in the way of real love," Finn says

"Odette would ruin my family and me if she found out, and I'm tired of failing in my father's eyes," Logan says

"You know out of everyone I know how you feel. I'm just lucky that I'm only half heir of the family dynasty" Finn says

"I know you will take good care of them and I appreciate it," Logan says

"I have to ask you something, and I want your total honesty," Finn says

"You got it."

"Would it be ok if I took over as the father for her bean, if she agreed to it, Just for bean, not Rory wise?" Finn asks

"At least then her baby would have a father figure it needs. But I don't see Rory going for that, and I'm sure she would rather raise it on her own and tell people she doesn't know who the dad is then asking you to give your freedom and life up for a baby" Logan says

"She wouldn't be asking, and that bean needs a father figure mostly if it's a boy," Finn says

"I think its a great thing your willing to do but how would you explain to people," Logan asks

"Rory and I would just have to figure that out," Finn says

"I can't believe she would keep the baby knowing I cant be the dad," Logan says

"I can't believe you would think she would even consider not keeping something made from love," Finn says

"I can't believe you jumped right in while my spot was still warm," Logan says

"Mate, It's not like that at all, she's going thru a lot, Come on a baby, No job, No real home, She needs friends right now," Finn says

"Sure, Friends not a way to have a reason to keep a baby she cant handle in her position," Logan says

"If what she needs is help to care for a baby the father doesn't want I will do anything for her, and you know it, We are all a family, and we have each other's back," Finn says

"I really should get going Odette is going to wonder why dinner and drinks is taking so long, Thank you for helping Rory, and I figure out this" Logan says

After Logan leaves Finn gets another glass of scotch and the heads towards the elevator's to go to the suite to see if Rory is awake so they can further talk about what to do next.

"Love" Finn calls

"In here Finn" Rory says

"Are you decent, Love" Finn asks from outside of the bathroom door

"Yes, I'm covered," Rory says

"Having a bubble bath I see, drinking?" Finn says with a tone of wonder

"Don't worry it's sparkling cider" Rory says

"I wasn't expecting that, but it did go a lot better then it could have," Finn says

"Ya, He could have flipped and insisted I don't keep it or try to offer me money to make it go away," Rory says

"He knows better than to suggest either of those. You could have Ruined his father's plans to easy" Finn says

"So how did hanging out go after I came up here," Rory asks

"He acted Jealous that we are sharing a suite and we are traveling together, and he even implied because we seem close that there might be more going on between us," Finn says

"He has no right to be Jealous, He made his decision not to be a father and marry Odette, What happens or doesn't happen between me and you is not his business anymore," Rory says

"With that, all said, Have you thought about telling people I'm the father," Finn asks

"Yes, I did actually and Finn I.. We cant, How would we explain how it happened," Rory says

"Love, We can blame it on a night of drinking and getting carried away, We got caught up at the moment and Tada a baby was made. No one would be the wiser except for Logan and if he says anything people will wonder how he knows" Finn says

"Finn. I cant ask you to give up your amazing life or freedom because I'm stupid" Rory says

"Love, Bean needs a father that will be around and love it, It would be my honor to take that role, and you need someone to be able to rely on, We can raise it as friends," Finn says

"I don't think Logan would be ok with you taking his spot in the beans life or even being that active in mine," Rory says

"I asked him if he would be ok with it and he said the bean would at least have a father is deserved, You know he would rather know your both taken care of by someone who cares about you both and won't be like Christopher," Finn says

"How about for now I just tell everyone I'm choosing not to disclose who the father is while we figure some things out, It keeps people from asking a million details until we figure it all out better and have a good plan."

"Love, What about your mom, does she know Logan is the dad," Finn asks

"No, I told her I didn't want to discuss who the dad was, so she will believe whatever I tell her," Rory says

"Fine, But I insist you stay with me in New York, You can write your book, You won't be living with your parents, and I can make sure you and bean are safe and go to any appointments you need me to go to," Finn says

"Finn Only as friends," Rory says

"Love, I don't expect anything more," Finn says

"Fine, when do we have to be back in New York," Rory says

"When do you see a Dr again," Finn asks

"3 weeks," Rory says

"Then we travel for two weeks if you want then go home for a week and adjust and I take you to your appointment then we will get you a doctor in New York," Finn says

"Sounds like a plan," Rory says

"Would it be ok to see the boy's minus Logan that is?" Finn asks


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course but no bean talk," Rory says

"No problem, you just need cheering us as far as they know," Finn says

 **November 6th**

Rory and Finn Stick around London for the day and see some of Finn's Old school friends from one of his many boarding schools. Logan Calls Finn to let him know the papers are all drawn up, and they make plans to go over them and sign them. Finn happens to have a friend who's a lawyer who reads over the paperwork to make sure Logan doesn't have any loopholes for access to the child. Logan made sure there were no loopholes other than consent from both parties "Rory and Himself" that Logan have any responsibilities, access or claim to the unborn child. Rory would not be able to disclose Logan as the Biological father of the child without the written consent of Logan Himself, and She may not ask for anything monetary or otherwise and If the child has a life-threatening illness Rory may have Logan contacted through Finnegan Morgan or another 3rd party both parties agree upon.

 **November 7th**

Finn and Rory left London and went to Glasgow, Scotland until the 10th. Then to Dublin, Ireland until the 13th. Then to Paris, France till the 15th where they visited Rory's little sister Gigi and Her mom Sherry. Then to Berlin, Germany till the 17th. Then Copenhagen, Denmark for one day. Helsinki, Finland for one day. Stockholm, Sweden for two days before heading back to New York to get ready for the impending doctor's appointment and picking up of Rory's things to move into Finn's Penthouse in the Upper Eastside.

 **November 22nd**

Rory and Finn are setting up the biggest of Finn's Guest rooms as her bedroom. He's going to have bookshelves put up in part of the humongous walk-in closet, but right now they are focusing on Unpacking all of the clothing he bought her on their Travels. Mostly Maternity clothing that she can grow into but some things for afterward and even up until she's got a bigger belly, She's not showing yet since she only almost 8 weeks and the morning sickness has only been once in awhile, More like she doesn't eat often enough and she gets sick.

On their travels they figured out for the first few months, they would do a trial of living together to see if they could pull off the rouse of Finn being the baby's dad to everyone Including their friends who have known them for years. She will tell anyone who asks who the father is that she is not ready to discuss that because they are trying to work out things before they tell anyone he is the father and if everything with the trial of getting people to believe they could have slept together works they will tell everyone he is the father. If it all works they will tell everyone that it was a night full of Drinking heavily mixed with curiosity and things got out of hand in the heat of the moment and the condom must have broke and her birth control shot must have worn off to early with her high metabolism. The birth Control part is 100% true but the broken condom well Logan and Rory never used condoms once they were exclusive and even during the affair he only didn't use them with her, They would also say she is due later then she is by about a week.

"Finn, I think I have enough clothing to last me till I'm due, That is if I don't blow up like a blimp-like my mom did with me," Rory says

"If you do we will buy you anything you need," Finn says

"Your spoiling me," Rory says

"Someone needs too. You deserve the world Love" Finn says

"Finn, I'm a bad person I had an affair that created a baby," Rory says

"Love your not a bad person just someone caught in a bad position. Logan also didn't tell you for a long time he was engaged" Finn says

"If people are going to believe we made that bean they are going to expect me to spoil you and everyone knows I have a soft spot for you," Finn says

"What are we going to do if everyone believes it's yours then the baby comes out blonde and looking a bit like Logan," Rory asks

"You see I take after my father with the dark hair, My mother and sisters are all Blonde hair Blue eyes, that would explain the blonde and my younger sister well I will have to show you a picture hold on," Finn says

After 10 minutes of Finn rummaging thru photo albums, he comes back to Rory's room with a family photo of Him, His father, Mother and sister's

"Rory, this is a picture of my family from the last time we all together told me what you see with this girl here," Finn asks pointing to one of his younger siblings

"Holy crap she could be Logan's sister but with blue eyes," Rory says

"That is Emma my sister, That would be how we could explain a baby looking slightly like Logan," Finn says

"You thought of everything but what about having Logan's eye color," Rory asks

"Your father what color are his eye's and your grandparents," Finn says

"My dad has hazel eye's, Francine has brown, Strobe had Green, Emily has Hazel and Richard had blue" Rory says

"Your side of the family has a mix of Brown, Blue, and Hazel," Finn says

"You really have thought of everything, Makes me wonder how much thought and planning went into this scheme," Rory says with a laugh

"Really not a lot I just notice things and I have been told many times Logan and Emma look more like siblings then honor and Logan so I knew we could pull it off easily," Finn says

"Always the night in shining armor," Rory says

"Do you want to possibly get the gang minus Logan together and see if we can possibly pass as two former lover's Tonight. Dinner and Dancing?" Finn asks

"Yes, we should see if we can make it believable, We have gotten a lot closer since my mom's wedding and you have seen me practically naked, I've seen you naked well not in the last 5 years but a remember things," Rory says

"Hmmm sounds like someone's been thinking about my naked body," Finn says jokingly

"Yes, Finn I dream about your naked body streaking by my eyes every night while I'm asleep and remember your Ummm ya.." Rory says

"I won't deny that I haven't dreamt about you a few night's," Finn says shyly

"Really, I didn't think you found brunettes attractive," Rory says

"I find you very attractive and if it wasn't for Logan and you starting out casual I would have tried with you," Finn says

"Wow. That's a shock. I actually had a crush on you back before me and Logan started casually dating but you didn't show interest, I actually only said Yes to Robert taking me to your terintino party in the hopes you would notice me being a casual dater" Rory says

"You mean all of these years it could have been me and you instead of you and Logan," Finn says in shock

"Ya it could have been, but you have basically only treated me like a sister," Rory says

"At Logan's insistence I not act as if I had any interest in you," Finn says

"Maybe with all this information now we can really pull off this bean deal," Rory says

"The bean is basically mine anyways, Any fool can be a father but it takes a man to be a daddy," Finn says

Rory stands in front of him with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Love, I'm sorry are you ok," Finn asks

"Yes Finn, You just the most beautiful thing you could ever say to me that describes my father and Luke and You and Logan at the same time perfectly," Rory says while stepping up on her tippy toes to put her arms around Finn's neck

"It's true, Your father was a fool to not be around for you and Logan is a fool for not being a father to your bean, Me and Luke are the men you both need," Finn says still holding Rory in his arms

Finn and Rory pull apart a little bit to look at each other and their beautiful blue eyes lock and they flutter between each other eyes and lip's until they kiss

"I'm so sorry," Finn and Rory say simultaneously and laugh

"It's ok it was nice, and if we are going to pull this off we may have to kiss once in awhile and not be nervous about it" Rory says

"That is true but I don't want to take advantage of the situation or your condition" Finn says

"Finn I am 100% a willing participant until I say no, a kiss, Hug's hand holding and little things to get comfortable with each other will just make this that much more easy" Rory says

"Just remember if you think it's going too far or you don't want to do something even if we get carried away and are butt naked just tell me and we will stop" Finn says

"Finn, I know you don't have to tell me, I also don't see us getting that carried away while in this condition, No offense" Rory says

"I know, I don't expect it or plan on it ever happening in just saying IF it was to get to that point" Finn says

Finn gets a text back from Colin

 _ **To Finn**_

 _ **From Colin**_

 _ **Percef's in 60, Robert, Steph, Juliet, RM and Seth coming too**_

 _ **To Colin**_

 _ **From Finn**_

 _ **See you in 60 I got a surprise coming**_

"Colin, Robert, Steph, Rose, Juliet and Seth will be at percef's in an hour you think we can get ready and there that fast" Finn ask's

"Pick me out shoes and a dress and we can" Rory says

"Got it"

"Hair up or down" Rory asks while undressing

"Up" Finn says

"I got the perfect outfit for you" Finn says

"Bring it in here please" Rory says

"Woah love your Naked"

"Yes, Problem. I'm not the first naked woman you have seen" Rory says

"Right I'm going to go change myself" Finn says rushing off to his room stumbling

Rory snickers at Finn's state of shock over her being naked

"Hey Finn when your done can you come help me" Rory asks

Finn comes into her room while she is bent over trying to put a shoe on between 2 stacks of boxes that have no room on the sides for him to zip her up, so he has to stand directly behind her

"Yes love I'm here what do you need"

"Zip my dress please" Rory asks

"No problem" Finn says after clearing his throat

"Hey, I see you are excited" Rory says giggling

"What do you mean" Finn asks

Rory turns around and Gabs his erect penis

"Someone's at attention" Rory says giggling

"Oh ya sorry I'm a red-blooded man who just saw an incredible gorgeous naked woman" Finn says embarrassed

"Don't blush, it makes me feel good someone finds me attractive still" Rory says leaning into kiss Finn

Finn deepens the kiss until they have to pull apart for air even if they really don't want too

"We know that part of us works now" Rory says shyly

"Ya it does, Did I mention you Look stunning" Finn says

"Thank you kind sir" Rory says blushing

"We better get running or we will be late" Finn says

"Ya we better" Rory says

Rory and Finn Get to Percef's and walk up to the matre'd hand in hand

"Table Under Bulldog's" Finn says

"Yes sir, the rest of your party is already seated" The matre'd says

"Love, You better Hide behind me so we can try to surprise them" Finn says quietly

Rory hides behind Finn as much as she can, Thankfully he is a tall man.

"Finn my man, I see you brought someone," Robert says

"Yes," Finn says as Rory comes out from behind him

"Surprise" Rory says


	4. Chapter 4

"Omg Rory We have missed you so much," Colin says

" How are you doing, What brings you to New York," Juliet asks

"I am just moving here, Looking for a job, Writing a book," Rory says

"What's the book about," Stephanie asks

"It's about the relationship between my mom and me and my journey in life," Rory says

"How's the book going" Robert ask's

"Well I have the first 3 chapters done and edited ready to send to publishers, and I'm almost at the part were I start Yale I wanted to ask you all if it would be ok to put you in the book, Names changed of course for a good purpose," Rory says

"Of course we are part of your Journey" They all agreed

"Where in New York are you moving," Seth asks

"The upper east side," Rory says

"Oh any wear near Finn's penthouse," Juliet asks

"Very close, You could say we are like Neighbors," Rory says

"That's good, at least you have a good friend close by," Stephanie says

"Ya it is great," Rory says

Everyone orders their dinner, and it get's their fairly quickly as their table is top priority

"Rory would you like anything to drink," Robert asks

"Yes just a club soda and lime please," Rory says

"Not drinking tonight," Colin says

"No, Not feeling it lately," Rory says

"So other than the book and moving to New York what have you been up to since we saw you last," Robert asks

"Traveling a bit, My mom got married a few weeks ago, Hanging out with Finn, Not much," Rory says

"Where did you travel too," Stephanie asks in a questioning tone

" London, Glasgow, Dublin, Paris to visit my little sister, Berlin, Copenhagen, Helsinki, Stockholm, and back to New York," Rory says

"Huh, Finn just got back a trip out that way too," Colin says

"Yes I know," Rory says

"She was traveling with me, She needed some cheering up and time away from her small town," Finn says

"You spent 2 weeks alone traveling with Finn," Juliet says

"Yes, a total of 16 days straight," Rory says

"Interesting, Finn did you bed a girl in every place you visited," Stephanie asks

"No, The trip was purely for Cheering Up Love and Getting her mind off things," Finn says

"I think Finn's. Slowing down Finn not bedding a new girl every night for 16 days" Rosemary says

"I'm not slowing down just taking time off and not bedding anyone at all" Finn says

"Mmmmmhmmmm," the group says

"I figure sex 3-7 days a week for the last 21 years adds up I could use a break," Finn says

Once everyone is done eating they finish off their drinks

"Let's move this party onto the club," Juliet says

"Where are we going?" Rory asks

"It's a new super exclusive club, Mainly filled with the Famous and a lot of Old money but the odd groupie or hoochies get's in with the right person," Rosemary says

"Sounds like an eventful place," Rory says

"It can be, Some of the big entertainment is watching the groupies and hoochies going from guy to guy till the guy bites," Juliet says

"Even funnier when they come up to one of the guys or even all of them if none of us are at the table and hit on the guys," Stephanie says

"Oh that would be funny to watch," Rory says

"It is, I wonder how many will try and get with Finn tonight he's fresh meat," Colin says

"Probably about 3 or 4 before he finds his soul mate of the night and takes her off into some dark corner to have his way with her," Rory says

"Probably take one into a dark corner then wait a bit and find another to take into the coat check," Robert says

"That's our Finn," Rory says

Within 10 minutes of leaving the restaurant, they are outside of the club in the VIP line

"Name," The doorman says

"Colin McCrae"

"Go in,"The doorman says

"Name,"The doorman says

"they are with me," Colin says

"Holy crap there is like 200 people waiting in the other line to get in," Rory says

"Clubs only been open a week and the only way's to get in without being in that line too long is by name, Looking Hot as hell or getting in with a VIP," Robert says

"Good thing I know a few VIP'S then," Rory says

"Rory you are hot as hell you would have gotten in fast anyways," Colin says

"Colin careful your Girlfriend might think your hitting on me," Rory says jokingly

"I have a girlfriend," Colin says in shock

"I thought you and Steph were." Rory says

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," Colin says

"I'm his Fiancée," Steph says

"OMG, Congratulations you got him to commit and settle down finally. When did he ask you" Rory says mocking Colin for mocking Finn

"Just after he bought an Inn in New Hampshire a few weeks ago" Stephanie says with a smile knowing Rory knows the Inn

"Oh ya I heard about him buying an inn" Rory says

"We know you know about the Inn" Juliet says in a teasing tone

"I prefer not to think about it" Rory says

"Understandable, topic changed" The girls agree

"Boy's can you get us some drink's" Rosemary asks

"What would you like" Colin asks

" How about a bottle of something" Stephanie says

"Just Club soda and Lime for me please" Rory says

After the boys go to the bar to get the drink's the girls start to question Rory

"So you and Finn seem to be getting close" Juliet says

"Ya he's been helping me thru a rough patch in my life," Rory says

"Your spending a lot of time with him" Rosemary says

"Ya he's been a great friend helping me through the Logan stuff and listening to my little break down's," Rory says

"I'm surprised your not drinking. Normally a heartbroken girl drinks on a night out on the town" Stephanie says

"I can't exactly drink," Rory says

"Why not" Juliet perks up

"Rory are you.." Stephanie asks pointing to her stomach

"Yes, But please don't tell anyone not even the guy's, I don't want Logan hearing about it but Finn knows" Rory says

"Who's the father" Rosemary asks

"sorry girls" Rory say's

"No, No we understand it sounds really messy" Juliet says

"Ya, a broken heart and a shit ton of alcohol between the opposite sex doesn't always make the best decision's" Rory says

"You know who the dad is for sure" Rosemary asks carefully

"Ya I'm 95% sure because of when my last period was but I am getting a DNA test done to be 100% sure when I have some testing done after my first ultrasound" Rory says

"Always good to know for sure if there is a possibility of either way" Steph says

"Well it's not like I slept with 2 guys on the same day or within 2 days it was over a week apart," Rory says

"Not judging, I have been in the same position, back when sex was casual" Steph says

"Really, you were and you didn't know who did it" Rory says

"Yup in college, around Finn's party when you and Logan were casual still" Steph says

"Does Colin know" Rory asked

"He was suspect #1 so I told him" Steph says

"Who was suspect #2" Rory asks

"You really want to know" Juliet asks

"Ya. Was it No way you and Logan, But didn't he always use.." Rory says in shock but smiling

"Yup, don't ever tell anyone I told you Logan was a suspect, we figured out it was 100% Colin's fault" Steph says

"Wow, what happened to the..." Rory asked

"I had an early miscarriage from all the drinking and partying, I had stopped the day I found out but I miscarried 2 days later" Steph says

"Oh I'm so sorry" Rory says

"Honestly if I hadn't of lost it and kept it my life would have been over and Colin and me would have ended up resenting each other, So really it's for the best" Steph says

"Sounds like a big bonding experience" Rory says

"Ya it was a reality check, I got on the shot right away and Colin had used condoms every time after up until we got engaged" Steph says

"Careful if you on the shot now That's what got me Dr thinks my metabolism ate threw it too fast" Rory says

"Oh crap, Well if it happens now I'm at least a college grad" Steph says

"Ya I could see Colin being a good dad" Rory says

"Could you see you and Finn ever being together" Juliet asked

"I don't know, He's been sweet, but I don't know how it would work, He's into bedding strangers casually, and I'm not in the position for casual" Rory says

"You know he's crazy for you and has been forever, he only has that soft spot for you" Rosemary says

 **Meanwhile the boys are questioning Finn**

"You and Rory seem to be close Finn" Colin says

"Yes, I have been helping her move on with life" Finn says

"Oh, so soon after her and Logan said goodbye for good" Robert says

"It's not like that, Up until her mothers wedding I had only seen her once or twice since the Inn, She told me that's she's going thru a rough patch in life and needed a change in her life so I offered to help her get her mind off the rough patch " Finn says

"You know Logan wont like hearing that you have been spending so much time with her" Robert says

"We went to London, and she saw him, and they talked, told each other how they feel, and they got closure, He's going to marry Odette," Finn says

"Wow, I would have thought he would drop the French tart in a second if Rory ever came to him again" Seth says

"Odette would ruin his family name if he were to embarrass her by calling the wedding off less then a month before it happens," Finn says

"That is true, but I would think love is worth losing it all" Colin says

"Says the man who's been hopelessly in love with the same woman since he was 14 and she doesn't even know it" Robert says

"Shut up, I finally convinced her to marry me after all these years" Colin says

"Finn could you see yourself being with Rory for good" Seth asks

"She is a stunning creature and Logan and her are over for good. I could see us dating possibly and seeing how things go, You all know how I have felt about her since the minute I laid eyes on her after Colin shoulder checked her friend" Finn says

"I still say Logan should have stepped aside you did mention to him that you thought she was a goddess and then he stepped in and noticed" Robert says

"What's in the past is in the past" Finn says

"Do you think Rory's going to need help moving into her new place" Robert asks

"No I hired movers and a truck" Finn says

The guys get back to the table after getting the girls drinks and doing a few shots on their own

"Rory care to dance" Finn Asks holding his hand out for her's

"Why yes sir I would love too dance" Rory says

After Rory and Finn left the table the rest of the group had a quick chat

"What did you get out of him" Steph asks

"He says he has just been a friend during a rough patch. He could see himself dating her and seeing where it goes since he's felt the same way about her since the first time he laid eyes on her when I shoulder checked her friend at the coffee cart" Colin says


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you get from her," Robert asks

"The same, She thinks he's sweet but doesn't think he's interested, but we made sure to tell her he's crazy for her and always has been," Stephanie says

"What do you guys think," Robert asks

"I think there is something between them," Rosemary says

"I think so too, Look at how they look at each other" Seth says

"Well ladies shall we all join them and dance," Robert asks

"Yes we shall" The girl's say

While they were on the dance floor everyone watched Finn and Rory closely to see their body language, They looked at each other with passion in their eyes and almost kissed a few times but held back.

"Did the girls grill you" Finn Whispers into Rory's ear

"Yes, Did the guys grill you" Rory whispers into Finns ear

"Of course," Finn says

"You think they are suspecting," Rory asks

"I know they are, We have real chemistry, Even if we did just find out tonight it's there," Finn says

"I know I feel it too," Rory says smiling and looking deep into Finns blue eyes

After 6 or so dances Rory tells Finn, she needs to sit down, and they all follow Rory and Finn back to the table

"Feet sore Rory?" Colin asks

"Ya I'm tired, and feet are swelling, This bean is causing havoc on.," Rory says cutting herself off before she can finish because she realizes she let the cat out of the bag

"Rory. Did I hear you right" Robert asks

"I don't know what did you hear," Rory asks coyly trying to figure out if they caught it or not

"Did you say a bean is causing havoc on you?" Robert asks

Rory looks at Finn freaking out

"Love, It's out. You heard her right, That's one of the things I have been helping her deal with" Finn says

"Rory your. Pregnant, Who's the dad" Seth asks

"Look, please don't tell anyone especially Logan, I don't need him hearing about it from anyone, and Honestly I don't want to talk about who the dad is I have a lot of things to figure out before I tell anyone who he is," Rory says

"Understandable in your position, things can be tricky mostly if your not with the father," Robert says

"When did it happen," Colin asks

"Honestly I'm not sure exactly how far along I am, but I am doing a DNA test after my first ultrasound so the father will know 100% without a doubt he's the father," Rory says

"Wow, that is a big thing to be dealing with, What is the time frame between guys," Robert asks

"Just over a week, I'm 95% sure who the dad is, but I want to be 100% sure before I tell anyone. Turns out a broken heart, a shit ton of alcohol and two people of the opposite sex don't always make the best life choices" Rory says

"Hey, We have all had those bad life choices at least once, but rarely does something so amazing come out of it," Colin says holding Steph's hand smiling at her with love in his eyes.

"You girls want to dance more or more drink's" Robert ask's

"Drinks," The girls say in unison

"We will be back," Finn says

When the guys walk away and away from hearing distance from the girls Colin shocks Finn

"So when do you need us to move Rory's stuff from stars hollow to your penthouse," Robert asks

"How did you know" Finn ask's

"Finn you have a soft spot for her, You have always gone above and beyond for her, and you want to keep her close and safe," Colin says

"Do the girls know?" Finn asks

"They suspect that's why Rory can live on the upper east side with no job," Colin says

"Oh god, I don't need anyone finding out anytime soon 'n' I swear she has her room," Finn says

"Your secret is safe with us, the girls know not to tell anyone because for all we know if anyone finds out she's pregnant and that New Hampshire happened she could be in danger," Robert says

"I'm happy you all understand 'n' aren't making a big deal about it, I need her 'n' the bean safe, I can't lose them," Finn says with sadness and unshed tears in his eyes

"Hey Finn between the 7 of us, her and the bean will be safe, You won't lose them," Seth says

"Thank you," Finn says

"Finn are you alright. We haven't seen you like this since your sister was in the hospital and everything was up in the air with her" Colin says

"Mate's I'm cool-bananas just jet lag from all the traveling, I think me 'n' Rory should go home, she has to be feeling it too," Finn says

"Ya, we will finish our drinks up, and you two should head home," Seth says

The guys come back to the table and hand the girls their drinks

"Love, the jet lag is catching up with me did you want to go home after this bevie," Finn asks

"Ya I think between bean and jet lag I may fall asleep in the car," Rory says

Once they finish their Drinks, Finn and Rory say goodnight to everyone and get into the waiting town car and head back to the upper east side penthouse.

"Did you guys catch what Finn said?" Steph asks

"Ya he asked her if she wanted to go home," Juliet says

"Girls, Yes she's living in his Penthouse but they are in separate rooms, and they want to keep it quiet that she's staying with him because 1 Logan may very well flip and 2 if anyone finds out Rory is pregnant and knows about New Hampshire they may assume and she could be in danger

"Do you think Finn would bring her as his plus one to keep her safe and to possibly keep people's suspicions of Logan and Rory's affair away if it appears she's moved on" Juliet asks

"I do think it would be a good idea, Odette and the Huntzburger's would assume she's moved on from Logan and is happy for Logan and Odette," Colin says

"The Huntzburger's and Odette would never suspect the affair after Rory shows up at Logan's wedding appearing as if she is happy for Logan and Odette. She has moved on that so once they find out about the baby they wouldn't suspect it's Logans, We should mention it to Finn and see what he says and if he thinks she could do it" Robert says

"I think if they got closure she would be happy to be at the wedding, She can sit with us when Finn and Colin are standing up with Logan," Robert says

"That would be perfect, she would always be with someone, and one of us girls can go to the bathroom with her, so she's never alone," Stephanie says

 **November 25th**

Today is the Gilmore-Danes Thanksgiving dinner at the Dragonfly Inn, Before dinner, the guys are packing all of Rory's stuff into the truck and moving Rory from stars hollow to the penthouse, but tonight they will be staying at the Inn for the night.

"Rory, Finn with you both here and all of us together privately, We have to ask one major question," Colin says

"Alright if you must," Finn says

"About the wedding. Finn are you bringing Rory as your plus one" Stephanie asks

"I was thinking about it, Only if she would be able to handle being there," Finn says

"Of course, Logan made his choice, I got closure, and I know we are done for good, and we are just friends. I know it inevitable that we are going to run into each other having some of the same friends and I honestly hope me and him can at least be civil. If I were to go with you I would need you to make sure Logan is ok with me being there" Rory says

"I will call him 'n' ask today," Finn says

"We all talked about it and thought you would be safest with us, and someone could be with you at all times. Plus no one would suspect that you would come to his wedding if you were having an affair with him so it could take suspicion off the pregnancy and danger away from you, With the chance of the pregnancy news getting out if it appears you moved on." Juliet says

"It would be great to show support for Logan and see honor again, and show them that I am ok and moving on," Rory says

"Alright if Logan is bonza with it you will be my plus one to the wedding 'n' reception," Finn says

"Wonderful, we can keep you safe" Rosemary says

When Finn got some time alone with Rory, they called Logan to ask if her coming as his plus one would be ok with the enfaces that it would sell the whole bean being Finn's and not logans. No one would suspect The former "other woman" to come and that way when the baby news did come out people wouldn't suspect Logan being the dad as it would appear she has moved on and is supportive of his marriage and happy to celebrate it. Logan agreed that it would help keep suspicions at bay from Odette and his family.

"Bonza news all, Logan agreed," Finn says

"That's great, He must be happy Rory is supporting his decision to marry Odette," Rosemary says

"He is happy that she is comfortable enough to go 'n' at the possibility of them being friends," Finn says

Everyone excluding Seth who was spending today with his family headed back to the Inn to prepare for their feast with Rory's eclectic selection of Friends and family, and they were overjoyed knowing they were considered her family. Rory informed Lorelai and Luke she would be going to London on the following Friday after her doctor's appointment with them for a few days. Lorelai and Luke just assumed they were escorting her for support in telling Logan she was pregnant because she assumed Logan was the father of the baby currently taking shelter in her daughter's uterus. After dinner and dessert, everyone had conversations and a lot of the nosey town asked questions.

"Hello Rory, Great to see you home for Thanksgiving," Miss Patty says

"It's great to visit again," Rory says

"Who are your friends doll," Babette asks

"Babette this is my friends from Yale, Finn, Robert, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary and Juliet," Rory says

"Nice to meet you, Babette," They all say in unison

"How did you all meet our girl Rory," Taylor asks

"One day I Ran into a friend of her's at a coffee cart and from there on we kept running into each other, She dated one of our good friends in college," Colin says

"The blonde boy with the Porsche" Gypsy asks

"The one and only Logan," Robert says

"Rory you seem close with tall, dark and blue eyes," Miss Patty says

"Yes, He is a good friend, Also my roommate," Rory says

"Oh, Lucky you being able to live so close to a fine specimen of man like him," Miss Patty says

'It is nice living with a close friend" Rory says

Many of the townspeople asked Lorelai and Luke what was with Rory and Finn and asked if they were together, Lorelai just explained he is a very flirtatious person and has always been like that with Rory and Luke told people they were friends and to get their own lives. After everyone had their fill of conversation and alcohol, they all start to leave the Inn and once everyone but the Inn Guests and staff was gone the group of a close friend all went to bed to prepare for the early morning ahead of them of moving and unpacking Rory.


	6. Chapter 6

**November 26th**

Lorelai knocks on the six doors of the rooms for the group to wake them up

"Morning everyone, Time for breakfast before we start to move," Finn says cheerily

"Finn, slow down your scaring me, Your #1 up and cheery and #2 it's daylight and your not trying to hide from the sun," Colin says jokingly

"Mate, Today will be a busy day, We have to pack the truck and unpack it at the other end plus help unpack the boxes," Finn says

"If she has many books and stuff as she did in college we have our work cut out for us," Robert says remembering the last time she moved out of Logan's apartment

"Hey... I don't have that much. This time I'm also only bringing one copy of each book, so no doubles that cut off 1/3 of the collection" Rory says laughing

"That would still leave a lot," Steph says

"No, I'm not bringing everything just what I think I will need," Rory says

"How much clothing do you have," Juliet asks

"Well. I have a closet in my bedroom, half a linen closet, 1/6th of my mom's closet and a full closet at my grandmother's" Rory says

"Almost sounds like it could rival my own" Rosemary says

"That's clothing, shoes, and accessories and most of the closets are small," Rory says

"Typical girl, having a lot of clothing and shoes," Robert says mockingly

"Shut up; I have less than you I can guarantee, I also have fit in the same close since I was 15," Rory says

"Ouch touché," Robert says

"Let's get going, Remember anything that says clothing, shoes, closet or accessories goes in the truck last so it can be unloaded first and we can unpack my closet while you unload the trust," Rory says

"Yes Boss," Colin says

Over the next 2 hour's the guys filled the truck while the girls pack up the last bit of the things Rory is bringing to New York, they also did a bit of goofing around and some more eating. After the long drive to New York, It seemed much easier to unpack the truck and unpack the boxes and set the room it, but in reality, it actually took 30 minutes to clear the truck then another hour just to arrange the room, unpack the closet and make the bedroom livable. Next task was bedding and bathroom shopping.

"Love, I think we need to find you a dress to wear for the wedding," Finn says

"I agree, You have to look fabulous" Juliet says

"Make every man jealous your escorted by Finn," Colin says

"I guess when we are bedding and bathroom accessories shopping we can also do dress shopping if you boys don't mind," Rory says

"Love, You know we would be more than happy to help watch you try on anything to find a fabulous outfit to make the boys drool, and we are the best judges knowing exactly what makes boys drool," Finn says

"Ya what he said, I could watch you try on 100 outfits if you needed just to get the right outfit," Robert says

"Oh you boys are such flirt's," Rory says with a giggle

"They speak the truth, you know they have excellent taste in women's clothing, Shoes, and Jewelry for three straight men," Steph says

"Yes, I know. Finn helped me pick out a lot of clothing and shoes when we were traveling Europe" Rory says

"Oh he took you on a few shopping spree's, That's a new thing for him," Juliet says

"He goes on shopping sprees all the time, this is the man who bought 6 of the same suit in different colors and spent $50,000 on them in less than 5 minutes then went on to look for shoes without skipping a beat," Rory says

"We know the man can shop for himself but taking a girl on a shopping spree is something he has done for no one ever before he must care for you Rory," Steph says

"He just wants to make sure I'm taken care of it's not a big deal Like you have said before he has a soft spot for me so he may just do the unexpected now," Rory says

"It could also mean he likes you more than just as a friend," Juliet says

"Maybe, but he hasn't said anything to me, and I'm not in the position to say anything plus he's still a casual guy, and I'm not," Rory says

"I have a question for you, When was the last time he bedded a random person or anyone that you know of, When was the last time you saw him this happy" Steph asks

"I can say for sure he hadn't bedded anyone since my mom's wedding weeks ago and as for seeing him happy I think it was when he thought that one girl he was seeing was possibly his match," Rory says

"Does that seem like a guy who's having casual sex with random girls and isn't head over heels with someone?" Rosemary says

"Well no but maybe he has been talking to someone or seeing someone that we don't know about," Rory says

"Maybe but I think he's head over heels for you Rory," Steph says

"We are all aware it's not like Finn to ask someone to move in with him. Take them on shopping sprees while they travel Europe. Spend so much time with them. Move them. Take them for Dinner and Dancing. Have a movie night in. Cook for her and not be having sex with her for him to think he would possibly want to do any of the above things" Juliet says

"Don't forget he's also not known to slow down on the drinking, going out every night, any romantic gestures, waiting longer than a day or two before giving up on getting them into bed Finn has turned into boyfriend material and I don't think he realizes it?" Rosemary says

"Maybe he just feels like it's time. Seth is married with kids. Colin and Steph are engaged. Logan's getting married. Robert isn't bedding a new girl nightly anymore either. They are in their 30's and have to slow down sometimes. You heard Finn before he's been having casual sex for 21 years" Rory says

"You know it took Colin and me over a Year to realize he was becoming boyfriend material and the only reason we realized it is because it kept being pointed out and then our siblings asked when we were going to give up the just casual dating charade and admit we were exclusive," Steph says

"How long ago was that" Rory asks

"About six years ago," Steph says

"Oh wow it's been that long already," Rory says

"Ya we started casually 14 years ago, stayed casual on and off for seven years and have been exclusive seven years now," Steph says

"We all got the shock of our life when he finally proposed. She had given up on ever getting married and was content just living together" Juliet says

After unpacking and setting up most of the room, so Rory was at least able to sleep in it without feeling like boxes were going to cave in on her. They all went shopping to see if they could find Rory the perfect outfit to wear to the wedding and to get the things she needed for her bathroom and bedding. After they had got all the bathroom and beauty supplies she needed and the bedding they all went to a few stores for her to try on some outfits.

"Love, try these on," Finn says

"Alright but I don't think they will look good," Rory says

"Love you will look beautiful in anything," Finn says

Rory tries on about ten dresses that no one can agree on and then...

"Try this dress on, it's empire waist and won't be tight around your midsection, it's also the perfect length to be worn for multiple occasions," Robert says

"Ok, this is the last dress I'm trying on before I need food again," Rory says

Rory tries on the dress Robert suggested and walks out of the change room and does a twirl for everyone, She has a smile on her face.

"So, what do you all think," Rory asks

"WOW," Robert says after his jaw drops

"Love, That's the dress, It's perfect, It's sexy but classy, It can be dressed up or down," Finn says

"Rory, That is your dress, every man will drool in your presence," Steph says

"Thank you," Rory says

"Now we just need to find the perfect shoes and accessories," Finn says

The dress was a dark blue chiffon floor length empire waist gown with spaghetti straps, Finn found a pair of White Christian Louboutin high heels with crystals, Pear-shaped drop diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet, a tiffany's "Return to love" stamped ring for her right ring finger, a Blue teardrop diamond pendant necklace, a white gold and a diamond infinity ring for Rory's right ring finger (All pictured above). They also bought Rory a dress to wear when the girls went our dancing while the guys went to the bachelor party the night before the wedding. After they finished shopping Finn and Rory went home to do some more with her room, and everyone else went to their homes to prepare for their next day's events.

That night When Finn and Rory were finally alone

"Finn you didn't have to buy me all this stuff I could have borrowed jewelry from Emily and worn a dress and shoes from my closet," Rory says

"Love, I know I didn't need to buy it all for you, but I want you to look and feel fabulous at the wedding, I want Logan to realize how much of a fool he is and make the men want to be me, and the women want to be you," Finn says

"You know the girls think you're head over heels in love with me you know," Rory says

"I think they have hopes that we will end up together, They know how I felt about you when we first met," Finn says

"How do you feel about me now," Rory asks

"I still find you every bit as beautiful as the day I met you, and I do care very deeply about you, and I am very much attracted to you," Finn says

"Thank you, Finn, I am very much attracted to you also," Rory says

Rory gets up on her tippy toes to hug Finn, and he lowers himself, he puts his arms around her waist. She puts her arms around his neck, and they lock eyes. He kisses Rory on the lips, and she licks his lip to ask for entrance, and he allows it. They deepen the kiss and don't pull apart till they need air, they keep passionately making out. He pulls her closer and lifts her off the ground, she wraps her legs around his waist and has her hands under his shirt scratching at his back. He walks over towards the couch and leans her back, and he's kissing her and hovering over her body moving his hands all over her body. He keeps moving his kisses down her jaw line to her neck then collarbone she lets out a soft moan, and he stops himself. He can't go any further he isn't ready to be with Rory that intimately and it shocks him he's never stopped himself before, He realizes he has never felt like this for anyone ever.

"Love, I'm sorry. I can't let us go any further right now, We need more time and to figure things out more before we cross that bridge" Finn says

"I understand, it's better we do not go further now till things are figured out more. I think we should go to bed before we are tempted, But Finn I have to say I don't want to stop but I respect your decision" Rory says


	7. Chapter 7

_**November 27th**_

Rory wakes up to the aroma of fresh coffee, Old Spice body wash, and Fresh washed linen. Rory knows this means Finn is wide awake, Done his work out, Showered and in a cleaning mood. She rolls out of bed and walks towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee not realizing it's 7 am on a Sunday. We all know Gilmore do not wake up before 9 am on a Sunday. Finn is also very aware of this, so he is not expecting her to be awake anytime soon. Rory gets into the kitchen, and She doesn't see Finn anywhere, so she leans down into the dishwasher to grab a clean coffee cup. Finn doesn't see Rory grabbing a coffee cup, and he is only half paying attention walking into the kitchen, He Walks into Rory bent over, and she quickly turns around

"Morning Finn. Your Naked.." Rory says in shock

Finn tries to cover himself quickly, but he either drops his book and loses his page or pours hot coffee all over him, He gets a good long hard look at Rory and Blush's

"Sorry love I wasn't expecting you awake yet, I will Uhhhh get some shorts on," Finn says as she suffers away

Rory thinks to herself "Damn he's one hot man all dripping wet still, He must have just gotten out of the shower. I would love to jump him right now" Then she realizes what she's thinking, She horny the hormones must be messing with her sex drive.

"Sorry love I wasn't expecting you awake yet, I will Uhhhh get some shorts on," Finn says as she shuffles away

"No Finn, This is your house you should feel comfortable to walk around naked when you want," Rory says

"I know love I don't normally walk around naked I'm just waiting for my clothing in the dryer," Finn says from his room

"Ok, well you could have stayed naked if you wanted to," Rory says

Finn thinks to himself "Her body is so amazing. I could kiss her all over and make love to her for a week straight. Oh god do I ever want to lay her on the counter and make love to her right there." He realizes with his thoughts he's now fully erect and hopes she won't notice because she is so embarrassed she won't look.

"Love, I would, but I think we would be way to tempted to start off where we left off last night," Finn says walking back into the kitchen

Rory looks at him and notices he got an erection and giggles

"Someone wakes up from our little run in," Rory says

"Between the run in and what your wearing or should I say not wearing yes he's awake," Finn says

Rory looks down and realizes she's in a very lacy nightie that he can see everything thru

"Omg. I didn't realize I put this on I must have grabbed it and put it on half asleep after my shower last night" Rory says running to her room to change

"Love, it's not that I don't enjoy the view but your very tempting and you looked a little cold," Finn says cheekily because she had very noticeably hard nipples

"Love, Get dressed for Breakfast I'm taking you out" Finn shouts to her across the penthouse

"Alright where are we going," Rory asks

"A little café I found on my jog today," Finn says

"Sounds great, I hope it's good food," Rory says

Finn walks over to the dryer and grabs his freshly dry Polo and Jean's, Puts a pair of boxer briefs on and gets dressed in the laundry room while Rory is changing in her room. Once they are both dressed and ready, they head to Finn's Audi, One of his three vehicles (2017 Audi R8, BMW M6, and a Denali). They get to the café and order their breakfast and talk more about the doctor's appointment and the trip to London, the wedding and the bachelor's party before doing grocery shopping for the week. Once they get home and have unpacked the grocery's and put them away, Finn calls Rory to the couch.

"Love, Come sit down I have to tell you something," Finn says

"Yes Finn," Rory says worriedly

"I don't want you to panic or be nervous but that phone call I had got before we got in the car, It was my father calling to tell me my family is coming to the wedding, So your going to meet my family," Finn says

"Oh that's all, I will put on my best society appearance ever," Rory says

"That's not the big thing, My parents have never seen me with a girl, They will see how we act together and ask question's, I just want you to be prepared for them to get carried away due to excitement possibly," Finn says

"Finn, If we are going to raise this bean together as our's, then we are going to have to just deal with what comes. We tell them we are very close friends who care deeply for each other and are trying to figure things out. It's all true if they want to think we are together then let them its a big deal when they meet a girl their eldest son is close with. We don't tell them about the baby yet, but when it comes out we just say we didn't want to say anything about it till we figured everything out" Rory says

"I don't know how you can be so calm and understanding but thank you, your making me less nervous," Finn says

"Have you met my grandmother. She was talking to my grandfather about Logan and me getting married and having kids after the saw us dance at their vow renewal, She's crazy and gets excited when I'm seeing anyone from high society, so trust me I understand" Rory says

Over the next few days, Finn went into the office every day to do the work he could do remotely. While he was at work Rory would work on her book, Unpack and organize more of her room. She would also Hang out with Stephanie and do wedding stuff with her. They would occasionally meet up with Colin and Finn for lunch since their offices were relatively close together. Stephanie even dragged Rory to look at baby stuff and maternity clothing (At Finn's request of course but Rory didn't know). She even hung out with Paris and her kids one of the day's and told Paris about being pregnant but asked her to keep quiet because of the not being with the father situation and she wanted to tell particular people on her own, not have them find out from someone else. Paris even asked the big question of who the dad was and when Rory told her she wasn't telling anyone who the dad was yet till they figure out some things. Paris didn't dig much deeper other than asking if it was Logans. She stopped asking when Rory gave her the "Give it up Paris I'm hormonal and cranky" look that Paris knew all to well from herself having been through it twice already and currently being pregnant and from women surrogates, she worked with.

 **December 2nd**

Rory and Finn woke up at 9 am (Finn slept in today), He made her breakfast while she showered and got ready for her appointment. Once she was ready, she ate while he showered and got ready for her appointment. Once they were both ready, they headed down to the garage, and they chose to take Finn's BMW convertible today so Rory could drive. He ate in the passenger's seat. Once they got to the building the OB/GYN was in, they checked in with the reception and waited to be called. Rory was nervous as hell about running into anyone. She and Finn knew that would know the Huntzburger's, The Hayden's or the Gilmore's. Finn held Rory's hand assuring her that everything would be ok and if her grandmother's or dad found out they would just say that they decided to wait until the first trimester was over because of her chances of miscarriage at her age. If the huntzburger's found out, they would have to tell them Finn was the father.

"Lorelai Gilmore" Nurse Nancy calls

Finn and Rory get up and go to the nurse

"Hi, My name is Nurse Nancy. I just have to weigh you, check your blood pressure and then I will take you to the exam room" Nurse Nancy says

"Alright," Rory says

The nurse writes Rory's weight down and her blood pressure and takes them to the exam room

"Lorelai I will need you to pee in this cup and put the sample in the cupboard in the bathroom then come back in here, Lift your dress above your abdomen and cover your lower half with this paper blanket," Nurse Nancy says

"Please call me Rory, Thank you," Rory says

"Ok Rory" Nurse Nancy says

"Finn I will be right back," Rory says

"I will be waiting, love" Finn says

Once she finished in the bathroom, she went back to the waiting room and did what the nurse asked her to do, and 2 minutes later the Dr knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello Miss Gilmore, I am Dr. Black, I see you're here for your first checkup and to see your baby," Dr. Black says

"Yes Dr. Black that's correct, but please call me Rory," Rory says

"Alight Rory, and you must be the proud daddy," Dr. Black says looking at Finn

"Uhhhh Yes Finn Morgan," Finn says

"Rory I just have to ask you a few questions before we see the baby," Dr. Black says

"Alright."

"Do you Have morning sickness."

"Not anymore, well I had more of a selective morning sickness I would smell something and get sick quickly, but it was more when I didn't snack every hour, or two," Rory says

"That's good, How about any back pain, swelling or any other changes like sex drive or even spotting," Dr. Black asks

"My feet sometimes swell if I do a lot of walking in really high heels, I have been good for the most part," Rory says

"That's good, what is the for the most part about," Dr. Black asks

"Well Ummm I have had some powerful urges, thoughts, and dreams that I haven't had as much before," Rory says embarrassed to admit it in front of Finn

"If you're referring to sexual urges, increased thoughts of sex and Sex dreams, That is 100% normal for some women, Sometimes it even increases more as the pregnancy goes on, So enjoy having as much sex as you need before the baby comes," Dr. Black says

"Ya Those are the ones," Rory says shyly

"Let's get a look at this baby," Dr. Black says while pulling down the paper blanket on Rory's abdomen and putting the gel on it

"I can't wait," Rory says looking at Finn and holding his hand

"I just have to do some measurements, and then I will turn the screen around," Dr. Black says

"Ok."

Dr. Black gets the measurements and all of a sudden she gets a look on her face and hums and haws for a minute

"I will be right back I need to get a second Opinion," Dr. Black says

Rory and Finn look at each other with fear in their eyes

Dr. Black and another woman come in the room

"Hi Miss Gilmore, Mr. Morgan, I am Dr. Bennett I'm just going to double check something here," Dr. Bennett says

The two doctor point to the screen and move the wand around on Rory's stomach a little bit before Dr. Bennett nods her head to Dr black and says "Ya it is."

"Is the baby ok?" Rory asks worriedly

"Yes, everything is ok I just needed to confirm that I saw.." Dr. Black says

"What did you see" Finn quickly says before Dr. Black could finish


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Black turns the screen to face Rory and Finn

"Why don't you take a look for yourself," Dr. Black says

"It's our bean," Finn says

"Well actually what you see here is two," Dr. Black says

"What did you just say Two. As in twins" Rory says

"Yes, Congratulations your having twins, Your 8 weeks 6 days right now," Dr. Black says

"Love, We are having two bean's," Finn says excitedly

"Ya I heard. Double the everything.." Rory says in shock of the news

"Did you want pictures?" Dr. Black says

"Yes, we need umm hold on," Finn says as he counts

"One for my mom, one for each of my Grandma's, One for my dad, One for me, One for Colin, One for Robert and one extra, so 8," Rory says

"I want one for my Office also and one for my parent's, so make it ten if you can please," Finn says

"Yes no problem I will be right back, Rory why don't you clean up and wipe the gel off your abdomen," Dr. Black says leaving the exam room

"I'm in shock Twins. Double the work, double the cost, I have no job still I can't afford twins" Rory says

"Love, We can do it together, We have more than enough money, and you don't have to work you can write your book and enjoy carrying these beans," Finn says

"Finn I need to work I can't let you support me, I'm not a freeloader," Rory says with tears running down her cheeks

"Love, Your primary focus is growing those beans, That is your job for the next 7 months. If you want Logan did offer to give you a job at any HPG owned paper, If you wanted to avoid seeing him or Mitchum I'm sure it can be worked out you work from home, Remember he owes you double time now" Finn says

"Your right he does owe me double time now," Rory says

Dr. Black come's back in the exam room and hands Finn an envelope with the pictures in it

"Here they are, Enjoy your pregnancy, and I will see you in 4 weeks for your next check up," Dr. Black says

After Rory and Finn leave the Office, they start to talk more about the new development

"Finn are you ok with this, you didn't sign on for twin's," Rory says

"Love, I signed on for whatever you throw my way, We get 2 for the price of one" Finn says in a giddy tone

"It is cool to be having twin's now that the shock has worn off a bit, How do we explain twins," Rory says

"Emma and Emilia are fraternal twin's," Finn says

"Your freaking kidding me. Are you sure this we didn't... In New Hampshire" Rory says laughing

"Love, I wish it was true, but I would remember if we did," Finn says

"This just seems to be working out correctly," Rory says

"Twins are typically born early anyway, so no one will say anything when they come early," Finn says

"We are going to need a bigger nursery.." Rory says

"We will make it work. We have enough space for now even if I have to buy the suite next to me and expand" Finn says

"Ya I guess we will make it work," Rory says

"Love, We should get home grab our luggage, Switch to the Denali and pick everyone up for the flight," Finn says

Finn's Phone rings and he looks at the screen

"It's Honor. I wonder what she want's" Finn says

"Find out," Rory says

"Honor, it's a pleasure," Finn says answering his cell

"Finn were you just on the 5th floor of the Shepherd Building, and I could have sworn I heard you and Rory" Honor asks

"Yes we were, we are just about to head to the car before we go to the jet," Finn says

"Why were you and Rory in an OB/GYN office together," Honor asks

"Rory had an appointment," Finn says

"Finn, Is Rory... NO WAY." Honor says

"Honor I need more words," Finn says

"Is she pregnant" Honor asks

"Yes, Now please honor do not tell a soul she hasn't told everyone she wanted to face to face yet we are waiting till she is out of the first trimester and we don't need Logan or anyone else finding out before she can tell them," Finn says

"Why hasn't she told Logan he's getting married tomorrow he needs to know, so he doesn't marry Odette," Honor says

"Honor, This isn't any of his business. He and Rory are over, and he's going to marry Odette tomorrow" Finn says

"Wait you said we are going to the car before we head to the jet. Does this mean she is coming" Honor squeals

"Yes honor she is coming, and yes Logan knows I'm bringing her," Finn says

"I will see you both tonight I suppose" Honor says

"See you tonight" Finn says before he hangs up

"I'm taking it she saw us leaving the office" Rory asks

"She heard us, she was there" Finn says

"Great. Hopefully she doesn't say anything to anyone" Rory says

"I don't think she will now that she knows your coming to London" Finn says

"Let get our stuff and pick up the other misfits" Rory says

"Can I drive again please Finn" Rory asks

"Of course love, anytime you want" Finn says

Once Finn and Rory got home He grabbed their luggage and their garment bag's, She grabbed her cooler bag of snacks and they headed back to the garage to get the Denali and pick everyone else up. Finn Drove to pick everyone up since he knew all the easy ways to get to their house's and Rory tried to call her mom but had to leave a message

"Hey mom, It's just me I had my first ultrasound and I have some news, We are heading to London now so I will call you when we land or tomorrow sometime, Love you"

The next call Rory made was to her Dad

"Hey Kiddo what's up" Christopher says

"Hey dad I Umm have something to tell you, I actually wanted to tell you to your face but unfortunately someone else may spill the beans early" Rory says

"Ok Rory less ramble more saying," Christopher says

"Dad I'm Uhhhh Well your going to be a grandpa"

"Wow, that's good news It is right" Christopher says

"Ya it is mostly but there's more" Rory says

"What else" Christopher says

"It's twin's" Rory says

"Woah kiddo, Double trouble, Whos the dad" Christopher says

"Dad I'm not ready to get into it right now it's complicated and we are trying to figure things out before we tell anyone" Rory says

"I understand, I hope he isn't married or engaged or something" Christopher says

"No, no he's single, It's just a friend from Yale that I was hanging out with one night and me upset plus a lot of alcohol equals well twin's in my case," Rory says

"Sounds like your mom and me at 16," Christopher says

"Same name just twice the age," Rory says laughing

"Twin's that's amazing," Christopher says

"I also have to ask you not tell anyone, I haven't gotten ahold of mom, and I'm on my way to London to attend a wedding," Rory says

"No problem kiddo, Whos getting married," Christopher says

"Ummm Logan Huntzburger. You met him remember" Rory says

"Oh yes the one from the vow renewal," Christopher says

"Ya the very one," Rory says

"Why would you go to an ex-boyfriend's wedding, weren't you just involved with him a few months ago. Wait he's already getting married" Rory says

"Ya, Arranged marriage for business, He didn't tell me he was sticking to it till she moved in" Rory says

"Messy, I'm glad your able to overcome and go to the wedding" Christopher says

"I do have one more thing to ask of you" Rory says

"Anything, what is it" Christopher asks

"When you meet the father of the twin's please don't hurt him no matter the situation" Rory says

"I will try not to" Christopher says

"Thank you dad, I will call you when I get back from London and let you know when it's safe to tell people" Rory says

"Thank you, Bye" Christopher says

"Well that was easier then I expected" Rory says

"Thank you for asking him not to hurt me when he meet's me" Finn says smirking

"Well I have to protect my baby daddy" Rory says laughing

Finn parks outside of Steph and Collins house

"We are outside waiting" Finn says

"We are on our way, Open the back for luggage" Colin says

5 minutes later

Colin, Steph, Juliet, Rosemary, and Robert come outside dragging along 5 suitcases and 5 garment bags.

"You're all here, and I was expecting to pick everyone at their own house's today."

"We went for breakfast and wanted to be together to hear how the doctor's appointment went together," Steph says

"Well there is new's, I know who the dad is for sure now, and I have something to show you all when we get on the plane," Rory says

"Are you ready to divulge the daddy's name?" Colin asks

"Not just yet, We also may have a problem," Rory says

"What's wrong," Robert asks

"Turns out Honor was at my new OB/GYN's office and she heard Finn and me, So she knows I'm pregnant, Finn told her not to tell anyone anything, but I'm afraid she will tell Logan before I can," Rory says

"She also mentioned something about Logan needing to know so he could call off the wedding and stuff but I told her Logan is going to marry Odette tomorrow and Rory isn't stopping him as she has moved on and gotten her closure," Finn says

"Finn Rory may need to tell him when we see him after we land," Juliet says

"I'm going to tell him as soon as I see him, but I'm also going to lead off that it's not his problem but I wanted to tell him myself before anyone else told him," Rory says

On the drive to the jet they all talked about the plans for the night and how to keep Rory well guarded at all times, Once they get to the airport they park and unload all the luggage onto a cart for the crew to load the jet, Robert grabs all 7 garment bag's and brings them onto the Jet to hang them up. Rory makes sure she has her purse with the pictures, and they all get on the jet and take off on time at 10 am NY time.

"Rory what was it you wanted to show us," Rosemary asks

"Here," Rory says handing them the picture, The guys looked confused, but the girls knew exactly what they saw

"Omg, Rory congratulations," Steph says

"Two that's so awesome," Rosemary says

"I don't know how your going to take care of twins all on your own" Robert says

"Robert I'm not going to be alone," Rory says

"Who's going to help," Steph asks

"The man who placed these little blessings inside of my uterus," Rory says

"So the father wants to be involved," Colin says

"He always did we just didn't know to what extent and how it was going to work," Rory says

"That's great, and I can't wait to meet him" Juliet says

"Ya." Rory laughs looking at Finn coyly

For the next, almost 7 hours of the flight They all talk about the babies and shopping and baby names and how they are all going to spoil them like crazy. They land In London Just short of 10 pm London time, and Logan is there to pick them up with a big SUV limo.


	9. Chapter 9

"Logan My man how's it going, got cold feet yet," Robert asks

"No, all is going good wedding is a go," Logan says

"Hi Logan" Rory says

"Ace, Nice to see you again, I'm happy to know your ok with being at my wedding," Logan says leaning into give Rory a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Hey, we got our closure I moved on and your getting married," Rory says with a smile

"Ladies, The limo awaits, Boy's Let's load up and get to your stuff dropped off at the hotel," Logan says

The limo driver loads the luggage and garment bag's into the limo, Finn Helps Rory into the limo followed by Colin and Steph, Juliet and Robert and Logan helps Rosemary into the Limo, Once they get to the hotel, Finn checks them in.

"Reservation for Finn Morgan, It should be a two bedroom suite, a three bedroom suite and a king suite," Finn says

"I see right here sir, here are your keys, If you need anything call the front desk and I will get it for you

no matter the hour and I hope you enjoy your stay" The man at the counter says

"Someone seemed very nervous," Rory says

"Well he should be, I can fire him," Finn says

"One of the family hotels," Rory asks

"Yes love one of the many" Finn says

"Everyone come get your key's, Love this is the key to our suite, Steph, Colin this is your suite, Robert, Rosemary and Juliet here are your keys to your suite," Finn says

"Boy's let's drop the luggage off and get my party started," Logan says

"Logan would I be able to get you alone for a minute in my suite," Rory asks

"Yes, anything wrong," Logan asks

"No I just wanted to talk to you," Rory says

Once, Logan, Rory, and Finn are in the suite they begin to talk

"So what's up," Logan asks

"Well two things really, 1 I had my first appointment today and 2 your sister knows I'm pregnant because she heard Finn and me in the office today."

"Oh, Fuck Rory this isn't good."

"Mate, I told her not to tell anyone, the gang already knows Rory is pregnant they all think she's a week behind in her pregnancy, so they don't suspect you at all. We haven't told anyone it the supposed dad yet but they are buying Rory and me together, and they think we are telling you she's pregnant right now, so if anyone asks to be calm" Finn says

"Thank you for filling me in, I do want to hear about what's going on with the pregnancy so that you know, I have thought about it and I wish I was able to be what you need," Logan says

"I'm glad you said that because I have more news, I'm not having a baby," Rory says

"What your not pregnant" Logan looks confused

"Oh I am pregnant just double pregnant, It's twin's" Rory says

"Your kidding" Logan says

"No, here's the picture" Rory hands him the ultrasound

"Wow, Two for one, That's great Rory I can't believe we made them," Logan says

"Well forget we did because as far as anyone's going to know we didn't, and Finn and I did," Rory says

"I know, Thank you for understanding my situation, I really do owe you," Logan says

"Oh I know you owe me double time now, I'm also going to take you up on that offer about giving me a job at HPG holding, and please don't take this as being demanding. I want my own Colum, I want to be able to write what I want, I want to be able to work at home, so I don't ever have to risk running into that miserable man you call your father, and I want top dollar. Is any of that a problem?" Rory asks

"No, I know the perfect paper, I'm actually happy to hear you finally take charge of what you want, Remember to take what you deserve. How does a Colum at the NY times sound, If you want it I will email the editor tomorrow and tell him we are putting a new Colum and let him know you have full control on what you write" Logan says

"It sounds great you know I always wanted to work for the NY Times, but they never hired me," Rory says

"HPG just bought it in the last few weeks, The old owners would pay the good reporters wages they wanted to go cheap," Logan says

"I'm happy to be on the new team, Boss. " Rory says with a snicker

"I'm happy to have you on my team you're a very talented writer and reporter," Logan says

"Make sure not to tell the editor I'm your ex and I'm going under a Penn name Leigh Danes, You can tell Him that's not my real name, though, and if anyone asks you came to me," Rory says

"No need to worry about that, We don't want them thinking you slept your way into a job and if anyone asks I have no problem telling them I sought you out, I know how much you hate people thinking you didn't get the job on your own merit," Logan says

"Thank you, Now scram boys you have some strippers to have rub up all over on you," Rory says laughing

"Finn just so you know me, and the girls might go out tonight, I will let you know if we do so text me when you're coming back so I can be here too."

"You got it love If you go out have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Finn says

"If it's based on the last three weeks of your activities then I won't be doing anything dirty or irresponsible," Rory says

"Love be nice to me" Finn whines jokingly

Once all the guys are together and heading out of the hotel, Logan asks Finn something

"What did Rory mean by if its based on the last three weeks she won't be doing anything dirty?"

"Finn hasn't been bedding a new girl every night he goes out, he's even cut down on the drinking and is working harder," Colin says

"Finn, Are you. Growing up and tiring of the playboy lifestyle you loved and swore you would never give up" Logan asks

"Priorities change, People change, You of all people should know that mate," Finn says

"Yes she is good at changing people for the better" Logan says

"You sound like a man who's still in love with his ex," Robert says

"I will always have some love for her, She was my first girlfriend and first love, and the only person I wasn't forced into proposing to," Logan says

"You could always call off the wedding, But if you got back with her you would be raising another man's kids," Colin says

"Ya another man's kids," Logan says with a sigh

"It would take a real big man to raise another man's twins," Robert says

"Even if I could call off the wedding, Rory is done with me she's moved on," Logan says

"Why can't you call off the wedding," Robert asks

"Odette would ruin my family name, and it would be an embarrassment to my family name to call a wedding off the night before, and I'm tired of being a disappointment to my father," Logan says

The guys walk towards the place they are having the bachelor's party it's actually closer to a Go-Go bar than a strip club, The man and women keep their clothing on but are scantily clad. The four girls decided to go dancing and kill off some energy and steam. When the girls got to the club, they met up with a pair of Juliet's old school friend's Mario and Marcum, and they went and found a table. Marcum was the dancer of the two men, so Mario stayed at the table with the girls.

"Care to boogie ladies," Marcum asks

"With you of course," Juliet says

The 5 of them were on the dance floor and having a good time, Rory for the first time in weeks was not thinking about a plan. When someone walks up behind the group.

"Marcum, Ladies can I borrow this beautiful woman for a dance or two." Finn asks

"Hey, Finn, of course, you can, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Logan on his last night before hangs himself," Juliet asks

"I am, The party is sitting just over there if you want to go say hi to them," Finn says

Finn and Rory dance the rest of the song and the girls and Marcum head over to see Logan and his party

"Logan, I hear your getting married. Please tell me your coming to the dark side" Marcum says

"Marcum, Long time no see what brings you to London, and Yes I'm getting married tomorrow and no it's to a woman sorry I can't play on the dark side but if I did I would call you first," Logan says

"I'm here visiting family. Are you finally marrying that Rory girl that turned you down in college" Marcum asks

"Oh umm no I'm marrying Odette Petit," Logan says

"What happened to Rory you seemed to be so head over heels in love with her when we last spoke," Marcum asks

Logan looks to the dance floor "See the girl Finn is dancing with" Logan asks

"Yes, she's beautiful and smart," Marcum says

"That's Rory," Logan says

"Oh, I see, they seem close," Marcum says

"Ya, He has a big soft spot for her and has been helping her get out of a rough spot in her life," Logan says

"So one of your best friends is now with your first love, and your ok with this" Marcum asks

"It's not my business, I moved on and am getting married, and she moved on and can be with whomever, she chooses," Logan says sounding slightly upset

Logan continues to watch Finn and Rory interact on the dance floor, He tries to figure out a way to get close to Rory without Odette's brother Pierre suspecting anything, He decided he's going to tell the table he's going to the restroom and instead heads to ask the DJ t play a specific song He goes back to the table and tells everyone he's going to go dance with the group of his friends and then goes to the dance floor and asks Rory if he can have this dance, She Agrees and they dance Then the song he asked for starts to play, It's a familiar song with a lot of sentimental memories.

 _"Moon River_

 _Wider than a mile_

 _I'm crossing you in style_

 _Someday_

 _Old dream maker."_

"Rory, you and Finn, are actually pulling this off, Or is it not an act," Logan says

"Logan, seriously this song. And asking me something like that I'm sorry but you made your decision and I don't think I should have to explain anything to you. Logan I cant.. I can't dance with you to this song I'm sorry" Rory says before she run's off

Finn notices that Rory is starting to get upset he knows the story with this song and is mad that Logan would even think about doing this to Rory, He walks towards them to cut in and get Rory away from Logan when Rory runs from Logan and Finn pulls her into his embrace.

"Love, It's ok I'm here, Let's Dance," Finn says

"Thank you, Finn I can't believe the nerve of him," Rory says

"Of all song's he had to choose this one," Finn says

"It's not just that, He had the nerve to ask if we are more than just an act," Rory says

"That is not his business, He's marrying Odette, and what should it matter to him," Finn says


	10. Chapter 10

Finn thought about what Rory told him Logan had asked her about them, he decided to forget it for the duration of the bachelor party and once he got the boys alone and away from Logan he would ask their opinion. The night went on well Logan had a good time and didn't ask Finn anything about Rory and his relationship he just noted that Rory looked happy.

 **A few hours later**

"Boys I must end the night here, tomorrow's the big day, and I want to get good rest," Logan says

"Mate you give me a hard time slowing down and prioritizing and you on the last night of being a bachelor you call it a night before 3 am, I am shocked," Finn says mocking lyrics

"Difference is tomorrow is a big day, one of the most important days of my life and I can't be tired and disappoint my bride," Logan says

"Someone's trying to be a good husband already, let him free," Colin says

"You in the same hotel with us," Finn asks

"No I'm staying at the flat and Odette is at the hotel," Logan says

"I guess we say goodnight here and we will see you tomorrow" Colin say's

Once, Finn, Robert, and Colin were far enough away from Logan, Finn asked the guys their opinion on what Logan did.

"That's low, dance with her to that song and then have the balls to ask her if you and she are just friends or more as if it's his business what you and Rory do" Colin say's

"That's low, and I'm the guy who asked Rory on a date in college only to see if I could get her into bed. It almost Sounds like he's wondering if calling the wedding to be with Rory would be possible, but he has no right to ask her or you that" Robert says

"Should I confront him or just leave it?" Finn asks

"Call him on his shirt but calmly and nicely" Colin say's

"I suppose tomorrow I will talk to him," Finn says

With it decided Finn was going to talk to Logan about what he pulled, Finn and the boys separated to their suites for the night and got ready for bed but waited for the girls to get back. When Rory walked into the suite, she was laughing and smiling like she did back in college after a night out of drinking but he knew she was sober.

"Did you have fun tonight love?" Finn asks

"Marcum and Mario are quite funny men, they told me quite a few stories of teenage Finn and his shenanigans, From the sounds of it, you are still the same Fun loving Finn just older and with bigger shenanigans," Rory says

"Oh God, how many embarrassing stories did the divulge," Finn asks

"only one or two but they were honestly adorable and made me love you even more," Rory says

Finn heard her say love but let it slide as he didn't want to make a big deal out of something that may be nothing in reality.

"I'm glad out had a good time, I just wish it was all because of me," Finn says

"Finn you were the cherry on top of the fun night, you made my night bearable after... I loved dancing with you, Marcum even mentioned he has never seen you look at a girl like you look at me, I guess he knows you care about me a lot" Rory says

"He knows I care about you, he even said we look very in sync with each other" Finn says

"Is that a good thing?" Rory asks

"Yes a very good thing, he said we looked very comfortable with each other like two longtime lovers who knew how to read each other's next movements," Finn says

"Sounds like he was possibly thinking either are together," Rory says

"I know he probably does and Mario even said we looked like we would be very in sync in bed," Finn says

"I think for two people who haven't been that intimate with each other that may just be a good thing, the sex would probably be mind-blowing," Rory says blushing a little bit

"Maybe one day we will have to test that out, you know purely for being able, to be honest if anyone asks us how the sex was when we made the beans," Finn says

"Of course," Rory says

Finn thought to himself "love if you only knew how bad I want it to be for more then just believability. I'm head over heels for this woman, and I think I really love her and those beans I love with all my heart. I wish I could tell her how I feel without the risk of her running". And Rory thought to herself "I wish this weren't just for the sake of believability, I could see myself truly loving him, if only I knew he wouldn't panic and run"

"Love I think we should call it a night, you and the girls have an 8 am pampering session to attend before the wedding," Finn says

" I thought I was only having my hair done," Rory says

"Love, I could never just let you get away that easy, Hair, makeup, mani, pedi the works for the mother of my beans," Finn says smiling

" Thank you, Finn. You know you don't need to keep spoiling me like this everyone already has the idea of a Finn and Rory romance," Rory says

"Love, I'm doing it because you deserve to be treated like a queen and it makes me happy to spoil you, it's not just for believability," Finn says

"Thank you, I guess because it makes you happy I will accept it," Rory says smirking

"Good I wouldn't have taken no for an answer," Finn says

"Stubborn awesome man," Rory says

"Yes that I am, I'm glad you aren't as stubborn as usual, or we would be fighting back and forth," Finn says

"Finn when it comes to you I know there is no point being stubborn you would just insist, and we would bicker back and forth for hours and get no were," Rory says

"Oh and love I don't know if I told you but you looked radiant, many and the men at the bachelor party asked about you," Finn says

"What did they ask," Rory says

"How I know you, who you are if your single and so on. I told them we met at Yale when Colin bumped into Marty at the coffee cart, and we kept running into each other. We ended up becoming good friends and kept in contact, and I said you are the one of the two reigning Lorelai's but you by Rory. You come from a Connecticut High society family, but you're not like the other high society girls and I told them as for your relationship status they would have to ask you as it's not my business to divulge private information" Finn says

"Oh you Finn always the man of compliments and mystery," Rory says

"Anything to leave a little mystery to life," Finn says

"Thank you for... everything. I don't know if I say that often enough, you truly are an amazing man and will make a great boyfriend for a very lucky woman someday and a very good father to these beans" Rory says

"Don't mention it, good night love?" Finn says

"Goodnight hun," Rory says

Rory thinks to herself "I wonder if he got the saddle hint that I'm interested in possibly making this into a real relationship, he probably isn't even thinking about me that way, he's just taking care of a damsel in distress and taking the road of the father of the beans."

Finn thinks to himself "she said she love's me and called me hun all in one short conversation then said I would make someone a great boyfriend and be a great father to the beans... could she want more then just friends raising children together... I can't think about it I'm overthrowing it's not good to overthink, if it happens it will happen naturally."

Finn and Rory get ready for bed and get Into their beds. Rory lays in bed tossing and turning for over an hour. She feels so alone in this king size bed so she gets up and goes to the kitchenette to see if there is milk so she can try and see if warm milk helps her fall asleep. Finn hears her moving about and comes out of his room.

"Love is everything alright," Finn asks

"Yes just having a hard time falling asleep the bed is so big, why are you still awake," Rory asks

"Not used to the time change and the bed is so..." Finn says

"Finn this may sound crazy but could I possibly sleep in your bed with you," Rory asks

"Live are you sure," Finn asks

"It may help us sleep better if you want I promise hands to myself," Rory says

"Alright it's up to you, and I will keep my hands to myself too," Finn says

" Well then let's get to bed," Rory says

Finn puts his hand out for Rory and leads her to his bedroom and tucks her in, he goes to the other side of the bed and gets in himself.

"Thank you for being so great to me," Rory says

"My pleasure," Finn says

Rory sit's up a bit and leans over to Finn to give him a quick kiss, she pulls away and his hand cups her chin and their kiss intensifies, his kicks her leap asking for entrance and she grants it, they continue the kiss till they have to break for air momentarily, they continue kissing and their hands wander, she rubs her hand all over Finns chest and abs, his hands run along her sides and find their way to her back, he unbuttoned her nightgown, pulls her on top of him and pushes it off her shoulders without breaking their kiss, her nails are digging into his neck a little bit and it ignites the passion within him, he rolls her onto her back, her hands move to his back and dig into his muscles and he begins to move his kisses down her jaw bone, then her neck and he nibbles on her pulse point and moves to her collarbone then towards her breasts, he nibbles looks up to see the expression on her face, she has the face of pure pleasure he loves that face, she let's out a low moan and he smiles moving his kisses down her torso to her still flat stomach and to her hip bones, her hands massage his neck and head and he loves this feeling, he keeps moving his kisses down, her hips shift towards his face ever so slightly so he keeps going until he finds her lips and he kisses and licks them while she moans from pure pleasure, she pulls his face into her body a little bit more and he intensifies her pleasure or king his oral magic on, her he places a finger inside of her opening and she let's out a slightly louder moan, he places a second finger in her and her hips start to rock back and forth, She moans a bit louder till he feels her tighten around his fingers, he is going wild thinking how tight she would be if he was inside of her, she let's out a few moans getting louder and louder as they progress until he feels her whole body clench and shake ever so slightly, he smiles.

"I'm so sorry Finn, I tried to keep from coming till you were ready..." Rory says

"Love, I'm happy I could pleasure you and take some tension off and trust me I didn't need to do anymore to be satisfied your moans Uhhhh put me over the edge," Finn says


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean," Rory asks confused

"Rory for the first time ever a woman has made me cum just from the sheer feeling of herself around my fingers and the sounds of her pleasure," Finn says

"You mean you... just from my orgasm," Rory asks surprised

"Yes, it was never my intention even to go this far, but I'm glad it did, it hopefully took some serious tension from you, and it sure took a load off me, pardon the pun," Finn says

"I'm sorry Finn I never meant to push you any of this I just wanted to kiss you to thank you," Rory says

"Love you didn't push me into anything, I deepened the kiss, I'm the one who's should be sorry," Finn says

"Don't be sorry if I weren't ready I would have asked you to stop, and I did I enjoy it, I truly enjoyed it?" Rory says

"I'm glad, I'm sorry I broke my promise of hands to myself," Finn says

"I'm not sorry you did, you are amazing. I have never felt like that from just oral sex, I had never cum from oral before to tell you the truth," Rory says with a big grin

"I guess maybe Marcum and Mario were right. We are in sync with each other's bodies" Finn says

"If it's like that, just imagine what sex between us would be like, wild and passionate," Rory says smiling

"I can imagine it, I have imagined it happening a few times" Finn admits

"I have too, I hear all these stories about how you are in bed, and I wonder if they are even half as good," Rory says shyly

"Maybe one day we will find out first hand," Finn says giving Rory a quick kiss before he jumps out of bed to wash his hands and face of her sweet, sweet juices.

When he comes back into the room, he jumps in bed leans over Rory kisses her and says "goodnight love." Finn says

"Goodnight hun," Rory says

 **The next morning December 3rd**

They fall asleep with their backs together naked in bed and sometime in their sleep Finn ended up putting his arm around her and pulling her close to his body, they are awoken by someone knocking on Finn's door.

"Finn are you decent Rory isn't in her room, she's missing," Steph says in a panic before opening his door and finding him with his arm over a brunette I cuddled up

"Hey haven't you ever heard of waiting for someone to answer before bursting into their room" Finn shouts as Stephen backs out if his room closing the door most of the way

"Sorry Finn I didn't realize you brought someone back with you last night, but Rory is missing," Steph says through the door

"Calm down woman she's fine," Finn says

"Where is she, she can't be alone, it's too dangerous," Steph says

"Steph she's fine, give me a minute to get dressed," Finn says closing his door

Finn whispers to Rory "doors closed, put your nightgown on"

Rory buttons up her nightgown while Finn throws on a pair of basketball shorts and slides out the door.

"Finn where is Rory, how do you know she's fine... oh wait... FINN... really" Steph says existed

"Stephen, it's not what you think, she was having a hard time sleeping alone in such a big bed, so she asked to sleep in my room," Finn says

"Finn, I know how you sleep...and I saw you with your arm over her tight to your body," Steph says

"Yes, I must have done it in my sleep, you know how I care about her I must have subconsciously done it to keep her safe" Finn says

"Alright, I will accept that but don't think this is that last you will hear about it," Steph says

Rory walks out of Finns room blushing

"Good morning Rory," Steph says teasingly

"Morning Steph, let me get dressed, and we can head out to get ready," Rory says

"I will make you coffee," Finn says

"Wow a domesticated Finn, who would have thought you would know what a woman needs first thing in the morning," Steph says jokingly

"Steph, it's Rory you know Rory who's 90% coffee like I was 90% alcohol," Finn says

"So now your both 50/50 split of Irish coffee" Steph jokes

"No, I'm just 50% alcohol, and she is 50% coffee, because of the pregnancy we both cut back on our favorite beverages," Finn says

Rory comes out of her room dressed in a comfy designer velour sweatsuit set and comfy slide on shoes

"You look comfy and happy today," Steph says as they leave the suite

"YA I'm happy I'm getting my pamper on before I get to watch my ex-get married and I get to be with my close friends," Rory says as they meet up with Juliette and rosemary

"So you and Finn last night huh," Steph says

"What happened with you and Finn," Juliette asks

"We didn't have sex. I was just unable to sleep in a king size bed alone. It felt cold, so I asked if I could sleep in his bed" Rory says

"That's so sweet that you can depend on him like that" Rosemary says

"You both woke up cuddled close together and I know he sleeps naked 9 of 10 times," Steph says

"It must have been a force of habit on his part or maybe he was trying to keep me safe in his sleep," Rory says

"Rory, I can tell you first hand he doesn't cuddle in his sleep," Rosemary says

"Well I don't know what to say then, but we didn't have sex," Rory says

"you a have to see it now the guy is falling for you and hard," Juliette says

"No, he's not interested in me, I'm pregnant," Rory says

"Rory how do you feel about him honestly, I see the way you look at each other" Rosemary says

"I don't know..." Rory says

"Rory you do know, now please tell us we promise we won't tell anyone other than maybe Colin to find out where Finn is at and you know he won't tell anyone," Stephen says

"Fine, I like him a lot, I mean like I'm falling for him, and I have been since before he asked me to come to the wedding with him," Rory says

"Why haven't you told him," Juliette asks

"It's Finn remember Mr. I won't give my bachelor lifestyle up for anyone, I'm scared he will run, and I will be left broken plus he is nervous enough about me meeting his family today at the wedding," Rory says

"Woah hold on... the Morgan's are coming to the wedding, your going as his plus one and he is introducing you to them... they never met anyone, and he's never taken a plus one to an event his parents would be at," Rosemary says

"I know, he told me the day they called to tell him they would be seeing him at the wedding, he even told them he was bringing someone with him," Rory says

"Rory this is a major thing, I mean monumental, aren't you nervous," Steph asks

"No, why would I be nervous they are just his family, I was bound to meet them some time," Rory says

"Why would you be bound to meet them," Rosemary asks

"My grandmother Francine Hayden runs in the same social group as them in Europe and Hartford, she would eventually find a way to get me to meet them," Rory says

"I keep forgetting your the secret Hayden heiress," Juliette says

"So secret the Huntzburger's don't know because if they did Shira would cancel Logans wedding for him and insist he marry you just so she can climb the social ladder," Steph says

"I like keeping them in the dark about things, Shira will crappie her pants when she finds out who my dad is and regret ever saying I wasn't good enough for Logan, you know that's the reason Francine refuses to attend any of Shira's events," Rory says

"Ooooh secret grandma blackballing the ice queen herself," Rosemary says

The 4 girls got to the salon for their appointments to have their Mani Pedi's, hair and makeup and waxing done, Odette and the bridal party happened to come into the salon while Rory and the girl's hair were in curlers.

"Rory, it's so good to see you, I'm happy you could make it to the wedding" honor says

"Hi Honor, long time no see, We will have to meet up one day for lunch when I'm back in NY," Rory says

Odette clears her throat

"Pardon my bad manors, Rory this Is Odette Petit the bride, Gabs, Brielle, and Brooklyn my co bridesmaid's, girls this is Rory Gilmore a friend of Logan's, Colin, Finn and Robert's from Yale," Honor says

"Nice to meet you all" Rory says

"Nice to meet you too Rory, I have heard so much about you," Odette says

"I hope all good" Rory says shyly

"Mostly about the boys dragging you in on their shenanigans," Odette says

Odette sit's at the Pedi station next to Rory, mid-pedicure she says something to Rory

"You know I know who you are," Odette says

"Ok," Rory says

"I sure hope your not here to try and get my Logan to call off the wedding," Odette says

"I wouldn't dare, that's tasteless," Rory says

"I know your pregnant" Odette says

"What... how... who told you," Rory says

"No one did, you confirmed it, I suspected since you're the only one of your girls not drinking champagne and I know why honor isn't so I guessed you weren't for the same reason," Odette says

"OK so you know I'm pregnant," Rory says

"Hopefully your not here to tell Logan," Odette says

"Why would I came to his wedding just to tell him I'm pregnant, it's not like they are his," Rory says

"Oh, I assumed..." Odette says

"Wrong" Steph says cutting Odette off

"I thought that you had been seeing him till a few weeks ago when he flew to Hartford, he started to get really sad a week before," Odette says

"No sorry, I ended anything that was happening between us as soon as I found out he was -going to Marry you," Rory says

"When was that" Odette asks

About 10 days before he flew into Hartford, I called him and told him I wouldn't be visiting him in London anymore when I was in town, and I didn't want to see him when he was in town, that's when he flew to Hartford to try and convince me to all east keep in touch and I refused, I was hurt that he didn't tell me about you" Rory says

"To be fair to Logan it was an arrangement between our fathers that neither of us wanted and it wasn't till around the time I moved in, and I told him I was starting to love him that we decided to keep the plan and get married," Odette says

"Well it doesn't matter he should have told me about the situation first, it's fine now, I'm here to support him in his choice, I moved on, and I'm over him," Rory says

"I'm sorry I assumed you were here to try to take him from me, it's just when my brother told me he danced with you to that song last night and you had gotten upset and walked away from Logan that I thought something was still going on," Odette says

"I understand, but I can tell you I am 100% behind this marriage and wouldn't do anything to stop it," Rory says

"Thank you," Odette says

After all the girls were done at the salon, the bridal party went to the bridal suite to get ready, and Rory, Juliette, rosemary, and Steph went to their suites to get ready.

"Love your look gorgeous, even before your in your dress," Finn says

"Thank you, I'm not feeling too hot after the salon meeting I just had," Rory says

"What happened," Finn asks

Rory tell's Finn about everything that happened with Odette,

"I'm sorry love, I'm sure you handled her and the situation gracefully like a high society woman would," Finn says

"Damn straight I put that fake assume bitch in her place," Rory says laughing

"You saw right through her fake nice act also, I'm proud of you, your noticing more of the true high society crap every day and calling people on it politely like a lady should," Finn says

"Thank you," Rory says


	12. Chapter 12

Finn walks into the main bathroom on the suite were his suit is, he is Logans best man. He takes his Basketball shorts off and then walks into his room to grab a pair of boxer briefs he forgot to grab before he was going to change, She walks out of her room to the bathroom where she finds Finn stark naked about to lift his foot to put his boxer briefs on.

"Why hello eye candy," Rory says laughing

"Do not laugh at my body, I have image issues" Finn says jokingly trying to cover his body

"I know your probably the master of taking these kinds of things off but can you help me put this damn bra on please," Rory asks

"I do know how to take them off, but I also know how to put them off, I just reverse to order of undoing them," Finn says laughing

"Thank you, Kind sir," Rory says

"Love, You know if you are going to walk around like that you may want to make sure Steph can't get back in," Finn says

"The chain is on the door, I didn't need her walking in on us trying to find us doing something," Rory says

"Smart" Finn says while doing his hair, he's forgotten about the boxer briefs for now

"I know," Rory says

"My hair just doesn't seem to want to behave for me today" Finn say's

"Want me to try and do something with it," Rory asks

"You can try," Finn says

Rory hops up onto the counter on her knees to be able to reach his head to do his hair, She's in nothing but a strapless bra, Her breasts occasionally, She decides she's going to sit on her butt and do his hair and pulls him between her knees to be able to get good access to his head, His penis keeps brushing up on her Vagina, she pretends she doesn't notice, but he knows she notices his erection.

The whole time Rory and Him are having a conversation about what Steph said after they left and she told him Rosemary and Juliet also know about the way Steph found Rory and Finn. She leaves out the part that she admits her feelings towards him.

"Love, if you want to be intimate just ask, but right now we have no time, we must get ready," Finn says teasing her

"Hey, I'm not the one with a rock hard erection that keeps touching a specific spot Mr." Rory says teasingly.'

"You're the one who came in here with no panties on and asked to do my hair and got on the counter with me between your legs," Finn says

"Touché, it's both our fault, we should get dressed," Rory says

They both put their underwear on and begin to get dressed together in the big bathroom, She puts her dress on and asks him to zip her up, He gets his pant's and shirt on and asks her to help him with his cufflinks and Tie, She, in turn, asks him to help her putting on her Jewelry. He puts his shoes on while she puts her perfume on and when she comes out, he lifts her up onto the island in the kitchen and gets down on his knee and put's her shoes on Cinderella style.

"I will put your shoes on my princess," Finn says

"Finn you sappy romantic, I didn't know you had seen that movie," Rory says

"I have, and it was great," Finn says

"Ok prince charming, let's get you to your duty's as Best man," Rory says

"The boy's and the girls should be ready also, let's go knock on their doors," Finn says

They each pick a door and knock on it

"Are you ready yet we are going to be late" They simultaneously

"One second," Steph says before Colin and she comes out into the hall with them

"Yes, I'm just waiting on the beauty queens," Robert says

"We are ready, let's go," Rosemary says

The 6 of them walk to the elevator and head down to the lobby to head towards the wedding hall and dressing rooms. The boys went into the groom's suite while the girls kept walking and looking around if they could find somewhere to get some snacks for Rory. So she didn't fell or get sick during the ceremony.

"Rory, I thought I heard you, Girls come in here and chat with us," Honor says

"Oh umm sure," Rory says

 **The four girls walk into the bridal suite**

"Rory you look stunning today," Honor says

"You look good as well your glowing" Rory says to honor

"Thank you, it's the pregnancy glow," Honor says

"You look beautiful Odette," Rory says

"You do too, that's an interesting length dress to wear to a wedding," Odette says

"Isn't it disrespectful to wear dark colors to a wedding and even worse when you dated the groom?" A bridesmaid says

"Well I could have worn another dress, but I didn't think it would be proper to wear white to a wedding, never mind the fact that the groom is my ex," Rory says

"An ex you almost married to boot" Honor says

"Excuse me," Odette says

"Did Logan not tell you he proposed to Rory" Honor says

"No, he did not," Odette says

"Honor enough this is history we don't need to bring it up," Steph says seeing Rory get visibly upset at the scene unfolding

"At least you had enough sense not to wear a white dress to the wedding, but you should have bought something less.. Dark and Long," Another bridesmaid says

"It's not like I had much time to shop before I came, I was only asked to come a few days ago," Rory says

"Did Logan invite you?" the maid of honor asks

"No actually I came with the best man, He made sure Logan was ok with me coming first," Rory says

"Oh your one of the one night girls," The maid of honor says

"No, we are just friends, no sex involved," Rory says

"Finn As in never going to give up his bachelor lifestyle and bedding a new girl every time he goes out drinking," The maid of honor says

"Yes the very same man who hasn't been going out all the often the last month that Rory has been around, He hasn't even been bedding a new girl every chance he get's, He seems to have changed his priorities," Steph says

"He must be getting something out of it," The maid of honor says

"He's just looking out for Rory, Helping her get over a rough spot in her life and Keeping her and the baby's healthy," Juliet says

"Did you say, babies?" Honor asks

"Yes, Twins," Rory says

"Congratulations, Do twins run in your family," Odette asks

"No in the father's family," Rory says

"Who is the father" Honor asks

"She isn't saying until they figure out some things and how he's going to be involved," Rosemary says

"Is he spoken for" The maid of honor asks

"No, he is very much not we just don't feel like we should have to deal with the added pressure from our families," Rory says

"Rory is even going to be meeting Finn's parents today," Steph says

"Really. He has never introduced a girl to his parents. Now that I think about it, he has never brought a girl to anything his parents would attend. Did he not know until the last minute that they would be here" Honor asks

"No, he knew the same day he asked me to come with him," Rory says

"That's a big deal for Finn to introduce you to them," Honor says

"I would have met them sooner or later," Rory says

"Why," Honor asks

"You know Emily she would have found a way to introduce me to them when they are in town sometime," Rory says

"Yes, I forgot she knows them," Honor says

"Is the father of your twins from High Society?" A bridesmaid asks

"Yes, We both are," Rory says

"Well that's good, You don't need to be mixing a good bloodline with a bad one," The maid of honor says

"Why," Rory asks

"You would get a half-breed," The maid of honor says

"Does that make a child any less worthy of life," Rosemary asks

"Well I suppose not," The maid of honor says

"We should get going and find Robert and get our seat's," Juliet says

"I hope to see you at the reception," Odette says

"I will be there, I can't skip out on the best man, and he can't skip out on his best man duty's," Rory says

Rory, Rosemary, Juliet and Steph went to see if Robert was still in the groom's suite

"Hello, Looking for a man who's about to get married are you all dressed," Steph says

"Come in Steph," Logan says

"I'm not alone," Steph says

"Hi girls, You all look good today, Rory you look radiant," Logan says

'Thank you, you look good yourself" Juliet says, and the girls agree

"Thank you, Logan, It's the pregnancy hormones, You look good today also, you have that pre-wedding glow," Rory says

"We just wanted to pop in and say hi to the groom and Grab Robert," Juliet says

"Love, I will see you when I walk up and back down the aisle with the Maid of Honor," Finn says

"Yes, I met her she's a Lovely woman," Rory says sarcastically

"Did she find out you came with me?" Finn asks

"That and the color and length of my dress," Rory says

"She's just butthurt that he wouldn't give his Playboy lifestyle up after she became the taste of the night," Colin says

"Figures, It could also have to do with the fact of Me being a girl the groom dated," Rory says

"Probably a bit of Jealousy over Finn and that we dated," Logan says

Rory walks up to Finn to give him a hug

"Good Luck Finn, Don't screw up logans counting on you," Rory says laughing

"I won't love, just take notes it may be us walking up an isle one day," Finn says smiling

Logan, Colin, Robert, Steph, Juliet, Rosemary and Rory look at Finn like "Did you just say what I think you said"

"Relax, I meant as in for Steph and Colin's wedding if Steph asks her to be in the wedding party," Finn says

"Maybe, I haven't picked all my bridesmaids yet," Steph says

"Robert lets go we should get to our seats it's about to start," Juliet says

"I wish you happiness in your marriage," Rory says to Logan with a smile on her face

The 5 of them got to their seats, in the second row behind Logan's family.

"Rory, Ladies, Robert it's good to see you all" Mitchum says

"Rory, I didn't expect to see you here at Logan's wedding, I didn't think you got an invite. I hope you don't plan on starting ant problems" Shira says

"I'm was brought as Finn's plus one with logans blessing, I'm just here to show support to Logan in his marriage. I wouldn't bother to start a problem, me and Logan are over, and I have moved on" Rory says

"Good to hear, I heard Logan approached you on a job at the NY times as a new columnist," Mitchum says

"Yes, I hope you don't have any problems with that" Rory says

"No, You are a talented woman, I love how you pushed past my harsh words and worked harder to prove yourself, and I'm honored to have you as a new staff member," Mitchum says

Logan walks up the aisle to the front of the room, and the officiant stands at the podium. The music starts

Finn walks down the aisle with the maid of honor Brielle Than

Colin walks down the aisle with Honor than

Pierre walks down the aisle with gabs than

Jean-Luke walks down the aisle with Brooklyn than

Honors daughter's walk down the aisle throwing flowers on the floor than

Everyone stands while Odette walks down the aisle on her father's arm.

Finn looks at Rory smiles and winks, Logan and the whole wedding party, Their friends who are with her, Mitchum and Shira all notice this. Shira leans into Mitchum "I see she can't have our son, so she moves onto his best friend, Gold digging whore" Shira mutters.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan and Odette stand at the altar and commit themselves to each other until death does them part, Honor the whole time is expecting Logan to call off the wedding or Rory to object, Shira also assumes Rory is going to object, but no ones do. Logan and Odette walk down the aisle together to a waiting room where they sit while all their guests make it to the grand ballroom for the reception. The wedding party follows down the aisle. Finn and Colin wait by the doors.

"Love, Shall we go to the ballroom," Finn says offering her his arm

"Yes thank you," Rory says

Steph and Colin follow in Finn and Rory's example, and Rosemary, Juliet, and Robert link arms and walk to the reception. Once Rory and Finn are in the grand ballroom they spot his mother and Father.

"Should we get the meeting of my parents over with?" Finn asks

"Yes, you will be more laid back afterward," Rory says

Finn leads Rory towards his mom and dad across the room

"Finnegan, You look very handsome today, You did well as a best man today," Mrs. Morgan says

"Mother, Father. I have someone I would like you to meet, This is Rory Gilmore" Finn says

"It is very nice to meet you, Rory," Mr. and Mrs. Morgan say

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Rory says with her best society voice

"Finn, a first your introducing us to a girl," Mr. Morgan says

"Yes father, I brought her here as my plus one," Finn says

"How do you know each other" Mrs. Morgan asks

"Actually mum, We met at Yale, and she's the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore," Finn says

"Oh yes, I'm sorry to hear about Richard," Mr. and Mrs. Morgan say

"Thank you," Rory says

"Where are the kids," Finn asks

"I think they are looking for Honor" Mrs. Morgan say's

"Alright, we will go find them I want to introduce Rory to them," Finn says

He looks back at his parent's "Don't get to excited it's not what it seems" Finn says

Finn and Rory track down "The kids" as he calls them, They are his younger siblings

"Emma, Emilia, Evie, I would like you to meet someone, This is Rory Gilmore," Finn says to his sisters

"The Rory Gilmore" Emilia asks

"Yes the very one," Finn says

"We are happy that you broke logans heart, You make our big brother very happy," Evie says

"Evie," Finn says

"Finnegan," Evie says

"Pardon our little sister she hasn't found her filter yet, we think she may be 15-year-old version of Finn himself," Emma says

"Oh dear I hope not, there is only room for one Finn in the world," Rory says laughing

"Love, Be nice to me," Finn says faking being hurt

"Oh hush you, You should hope she isn't a little female you of all the things you have done in life," Rory says giving him a look, and he thinks oh ya playboy status

"You two are cute together, has she met mom and dad yet," Emilia asks

"Yes she has," Finn says

"Did she look like she was planning the wedding yet?" Emma says

"Love, please ignore my sisters they just love to make fun of me," Finn says

"Hey I understand, I have a little sister too Remember Gigi asking if you and I were together and hello have you met my mother," Rory says

"That is true you have a lifetime of her embarrassing you," Finn says

"Sometimes I think I'm more of a parent then she is," Rory says

"I wonder also. We should get to our table, Girls you should too," Finn says

As Finn and Rory went to find their table, Rory said something

"I didn't realize that Evie was so young," Rory says

"21 years and three days younger," Finn says

"If she didn't look like a little blonde you I would think she was adopted," Rory says snickering

"She was my parents surprise baby, Neither of them thought they could have more kids after the twins my mom was 50 when she got pregnant with Evie," Finn says

"Wow, My mom is kind of in the same boat her and Luke want a baby, but they haven't gotten pregnant yet, I feel bad in having two without trying, and they can't have one," Rory says

"I'm sure they will find a way," Finn says

They got to their table, and they waited for everyone to be seated, They suddenly heard the announcement of Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzburger into the ballroom, Rory winced hearing it

"You alright love," Finn asks

"Yes, it's just I thought it was going to be me," Rory says

"I know love we all did, But he is a bloody fool," Finn says

"I know plus now I have you," Rory says looking at Finn with a twinkle in her eye

Once Logan and Odette sat at their table with Mitchum and Shira on one side of them, and Odette's mother and father on the other side the meal were served.

The table Finn and Rory were at was next to the head table. They sat with Steph, Colin and two other people, Robert, Juliet, and Rosemary sat at a table on the other side of the room next to the head table with 3 of the wedding party members.

Once dinner was done, and the tables were cleared it was time for the speeches, Finn made his Best man speech

"I've never seen myself as a serial wingman, but I suppose that is what I have become. Always the best man, never the groom. Not yet, anyway ...

I have now given speeches at the weddings of four friends – without even always having been the best man. Once the groom refused to choose between his mates (a bit of a cop-out). Another time I gave the speech at the smaller English event (yes, some lucky people do have a double wedding, one at home, one abroad) and on a third occasion I stepped up to the microphone on the eve of the main event.

But four wedding speeches I have undoubtedly given, which makes me something of an expert in an unlikely field.

If choosing a best man is hard enough (I've often wondered how you're supposed to order friends in an artificial hierarchy), actually being one is far, far trickier.

I say that having done a lot of crazy and dangerous thing's in my life and getting sometimes hurt in the process. I knew nothing about what I was doing but had to look like an expert in front everyone. Nerve-racking doesn't come close, but the build-up to delivering a best man's speech can be every bit as excruciating – and considerably more prolonged.

It's as if everything you have ever achieved is rendered irrelevant and your future happiness and entire reason for being boil down to the approaching ten minutes (you're taking a risk if it's much longer than ten, but more on that later). Quite how you will continue to be received in polite society seems to rest entirely on how well or bad the speech goes.

Time starts to bend and play tricks on the mind, and a sickening feeling creeps slowly and inevitably through the rest of your body.

I've often asked myself why the prospect of trying to be funny (without being offensive) in front of a crowded room on the most special day of two friends lives should be so panic-inducing. The question, of course, answers itself.

"Unless you're a comedian, this will possibly be the only time in your life when there is an intestine-shrinking pressure to be laugh-out-loud amusing" Matthew Stadlen

The consequences of failing to make the assorted guests howl with laughter when everyone in the room knows that's precisely what you're trying to do are unthinkable. If you wonder how comedians can stand the potential rejection of a silent auditorium, this is no different. Except that it is; because being funny isn't the only prerequisite of a successful best man's speech.

And so, as someone who has been to hell and back four times before I've even made it to my mid-30s. I thought it only right to reminisce about one of the best crazy things Logan did that I, unfortunately, could not participate in due to injury but something amazing came out of it anyways. Logan jumped off seven-story high scaffolding with 5 other people holding an umbrella and being secured by nothing but an untested harness, and It was after that stunt that Logan learned he could love and be loved unconditionally. I can tell you None of Us from Yale ever expected this day to come, The great Logan Elias Huntzburger to be married, But here we are celebrating his marriage to Odette.

Finn could see Logan trying to hide the sadness of that memory being brought up, but Finn wanted Logan to know that he was not happy about what he did to Rory without fighting with him openly.

"Finn, I wish you hadn't of brought that up, Shira already thought I was going to cause trouble and I assured her I wouldn't," Rory says

"Love, Don't worry it was my doing and it may just get us out of here sooner than expected," Finn says

"You want to leave the reception early," Rory asks

"No, but I do want some time without interruptions and maybe to keep away from the maid of honor, she flipped on me before we walked up the aisle," Finn says

"Oh what did she say, hopefully, it's not my fault," Rory says

"Love, no she is just mad that I changed my lifestyle since me and you have been spending time together," Finn says

"Oh well if she only knew," Rory says

While they had this little conversation Logan and Odette had their first dance then everyone was invited to dance with them.

"Love, Let's Dance," Finn says

"Let's show High Society how to do it," Rory says smiling

Finn and Rory Waltz across the dance floor like two well-rehearsed ballroom dancers when Mitchum taps Finn on the shoulder

"Rory I was wondering if we could have a word," Mitchum asked

"Yes sure, Finn can you please get me a drink," Rory asks

"Yes, Club with lime," Finn asks

"Yes please," Rory says

Mitchum and Rory walk off the dance floor to a quiet area Finn keeps an eye on where they go and gets Robert to get Rory's drink so he can get back to Mitchum and Rory

"Rory, I hear you are pregnant," Mitchum says

"Yes, I am," Rory says

"It wouldn't happen to be his would it," Mitchum asks

"God no" Rory says

"Who is the father," Mitchum asks

"Mitchum I'm not telling anyone who the father is till him and I figure out our plan we don't need the added stress of society on top of a high-risk pregnancy," Rory says

"If you don't tell me who the father is I will be forced to take you to court to obtain a DNA test," Mitchum says

"Rory its alright I will tell him, The babies are mine sir," Finn says

"Oh well then, why didn't she just tell me," Mitchum says

"It's a complicated situation, it wasn't planned, and we don't want people pressuring us to make major decisions before we figure things out, and we didn't want Logan finding out before the wedding and flipping out," Finn says

"I respect that," Mitchum says

"She and Logan had cut all romantic ties before she conceived the babies, it was a night of a lot of alcohol, loneliness and years of curiosity," Finn says

"I hope you are taking care of her and your going to step up," Mitchum says

"Yes sir, since the day I found out I stopped my playboy ways and had cut way down on my drinking, I don't even go out nearly as much," Finn says

"Your going to make a good father, Congratulations," Mitchum says

"Thank you," Rory and Finn say simultaneously

"I think we should break the news to my parents before he tells Shira and everyone hears," Finn says

"I think that's best," Rory says


	14. Chapter 14

**Finn goes and finds his family**

" Mother, father I have to ask what do you think of Rory," Finn says

"She seems like a great girl, maybe wife material," Mrs. Morgan says

"I'm glad you approve, I wanted to tell you before it got around but Rory is pregnant," Finn says

"Oh why is she here with you then," Mr. Morgan asks

"It's a complicated situation, but I am the father, it's not one of my proud moment getting someone pregnant out of wedlock, but I am happy I'm going to be a father," Finn says

"I'm not surprised it happened, honestly I'm surprised it hadn't happened till now," Mrs. Morgan says

"I guess I can understand that I'm sorry I have let you down and tarnished the family name," Finn says

"Nonsense, are you taking care of your responsibility and stepping up to be there for the child," Mr. Morgan says

"Yes, of course, I would never abandon the woman I got pregnant no matter the situation, there's also more," Finn says

"Are you engaged and we didn't know?" Mr. Morgan asks

"No, you would know about that happening, she's not having just one she's having twins," Finn says

"That is great, so why is it a complicated situation," Mrs. Morgan asks

"The pregnancy is a drunken night of curiosity and being upset, and we aren't exactly together," Finn says

"Well what exactly are you," Mrs. Morgan asks

"Friends who are expecting twins together, we are trying to find out how to work things and we are seeing how things work, I care about her a lot and she cares about me, I want to try and be with her but I'm worried we won't work and it will complicate the parenting relationship" Finn says

"You of all people should know you can't find things out if you don't jump in, if it doesn't work then you will always find another way to make it work," Mr. Morgan says

" I also have a favor to ask, please don't tell anyone about this yet she still needs to tell Emily and her mother all of this when we go back home," Finn says

"Let us know when we can tell people we are going to be grandparents and keep us in the loop," Mrs. Morgan says

"Of course, your eldest son only has a first child one time in his life," Finn says

"We hope to be planning something like this for you in the future," Mrs. Morgan says

" I hope so too, I think I may love her," Finn says

"Big words from you, does she know," Mr. Morgan says

"I haven't ever told her, but I think she knows," Finn says

"You know I think she feels the same, we saw the way you two looked at each other and knew there was something between you," Mrs. Morgan says

"There is for sure a lot of feelings," Finn says

"Go find her and dance with her while she is still able to enjoy it," Mr. Morgan says

"I will do that" Finn says

"Don't forget, treat her well she is giving her body up for you to have children" Mr. Morgan says

"I know, I treat her like a queen, her body is performing a miracle right now," Finn says

After Finn leaves his parents to find Rory, he is approached by Colin

"Man we need to talk privately," Colin asks

"Mate what's up," Finn asks

"How do you feel about Rory and don't tell me your just friends," Colin says

"I...I... think I'm falling for her, but I don't think she feels the same way," Finn says

"Finn, take a leap and put yourself out there you never know in less you try, if you care about her that deeply you should try, who cares if she's having another man's baby," Colin says

"About that uh well it's not another man's children... they are mine," Finn says

"I knew it, you two have been almost inseparable the last few weeks, why did you fess up now," Colin says

"Mitchum ambushed her and said if she didn't tell him who the father is he would take her to court for a DNA test, I had to tell him to protect her, I also just told my parents," Finn says

"They must be angry," Colin says

"No they expected me to get someone pregnant long ago, they are actually happy and said she could be good wife material," Finn says

"I will make sure to ask them what season the wedding is planned for," Col says laughing

"Shut it, I have to find out how Rory feels about me before there is a shot of that happening" Finn says

"Good find her and find out, I expect to be one of the first to hear news," Colin says

"You got it mate," Finn says

Finn finds Rory and takes her to the dance floor to talk quietly

"They know, they say your wife material, they are also happy. They apparently expected me to impregnate someone long ago" Finn says

"That's great news," Rory says

"Colin also knows, hope you don't mind, but it came up, so I told him, also I want to leave the reception soon, I want to talk to you with no interruptions, no eyes watching us and no ears trying to hear us," Finn says

"Alright, we dance a bit and schmooze then make a break it and hope no one notices," Rory says

"Agreed," Finn says

Finn and Rory get a few dances in before Logan and Odette asks to cut in, Logan wants to talk to Rory and Odette wants to talk to Finn while fulfilling one of Finn's Best man Duties.

 **Logan and Rory's conversation**

"Ace, I'm so sorry my dad ambushed you and threatened you like that making you have to tell him Finn's the dad and then having to have Finn tell his parent's, They must be so angry with him right now," Logan says

"Actually they are happy, Apparently I'm wife material, and they are surprised he didn't get someone pregnant years ago," Rory says

"That's good that they aren't mad, I wonder if his mom is planning the wedding already" Logan jokes

"Please, don't even joke he made it clear that him and I are just friend's trying to work out this parenting arrangement When my grandmother finds out she is more likely to push for a wedding," Rory says

"I'm surprised she wasn't hinting at it when she found out you have been spending so much time with Finn," Logan says

"She doesn't know yet, her living in Nantucket and me in New York really help me keep my life from her a bit more" Rory snickers

"I didn't realize you moved to New York already," Logan says

"Ya just finishing when I head back stateside, I figured there were more job opportunities in New York then anywhere else so why not make the move," Rory says

"If you need help in any way while you're getting on your feet with the new job please don't hesitate to ask," Logan says

"It's all taken care of, but thank you for the offer, I wouldn't want your family to find out and then start to think something is going on when it's not," Rory says

"Alright then, I respect that," Logan says

 **Finn and Odette's conversation**

"I hear that Mitchum forced your and Rory's hand into revealing you're the father," Odette says

"Yes, It was inevitable that it come out, we just wanted to keep the society pressure off while we figured things out," Finn says

"So, is this why you have been spending so much time with her as of late" Odette asks

"Partly, it started out as cheering her up after she broke things off with Logan, Then we both drank a whole lot and were curious about each other as I'm sure Logan has told you I have always had a thing for Rory and we had a flirty relationship," Finn says

"Oh, Yes he told me so much about you and Rory, He's actually happy that you're the man who fathered her children since he knows you will do right by the three of them," Odette says

"I will do anything in my power for them, and if I can't do it I'm sure the 4 of us guys can work together for it," Finn says

"I hope you and her are able to work things out and can be happy together, It's always best to have the parents be together in some sort of way even if it's just closely co-parenting," Odette says

"We already agreed no matter what we will make things work for them," Finn says

"I think your going to be an amazing father, and a possible good boyfriend and husband one day, I can see how much you have changed your life for her in the past few weeks," Odette says

"It was time for me to grow up, I have adult responsibility's, and I didn't change for her, I changed for us, I couldn't keep going on the way I was and still be a good father, she could have chosen to raise them on her own and not tell me she was pregnant but she chose to tell me and give me a chance to be a father and I can't help but love her for that" Finn says

"So you love her, I thought you were just friends who evidently had sex and reproduced," Odette says

"It's not a romantic kind of love, it's a love for the woman who's giving me the greatest gift on Earth without me asking her too," Finn says

"I sure hope Logan is able to love me like that" Odette says

"I'm sure he will when the time happens," Finn says

"The time is here, I just realized I was late in the past few days," Odette says

"I guess congratulations are in order," Finn says

"Thank you," Odette says

After Rory and Finn had finished their dances with Logan and Odette, they went back to dancing together themselves and noticed people were whispering around them ever since Logan asked Rory to dance.

"Love, after this dance we should get out of here, We should talk," Finn says

"Sounds like a plan, people are starting to whisper it can be one of two things, and I am involved with both" Rory says

"I think that's right, A controversy the groom asks his ex-lover to dance at his wedding or Even better, Groom's best friends impregnated grooms ex-lover," Finn says laughing

"When you put it that way," Rory says smiling

Finn and Rory start heading out the door when they run into Colin and Steph

"Where are you too off too," Colin asks

"We are going to get out of here people are starting to whisper, and we don't want to answer questions right now plus we need to talk alone," Finn says

"I will let you know if you needed for anything so don't go too far and I will cover for you too," Steph says

"Thank you," Rory says

They walk further towards the hall doors before they run into Honor

"Leaving already, the reception isn't over, and I wanted to talk to you," Honor says

"Oh ya we decided to step out for a bit people are starting to whisper," Rory says

"Oh well I wanted to say congratulations to the soon to be daddy," Honor says

"Thank you, your father really ruined our plans making us have to reveal it, and now he's telling people. We are not impressed" Finn says

"Oh, My mother told me," Honor says

"Your mother should learn to keep her trap shut, she could ruin so many lives with her big mouth" Rory snaps

"I guess congratulations are in order for the aunt to be also," Finn says

"What who's having logans baby," Honor asks

"Odette, she told me when we were dancing," Finn says


	15. Chapter 15

"No, she can't be pregnant at least not with logans child," Honor says

"She said she just found out recently," Finn says

"Logan hasn't been with her ever. So she's either lying, or she had an affair" Honor says

"I hope she's just lying for Logan's sake," Finn says

"I do too since she's been drinking all day, and again I'm sorry for my parent's behavior," Honor says

"I wouldn't expect anything better from them at their only son's wedding," Rory says walking away

"You know you got yourself a great man there. I'm sure he will make a great husband and father to," Honor says

Once out of the grand ballroom Rory breaks the silence

"We need to go to Nantucket first before New York," Rory says

"Love I was thinking the same, She needs to hear it face to face," Finn says

"I hope you realize your coming to face the wrath of Emily Gilmore with me," Rory says

"Of course love I did this I will take the wrath for you," Finn says with a big smile

"You are a good man you know," Rory says

"So I have heard a few times today," Finn says snickering

"What did you and Odette discuss anyways," Rory asks

"Apparently Logan is happy I fathered your children because he knows the three of you will be taken care of," Finn says

"Logans and I was similar, He said he's happy we are getting on so well, But he seemed a little jealous," Rory says

"Of course I think he realizes what he lost," Finn says

Finn and Rory reached their hotel suite, and he took her over to the couch, and they stayed silent for a few minutes

"Rory, We need to have a serious conversation, It's hard for me to put myself on the line but I need to know," Finn says

"Ok, is everything ok your not regretting things are you," Rory asks concerned

"No love not at all, I need to ask How do you feel about me," Finn says

"Well you know I care about you, Your my Henry," Rory says snickering

"Love, we need to be serious, What did last night mean to you," Fin asks

"Finn it was amazing and unexpected but if you want it just to be two people having some fun I'm fine with that I understand your not a commitment kind of guy," Rory says

"Rory, I'm going to take a huge jump here and tell you how I'm feeling in the hopes you feel the same" Finn says

"Alright," Rory says

"Rory, You're an amazing woman. Your Smart, Beautiful, Talented, You keep up with my craziness. You have changed me in so many ways for the better, and I am more than happy to be doing this with you. I am happy that we are going to raise those beans together and I hope one day we can have a bean of our own for real. What I'm trying to say is Rory I want things like last night to continue happening if you do. I want to try and be with you 100%, and The last few weeks have been less and less of an act for believability as time goes on and I have to admit I feel very connected to you. I think I'm falling and I'm so scared your going to change your mind about all of this or I'm going to do something and ruin it all" Finn says

"Wow, Finn," Rory says with a tear rolling down her cheek

"It's ok if you don't feel the same" Finn says

"Finn, I'm scared too. I'm falling for you, but I don't want to freak you out or make you feel like I'm pushing you into anything. I want to try to be with you too, but I think we should take things day by day and just go with the flow. I'm scared you're going to change your mind and bolt, You have given up your whole life for me and the beans, and they aren't biologically yours. You have no reason to stay, No obligation to me" Rory says

"Rory I would never leave you like that, I couldn't you and the beans mean so much to me. How about we make a deal, We Start seeing each other and go with the flow" Finn says

"We can do that but I want you to have the option to see other people if you want, I won't be seeing anyone else, but you have that option," Rory says

"I don't plan on it either," Finn says

"Well, I guess we officially seeing each other" Rory says

"Yes we are, Now what do we do," Finn asks

"We go on a date," Rory says smiling

"Well then let's get an early dinner, The wedding food was not good and small portions," Finn says

"Dinner it is, When did you want to head to Nantucket, I think the sooner, the better," Rory says

"How about we leave tomorrow afternoon, everyone should be ready to go by then," Finn says

"That sounds good now lets order room service, I need to get out of this bra," Rory says

"I will order you change," Finn says

Rory goes into her room and puts on a pair of short shoes and a loose fitting tank top While Finn orders all her favorite foods.

"Did you get it all ordered yet?" Rory asks

"Yes love, I'm just changing now," Finn says

"Alright you want to watch a movie while we wait and eat," Rory asks

"Already ahead of you love. I also text Colin and told him to make sure everyone knows to be ready to leave by noon, and I called and got them ready to jet," Finn says

"Wow your on it today," Rory says

"I need to be, We have people to see and thinks to do," Finn says

"I should call my grandma and make sure she is in Nantucket and not Hartford and let her know we are coming," Rory says

"Good idea love," Finn says

Rory dials her grandmas Nantucket number and get's the answering machine saying to call her cell, Rory hung up and called Emily's cell

"Hello, Rory," Emily says

"Hi Grandma, are you going to be in Nantucket or Hartford for the next few days," Rory asks

"I will be in Hartford, why," Emily asks

"I would like to come visit you, maybe have dinner I have some news for you, and I will be bringing someone with me," Rory says

"How about tonight," Emily asks

"I'm still in London, we are leaving tomorrow, so how about dinner tomorrow night," Rory says

"Alright tomorrow night then," Emily says

"Tomorrow," Rory says before hanging up the phone

"Well we can fly into Hartford and then drive back to New York or fly if we want," Rory says

"We will fly to Hartford, have dinner with your grandmother then go to stars hollow to tell your mom face to face and then fly back to New York," Finn says

"You want to brave the reining Lorelai with me, wow brave man," Rory says snickering

"I will brave anything for you, Now let's curl up and get this movie started before we get distracted," Finn says sweetly

"I see your already slightly distracted" Finn says

"Ya a bit, I'm not used to seeing you in basketball shorts and an undershirt only," Rory says

"Is it a problem I can put something else on?" Finn asks

"No be comfy, I am," Rory says

"Good I like comfy Rory," Finn says

"What movie should we watch," Rory asks

"Austin Powers," Finn says

"Oh cheesy movie tonight," Rory says

"We could use some comic relief and mocking before tomorrow," Finn says

"Are you worried?" Rory asks

"No, Your grandmother adores me, but I can picture her and my mother planning and plotting already," Finn says

"That's Emily, The plotter, Don't worry I will make it clear we are doing things at our pace not what she thinks is appropriate" Rory says

"Good to hear," Finn says.

Finn and Rory curled up and the couch to watch the movie and eat their dinner, they wanted 2 Austin power's videos back to back until they got a knock on their door.

"I will get it, love," Finn says

Finn opens the door to find Colin, Robert, Steph, Juliet, and rosemary

"Hey man," Colin says

"Come in," Finn says

"Hopefully we aren't interrupting anything," Robert says with a smirk

"No, Just watching Austin Powers movies," Finn says

"Did you two get your talk over with?" Colin asks

"Yes, hours ago," Rory says

"is this why we are leaving so soon," Steph asks

"Sort of, We are going to brave and Emily Gilmore Dinner together then head to stars hollow and tell my mom," Rory says

"What all are you going to tell them," Juliet asks

"That Rory is pregnant, That I'm the Father, The situation in how it happened, That we are seeing each other and taking things slow because it's a sticky situation," Finn says

"So you're seeing each other now," Rosemary says

"Yes, Openly with the option of being able to see other people," Rory says

"Finn you can't just be with the woman you knocked up exclusively," Robert says

"Mate, It was her decision on the being able to see other people if we want. I would never suggest anything that could hurt her" Finn says

"Sorry for assuming," Robert says

"You better be," Rory says

"Who all know the status as of right now," Steph asks

"Let me see, the 7 of us," Rory says

"So how is the living situation going to go," Juliet asks

"We keep our own room's but if we choose we can sleep in bed together," Finn says

"Your going to need a bigger place with two little rug rats running around, have you thought about moving," Juliet asks

"Yes, we will make due with what we have while they are small and see if we need a bigger place when they are more mobile and work from there," Finn says

"Well when your ready come to me I can get you some amazing deals, and I will do it cheaper," Juliet says

"We wouldn't go to anyone else for our real estate needs, Even if we weren't getting deals," Rory says

"That good to know, Well we should leave you two alone to enjoy your relationship bliss and celebrate it," Juliet says

"Juliet it's just movie and cuddles," Rory says

"Sure, but anything can happen," Juliet says with a smile

"Goodnight everyone," Finn says while closing the door

"We should pack and just leave out our clothing for tomorrow, then we can sleep in if we want," Rory says

"Let's do that before we fall asleep, I'm quite tired from the day," Finn says

"Me too, Lots of telling people and dancing and we are going to have a long day tomorrow also," Rory says

"After we finish packing we will finish watching the movie in my room then go to bed," Finn says

"Sounds good to me," Rory says

They pack up their suitcases and put their wedding attire into the garment bag's, Met in Finn's room and climbed into bed. Finn laid his head next to Rory's stomach and traced shaped onto it while talking to the twins and telling them about the movie, Rory fell asleep like that on his bed, He left her to sleep and put his arm over her to fall asleep himself when the movie was over.

 **The next morning December 4th**

Rory and Finn wake up and get ready, They call and tell everyone to be ready to leave in 30 minutes, or they would be missing their flight back home. Surprisingly everyone is ready when they leave, but a few grumbled about not having eaten yet, and Finn informed them about the food that would be on the jet for the ride home. Once on the plane they all ate and drank coffee then they talked, played games, watched a movie and even fell asleep at one point since some of them were up till 3 am. Once they landed in Hartford, they all decided to visit their families when Finn and Rory were at Emily's house for an early dinner and then went to see Lorelai.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finn and Rory reach the big wooden door of the Gilmore house.**

"How are you feeling right now," Rory asks

"Brave, very brave but we need to tell her before someone else does," Finn says

"Ok, here we go," Rory says before ringing the doorbell

The maid answers the door and welcomes Finn and Rory into the house, Takes their coat's scarfs and Rory's purse and send them towards the living room

"Hello Rory," Emily says

"Hi Grandma, I would like you to Meet Finn Morgan," Rory says

"It's nice to meet you, You look Familiar," Emily says

"I am Eliza and Fredrick's son," Finn says

"Oh yes I remember now, How nice of you to escort Rory here," Emily says

"It was my pleasure," Finn says

"So what brings you two, to come see me, I almost expected you to be bringing Logan when you said you were in London," Emily asks

"No grandma I was in London for his wedding, I have something to tell you before you hear it from someone else, Please don't be mad.," Rory says

"Well out with it," Emily says

"I'm Pregnant," Rory says

"Well that is quite the surprise, I didn't know you had been seeing anyone, Is it that Peter fellows child," Emily asks

"No grandma I wasn't seeing anyone, and it's not Paul's child, It's not just one but twins. And Finn is the father" Rory says

"that's wonderful news, but what do you mean you weren't seeing anyone," Emily asks

"Finn and I had just been together the once, we were hanging out, and he was cheering me up after I found out Logan was engaged, and we had been drinking a lot, and well one thing lead to another, and here we are expecting twins," Rory says

"Are you together now, Is he going to take care of you and his children?" Emily asks

"Mrs. Gilmore, Yes we are seeing each other and taking things slow, and yes I will be taking care of her and the children, She even got a job offer while we were in London," Finn says

"Your going to move to London," Emily asks

"No grandma. Logan asked me if I could work at the New York Times and do anything what would it be and I told him writing an opinions Column. He said "How would you like a job at the New York Times as a columnist" and I told him I would love it. He's going to pay me top dollar, and I can work from home if needed. I will get 6 weeks off after the babies are born and if I chose can still write for my column. I also get full say in what I write about since Logan knows I do best with a subject when its something I'm interested in or wanting to do on my own" Rory says

"Well that's great, Are you going to hire someone to help with the twins when they are born, it's going to be a lot of hard work with two," Emily says

"We haven't discussed that yet, we are still figuring things out," Rory says

"Do you plan on getting married, I think it would be a good idea before they are born to be married?" Emily says

"Mrs. Gilmore we have decided to take things day by day right now we hope to be someday married and have more children but for now we are going to enjoy each other and the pregnancy," Finn says

"How do your parents feel about this" Emily asks

"They are happy it's their first grandchildren since well since Edina passed away," Finn says

"Yes I remember, Well if they are alright with you two not being wed right away I suppose I am also," Emily says

The three of them ate dinner and talked more about the twins and living arrangements and all other things in life.

"Grandma. I have to ask that you not call mom and tell her anything until after we walk to her she knows I'm pregnant and it's twins, but she has no idea they are Finns. I don't know how she's going to react to the news" Rory says as she's standing at the door putting her coat on with Finns assistance

"As you wish sweetie, I won't mention anything till tomorrow, Have a good night and congratulations to you both" Emily says

"You too Mrs. Gilmore" Finn says

When Finn and Rory left the Gilmore house, Rory called her mom to find out where she was

"To the Inn," Rory says

"Yes Love," Finn says

"Are we going to break it to her slowly or should I prepare to run?" Finn asks

"It will be fine," Rory says

"If you say so, but I will be right next to you," Finn says

"I know, honestly I think my mom will be happy that your sticking around, we are trying to make it all work and that I know you so well," Rory says

"I hope so, I don't look forward to possibly seeing the wrath of a momma bear," Finn says

"She's not that bad. Grandma is worse. Let's just listen to some music and calm down" Rory says laughing

For the rest of the 20-minute drive they sat in the truck and sang along to the music playing until they got to the inn and Lorelai came flying out.

"Loin-fruit, I'm so happy to see you, Finn, Always a pleasure," Lorelai says

"Mrs. Danes likewise," Finn says

"Please call me Lorelai," Lorelai says

"Like you with Lorelai," Finn says

"So what was so important you had to come here and see my face to face," Lorelai asks

"Well you know I'm pregnant, and that its twins, But you don't know who the dad is," Rory says

"Please tell me not Logan...That would not be good if he married her knowing your having his twins" Lorelai says

"No mom but the father and I have decided to parent together, and we are going to take things day by day and date," Rory says

"Who is it," Lorelai asks looking towards Finn a little

"I am Lorelai, Please don't be angry with Rory," Finn says

"Why would I be mad, Are you married? Are you engaged? Are you mistreating her?" Lorelai asks

"No I'm not married or engaged, and I treat her like a queen," Finn says

"So no worries, your going to be a father to my grandchildren, I'm happy it's not some loser who doesn't want to be involved, and I know you have stopped sleeping with random strangers, You have slowed down your drinking, and I know you adore my daughter," Lorelai says

"Yes, This made me realize I was throwing my life away and I needed to grow up and be a man. Yes I do adore Rory, and I have for many years, and those little beans will be so loved. My family is excited, and my mom said Rory is marriage material, but we aren't to that point yet" Finn says nervously

"Finn don't be nervous I won't bite or chase you away with a pitchfork, The person you should be most afraid of is her father," Lorelai says

"That's, why we aren't telling dad to his face, over the phone, is good enough and once he has calmed down he can meet Finn," Rory says

"That's a good idea," Lorelai says

"Would you happen to have two rooms available for the night?" Finn asks

"We have one if your ok with sharing," Lorelai asks

Finn Looks at Rory as if to ask her if that's ok and she nods yes

"We will take it," Finn says

"What time are you going to leave tomorrow," Lorelai asks

"Probably around 10 am, we have bodies to pick up and take to New York with us," Rory says

"How about breakfast at Lukes," Lorelai asks

"Sounds good to me," Finn says

"Alright I will see you at nine at Lukes," Lorelai says

"Goodnight mom, go get home to your husband," Rory says

"Going to bed so early," Lorelai asks

"Yes, Jet lag and longs days," Rory says

"Right, don't be too loud you two," Lorelai says with a smirk

"Mom, we haven't been... Just the one time" Rory says

"Uhhhh huh just remember you can't get pregnant again," Lorelai says

"Your mother is very straightforward isn't she," Finn says

"yes all the time and she likes to make me blush as you can tell," Rory says

"Yes I can see, I wonder how she knows that your not always quiet," Finn asks

"Ummm She heard me and Logan one time when she came home unexpectedly, that time was the loudest I ever was with him, Ever since she's like to bug me about it," Rory says

"You were vocal the other night also," Finn says

"Oh that's the most vocal I have ever been anytime," Rory says

"That almost sounds like a challenge to make you more vocal," Finn says with a wink

"Maybe it is," Rory says laughing

Finn takes his and Rory's bags up to their room, and they settle into bed for the night and watch a bit of TV, Fin draws thins on Rory's back while she lay curled into his side with her head on his chest, She got a sudden urge and decided to act on it. She lifts her head to kiss Finn, and he deepens the kiss. She pulls away with a look in her eyes she has never seen. She got on her hands and knees and had her feet at the top of the bed and her head at Finn's waist, she pulled the covers down and grabbed his erect penis with her and hand rubbed her hand up and down a few times before she wrapped her lips around him. He moaned "Love, that feels so good, but you don't have too" She continues her actions until he finally lifts her legs, so she is straddling his face. He lifts his lips to her and begins to kiss and lick her while she let out little moans that feel so good on his penis and makes him go wild. He stick's a finger in her at first and then 2 fingers, She keeps moaning on his hard penis, and he moans into her folds causing her to moan even more. He tells her "Rory I'm going to cum be careful" She keeps going so he does too she feels her tighten around his fingers and moan loudly and that does him in he explodes in her mouth, She sits up and gets off him.

"Mmmmm tasty," Rory says kissing him on the cheek

"Love that was hot, No one has ever taken it before," Finn says grabbing her from behind her neck and kissing her passionately

"I'm glad I could be your first" Rory says

"I'm glad you could be too, What made me deserve that," Finn asks

"You have just been so good to me, and I figured there are other ways to have a good time and show you how much I appreciate you, so I did what I had in mind, you reciprocating wasn't planned," Rory says

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I would much rather pleasure you then be pleasured alone, it's not fair if I get all the benefits and you get nothing," Finn says

"Why are you such a giving man to me," Rory says

"I am very giving to you, and I know you like it," Finn says

"Yes I love it a lot," Rory says

Rory's phone buzzes and she grabs it

 _ **To Rory**_

 _ **From Steph**_

 _ **I see your staying in stars hollow for the night does that mean you and Finn are finally consummating your relationship**_

 _ **To Step**_

 _ **From Rory**_

 _ **It means we are tired from jet lag and the recent event's**_

 _ **To Rory**_

 _ **From Steph**_

 _ **At least you get pregnant again so enjoy him bareback**_

 ** _To Steph_**

 ** _From Rory_**

 ** _Steph I know but it's not happening yet I don't think we are at that point ok_**

 ** _To Rory_**

 ** _From Steph_**

 ** _Have a good night and keep it down you don't need your parents hearing or anyone else_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Steph is a pain in the ass she assumed because we are staying here that we are automatically consummating our relationship," Rory says

"It does sound tempting, but we did just in a way, Plus I'm rock hard again," Finn says

"Your incredible, your all ready to go again," Rory says

"What can I say your naked body next to me does a lot to me," Finn says

"Mmmmm, I'm glad my pregnant ass self-does something good to someone," Rory says as she leans down to kiss Finn

Finn deepens the kiss and wraps his hands around her waist pulling her on top of him. They continue kissing, and she rubs herself on his erect penis without realizing she was even moving, She flicks her hips in such a motion on and angle that Finns erect penis enters her. She lets out a big moan into his mouth and he grunts.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean too, we don't have too," Finn says

"I'm sorry, we can stop," Rory says

"No, You feel so damn good around me, your so tight" Finn moans while pumping his hips'

"You feel amazing in me," Rory says

She flicks her hips, and his penis goes in and out, and they both have a look of pure ecstasy on their face while they slowly make love for the first time. They slowly Speed up, and Rory moans, Finn brings his lips to hers to kiss her to muffle the moans and speeds up more. She gets loud and louder as he speeds up, He feels her tighten up around him, It feels like a boa constrictor wrapped around him and they cum together. Rory rolls off from on top of him out of breath and still Cumming.

"You ok over there," Finn asks

"Uhhhh huh just umm still going, how about you," Rory says

"I'm good, that was wow. Amazing" Finn says

"mind-blowing, earth-shattering. Firework worthy" Rory says

"Ya, better than anticipated," Finn says before pulling her closer to him

They fall asleep with big smiles on their face within minutes

 **The next morning December 5th**

Finn and Rory wake up to knock on the door

"Rory sweetie, your mom called to tell me to wake you," Sookie says

"Hold on," Rory says

Rory walks to the door wrapped in a sheet

"Thank you Sookie we are awake you can tell Mom you saw me out of bed now," Rory says with a big smile

"What's with the smile, Whos in there with you," Sookie asks while trying to look around Rory with a smirk

"Finn is here, mom gave us the last room, so we have to share," Rory says

"What are you talking about we had three rooms available as of 9 pm," Sookie says

"Ohhh my mothers going to get it," Rory says

Rory crawls back into bed and kisses Finn

"Morning Finn," Rory says with a big smile

"Morning Love," Finn says with a huge smile

"We should get ready for breakfast, do you want to shower first or should I," Rory asks Finn

"How about at the same time," Finn says with a smirk

"As long as we shower ok," Rory says

"Oh love, of course, will we shower after," Finn says still smirking

Finn and Rory head into the shower together, He starts kissing her and rubbing between her legs, and she moans and pulls closer to him. She grabs his erect penis and wraps her hand around it and rubs up and down, he lifts her against the shower wall so he can enter her, and he pumps in and out making her moan and him groan until they cum together. They then wash their body's and hair and help the other wash their back before they get out of the shower and dry off to get dressed.

"Love are you ready it's 10 to 9:00, I don't want to be late," Finn says

"Yes I'm ready, grab the bags and let's go," Rory says

"Yes love," Finn says

Rory and Finn start to walk don the front stairs, and they check out with Michelle, When they walked out Sookie was standing on the porch waiting for them

"Hi Rory," Sookie says all too entirely excited looking at Finn

"Finn, This is my mom's partner Sookie, Sookie this is Finn," Rory says

"Nice to meet you Sookie," Finn says

"Nice to meet you also, You have a sexy accent Where are you from," Sookie says

"Thank you. I'm from Australia home of the kisses down under" Finn says smirking

"Finn!" Rory says seeing Sookie blush

"Maybe that's why Lorelai made you share a room and possibly why you both have huge grins on your face," Sookie says

"I have no idea what your talking about," Rory says walking to the rented SUV

"I'm a gentleman, and she's a lady, We don't kiss and tell," Finn says laughing

"We are just happy to have been able to tell mom and grandma our news, and it didn't go bad at all" Rory says

"What news," Sookie asks

"I know mom told you I'm pregnant, That its twins but she probably didn't tell you yet that the father is Finn," Rory says as they drive away leaving Sookie in shock

Rory and Finn pull up outside Lukes at exactly 9:00

"Loin fruittttt your on time" Lorelai squeals

"Yes mother you called Sookie to wake me up, and I got asked who was in the room with me. when I told her we had to share a room because it was the last one available said there was 3 as of 9 pm, so I guess the other 2 got booked 5 minutes before we arrived" Rory says with a raised brow

"Ok you got me, I just figured you were only asking for two rooms because he thought I wouldn't approve of you sleeping together," Lorelai says

"Mom we still sleep in separate beds at home. we only slept in the same bed in London because the king size beds are so large I couldn't get to sleep properly," Rory says

"You mean you two haven't been..." Lorelai asks

"Mom," Rory says

"Well, something must have happened it your blushing like that Rory. Hopefully, you didn't disturb any guests," Lorelai says

"Mom, I'm not that loud," Rory says

"Oh so you did do something, and that's why you both have huge smiles," Lorelai asks

"Mom I'm not talking to you about my sex life or lack of sex life," Rory says

"Fine kiddo, Don't tell your mommy what it's like with Mr. Kisses from down under," Lorelai says teasing Finn

"OMG, Sookie called you and told you that," Rory says

"Yes, she originally called to tell me how you left her in shock and then told me how he said he's from Australia home of the kisses down under," Lorelai says

"Mom it was a joke," Rory says

"I know, She also says he seems charming, funny and you both look happy," Lorelai says

"We are Lorelai, and I hope I did not offend Sookie," Finn says

"No she was just surprised to hear you say it, She expects things like that from me but not sweet little innocent Rory's friends" Lorelai laughs

"I'm not exactly innocent in all ways," Finn says

"I have heard about your reputation, so I know," Lorelai says

"Can we just eat, have coffee and not talk about me and Finns relationship, sex or anything a Luke would not want to hear please, we have to head to get the bodies soon" Rory says

"Fine, let's go eat," Lorelai says

They went into Lukes and sat down at a table

"What can I get you all today."

"Coffee, CCP," Lorelai says

"I will take a cup of coffee and a cheese omelet," Finn says

"Coffee and BBP," Rory says

"Rory decaf only," Luke says

"Why, I can have regular as long as I cut down the Dr said," Rory says

"Your going to have a kid like you," Luke says

"With any luck yes I will have two kids like me," Rory says

"Already planning a second before you finish baking the first," Luke says

"No, I'm a double baker right now," Roy says

"You're having 2," Luke says

"Yup, Twins," Finn says

"This guy here is," Luke asks

"He is Finn, and he is the father," Rory says

"Well nice to meet the man who got my stepdaughter pregnant," Luke says

"Luke. Play nice at least he is here, and they are going to raise them together" Lorelai says

"I will give him credit for that at least," Luke says

"You have met me before Mr. Danes, We have been to some of the same Gilmore Family party's," Finn says

"Your one of the Yale guys aren't you," Luke says

"Yes, we went to Yale together, and I know Logan" Finn says

"Well I'm happy that you are taking care of your responsibility's and Rory," Luke says

Luke cooked and served Lorelai, Rory, and Finn and ate with them so he could talk to Rory and Finn about their plans when the bell at the door rang

"Rory, Your brought me back a big hunk of man meat," Miss Patty says

"Sorry darling, I'm unavailable," Finn says as he placing his hand on Rory's

"You snapped him up before I could, I'm happy for your darling, Your lucky to have a hunk like him," Miss Patty says

"I like to think I snapped her up and I'm the lucky one," Finn says

"Just don't hurt her and you will be really lucky" Miss Patty says looking at Finn

"That woman scares me," Finn says

"She scares all guys over the age of 18," Luke says

"Mom, Luke we should get going I still have to tell dad who the father of the surprises is," Rory says

"Did you just say the father of Surprises, Rory are you pregnant with twins?" Miss Patty asks

Rory looks at Finn, and he answers

"Yes we are expecting twins," Finn says

"That's great News Rory, they are going to be gorgeous baby's, He is a lucky man," Miss Patty says

"Yes we are lucky, Goodbye everyone, Mom I will call you later tell me how fast it goes through the town," Rory says laughing.'

Rory and Finn loaded themselves into the SUV to drive to Hartford and pick everyone up to fly back to New York. She called her dad on the way to pick everyone up.

"Hey Kiddo," Christopher says

"Hi dad, I just wanted to let you know it's safe to tell Grandma Francine about the twins and I wanted to tell you who the dad is," Rory says

"Alright, She will be ecstatic. Who's the father" Christopher says

"Do you remember meeting Finn Morgan?" Rory asks

"Yes, the one who you just went to London with and the one who's always drunk with a glass of scotch and talking about his conquests," Christopher says

"Ya that's the one, Well he no longer is always drunk he rarely drinks and he's not having nearly as much sex, and he's the father of your grandchildren," Rory says

"Rory, where is he is going to kill him," Christopher says

"Dad he is driving the car right now, and you will not kill him. Calm down, He and I are together, and he is taking good care of me and the twins, He's who I have been living within New York" Rory says

"Well he's a lucky man that he's manning up to his responsibility's, but he still got my daughter pregnant," Christopher says

"Dad it's not like I wasn't a willing participant," Rory says

"Is he planning on marrying you?" Christopher asks

"Dad, We aren't ready to even be close to that we are still new, but we do plan on working that way its just we are taking it day by day," Rory says

"He better ask me when he's ready to ask you," Christopher says

"Sir I will ask you," Finn says

"Good, I won't let you marry my daughter in less I find you worthy of her" Christopher says

"I know Sir," Finn says

"Dad, he treats me well, and he's making sure the baby's and I are safe and healthy," Rory says

"Good, keep me updated. I should get back to work goodbye" Christopher says

"Bye," Rory says before she hangs up


	18. Chapter 18

"that went better than expected, he isn't happy, but he calmed down fast," Rory says

"he will learn to love me and that I won't hurt you, I'm not worried are you," Finn asks

"No. I know he will love you because you are so good to me," Rory says

They pull up to Steph's parents Hartford home and get out of the SUV to go and get Colin and Steph and of course say hi to her parents, they knock on the door and the maid answers and says they are in the kitchen, so they walk to the kitchen

"Hello Alex, Marcus. I would like you to meet Rory Gilmore" Finn

"nice to meet you, Rory, we have heard so much about you," Alex says

"Nice to meet you also," Rory says

"Finn I heard you have something to tell us," Marcus says

"Yes Rory and I do, we are expecting twins," Finn says

"I didn't know you had been dating anyone," Alex says shocked

"It's still new and wasn't exactly planned, but this pregnancy has made me grow up," Finn says

"So we have heard, you hardly drank in London, and you didn't take anyone back to the hotel with you," Markus says

"Well now you know why I haven't been seen out too much or been caught doing my drunken stuff, I just don't do the stupid crazy things anymore I have 3 people to worry about now," Finn says

"I'm happy to hear you have grown up finally and I'm happy you found someone finally. you both look so happy" Alex says

"We are both thrilled," Rory says

"Is there a wedding or proposal coming soon?" Alex asks

"Only wedding we know of is Steph and Colin's, and we don't know the date for that yet. as for proposals, it's not planned, but I was informed I have to ask her dad first and he has the right to refuse if I don't meet his standards" Finn says

"Protective father I'm taking it," Marcus asks

"Oddly enough yes, he wasn't around when I was growing up so he is making up for lost time" Rory says

"Tenfold, he was about to jump through the phone to kill me for getting his daughter pregnant," Finn says

"Finn it wasn't that bad, he was shocked that I would even be with you because of your past behavior," Rory says

"You told your dad over the phone that your pregnant with Finn's Twins," Alex asks

"We told him before London that I was pregnant with twins. We didn't tell him Finn was the dad until today because we didn't want the extra social pressure to get married or anything else. we were still in the early stages of figuring things out, now we are closer to the end, but we are taking things day by day" Rory says

"At least you told him before he heard from someone else. Hopefully, you have told Emily already so if Shira finds out she won't have to hear it from her" Alex says

"We told Emily last night so Shira didn't have time to spread it across Hartford before we could see my grandmother and mother," Rory says

"Mom, we should get going we have to pick the rest of them up and catch our flight back to New York we all have work waiting," Steph says

"Alright have a good trip and congratulations on everything," Alex and Marcus say

"Thank you," Rory says

The 4 of them headed out the door and over to Juliet's house to pick the last 3 people before heading to the airport

"So you two have big smiles today, care to share with the class," Stephanie asks

"We are just happy, we had a good time, and everything went well telling my grandmother and mom," Rory says

"So the smiles aren't the we did something dirty smiles," Colin says

"We have done dirty things a few times..." Finn says

"So you have been intimate," Steph says

"We have played in dirt, transferred plants into bigger pots, hell we have even had mud baths," Rory says

"You two are mean getting my hopes up," Steph says

"Well if anything were to happen we would tell you both when we were ready, but for now our sex life or lack of sex life is off the table for discussion," Finn says

"Finn not talking about sex... Colin, I think he's broken" Steph says joking

"No just respectful of Rory," Finn says

the 4 of them pull up in front of Juliet's family's home when Juliet, Robert, and Rosemary book it out of the house quickly

"Needing a fast getaway are we," Finn asks

"Yes, my mom walked into my room this morning..." Juliet says while rosemary laughs

"So what did she see you naked or masturbating," Steph asks

"I wasn't exactly alone, and he was face deep between my legs," Juliet says

"By that do you mean..." Rory asks pointing to Robert who's avoiding looking at anyone

"Yes, then they started to freak out and ask when we are getting married and I told them we aren't even dating and they freaked more and said we should be doing activities like that in less we are in a committed relationship," Juliet says

"Sounds like a fun morning, how are you doing Robert" Colin asks

"I'm not happy I was interrupted, I wasn't finished doing what I wanted" Robert says

"Of course leave it to Robert to want to keep going after he's been caught face first" Rory says laughing

"I'm horrified my mom caught me, he thinks it's funny and rosemary has been damn near pissing herself laughing" Juliet says

"You should know lock your door" Rory says

"My mom unlocked it and I didn't hear because well I was in the middle of an orgasm" Juliet says

"Ouch, your mom cockblocked you," Rory says

"well she can't at my place so what do you say you come over and we finish were I left off" Robert asks

"We will discuss this alone later" Juliet says

"Looks like only half of us are willing to chat about our sex lives openly" Colin says

"The girls being all shy" Robert says

"No even worse Finn won't even say anything" Steph says

"Woah, buddy, what did she do threaten to cut your dick off" Robert says

"No I'm just being respectful, I care about her and I'm not going to kiss and tell until we are both ready" Finn says

"Did you guys here the latest news from London" Rosemary asks

"No" Rory says

"Odette told someone she's pregnant and Logan found out and now she's refusing to let Logan go to the doctors with her and he's claiming they hadn't slept together before and he won't until she lets him go to the doctors with her" Rosemary says

"Oh, must not be his baby if she is and she must be trying to pin it on him" Finn says

"I see Mitchum filing for annulment very soon if that's the case" Juliet says

"Maybe she should have kept her legs shut and she wouldn't be in the position" Finn says

"Finn that's not nice" Steph says

"Who cares about nice, she may be pregnant with another mans baby and didn't tell Logan and now won't go to the doctors with him, I'm sorry but she is a hypocrite, she damn near tore Rory a new hole thinking the twins were Logan's and she went and did this" Finn shouts

"How about me change the subject off Logan and Odette, frankly I don't even want to hear about their drama, I just want to be here, and happy," Rory says

"So how was your and Finn's night together, anything fun happens," Juliet asks

"We already went over this, if anything happens we will tell you when we are good and ready now, please stop asking us because not everything is about sex ok," Rory says

"WOAH, someone snappy today" Robert says

"Someone's looking at becoming a girl... I have been asked and teased about if I and Finn did anything and I'm tired of it, I just want to go home and get ready to start my new job, I'm hormonal and tired" Rory says

"Love, why don't we have a nap on the plane" Finn says rubbing her hand

"I would like that" Rory says pouting

Finn pulled up to the car rental place and everyone grabbed their luggage and garment bags and headed to the jet, once everyone was on and the plane took off Rory and Finn headed to the bedroom that was at the back of the jet and closed the door for privacy. Finn held Rory in his arms and they fell asleep until it was time to land. Finn got his truck from the place her parked it days before and everyone loaded the bags on, Rory went straight from the jet to the front seat of the Denali and didn't say a word to anyone the whole drive.

"Finn, I'm scared," Rory says

"Love, why," Finn asks

"What if it's true. What if she is having another mans baby and Logan flips on Odette and lets it slip about the twins. She would for sure tell someone to try and get out of her mess and Mitchum would try to take them from me," Rory says with tears running down her cheeks

"Rory, the contract you have with Logan is 100% ironclad, he and his family cannot lay claim to them, if it happens we will deal with it but no matter what they are my children and they will stay with us," Finn says

"Thank you, I just can't handle the thought of losing them or you," Rory says

"I'm not going anywhere, and you don't lose them I promise, now let's go home, lock the doors and relax at home we can even be naked if you want," Finn says laughing

"Maybe naked lounging would be fun or nearly naked at least," Rory says

"Do you regret last night knowing that Logan may not be staying married?" Finn asks

"Hell no, last night was amazing, unexpected but none the less amazing. honestly, Logan made his decision, and he can't just come back and change his mind, I'm done with him I have you, and I love you" Rory says opening her eyes wide realizing she just let it slip that she loves Finn

"Love did you just say... you love me..." Finn asks

"I think I did yes," Rory says smiling

"I love you too. I mean it, I have never felt this way before it must be love and I'm glad you're happy with me. I'm glad your done with Logan, a man who lets you become his girl on the side and expects you to stay there after he finally lets you know he's engaged is a bloody moron. He doesn't deserve you, and I was worried I would lose you if he came back" Finn says

"I'm 100% sure I wouldn't give him another chance I'm tired of the heartbreak, and I would always wonder if he's being faithful or lying to me, Hell he abandoned means questioned if I was faking being pregnant or if they were his. I know with you that you would never do anything to hurt me or abandon me and the beans" Rory says

"Let's just stay at home, put out phones on silent, unplug the house phone, stay off the internet and just put ourselves in a bubble to just be alone no distractions and do what we want to do clothed or naked up to you," Finn says with a smirk

"I like the bubble idea, even the possibility of an almost naked bubble," Rory says

"Love let's get home watch movies or whatever, I will cook, and we can cuddle and be in our little bubble with no worries," Finn says


	19. Chapter 19

Finn and Rory finish their short 10 min drive from Colin and Steph's house home and drag their luggage in, The first place Rory goes is into her room to put something on, it's hot in the penthouse she chose to wear a pair of boy shorts, and a light spaghetti strap cropped tank

"Love your look delicious," Finn says

"Thank you, I needed to cool down and be comfy for our bubble date," Rory says

Finn places the junk food/veggie platter he made on the living room table and went to his room to get into something more comfortable. He comes out to find Rory already snacking on the veggies

"Hungry love," Finn asks

"Just snacky, feel like some veggies," Rory says

"that must be the beans asking for healthy stuff," Finn says laughing

"or mommy is trying to eat better for the beans," Rory says

"I like your choice of loungewear," Rory tells Finn

"Thank you, I thought you would like my new shorts," Finn says smiling

He was wearing what looked like a pair of men's booty short underwear, and they left nothing to the imagination, they were a thin material and white.

"Now love what would you like to do to start off our bubble date," Finn asks

"Movie and snacks, You can pick the movie so make it good" Rory says

Finn picked out pulp fiction, Kill Bill vol 1 and Kill Bill vol 2. They reminisced about the Tarantino birthday party he had back in college.

"Love do you remember the birthday party of mine you attended with Robert," Finn asks

"Yes I have some fond memories and some not so good ones, why do you ask," Rory asks

"I have a confession, you know how I would walk up to you and ask if I had met you to what you replied "a few dozen times tonight" I have to admit I was using that as an excuse to talk to you and gain the nerve to ask you out," Finn says

"Wow, that is an interesting way to get a girls attention, why didn't you just ask me out," Rory asks

"I didn't think I had a shot in hell because of the way I acted, and for some reason, it made me nervous, and you know me nothing made me nervous when I was drunk, but you always have," Finn says

"Do I still make you nervous?" Rory asks

"Only when you are very, very angry and look like you could kill someone," Finn says with a little laugh

"I'm a Gilmore woman always be scared when I'm that angry, things can happen deadly things," Rory says laughing

"You laugh at my fear of angry Rory that's not nice" Finn puts his hand to his chest and acts hurt

"Honestly Finn in less you do something major like put me or the beans in danger you will be fine. I may get angry for some stupid things, but it will pass I will realize I'm an idiot and apologize. Best thing to do when I'm furious is just shut up and stay out of my way" Rory says

"Thanks for the tip love, I may need to use it if your anything like my mum was with the twins, she was crazy and hated my dad for giving her twins," Finn says

"Is that why you landed in boarding school?" Rory asks

"No, I was a bad boy, I kept getting into trouble at school, so my parents had enough and sent me away," Finn says

"I'm sure I will hear about the story's from your parents," Rory says

"Only parts of them, my mum is embarrassed her son liked being naked after puberty," Finn says

"How long after puberty?" Rory asks

"I was 12, and I streaked a lot," Finn says

"So you have been a streaker for almost 23 years," Rory asks

"Yes love," Finn says smirking

"At least one thing will never change about you," Rory says

"I will always love being naked near you," Finn says

"I'm sure you will, but we can't always be naked together, you have work, and I have to write, I still don't know what I'm going to write about for my first column," Rory says

"Write about what's in your heart," Finn says

 **December 30th**

For the past 3 weeks Rory has been writing Multiple articles for her opinion, Colum, Finn had been working Monday- Friday and arranged to have specific dates blocked off so he could take them off to go to baby-related Dr's appointments with Rory. Today is one of those days. It's her 12 weeks check up (13 weeks tomorrow). Finn was excited he was going to be able to see his beans growth and heartbeats again. Rory now had a small baby bump that Finn still loved to kiss, hold and talk too. He indeed was an incredible man, and you wouldn't have known it if you had have seen him 2 months ago and not known much about him other then his reputation of Playboy trust fund kid. Rory was still in disbelief that this man had chosen to be with her and take care of the beans as his own. She was invited to the NY Times Christmas party a week ago, and She took Finn with her. When they introduced themselves, they would always have big grins on their faces when they looked at each other. Many people asked why she didn't work from an office in the building and she had told them it was that she worked better being able to work where the inspiration came and that it would make her life a lot easier as she got bigger motioning to her small baby bump. When they realized she was pregnant, they had said congratulation's and such and Finn would pipe in with yes we are ecstatic about welcoming our little ones. Then they realized she was having twins and understood more why it would be easier to work from location instead of a stuffy office or cubical.

 **In the Dr's exam room**

"Hello Rory, Finn" Dr. Black says

"Hello Dr. black" Rory and Finn said simultaneously

"I see you wanted to get an amniocentesis done for a DNA test, we can set that up here," Dr. Black says

"I didn't want a DNA test done, I know who the dad is," Rory said

"Oh, in here it says you called and requested a DNA test done with your amniocentesis and have a copy faxed off to this number," Dr. Black said

"No, we won't be doing any DNA test, I would also like it put in my file in less it comes straight from my mouth in person that it is simply not true," Rory says

"I am so sorry for this I will make a note in the system," Dr. Black says

"We are a very private couple and are from very wealthy families, We don't need your nurses and receptionists letting out any information," Finn asks

"No, I will be talking to them all, Let's just take a look at these babies here," Dr. Black says

"That's why we came, we want to make sure they are doing good and how big and strong they are and how strong their little hearts are," Finn says

"I see someone is excited," Dr. Black says

"He's a very proud daddy, he always kisses, rubs and talks to my belly and can't help but gush about them," Rory says

"That's always a good thing, means they have already fallen in love," Dr. Black says

"I had fallen in love at the first mention of the pregnancy," Finn says

"Did you plan the pregnancy?" Dr. Black asks

"No, it was a very unexpected surprise, Plus a double whammy that it's twins," Rory says

"Here are you twins, they are doing excellent, a little on the small side but its normal for multiples," Dr. Black says as she turns on the sound for the heart beats

"They are so strong," Finn says smiling

"Would you like pictures?" Dr. Black asks

"Yes 10 please," Finn says

"Alright they will be at the front desk waiting for you when your ready" Dr. Black says

When Finn and Rory leave the Doctors office, they head to go shopping. They have been invited to a new years eve party thrown by some of Finn's Family friends, Finn's whole Family will be there, and they have decided they are going to announce to everyone that Finn not only has a girlfriend but they are expecting twins. She wanted a dress that didn't make her belly look too big but show it off slightly, They found an amazing blue dress with a crystal embroidered accent on the waist (See picture above).

 _ **December 31st**_

Finn and Rory get to the Party and they immediately look for his parents as they requested him to do so they could introduce Rory to some people. On their way, they ran into Honor and Josh, Colin and Juliet and a few other people they knew but they quickly excused them saying they needed to find his parents quickly. Once they found Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, they talked just the four of them for a short bit.

"Rory, Finnegan, You made it," Mrs. Morgan says

"Yes, We wouldn't miss it for the world Finn was looking forward to tonight also," Rory says

"You are quite the good influence on our son," Mr. Morgan says

"Mr. Morgan, If it weren't for him we would have been late, He dragged me out the door," Rory says with a little laugh

"Oh Rory please call us Katrina and Barron," Barron says

"Alright Katrina and Barron," Rory says

"Mum, Dad. Who did you tell about Me, Rory and The Twins so far" Finn asks

"Nobody yet, We wanted you to be here so they could meet the girl who got you to calm down," Katrina says

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to telling people I'm going to be a father, The shock on some face will be fun to see but more then all I'm proud," Finn says

"I'm happy to hear your happy and Rory does seem to be a lovely girl. We have heard a lot about her and despite what Logans parents say she has an amazing life" Katrina says

"Oh ya, She's not exactly in their good books they never liked her, She was apparently "Not good enough" for their son," Finn says

"Same old Shira I see, Don't worry Rory she's just projecting her feelings about herself onto you, She was a cocktail waitress when Mitchum met her," Katrina says snickering

"So I have heard," Rory says

"I have a few people I would like to introduce you too. They are the hot's of this party" Katrina says

"That would be great, I would love to thank them for inviting me," Rory says

"Darling, they wanted to meet the girl who stole our son's heart," Katrina says

"I just borrowed it I told him he could have it back any time he wants" Rory giggle

"Rory this is Ivana and Colin Kraft, Colin Ivana this is Rory, and of course you know our son Finnegan," Barron says

"Nice to meet you both" Rory says

"Nice to meet you, Rory, We have heard so much about you. Finn, you found yourself a breathtaking girl and so poised" Ivana says

"I'm a lucky man she would even have me. I'm even luckier she's making me a father" Finn proudly says

"That is amazing, How far along are you," Ivana asks

"3 month's with twins," Rory says

"Dear your so tiny, how do you do it. I was huge with one baby" Ivana says

"Honestly, Finn and I swim a lot, and I have always had a very good metabolism," Rory says

"Congratulations to you both" Colin Kraft says

"Thank you, and Thank You for inviting us this is truly a beautiful event," Rory says


	20. Chapter 20

The Morgans took Rory and Finn over to a few more people

"Rory I would like you to meet Tracy and Ivan Gillian, Tracy, Ivan this is Rory Gilmore and of course our son Finnegan," Mr. Morgan says

"Nice to meet you both" Rory says

"Finn look how big you are, its been ages since we saw you last," Tracy says

"Yes ma'am, I'm all grown up and starting my own family now," Finn says proudly

"Your having a baby," Tracy asks

"Yes Myself and Rory are expecting twins in about 6 months," Finn says

"Congratulation's you look fabulous," Tracy says

"Thank you," Rory says

Mr. And Mrs. Morgan introduce them to another 4 people

"Rory I would like you to meet Kevin, and Kelsie Carlyle and their song KJ and his wife Sissy, This is Rory Gilmore and Our son Finnegan you know," Mrs. Morgan says

"Nice to meet you all" Rory says

"Finnegan do you remember KJ he graduated from Yale a year before you," Kevin asks

"Yes I Do remember seeing you around KJ," Finn says

"I was at a few Brigade event's during my senior year," KJ says

Rory looks and Finn funny to say as if "Does he mean LDB" and Finn nods to notify her yes that one

"It's been a long time, How long have you been married to the lovely Sissy," Finn asks

"7 years now, we have a few kids," KJ says

"Rory and I are starting a family also, Twins to be exact" Finn says

"That so great, Finn I didn't think you would ever give up your college lifestyle, I remember you, Rory, Weren't you Huntzburger's girlfriend for 3 years," Sissy asks

"Yes I was but as you can tell it didn't exactly work out," Rory says

"So you moved onto his friend, How nice," Sissy says

"Sissy, don't even start or I can blow your precious little life away," Finn says

"Mum, Dad, Kevin, Kelsie I'm sorry," Finn says

Rory looks at Finn like "what was that about"

"Love, Let's go get some air," Finn says

"Finn, what was that about I haven't ever seen you snap like that" Rory asks

"She was one of Logan's many and sadly one of mine. She's mad that you're the girl who "bagged" Logan and he turned her down, and she's mad at me because I said I would never settle. She was also dating KJ at the time, and he has no clue, She's even been with Logan since she's gotten married" Finn says

"Oh god, you really could blow her little life away, Girl deserves what he has coming to her," Rory says snickering

Meanwhile, KJ, Kevin, and Kelsi tell sissy she must apologize to Finn and Rory for insulting them and implying something, KJ tells her that is not how you behave at a high society event such as thing because it could kill the family's position in line. They are very much like the Huntzburger's, but Sissy was married into the family because she fell pregnant.

"Finn I think you should apologize to your parents for snapping," Rory says

"My parents know why I snapped, They know who she is and they know she was trying to embarrass you and belittle you," Finn says

"Do KJ's parents know about what she did?" Rory asks

"No, but I'm sure they all know what she was trying to imply and was trying to do to do," Finn says

"How about we avoid them and mingle with other guests," Rory says

"Alright, But I would like to leave early tonight, I'm not feeling up to a long party," Finn says

"That's ok we have an easy way out," Rory says rubbing her belly

"Love your amazing" Finn says

"So I have heard," She says happily

"Let's get back and give the witch the cold shoulder," Finn says

 **Finn and Rory went back into the party**

"Is there anyone you know and would like to tell about the beans?" Rory asks

"Yes, how did you know," Finn asks

"Proud dad to be, You have wanted to tell everyone since we told Emily," Rory says

"You know me too well," Finn says

"10+ years of friendship has its benefits, one being you find out a lot about a person," Rory says

"Oh how right you are love," Finn says

"OMG, Finn is that," Rory says

"Yes, do you want to meet him," Finn asks

"Do you know him?" Rory asks

"He is the godson of a family friend," Finn says

"You really can surprise a girl still," Rory says with a smile

"Love let's go meet him," Finn says holding her hand and pulling her over

"Mate, Long time no see, I would like you to meet Miss Rory Gilmore, Rory Meet Jacob Malone(A famous singer in my story)" Finn says

"Nice to meet you, Miss Gilmore, How do you know Finn," Jacob asks

"We went to Yale together and have been close since," Rory says

"Rory your forgetting the best part, We are also Expecting Twins," Finn says smiling

"Finn, You Having kids... And admitting it, You did good man she is beautiful" Jacob says

"That she is and it only took 11 or so years to get her, so I'm not letting her go," Finn says smirking

"Oh a girl who could resist the charm of Finn that long, She must be worth the wait," Jacob says

"She was, a long wait in silence till, well surprise she got pregnant," Finn says

"How did it happen," Jacob asks

"I went to cheer her up, We drank a lot on my standard's, our precautions failed and surprise we are expecting twins," Finn says

"Sounds romantic," Jacob says

"Honestly I think it was fate but from the start of the night it was romantic and sweet, something most wouldn't expect from Finn ever, We had both been Silently crushing on each other for years," Finn says

"Romantic Finn. Your right I wouldn't expect that from him, but I can see just by the way you look at each other and speak about each other that you are in love" Jacob says

After they Left Jacob to talk to more people Saw a bunch of other Famous people, Actor's, Singer's, Dancer's, one of the women of the real housewife's and of course very famous Socialites of New York. Rory was in shock that Finn's family friends knew these people, Finn knew a lot of them too. She had an amazing time, and Finn had a lot of fun shocking many people that he had a girl and they were expecting, Some people had even made bets on how old he would be when he got someone pregnant and when he kept a girl around for more than a night.

 **January 27th**

Today is Rory's 16 weeks check up, and they may be able to find out the gender(s) if they comply.

On the way to the doctors and in the waiting room Finn and Rory talk about names.

"Have you thought about baby names?" Rory asks

"Yes I have thought of a few, Finley, Finnegan Jr, Finnian," Finn says

"Those are some good name's but any that can't be shortened to Finn," Rory asks

"Boys names Milo, Emmett, Leland, and Richard for girls Harper, Piper, Sawyer, Lorelai. Do you like any" Finn asks

"I like Milo, Richard and Leland for boys and Harper Lorelai maybe for a tradition but what could we call her for short" Rory asks

"We could call her Lore," Finn says

"How about we find out the gender(s) then pick names we like," Rory says

"Sounds good," Finn says

Nurse Nancy calls them back

"Hi Nurse Nancy," Rory says

"Excited to find out what these little ones are hopefully," Nurse Nancy asks

"Yes, Very," Finn says excitedly

"I see daddy is happy" Nurse Nancy says

"Oh he is, he's already got ideas for the nursery," Rory says

"How is mommy feeling," Nurse Nancy asks

"Great actually, as you can tell my bump isn't too big, and I'm still able to move around a lot, and of course I have an amazing job that's super flexible," Rory says

"That's great, Dr. Black will be in soon," Nurse Nancy says

"Great" Rory says

"Love, do you want boy's, girls or one of each" Finn asks

"It would be nice for one of each, but I'm happy with healthy, How about you," Rory asks

"I'm just happy to be a father, But a little girl would be great, If not maybe next time," Finn says

"I promise if we don't have a girl we can try for a girl," Rory says

"Have I said how wonderful and how much I love you lately?" Rory says

"It's always great to be reminded," Rory says snickering

"Well I do love you, and you are amazing for letting me be here for you," Finn says

"I love you, and You're their dad you deserve to be here for us," Rory says winking

Dr, Black knocks and enters the room

"Hello Rory, Finn are you ready to find out what your having," Dr. Black asks

"Of course but as long as they are human we are happy," Rory says smiling

"I can guarantee you they are human, They may look like aliens, but they aren't," Dr. Black says laughing

"Well we are happy they are Human, but one of each gender would be cool, Daddy's little girl and a Momma's boy," Rory says

"Well baby A is a Boy," Dr. Black says while moving the ultrasound wand around

"Yay a boy, a baby Finn," Rory says smiling

"Baby B is a. Girl" Dr. Black says

"A little Lorelai," Finn says smiling

"Congratulations one of each" Dr. Black says

"Thank you, Now we can pick out names," Rory says

"I can't wait to tell the guys," Finn says

"You have to till after the party," Rory says

"Bloody hell," Finn says

"Hey You agreed," Rory says laughing

"I know, Can we at least shop," Finn asks

"If I say no will you listen," Rory asks knowing

"No, we are going shopping," Finn says

"Well I guess we are shopping," Rory says

"Did you want pictures again?" Dr. Black asks

"10 please," Rory says

"They will be at the front desk," Dr. Black says

When Rory and Finn get to the reception desk, they run into Mitchum

"Mitchum, What a surprise to find you here, Is everything with honor alright," Rory asks

"Yes, everything I'm just making sure some test results of hers gets properly dealt with," Mitchum says

"Sir, There is a flag on her file stating in less it comes directly from her in person we can't do anything," The receptionist says

"I guess honor will have to deal with it on her own" Rory says

"Oh Rory there you are here's your pictures, You father-in-law was just trying to arrange for your test results to be faxed," The receptionist says

"Odd He's not my father in law. No relation to me and No he can't see any of my results and Mitchum I didn't do amino Sorry Dr already told me I apparently called in for a DNA test to be done. They aren't logans get over it" Rory says

"Mitchum we will be contacting our lawyer about this its harassment," Finn says

Finn and Rory walk out of the building very mad and get to the car

"I'm calling Logan and informing him of his father's actions," Finn says

"I think that's a good idea," Rory says


	21. Chapter 21

**Finn hooks his cell up to his bluetooth system**

"Hello, Finn what can I do for you today," Logan asks

"Your father was just caught trying to have Love's results faxed to him; He had someone call in a month ago and try to have a DNA test done with her Amino test, but we decided since everything looks good with them that we didn't need too," Finn says

"I'm so sorry. I will try to get him to back off. I hope they know not to release any information" Logan says

"There was thankfully a flag put on it that only Love in person can request any results," Finn says

"I am so sorry, With all the events going on over here he's been going crazy, How is She doing," Logan says

"Mate, Her eyes are dark blue you tell me," Finn says

"Oh crap," Logan says

"We are talking to our lawyer when we get off the phone with you, I will not have your family messing with my family and our life," Rory says angrily

"I understand, and again I'm so sorry he's just gone crazy," Logan says

"I don't give a shit about him, He made it clear I'm not good enough, and you chose to marry her, He should leave it at that I'm not causing a Huntzburger family scandal," Rory says

"I Uhh. I'm going to call him and tell him to back off" Logan says

"You better or I'm done keeping you informed, " Rory says angrily

"Let me know when you have talked to your dad," Finn says

"No problem man, I am sorry I know you don't need the extra stress and neither does Rory," Logan says before hanging up

"Love, Are you ok" Finn asks

"I will be, I just. I'm scared" Rory says

"We will deal with this, and I can have my lawyer petition and order to keep all medical records about you, The pregnancy and the twins classified," Finn says

"Can we please just get it over with, I'm not even sure I want anything to do with Logan anymore" Rory says

"I know love we will deal with it and remember he signed a contract also, in a way he is breaching it, Thankfully my lawyer has a copy of it and can give us any advice on what to do," Finn says

"He better be a good Lawyer," Rory says

"He's the best, and his grandson has no access to this particular file," Finn says

"Grandson.." Rory asks looking at him confused

"Hershel McCrea, SR, Also know as Colin's grandfather," Finn says

"Oh god he is good, But isn't he retired," Rory asks

"Yes, but he does deal with things out of court and he Mitchum will settle out of court so there isn't a scandal of "Publishing Mogul Mitchum Huntzburger attempts to get confidential medical record of son's ex gf" so for this Hershel will help," Finn says

"Is he the only lawyer who ever got Mitchum charge and convicted of something?" Rory asks

"The one and only, He hates Mitchum," Finn says

"Nice to have him on board, Let's see if we can get him on the line," Rory says

 **Finn dials the all too familiar direct line of Hershel McCrae**

"Hershel speaking" he answers

"Hershel, Seems we have a problem pertaining to the Huntzburger/Gilmore contract," Finn says

"I'm free at the moment if you can come in and I can help," Hershel says

"We will be there in 15, Make sure Colin isn't around to see us," Finn says

"I will send him out," Hershel says

"See you in 15" Finn says before he hangs up

"Holy crap," Rory says

"He is a great man and knows what this contract means to us," Finn says

"I can tell, he is so good at secretive" Rory says

"That's why I went to him" Finn says

Finn and Rory arrive at the Building that had McCrae and Sons Law firm in it

"Hershel is expecting us" Finn says walking past reception

"Sir you can't just" The receptionist try's to say

"I just did" Finn says walking towards Hershel's office

"Finn Son, This must be the lovely Rory I have heard about" Hershel says

"Yes, this is love and our twins of course" Finn says

"Of course, Now lets get down to it. What is the problem"

"Mitchum got someone to call in and claim they were Rory here and say she wanted a DNA test performed on her amniocentesis test but thankfully the doctor mentioned it to her at our last appointment, It wasn't until today we discovered it was him, He went in and asked the receptionist to set it up and we had been walking towards the waiting room when we stopped and chatted with him then the receptionist told Rory her "father-in-law was just trying to set up her results being faxed to him" Thankfully Rory didn't already do the test as it was not needed but we can't have him digging around, We informed Logan already and he said he would talk to his dad but in case he doesn't back off what can we do without being obvious" Finn says

"We can Tell him if he doesn't stop the harassment we will expose him at least one of his many crimes, We can have the medical records Of Rory and The twins be confidential and for the three of them be escorted at all times while in the hospital along with nothing done to the twins without written consent from both you and Rory" Hershel says

"I like the medical record stuff, I don't see him giving in to the threat" Rory says

"I know things that could ruin him if they got out including bribing a DNA analysis" Hershel says

"Oh, Well anything you think will help, Please do it, I don't want to have anything to do with him or Shira they are poison and I can't have them be near me and Finns children" Rory says

"As you wish, I will set up a meeting with him today, You two should get going before my grandson see's you" Hershel says

"Thank you sir" Rory says

"Anything for Finn and his Love" Hershel says with a smile

Finn and Rory start to walk out of the office when they run into Colin

"Hey guy's what are you doing here" Colin asks

"Oh, We came to see if we could take you and Steph to lunch and talk about wedding prep I know Steph wanted to talk to Rory" Finn says

"Yes I will call her and make sure she is able to come, I will meet you in reception" Colin says

"Smooth Finn" Rory says smiling

"It's a thing I have learnt from having to cover up LDB things" Finn says

"You haven't ever done that to me have you" Rory asks with a raised brow

"No love, you would see right thru it, I can't lie to you" Rory says

"Good news she is actually about to sit down for lunch so she said she will save us 3 seat's at Margolis's, I will take my car" Colin says

"Alright we will see you there" Rory says

"Why did Steph want to talk to me anyway, and how did you knows" Rory asks

"You will see, Nothing bad trust me its good and she told me" Finn says

"I don't know if I like surprises." Finn says

"You love our surprises." Finn says

"Ya ok I do" Rory says

Finn and Rory pull up to the restaurant Colin is already inside with Steph

"Rory, Finn I'm glad you decided to stop by Colin's to see if we could go for lunch, I needed to talk to you Rory" Steph says

"Uh Oh, I'm afraid" Rory said laughing

"Oh hush you" Steph says

"I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids" Steph asks

"Who would I be walking down the isle with and who's in the wedding party" Rory asks

"You would be walking with Finn of course and It's Robert, Finn, Seth, , Juliet, Rosemary and hopefully you" Steph says

"Then yes, as long as I don't have to deal with Logan I'm happy" Rory says

"Are you and Logan fighting" Steph asks

"No, His dad is causing stress in our life today he decided to show up at her doctors office trying to get information" Finn says

"I can slap with a restraining order if you would like" Colin says

"No, its alright Logan said he would deal with it, Rory is just still upset that even now they aren't involved in each other's life's that his dad is still causing problems" Finn says

"We can tell the huntzburger's they aren't welcome at the wedding if you would feel better about it" Steph says

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that, I will just ignore them if they try anything and I'm sure if Logan makes it he will make sure he dad plays nice" Rory says

"Love was so mad today her eyes went dark blue" Finn says

"Oh shit did she attempt to kill anyone or maimed them," Colin says

"Am I really that scary when I'm mad" Rory asks

"Yes" Steph says

"I guess it's the Gilmore in me" Rory says laughing

"I know it is, Your grandfather used to box a lot of men and hurt one out of anger in college" Finn says

"Really why" Rory asks

"He hit on Emily" Finn says

"That's actually funny my grandfather lost his temper and hurt someone" Rory says

"I thought it was also since that man didn't have an angry bone in his body as far as I knew then we met you and your mom and well we knew it was a Gilmore thing" Colin says

"So when is the wedding and where" Rory asks

"April 29th, Hartford" Steph says

"Great I guess we will have to find a dress that will work with my bump" Rory says

"Already got that worked out" Steph says

"You knew I would say yes" Rory asks

"Finn and Colin figured you would if you got to walk with Finn down the isle" Steph says

"You sneaky devils knew she was going to ask me" Rory asks

"Love, We knew it was a matter of time" Finn says

"Thank you for asking me, I couldn't let Finn have to walk down the isle with a snotty bridesmaid again" Rory says snickering

"You better not allow me to walk down the aisle with another woman ever again" Finn says

"Something you want to tell us Finn" Colin asks

"No, just making a statement, I only want to walk with love down an isle" Finn says

"Uh huh" Steph says

"If I asked you would know, See no rock" Finn says holding Rory's hand up

"I believe you but we better know before the Shira vine let us know" Steph says

"I will" Finn says

Rory looks at Finn like, "You want to marry me Really" and he just smiles

The 4 some eat their lunch and split apart again, Rory needs to get home and lay down

"Can we just cuddle on the couch, lay together and pick names, I'm in an ultra cuddle mood after today's events" Rory says

"Love, Of course, I can't wait to cuddle you and pick names for our son and daughter" Finn says

"Good, I just want you as close to me as possible" Rory says

As soon as Rory steps into the house and the door is closed and locked she starts to strip her clothing off

"Naked cuddles you want I see" Finn says

"I need to be comfortable to pick out names for them you know" Rory says

"Ok, I must get comfortable too," Finn says as he strips off all of his clothing

"Trying to tempt me are you" Rory asks with a smirk

"Maybe, it would put us really close" Finn says smirking

"But we won't be able to pick names" Rory says

"Right" Finn says

"Finn you amaze me" Rory says

"You amaze me also" Finn says

"Well lets lay down and think of names for our son" Rory says

"How about Richard, To honor your grandfather" Finn says

"Alright, Richard. Finnegan." Rory asks questioningly

"You want to use my name as his middle name" Finn asks

"I think it has a nice ring to it and its Family names, Richard Finnegan Gilmore-Morgan" Rory says

"Yes is does, Wait your going to use my last name for them too" Finn says

"Yes, of course you are their dad. What about our daughters name"

"How about Lorelai the 3rd" Finn says

"Hmmm maybe, But what about Harper" Rory says

"How about Lorelai Harper, But we call her Harper" Finn says

"Hmm Lorelai Harper Gilmore-Morgan" Rory says

"Perfect Our son and daughter Richard Finnegan and Lorelai Harper" Finn says

"They are the perfect family names," Rory says


	22. Chapter 22

**February 4th**

Today Rory and Finn are heading into Hartford for the Gender reveal party Emily insisted on hosting. She seems to think she has the right to know the gender so she can have the cake made for the party but Rory insisted that she and Finn be the ones to deal with the cake. She knew Emily only wanted to know so she could rub it in Lorelai's face that Rory told her first and Rory wasn't going to allow that. Colin and Steph picked the cake up and brought it to the Gilmore estate in Hartford.

"Finn, Rory. Guest should be arriving soon Oh my dear Rory you look awful skinny for being 17 weeks pregnant with twins Finn do you feed my granddaughter small meals" Emily asks

"Maam, She eats just fine on her own. Honestly, I can't stop her from eating," Finn says

"Grandma my doctor says it's fine I'm gaining weight, I'm eating fine I just swim a lot to keep healthy, and the babies are growing just fine they are even measuring big" Rory says

"You and your mother were also big babies, so it doesn't surprise me," Emily says

"Finn was a big boy too, I'm worried they may be huge when they come," Rory says

"Don't worry about that sweetie they will just sew you back up, ask them to put a few extra stitches in and you will be back to normal" Emily says

"Grandma I might be getting a C-section," Rory says shyly

"Why There is something wrong I knew it," Emily says

"No grandma. Because it's twins and how small I am normally they may be too big to pass through me and we want to avoid me breaking my pelvis" Rory says

"Oh Yes I can understand breaking your pelvis would be horrible, Your grandfather broke His mothers when he was born that's why he's an only child," Emily says

"See I would like to be able to have more kids after they are born," Rory says

"You're already talking about more kids," Emily asks with a smile

"Yes Grandma, We both are wanting more kids," Rory says

"That's excellent, Does this mean you're going to get married soon," Emily asked

"Grandma, don't get too excited we have talked about it, but I don't think it will happen anytime soon," Rory says

"Alright, well let me know when you think your getting closer to being ready," Emily says

"I will grandma," Rory says

Emily walks up to the cake and is carefully inspecting it to see if she can find any hint to what the twins might be

"Grandma get away from the cake you will find out with everyone else," Rory says

"I was just making sure it was perfect" Emily says

"I can tell Lorelai before the cake is cut if you want," Finn says

"You wouldn't dare," Emily says

"Oh yes we would Grandma If you ruin this for us I will not be happy," Rory says

"Alright, Have you picked out names yet," Emily says

"yes we have they are on that poster over there," Rory says pointing to a bored with pink and blue poster board on it titled "Guess the baby's names, Pick a first and a middle name."

Harper Lee Finnegan Richard

Lorelai Grace Parker James

Madison Ann Richard Lee

Finley Harper James Finnegan

"Well this doesn't help me at all," Emily says

"Well it's a game your supposed to guess their names," Rory says

 **The doorbell rings and the maid answers**

Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and April all walk in

"Hi Everyone, Jess, April this is Finn And Finn this is My Sort of Cousin Jess, and my step-sister April," Rory says

"Nice to meet you both, Sort of cousin Jess, The ex-boyfriend," Finn says

"Yes, The ex-boyfriend and current friend," Jess says

"Jess be nice he didn't mean anything by it, Finn just has heard a lot about you," Rory says

"Is the blonde dick from Yale coming as I know Finn is one of his friends or at least was until..." Jess asks pointing towards Rory's stomach

"No he's not coming, at least I hope he's not and his family better not either" Rory says

"Trouble in the brotherhood," Jess asks

"No Jess Logan's father is just not exactly a nice person, but I do have to mention if you feel like being a dick to my boyfriend or any of my guests you can leave," Rory says sternly

"Sorry, I will behave now. I want to be here for you, and I'm serious to know what your going to be shooting out of you" Jess says

"Jess," Luke says

"Sorry, I'm curious what my sort of cousin is going to have," Jess says

"Thank you," Rory says

Finn went and asked Emily if she invited the Huntzburger's, and she said no only honor.

"Only honor was invited Love," Finn says

"Great" Rory says

"It's alright, It's just honor, I don't think she would bring Logan," Finn says

"I sure hope not because Jess and he are liable to kill each other if they are both here," Rory says

"I will call honor and check," Finn says

"Thank you," Rory says

Another 15 guests showed up all Hartford society people wanting to find out what Emily's great-grandchildren will be, By about 6:30 pm a total of 100 Guests had come. Honor was going to bring Logan, but at Finn's request he stayed at his hotel because Finn mentioned Jess was there, and he was a guest and family member. Rory didn't want to have this evening ruined by Jess fighting with Logan. Around 7:30 it was time to cut the cake, Honor FaceTime's Logan because Finn and Rory agreed to let him know with everyone else.

"Momma and Daddy to become cut the cake," Emily says

They make the two cuts and pause for dramatic effect

"Come on kid stop stalling we are all on pins and needles," Lorelai says

Finn and Rory move next to each other the block the cake being pulled out and look back and move aside

"Surprise" Rory and Finn say together

"One of each how sweet," Emily says

"Congratulations Sweets," Lorelai says

"Congrats Kid," Luke says and then whispers "Your mom's pregnant too but shhh" Rory's face lights up as she runs to her mom and hugs her

"I'm so happy for you both" Honor says with Logan still on FaceTime. He's crying and trying to hide it

"Honor can I talk to Rory alone for a minute please," Logan asks

"Yes, I will take it in the study," Rory says

 **Rory walks into the study with honors phone still on FaceTime**

"Ace, We are having one of each" Logan says

"No Logan me and Finn are having one of each, Remember you can't You promised me... If you want any involvement you will stop calling them ours and accept Finn is the father" Rory says

"I'm sorry Ace I just regret how it happened I should have fought harder," Logan says

"Your right, You should have chosen me over some girl who made you marry her, I'm done hearing about you and Odette, I don't care about that drama I have my things going on, Now please just let me and Finn be happy," Rory says

"Alright... Please keep in touch" Logan says sadly before he hangs up

Rory walks up to Honor and hands her phone back

"Are you ok?" Honor asks

"Ya I'm fine, Your brother on the other hand," Rory says

"Ya he's pretty depressed about Everything," Honor says

"He had the option, and he didn't take it, so I moved on, He made his bed he can lay in it," Rory says

"I understand, I hope you know he did love you, but she blackmailed him," Honor says

"She wasn't who he thought she was and I bet your dad is kicking himself in the ass for not just letting me and Logan be happy," Rory says Before walking away

"He is, He wants so bad for the twins to be logans he has done some crazy things," Honor says

"Honor I love you like a sister, and I loved your brother for so long, but I can't change that Finn is their father and I can't be with Logan all the trust is gone for good" Rory says

"Love, Are you alright," Finn asks

"Yes, we will talk on the way home," Rory says

They play the What's the baby's names, Lorelai got it half right With Lorelai Grace And Finnegan James, Emily got Richard James and Harper Lee. They ended up telling everyone the names Lorelai Harper Gilmore-Morgan and Richard Finnegan Gilmore-Morgan

"You're using family names. Richard would be so happy. Honored and proud that your using family names" Emily says

"Your keeping up with our thing, I'm so happy, and their names are so cute," Lorelai says

"We decided to call her Harper and Him Richie," Finn says

After the Gender reveal Finn and Rory get in the car to head back to New York

"Love, Tell me what Logan wanted, please," Finn says

"He... He Keeps calling the twins mine and his... I told him if he wants any involvement he has to stop saying that, They may be his biologically but they are yours. You are the one who's been around and gave everything up for us. He said he couldn't and married someone else, and now that it isn't working he's feeling regrets" Rory says

"Do you still love him?" Finn asks

"No, any love for him was lost when he said "I do" to Odette and any chance of him being a dad died the minute he said he couldn't be a dad to them. I lost all respect for him, and he stopped being the man I had fallen in love with " Rory says

"Do you wish things were different" Finn asks

"No, I have the most amazing man, Whom I should have ended up with, to begin with," Rory says

"Love, I feel the same" Finn says

"Just think if he hadn't of done what he did back then, or we had of been less chicken to admit we liked each other we could have been married and had multiple kids by now," Rory says smiling

"We would probably have a football team and cheerleader for them," Finn says laughing

"I hope not all of them would have come out of me because I don't think I could do that" Rory laughs

"Rory, Do you see yourself being able to be with me forever," Finn asks

"Yes, of course, don't you," Rory asks

"Yes, since the minute you let me be their father, and I saw them," He says rubbing her baby bump

"What can I say its hard to say no to those baby blues and that accent don't forget the smoking hot dad bod," Rory says laughing

"Good to know, maybe I can use it to my advantage someday soon," Finn says in a super sexy tone

"Maybe you don't need to," Rory says coyly

"Wait till we get home Miss Gilmore," Finn says

"Oh really Mr. Morgan," Rory says smiling

"Well we have to behave in the car don't we," Finn says

"Since when do you behave in the back of a limo Mr. Have you gone soft on me," Rory asks

"No, Very hard on you," Finn says placing her hand on his lap

"Why Mr. Morgan your making me blush," Rory says in her best Southern belle accent

"Why don't we fool around Miss Gilmore," Finn says

"Yes why don't we," Rory says while unbuckling her belt and straddles his lap

"Love, you wild thing, I didn't think you were this bad" Finn says

"What can I say you're a bad influence," Rory says While undoing his pants and belt

"I think I like my influence on you," Finn says

"Don't get too excited this is just play time the real fun will be at home" Rory says

Finn helps Rory pull himself out of his boxers, and she rubs herself on his rock hard penis while kissing him

"You're driving me, wild woman."

"That's the point."

"Fine games on"


	23. Chapter 23

**Finn and Rory arrive home**

"Now love where were we," Finn says

"I think right about here," Rory said as she undid his belt and pants and put her hand on his erect penis

"Ahh yes I remember now," Finn says

Finn begins to kiss her jawline and work his way down her neck to her pulse point where he nibbles, and she moans he works his way to her chest and kisses down her cleavage and starts to unbutton her dress, working towards her nipples and sucks on them making her clench and moan on him. Finn then stops and puts himself back into his pant's.

"Evil tease" Rory mutters, and Finn laughs

"You're an evil, evil man," Rory says

"I know, but you love it," Finn says

"Oh god do I ever," Rory says

Finn lifts her off his lap and lays her down on the couch next to him and lowers himself to her belly and kisses his way down between her legs

"Mmmmm no panties at a society even naughty girl," Finn says before he starts to kiss and lick her making her moan

"Only for you babe," Rory says seductively

Finn and Rory never made it past the couch, They made passionate love and cuddled on the couch falling asleep until the morning.

 **February 24th**

Today is Rory's 20-week scan, and today she and Finn will be meeting with Francine Hayden and Christopher for lunch. Finn is nervous to meet the father of the girl he got pregnant unmarried and her grandmother, but Rory assures him it will be all right.

 **After the 20 weeks check up**

"Love, I'm glad little Richie and Little Harper are growing good still," Finn says

"Me too, how do you feel about lunch," Rory asks

"Love, your father, is going to kill me," Finn says

"Finn, My dad will be ok, he's happy he's getting two grandchildren, and I'm an adult not 16 like he was, Plus your doing everything right, you treat me well, and you are here for us," Rory says

"Are you sure love?" Finn asks

"Yes, he would arrange to have lunch with his mother and us if he was mad at you, she is the one who asked for the meeting she said she needed to talk to me about something. I also don't see him acting up with his mother with him" Rory says

"Alright love, I trust you," Finn says

"This might be great news, maybe I can access my trust fund from Francine early due to the twins," Rory says

"That's a possibility, but you don't need it early, We have more than enough money already," Finn says

"Maybe they just want to see how big I'm getting, maybe talk about them seeing the kids when they are born," Rory says

"That would be nice for them to want to be involved more with them then they were with you," Finn says

"A little too late in my books but ya it would be nice to have them involved," Rory says

"Well love, we are here," Finn says

"Ready to go in or do we need another minute," Rory says with a smirk

"Ready, let's get this over with," Finn says

Rory and Finn walk into the restaurant

"Good afternoon, a table for two," the hostess asks

"No, Reservation for 4 under Hayden," Finn says

"Yes, here it is the other half of your party is seated," The hostess says

"Thank you," Rory says

"Rory, Darling look ta you. You look amazing for being halfway done your pregnancy with twins" Francine says

"Thank you, Francine," Rory says

"Hey kiddo you do look good, your glowing" Christopher says

"Francine, Dad I would like you both to meet Finn Morgan. Finn this Is my dad Christopher and My grandmother Francine" Rory says

"Mrs. Hayden, Christopher, Nice to meet you both" Finn says

"Nice to meet the young man who impregnated my daughter," Christopher says

"Dad, be nice he is a great man," Rory says

"It's nice to meet the man who has been taking care of Rory so well," Francine says

"I have to ask because I'm nervous but why did you want to meet for lunch, you said it was important," Rory says

"Right to business, Me and your father have talked, and we wanted to ask if you are interested in becoming the Hayden heiress," Francine asks

"What about Gigi," Rory asks

"You are the eldest Hayden grandchild, and She is much too young and naïve, She would be taken care of still don't worry about that" Francine says

"To put it bluntly, Her mother has turned her back into a spoiled rotten brat who thinks she is entitled to everything being handed to her so if you don't take it this will just reinforce her belief," Christopher says

"Well since I am the Eldest grandchild I guess it would fall to me anyways normally so I would be honored, but I do have one thing to ask, Please don't announce my name in any papers," Rory says

"That is alright, I was planning on inviting the Huntzburger's, I want to see the look on their face when they find out you are the elusive Hayden Heir, is that alright," Francine asks

Rory looks at Finn for approval

"Love, you know how I hate what they did to you, so I'm on board," Finn says

"Yes, I want to see their faces too," Rory says

"Excellent" Francine says

"Do you think they still don't know?" Christopher asks

"I know they don't know, they have been calling me a gold digger and social climber for years, and they did it even when we released Finn was the father," Rory says

"They will be in shock to know you have more money than they do and a better social standing" Francine says

"When are you expecting to make the announcement," Rory asks

"I would have to say soon as your due date is approaching fast so in the next 6-8 weeks," Francine says

"Alright just let us know when and where and we will be there looking excellent," Rory says smiling at Finn

"I was wondering if I could talk to Finn alone for a minute," Christopher asks

"Dad... Be nice" Rory says

"I will don't worry," Christopher says

"Good luck babe" Rory whispers

 **Finn and Christopher walk outside to talk privately**

"Any idea what dad wanted to talk to him about," Rory asks

"Probably the what are your intentions, do you plan on marrying her, etc. dad talk," Francine says with a smirk

"I know the answers to that already," Rory says

"Oh, and what are they" Francine asks inquisitively

"He loves me and we are working towards getting married but it may be a long while off since we didn't exactly start dating till recently but we have known each other since my second year at Yale" Rory says

"That's quite some time, at least you know him fairly well and no push on a wedding I'm just happy for great grandbabies," Francine says

"We do plan on getting married before we have another baby just so you know" Rory says

"Oh you're talking about more after these 2" Francine says

"Yes, we both want 4 in total 2 girls 2 boys hopefully" Rory says

"That's excellent, a big family" Francine says

"He came from a family with 6kids, him being the eldest son but I haven't heard about his older sister or younger brother much" Rory says

"His older sister passed away during childbirth I know that much, but I was not aware of a younger brother, maybe it's the grandchild or a child produced when his parents were separated for a year," Francine says

"Maybe" Rory says

 **Christopher and Finn come back inside and sit at the table**

"Good talk" Rory asks

"Very good, Love" Finn says

"What was it about" Rory asks

"Normal father to father to be stuff and of course talked about shared boarding school experiences" Christopher says

"Your father was quite the handful in boarding school he got kicked out of most" Francine says

"So I have heard" Rory says

"I was in many myself over the years" Finn says

"Oh boy lets not get into who did what please" Rory says

"Is the party for the announcement of the Hayden Heiress going to be the normal social event" Rory asks

"Yes of course if you need help finding a dress please let me know and I will have my stylist come and help" Francine says

"I'm sure I won't have trouble I have a man who is amazing at helping me find dresses and he's straight," Rory says with a giggle

"Is he good at picking jewelry also" Christopher asks

"Actually yes dad he's amazing with jewelry, He picked everything out for me from the Huntzburger wedding" Rory says

"I saw, you looked fantastic" Francine says

"Thank you, Finn insisted I look my best" Rory says smiling

"I will contact you with all the details of the party when its all set up" Francine says

"Thank you, Bye" Rory says

"Bye" Francine and Chris say in unison

 **After Rory and Finn leave the restaurant**

"What do you want to do for the rest of this lovely Friday afternoon" Rory asks

"We have one place to stop then, Go home, Relax, Cuddle, Be naked" Finn says with a sparkle in his eye

"So are you going to tell me what my dad really said to you" Rory asks

"Love, he really only did the regular father stuff, He asked my intentions, Asked if we planned on getting married, told me if I hurt you he hurts me, asked a bit about how Logan has been dealing with us and his drama" Finn says

"Wonderful I love how my dad just brings up Logan randomly.." Rory says

"It's my fault I mentioned that we are dealing with the rumors as well as we can" Finn says

"Oh, did he ask what rumors" Rory asks

"He knew that Shira is telling people you're a gold digger and social climber and Mitchum thinks they are Logan's twins etc." Finn says

"Wonderful. More trouble" Rory says

"I assured him that every time you and Logan had seen each other for a month before you got pregnant I was around and they can't be his" Finn says

"Thank you, you didn't need to but I'm glad you did" Rory says

"So shopping or relaxing at home Love" Finn asks

"I think we should do some food shopping we are getting low" Rory says

"Alright love, but we have one stop to make first" Finn says

Finn takes Rory to a local NY baby boutique

"What are we doing here" Rory asks

"Love, Buying baby stuff we need of course" Finn says

"We still have time" Rory says

"Then we will look" Finn says

"This is all way too much, we would have to get double everything almost" Rory says

"Nothing is too much for our kids" Finn says

"Finn. I can't afford to buy any of this stuff" Rory says

"Yes WE can" Finn says

"you not going to let me leave till I look I'm taking it" Rory asks

"no" Finn says

"fine, I will look" Rory says

Rory ended up finding a lot of things that she liked, she ended up buying clothing, a breast pump and accessories.

"Love was that too hard," Finn asks

"No, only because they were on sale," Rory says

"Would you like to go home or for a walk?" Finn asks

"Home, I'm tired, Shopping took it out of me," Rory says

"Home for cuddles and rest it is," Finn says

Once Finn and Rory get home, they get into some comfy clothing to relax on the couch, Finn worse just a pair of boxer briefs and Rory wore a pair of short shorts and a loose fitting tank top, The cuddled up on the couch to watch TV and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**February 25th**

Christopher calls Rory with party info

"Hi Dad, What's up," Rory asks

"Hey Kiddo we have set the party up for Saturday, April 8th, It's the only Saturday available between now and summer. Hope it works for you and Finn" Christopher Says

"I will make it work, but I hope you invited mom, Luke, and Emily, they will be upset if they don't get invited to see Mitchum and Shira's face's," Rory says

"I know, Your grandmother has invited them even if Emily isn't as active in society as she was before Richards passing," Christopher says

"I know, but she looks forward to seeing a stunned Mitchum and Shira," Rory says

"Where is the party anyways dad," Rory asks

"Same place as your debutant ball," Christopher says

"Oh, the memories... Bad and all" Rory says

"I know, but mother insisted," Christopher says

"No problem the 4 of us will be there 2 of us not exactly having a choice," Rory says

"I hope your referring to the ones holding your uterus hostage," Christopher says

"Yes I am dad, Don't worry Finn and me are excited," Rory says

"That's good, Finn seemed like he wanted to shock the Huntzburgers also when we talked, seems he's worried they may try to get you and Logan back together," Christopher says

"I can tell you 100% it won't be happening, I love Finn, and I have no love left for Logan, he lied to me and hurt me," Rory says

"That's good sweetie Finn does love you, I hope you know that," Christopher says

"I know he loves me, More than you know..." Rory says

"Goodbye Kiddo," Christopher says

"Goodbye dad," Rory says before hanging up

"Love, What did your father call about," Finn asks

"The party is set for the 8th of April. It's a Saturday. Hopefully, we have nothing major planned that day," Rory says

"No we are free and clear I will mark it down to keep it free, and I will also book a hair, nail and makeup appointment for you and a hair and nail appointment for me also," Finn says

"Oooooh a couples nail and hair appointment," Rory says

"Yes Love I will need to get a haircut, and I want my nails to look good and natural for your big day," Finn says

"Finn, Please don't change, I love your hair and nails they way they are and always have been," Rory says

"Love, I think you deserve to have someone who is more clean cut and business looking," Finn says

"I think I need the man I have to be who he is and not change because he thinks he should. You know I love your hair and your nail's, and I didn't fall in love with the man you could be. I fell in love with the amazing man you are every day and have been since I met you" Rory says

"I'm sorry for thinking you wanted me to be something I'm not I'm just worried that the Huntzburger's will try to break us up and convince you that you deserve Logan," Finn says

"They can try all they want but I love you and not Logan, I love the curly-haired, Blue-eyed, nail polish wearing, Fun loving weirdo you are," Rory says

"Thank you, I needed to hear that," Finn says

"It's the truth, what can I say I love the man who chose to be the father of my children," Rory says giggling

"Oh and he loves you too," Finn says before kissing her on the neck

 **March 24th**

Rory is officially 24 weeks now, She saw the doctor again today, and the twins are doing great even if Rory still isn't very big for carrying twins. Finn and Rory have been preparing for Steph and Colin's wedding in a month and the Party in her honor in 2 weeks. So far Shira, Mitchum, Honor, Josh, and Logan, Plus Lorelai, Luke and Emily are all coming plus a few hundred more people who are curious who the Hayden Heiress is. Logan and Mitchum are going through all the actions they need to sue Odette and her family for breach of contract and an annulment since she is pregnant but keeps insisting it's logans even after he passed the lie detector test proving he did not have sex with her.

 **April 8th**

Tonight Is the Night that the Hayden Heiress is announced Rory looks amazing in a floor-length capped sleep Emerald blue gown showing off her baby bump without showing it off too much.

"Love, are you nervous," Finn asks

"A little bit, But I will be fine, I know you are here for me," Rory says

"Yes I am and always will be," Finn says

"Rory, Finn how nice to see you both here, I didn't think this was your kind of scene," Shira says

"We couldn't simply ignore an invite from Francine Hayden herself it's just not proper," Finn says

"I see your mother and Emily are here also, I didn't think they went to society events anymore," Shira says

"You know this is a very important party to attend, and Everyone wants to know who the Heiress is. We should get going we have some more people to see" Rory says

 **After Finn and Rory walk away**

"Mitchum I wonder if this Heiress is single, maybe we can get her and Logan together, they would be the most powerful society couple," Shira says

"Can you let our son get out of one marriage before you get him up with another" Mitchum says

"He needs to marry someone of a good social standing, he's getting too old to be dating around," Shira says

"I understand that, but he's been married already give him at least until that's all sorted before you get him into another relationship and maybe we will make sure this one is a good one," Mitchum says

"Alright, if you say so," Shira says with a sigh

"I still don't understand how Francine Hayden would know Rory. Last I heard there was a fude between the Hayden's and the Gilmore's," Shira says

"Maybe they cleared it up since Both of their husbands have died," Mitchum says

 **Back to Finn and Rory**

"Honor, Josh, it's great to see you both, Logan long time no talk," Rory says

"Ya... Your looking good" Logan says

"Rory you look amazing how far along are you now," Honor asks

"Almost 6 months, What about you," Rory says

"5 months, Your so tiny for having twins" Honor says

"I have been doing a lot of swimming and walking with Finn, He's making sure I stay in shape, and healthy" Rory says

"A Gilmore Girl exercising that's new," Logan says

"I didn't want to gain a ton of weight or have an unhealthy pregnancy," Rory says

"We should get together and talk sometime soon," Logan says

"Oh umm ya maybe," Rory says

"Love, We should get going I see Lorelai and Emily," Finn says

"Sorry to cut it short I need to talk to them," Rory says

Finn and Rory head towards Emily, Luke, and Lorelai

"Thank you, that was kind of awkward" Rory says

"No problem love, Logan was kind if being a jerk also," Finn says

"Hi, mom, Grandma, Luke. You sure look handsome in that suit Luke" Rory says

"Thank you, Rory, you look good tonight too," Luke says

"How are you feeling kid," Lorelai asks

"A bit nervous, already had a run in with all 4 Huntzburger's," Rory says

"Don't be nervous you will do great, All you need to do it walk down the stairs smile and wave" Emily says

"What are the chances Shira wants to try and hook Logan up with the heiress," Rory asks

"No doubt, she would love nothing more to have her son marry the most sought-after heiress never mind a double heiress," Emily says

"Ya but she doesn't even know I'm the Gilmore heiress," Rory says

"It's going to be clear tonight," Lorelai says

"Love we had better get you in position upstairs it's almost time to walk down the stairs with your dad," Finn says

"Oh debutant ball flashbacks," Rory says giggling

Finn escorts Rory upstairs to her father and heads back downstairs to the rest of the guests. Francine Hayden stands at the second landing of the stairs to make her little speech.

"Thank you all for making it tonight, I know you are all here to finally find out who the Hayden Heiress is so without Further adieu my granddaughter," Francine Hayden says pointing to the stairs that Rory and Christopher come down

"Some of you know her as Rory Gilmore but she is Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden The eldest daughter of my Son Christopher Strobe Hayden and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, and she is also the Gilmore Heiress," Francine Hayden says with Emily Gilmore standing next to her

In the back of the room all you can hear is "OMG" and a thud, Shira fainted from shock. Francine runs over to make sure she is ok and as Shira comes to Francine gives her a hand up

"Don't ever say my granddaughter isn't good enough to be a Huntzburger or that she's a gold digger or social climber like you, she's got more money and social status than you ever will, she's too good for your family" Francine says whispering in her ear

 **Shira stood there with a stunned look on her face for at least 5 minute's**

"Is something wrong Shira, Do you need to see a Dr" Francine says with a small smirk

"Mitchum, Logan, Honor did any of you know about this" Shira asks

"No absolutely not, I don't know how it was hidden so well," Mitchum says

"I had an idea mother," Logan says

"Does it matter" Honor asks

"We will talk about this at home now let's go" Shira huffs

Francine, Emily, Lorelai, Finn, Rory, Christopher, and Luke all laugh slightly

"Sorry for that everyone seems Shira was shocked that her son dated the Hayden heiress," Francine says

The rest of the night was spent dancing and celebrating Rory, At one point Finn asked to speak to Christopher, Emily, and Lorelai for a moment alone.

"where have you been hun," Rory asks

"Love, I thought I should call Logan and make sure his mom was alright after the shock and fall," Finn says

"I hope she didn't hurt herself to bad" Rory says

"No, turns out after she went to bed Logan, Honor, and Mitchum had quite the laugh about how shocked she was," Finn says

"Her reaction was kind of funny. I didn't expect that. I expected her to try and talk me into marrying Logan after all" Rory says

"Don't put it past her, but I don't see Mitchum thinking it will work too well now" Finn says

"I'm so tired, and I'm getting a small headache, I just want to go home, it been a long, exciting day for us," Rory says

"Ok Love, I will let everyone know we are going," Finn says

"Thank you," Rory says smiling to Finn

"Rory I can't believe your the double heiress" Honor says

"I thought you left," Rory says

"We did, but I wanted to talk to you," Honor says

"Well ya I'm a double heiress, your mom must be so mad she was so against me being with Logan," Rory says

"She will get over it eventually, Why didn't you tell us," Honor asks

"I don't like using names to get ahead, to me it's not a big deal they were hardly in my life, so I didn't think about them, I'm surprised Logan didn't say anything when he met my dad," Rory says

"Tonight, when mom asked he said he had an idea but wasn't sure and wasn't going to ask because it didn't matter to him who your related too" Honor, says

"But it mattered to your mom, and he would have been able to make her like me if he told her and I didn't want to be liked based on who my dad and his parents were, I know your mother's true colors," Rory says


	25. Chapter 25

**April 29th**

Today is Steph and Colin's wedding day. To start the day off Finn booked Hair, Nails, and Makeup for Rory and Hair and Nails for him. Stephanie and the bridesmaids are also booked at the same salon, and They made Finn an Honorary girl during the appointments When Finn was done his hair and nails he left Rory with the girls to finish getting ready and to continue to his groomsman duties. After the girls all hair their hair, Nails, and makeup done, they headed to the church.

"Girls I can't believe it, today is my wedding day," Steph says

"Neither can I, It feels just like yesterday we were in Yale and Colin was trying to avoid commitment," Rory says

"So was Finn don't remember and now look, Your expecting twins with him," Juliet says

"Then there is Seth who married his college sweetheart had a few kids, and she left him for a younger richer man, But shh its a secret," Rosemary says

"How do you know Rosemary," Juliet asks

"Oh umm he came to my house upset about it, and I comforted him," Rosemary says

"Oh he got a ride on the rosemary express," Juliet says

"He's married I would never," Rosemary says

"He's separated if she left and you have done that before," Steph says

"Fine maybe I did a little cheering up and might have agreed to do more if he would buck up for the wedding," Rosemary says

"You're a good friend Rosemary, I don't think you needed too, but I'm sure happy he's not acting miserable" Steph says

"Girls I think we have dresses, shoes, and jewelry to get on before we need to walk down the aisle and get Steph her man for life," Rory says

"Girls I have a feeling something good is going to happen today," Steph says

"Your getting married that better be good," Rory says

"I'm feeling more than just me getting married is going to happen, I don't know why I just feel it," Steph says

"Well, I'm sure a lot of good things will happen... Like tonight you may end up with your oven stuffed" Juliet says

"Oh with any luck yes, How did you know we were trying," Steph asks

"You have been gushing about Rory being pregnant and giving Colin a look, Plus we aren't exactly 20 anymore," Juliet says

"Damn, my mom better not know she would die and be on my ass every month asking, For all, she knows we are going to use some 20 year old to be a surrogate," Steph says

"Well Paris has some pretty good options for surrogate's if you need," Rory says laughing

"Girls 2-minute warning, Bride 5 minute's," The wedding coordinator says

"Time to get you married Steph," Rory says as she walks out the door with Juliet and Rosemary

 **The music starts...**

"Love shall we walk," Finn asks offering his arm to Rory

"Let get them married," Rory says

Rory and Finn walk down the aisle, they see Colin smiling the biggest smile they have ever seen on his face

Robert walks down the aisle with Juliet than

Seth walks down the aisle with Rosemary then

Rosemary's niece walk's down the aisle throwing flowers on the floor then

Everyone stands while Stephanie walks down the aisle on her father's arm.

Rory can see Logan, Honor, Shira, and Mitchum sitting together in the second row of the chairs, Logan not taking his eyes of Rory, She gets Finn's eye contact, and they smile at each other, Trying to ignore Logan.

After the Vow's and I do's were said, and the rings exchanged

Seth walks down the aisle with Rosemary again

Robert walks down the aisle with Juliet again

Rory and Finn walk down the aisle again

Stephanie and Colin walk down the aisle then outside for pictures with the wedding party for pictures

"Love, You look marvelous today," Finn says

"You look incredibly handsome yourself Mr," Rory says smiling then kissing him

"Hey lovebirds, Hurry up and get outside we have pictures to take," Juliet says

"We are coming gosh," Rory says

They do the normal Bride and groom shot. Then the Bride and bridesmaid are shot. Then the Groom and Groomsmen Shot. Then the Bride, Groom and both sets of parents. A few shots of Finn and Rory alone and Robert and Juliet alone. One with Seth and Rosemary, One with the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids and last they do the whole bridal party shot.

"We have to take that shot once more it got messed up," The photographer says

 **They all get back into position**

"You there Kneel down on one knee, Look like your going to kiss the baby bump," The photographer says

"Alright," Finn says

The photographer is shooting multiple pictures back to back then Rory looks at Finn to see him holding something and looking at her, Her eyes open wide in shock

"Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, With this ring, I give you my undying devotion, love, and endless commitment, Do you accept this ring?"

Rory stands there crying, and she pulls him up to kiss him passionately

"Is that a yes?" Finn asks

"YES... YES...YESSSSSS" Rory shouts

"Love, I'm so happy you said yes, I was so worried you would say no" Finn says

"I wouldn't have ever said no as long as you asked like his, I love you, and I hope you know when you fully propose it might be a long engagement, I will be my pre-pregnancy weight, " Rory says

"We had better get inside, it's starting to get chilly out here," Finn says

"Hold on... All of you... Did you know he was going to do this?" Rory asks

"He asked Colin and I if it would be alright to possibly ask you sometime today via text after you left the bridal suite," Steph says

"So what you said earlier you had no clue," Rory asks

"Not at all," Steph says

"Anyone else?" Rory asks

Robert, Seth, Juliet, and Rosemary all shake their heads to say No

"Omg, Finn did you ask my dad, Luke, Mom, Francine, and Emily, They will kill you if you didn't," Rory says

"Love, I asked them already at the same time," Finn says

"How... When..." Rory asks

"Love, When I met your dad he asked me if I planned on marrying you and I told him, yes, and I was planning on doing this hopefully before the twins were born. He gave his blessing but asked me to ask him again when I was going actually to propose and had a ring. He needs to ensure it is good enough for you, as for asking them all at the same time your dad helped me set up a skype conference. Your grandmothers In Hartford, Your father in Boston, Your mom, and Luke in Stars Hollow, I asked them a week ago telling them it would be in the next 2 weeks when I found the time right." Finn says

"Finn, you are so amazing. I was not expecting this today," Rory says

"Would you like to wear the ring on your left hand, so we don't have to answer question's or do you want it on your left hand?" Finn asks

"I'm not taking the spotlight off Steph and Colin's big day we can announce it later and frankly I don't want to get into it with Logan here if you don't mind," Rory says

"I was thinking the same he may blow a gasket," Finn says

"Get in the room you two we are waiting for you to be in there to be announced," Steph says

"Alright Mrs. McCrea," Rory says in a teasing tone

Finn and Rory go into the Room with all the guests and immediately Steph and Colin are announced as husband and wife.

"What took you two so long to get in here after pictures," Honor asks

"Oh just had to talk and maybe kiss a bit," Rory says

"You two seem to be going strong," Honor says

"Yes we are Blissfully happy these days," Finn says smirking

"How's the book and work going," Honor asks

"The book is done, I have a friend in the publishing world helping me get it to bigger publishing companies, and work is amazing I never have to see my boss's in less, of course, they attend a social event I'm at, then I just avoid them," Rory says

"Nice ring Rory, Where did you get that from your grandmother" Honor asks

"No, Finn gave it to me," Rory says

"Finn gave you a ring... OMG, it's THE ring..." Honor says

"What do you mean?" Rory asks

"It's the family ring... The ring you give to the woman your going to spend your life with" Honor says

"We are having kids together and do plan on getting married soon," Rory says

"If he didn't ask yet. expect it very soon, That's the ring his great great grandfather gave to his future wife, and they passed it on to each firstborn son to place on the finger of the women they want to be with for life. Finns grandmother used that ring to propose to his wife with the Mr. Morgan gave it to Mrs. Morgan before he proposed and now Finn gave it to you" Honor says

"Honor darling, it's just a family ring. My father gave it to me to give to Rory to symbolize my endless commitment to her and the twins" Finn says

"Honor, See It's just a ring, He loves me and has said he wants to marry me when the time is right, and I don't want to get married when I'm very visibly pregnant," Rory says

"Alright, I believe you," Honor says

"I see your not telling honor," Robert says

"Not telling anyone till at least tomorrow this isn't our day it's theirs," Rory says pointing at Colin and Stephanie

"I will pass it on to Seth and the girls," Robert says

"Thank you, Mate," Finn says

"Ace, You look great today, Your getting bigger," Logan says

"Yup, it's what happens when one is expecting twins shortly," Rory says

"Would you like to dance?" Logan asks

"I already have enough people talking about me behind my back from your wedding and our dance I Don't want a repeat," Rory says

"Ok, I see your point," Logan says

"I could see the gossip headlines no "Huntzburger barely divorced and dancing with his ex-GF who is currently pregnant with best friends twins"..." Rory says

"Can we talk alone, please?" Logan asks

"Is it about work?" Rory asks

"No," Logan says

"Then no" Rory says

"Why not," Logan asks

"If you cant say it in front of Finn then it doesn't need to be said," Rory says

"Fine, I just wanted to apologize and ask about some things," Logan says

"I get it your sorry" Rory says

"Love, Would you like to dance," Finn says walking up to Rory seeing she's getting mad at Logan

"Yes, Babe I would love too," Rory says

 **Finn and Rory walk to the dance floor and waltz**

"What was he saying that upset you love," Finn asks

"He asked to dance I said no, not after the last gossip fest, then he said he wanted to talk alone, and it wasn't about work," Rory says

"It's alright love just calm down, Getting so worked up isn't good for Harper and Richie, we don't need you going into labor yet," Finn says

"I know thank you for getting me out of there I was about to punch him," Rory says

"Hormones or just anger" Finn asks

"I think anger. He thinks he can do what he did then expect things to go back to normal, and He didn't even defend me when his mom called me a social climbing gold digging whore," Rory says

"I know love, I'm angry too. We need to be calm and just ignore them" Finn says

"Thank you for being you," Rory says

"I cant be anyone else, you won't let me," Finn says smirking

"Damn straight I love my Finn just the way he is," Rory says

"You two are a charming couple, How far along are you," A woman asks


	26. Chapter 26

"About 6 1/2 months with twins," Finn says

"You look so good for having twins. I was a whale by 20 weeks," The woman says

"We swim and walk a lot, and he makes me eat healthily," Rory says smiling

"It's always good to have a husband who's in shape and keeps you healthy with him," The woman says

"We aren't married, Just dating," Rory says

"Oh, Plans on getting married soon," The woman asks

"When we feel the time is right, we don't want the stress of wedding planning during a high-risk pregnancy," Rory says

"Atheist you have a man who stuck by you when you told him, My ex-left me the minute I told him I was pregnant, Turns out he was engaged to some French girl," The woman says

"Sound like someone we know," Finn says

"So are you here for the bride or groom," The woman asks

"Both we went to Yale with them," Rory says

"Oh you both went to Yale, You must Know Logan Huntzburger," The woman says

"Yes, We do. Finn here is friend's with him, How do you know him" Rory asks

"We met in London the year after he graduated," The woman says

"Oh, did you date him during that year," Finn asks

"No, He had a girlfriend back at Yale he loved dearly till she broke his heart, It wasn't till then we started seeing each other then he broke it all off with me about a year and a half ago when he came back from Hamburg," The woman said

"Hi, I'm Rory the woman Logan proposed too, Ran into in Hamburg, We used to hang out when I was in London, or he was here up until about Oh 32 weeks ago I would say, and no he isn't the father, " Rory snarls as she walks over to Logan

"You sick that woman on me trying to get me to talk to you, How dare you tell her things about us," Rory says

"What woman," Logan says

"The beautiful blonde talking to Finn," Rory says

"You mean Maranda my dad's assistant, Who OMG is pregnant..." Logan says

"Logan... She hinted towards you being her unborn baby's dad, and I think your dad sent her trying to get information from me" Rory says while filling him in on what the woman said

"I'm getting information from her" Logan says as Rory follows

"Hello Miranda, Funny to see you here and not on your knees under a table near my dad, I'm assuming that' my new baby brother or sister, Why are you over here harassing Rory and Finn?"

"Logan, I didn't know you were here," Miranda says

"Of course I'm here It's the wedding of two of my friends, and you know that because you are the one who has it in my dad's schedule," Logan says

"So tell me the truth did my dad send you here to try and get info out of Rory and he gave you the idea of pretending that your baby is mine hoping to bond with Rory?"

"How did you both find it out," Miranda says

"Rory knows what happened after she said no to my proposal and she knows what happened and who I was with for 6 months before Hamburg and so does Finn here. If my dad had given you good information, he would have told you I was so drunk outside of work. I couldn't walk, never mind have sex and for 6 months before Hamburg. I was also drunk every moment out of work I was also with Finn whom if you met me either time you would have known him. Now come with me" Logan says Pulling her alongside him

"Mom, Dad, Here's your whore and your unborn baby back. Maybe next time give her good info not to give herself away when she's trying to get non-existent info from Rory and Finn. For the last time, I told you to knock it off. I'm trying to get her back before I lose her for good because of you making me marry some stupid gold digging slut. I suggest you, and her leave NOW" Logan says quietly not to bring any attention to the situation

"Your father brought one of his... Assistants here and she's pregnant, I'm mortified" Shira says

"Oh please mom give up the act we both know you only had sex to produce an heir and lucky you got a son on the second shot, You should leave too," Logan says

Logan walks Towards Finn and Rory, but they disappear before he could get to them.

Rory and Finn Look for Colin and Steph

"Steph, Colin. I'm so sorry we have to leave soon something happened with Logan, and I just can't be here anymore, Have fun, and we will tell you about it all later" Rory says

"Ok talk to you later," Steph says

"Finn you get our girl and those home safe," Colin says

"I guard them with my life mate," Finn says following Rory out the door

Once Rory and Finn got away from the wedding they went to eat dinner since they didn't get anything at the wedding. Rory eating for 3 made her always starving, They went to a taco place in Hartford on their way back to New York and ate in the back of the limo and rested a bit before they got home.

 **New York Penthouse about 9 pm**

"Finally home, I can take these shoes off and the dress, Remind me again why we keep this place so warm," Rory says

"Love, I keep it warm to keep you naked and comfy," Finn says with a little evil glint in his eyes

"Oh yes I forgot you like seeing me with a baby belly," Rory says

"I love seeing them move and seeing you walk around, Clothing just gets in our way and consumes time," Finn says walking up behind her and kissing her neck

"Hey the clothing needs to be nicely hung up first," Rory says

"Yes love," Finn says groaning a little

"That is a very expensive custom made dress, and your suit isn't cheap either, I want to keep them nice to wear again, Unzip me please," Rory says

Finn unzips her dress kissing her all the way down after the zipper.

"You sure know how to get a girl going don't you," Rory says

"I know how to get my girl going," Finn says smirking

Rory lets her dress slowly fall off her shoulders and down her body as Finn watches. The dress falls to the floor, and she bends to pick it up, Butt in the air still in high heels and picks the dress up to put it on its hanger. She walks over to Finn and put's his tie away, then takes his coat off and nibbles on his ears. She hangs his coat on the hanger and starts to Unbutton his shirt and pulls it out from his pants and puts it in the dry clean bag. She put's his cufflinks on the dresser and goes back to him to undo his pant's. She gets onto her knees and unzips his pants with her mouth and lets them fall to the ground, and She pulls down His boxer briefs using her teeth then uses her hands to take them off him fully.

"Love your killing me here," Finn says as she kisses his erect penis from the base up and then places his penis in her mouth. "Mmmmm Love, it feels amazing," Finn says slowly getting her to move to the bed where he picks her up as she released him out of her mouth. He lays her down and flips her and lays himself on the bed. She straddles his face then puts her mouth around him. He kisses her inner thighs and makes her moan ever so slightly until he works his way to the middle and licks her placing 1 finger inside her at first till she moans and he puts a second finger in her. She moans again making him grunt, and she moans louder making him groan in pleasure that makes her moan louder.

"Love I'm going to Cum," Finn says as she moans louder, and she tightens and cums herself making him cum in her mouth.

"Love how are you doing," Finn asks

"Amazingly," Rory says

"Love you don't need to take it every time," Finn says

"I know, you also don't have to reciprocate every time either" Rory says

"Soon enough you will be out of commission for a week or so. I should enjoy it while I can," Finn says

"Just means while I'm out of commission you can't reciprocate," Rory says sticking her tongue out at him

"I suppose your right, but as soon as your back in commission and ready I can and will be catching up," Finn says

"We should get some snacks and watch a movie or two," Rory says

"I get the snacks you pick the movies to love, What room Bedroom or Living room," Finn asks

"Bedroom, My bump started to hang off the couch when we cuddle," Rory says with a pout

"Alright love, bedroom it is, I will be back with snacks," Finn says before heading to the kitchen

 **15 minutes later**

Finn returns with popcorn, Pop tarts, cut apples, and all the other Gilmore movie essential's he keeps hidden away for movie nights.

"Hun, you have to tell me where you keep this stuff so I can have some when you're at work," Rory says

"Love, I can't, or there wouldn't be any left for movie night, You know you can only have so much candy per week and movie night fills that amount," Finn says

"Alright, alright," Rory says

"What movies did you pick, love," Finn asks

"Sisterhood of the traveling pants and Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2," Rory says

"Great picks, The actress who plays Lena is a beauty, She looks a lot like you," Finn says

Finn and Rory spent the next 4 hours in bed watching the movies back to back with only bathroom break's since Rory had two little humans using her bladder to tap dance on.

 **1:30am**

"I'm not even ready for sleep yet," Rory says

"Another movie?" Finn asks

"50 Shades Of Grey," Rory says

"Alright, I may not last through the whole movie," Finn says

Finn put's the DVD in the player and starts the movie, Within 15 minute's of the movie Rory is straddling Finns lap nibbling on his ear's, Kissing along his jawline and neck

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie love," Finn says

"I did now I want you," Rory says

"Temptress" Finn says chuckling While turning his face into her neck and kissing her working his way down her body. Moving her to his side to continue to kiss down her body down to her thighs and working his way between her legs and back up to her neck. She flips him onto his back and starts to kiss down his chest down to his penis, Rory begins to wrap her lips around him, and he places a finger in her while rubbing her clit. She moans loudly, and he puts another finger in her while rubbing her clit still she moan's louder and flips back to straddle him. Rory rubs herself on his erect penis until he enters her and Rory moans in pleasure. Finn teases her by pulling himself out and rubbing up against her until she moans more then he enters her again, and he Pumps his penis in and out of her from beneath her.

 **Someone unlocks the door and walks in**

"Hello."

"Finn are you home" he walks to the living room

"I know your home, I can hear your TV, so come out" he walks towards the room

"Finn stop watching porn" He knocks on the bedroom door, but Finn and Rory's can't hear anything over themselves and the movie


	27. Chapter 27

**Finn and Rory's door open's**

"Hey Finn, cover up I'm coming in," the man says slurring his words

Right as Rory and Finn were about to cum they hear...

"Finn man, I need you to get Rory to talk to me...FINN WHAT THE HELL" the man yells

Rory spins around to find Logan standing in Finn's bedroom walking towards them angrily, Rory covers herself with a sheet and jumps off of Finn.

"GET OUT" Rory screams

"I want to know what the hell is going on Finn, How long have you been fucking the mother of my children, and not using condoms what are you trying to give her STD'S," Logan asks slurring his words

"Mate, They are my children, She and I are together, Couples have sex, and we both got tested for STD's before we had sex," Finn says

"They are mine, and we all know it, Having sex with her without a condom while my children are inside her is just wrong Finn," Logan says

"They stopped being yours the minute you said you couldn't be and signed the contracts, Me and Finn have every right to chose if we use condoms or not," Rory said angrily

"I can't believe you moved on so fast and with Finn... Not using condoms" Logan says

"You got married a mere 3 weeks after you found out I was pregnant. You agreed to let Finn take responsibility and take care of us. We waited till after you had gotten married to have any contact more than kissing, It was inevitable we would end up together and have sex. We do have major chemistry," Rory says

"You're still the love of my life," Logan says

"Logan, I'm sorry. You are not the same man I fell in love with at Yale and fell deeper in love with in Hamburg. You made me the other woman and what finally did us is was when you said you couldn't be the man and father me and the twins needed. Then it was final when you and Odette were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzburger. I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Finn please just accept it" Rory says

"They are still mine, Couldn't you wait till they were at least born," Logan says

"Logan, I'm a woman I have need's, He's a man, and he has needs, We started dating and met our needs together," Rory says

"This was your plan the whole time wasn't it Finn, I step away, and you wiggle your way in and take everything from me," Logan says

"You gave them up, I took care of her and them, and we fell in love, We didn't plan it, Things just happened the acting became real," Finn says

"She is still My Ace... and those are still my children," Logan says

"Any man with a penis can make a baby, but it takes a real man to be a daddy, Finn is their daddy," Rory says

"She isn't your possession, neither are the kids, You don't own them. You walked away from them" Finn says

"I couldn't call the wedding off she would have ruined me," Logan says

"Look were marrying her got you anyways, No girl, No kids, No love... YOU gave it all up to be with some girl you were engaged too but ended up pregnant with someone else's child. You ever think Karma bit you in the ass for it" Rory says

"Rory, I love you... I'm sorry to come back to me, and I won't ever make that mistake again" Logan says

"Logan, No. I'm not your backup plan when your marriage fail's and I'm with Finn now, and we are raising the kids together and getting married" Rory says

"You... You proposed to her... and she said yes..." Logan asks fighting back the tears

"I pled my undying love, devotion and endless commitment, But I am going to propose when the time and place are right," Finn says

"You can't love her, You have only been with her for weeks, You can't possibly know someone well enough to love them," Logan says

"Mate, I liked her back in Yale, and you know that. I started falling in love with her when she moved in here back in November, and we have been almost inseparable since London in November almost 6 months ago" Finn says

"I can't... I can't handle this... She's mine..." Logan says walking out of the Penthouse

Rory lays in bed stunned for a few minute's while Finn goes to make sure the Door is locked and the chain is on now before he heads back into the bedroom.

"How did he get in," Rory asks

"I forgot he still had a key, he hasn't used it in years," Finn says

"I Should have asked, I know you all have key's to each other's places," Rory says

"I will have the locks changed as soon as the locksmith can get here, Thankfully he's just drunk and not extremely angry," Finn says

"That could have gone so bad, He could have hit you," Rory says

"I would understand, I wouldn't be happy if I were in his position finding the love of my life having sex with one of my best mate's, Even if your not with him you were his first and only love," Finn says

"He needs to realize I have a right to move on as he did," Rory says

"Love, I think we should turn the movie off and get some sleep," Finn says

"I think we should turn the movie off and finish what was interrupted," Rory says

"I think your right, but first I must close and lock the bedroom door also," Finn says getting up

Finn walks over to the bed and lays down

"Now where was I," Rory says

"Right about here," Finn says pulling her over to him and kissing her

"Hmm seems familiar but I don't know," Rory says teasing

"Maybe here," Finn says smirking and pulling his face towards her inner thighs

"That feels warmer," Rory says before moaning

"Hmm, How about here," Finn says pulling his waist under her again and placing the tip of his penis outside her Vagina

Rory lets out a little moan before Finn pushes himself inside her and she moans loudly and holds on to the back of the headboard moving her hips back and forth. He listens to her moans, and she listens to his grunts and groans till he feels her tighten and feels him pulsate. They both let out one last Moan and Groan as they cum together. She relaxes her body on top of him before rolling onto her side next to him and putting her head in the crook of his neck and giving him little kisses.

"Was that worth the rude interruption?" Rory asks

"More then worth it, Love," Finn says

 **June 2nd**

For the past 4 weeks Finn and Rory have been discussing with Logan his role with Harper and Richie, He can see them, Spoil them, Spend time with them but in no way is he their father or will he say they are his. All terms can be changed by Rory and Finn at any time if anything were to change or Logan was being destructive. Logan decided being friends with Rory is better than nothing and decided to take it and accept that she is happy and with Finn going to raise the children he gave up 7 months ago. Mitchum had a heart attack a week ago and has had to retire and hand the company over to Logan mainly, Mitchum still plans on working when he is needed. Honor has even taken an some of the companies new holdings, so Mitchum and Logan decided to put her in charge of the children's Stuff (2 children's Boutiques). She chooses what the store stocks and at what prices, hires the staff and deals with anything else related to the store. Logan has started to see a few people, and his mom has been told to but out of Logan's life because it puts a lot of stress on Mitchum also.

Today Rory is 34 weeks pregnant, and the twins can be born anytime in the next 6 weeks, She is supposed to try to keep them in at least another 2-3 weeks, but it's not exactly up to her. Rory is feeling great, and She has no stretch marks. She has gained very minimal weight, and She's still comfortable. She and Finn do Yoga every day, and She finally has a lot more energy. Finn and Rory have finally decorated and furnished the Nursery for the twins and had a room set up for a nanny if they choose to keep one full-time. The other room is set up as guest rooms, and They also agreed to hire a maid/cook full time and a part-time nanny for the few weeks after Rory has the twins.

 **June 3rd**

Tonight is the annual LDB mascarade party, Finn and Rory chose to do matching colored clothing and Masks. She's wearing a Green Chiffon empire waist deep V cut floor length gown with green Gucci criss-cross heels, A diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Finn Is wearing a similar shade of green suit with black shoes a white button-up shirt and black tie.

"Love, are you ready," Finn asks

"More ready then I have ever been, The kids are playing nice with my bladder tonight too," Rory says

"Good, Let's get going, We cant be late Love," Finn says

"What's with the rush," Rory asks

"We can't miss the start," Finn says

"Good thing you helped me get ready and didn't tempt me," Rory says smirking

Rory and Finn get into the Black SUV being driven by Colin. Steph, Rosemary, Colin, and Juliet are traveling to the ball with them.

"Can I touch your belly?" Robert asks

"Sure..." Rory says

"Listen, Miss Harper and Mr. Richie, Please be nice to everyone and wait at least another 2 weeks to make an appearance, We need you big and strong to come home right away," Robert says Rubbing each side of Rory's belly a bit.

"Giving the beans a pep talk I see," Finn says

"Of course, we can't have them trying to join the fun too soon," Robert says

"Hey, I would love them to stay in as long as possible right now, they need to grow, and we are happy with my bump," Rory says

"Really happy," Finn says smirking

"Hey we don't need to know about the pregnancy fetish sex you have Finn," Rosemary says

"Not a fetish, Just enjoying my beautiful Love while she's pregnant and glowing," Finn says

"So you never did tell us when you started having sex, We know since Logan caught Finn balls deep bareback in you but how long before," Steph asks

"Not long," Finn says

"your helpful" Juliet says

"Very," Finn says

The 7 of them pull up to the building the mascarade ball. 2 men at the top of the stairs take your LDB only invite and open the main doors and then once those doors close 2 more men open the interior doors. You immediately walk into the ballroom at the top of the grand staircase and walk down.

"Finn this is so amazing, Is it like this every year," Rory says

"Every year is different, Sometimes a different location other times different themes, sometimes it's like Sadie Hawkins, one year was couples thru the ages," Finn says

"That's cool, do you come every year," Rory asks

"every year I wasn't traveling or injured, It's always in or near new haven," Finn says

"Maybe we can come next year," Rory says

"Maybe... How about we dance" Finn says holding his hand out

"Sounds like fun," Rory says grabbing his hand and follows him to the dance floor.


	28. Chapter 28

Rory and Finn dance to "Love me like you do - Elle Goulding", "Let Her Go - Passenger", "Witchcraft - Frank Sinatra", "Try - Nelly Furtado", "All of me - John Legend", "Titanium - Sia", "Thinking out Loud - Ed Sheeran" and "Same Love - Macklemore". When someone tapped on Rory and Finn's shoulders.

"May I have this dance," Logan asks

Rory looks at Finn for his opinion he nods his head Yes

"Yes, you may," Rory says as the song "Rolling in the Deep - Adele" Starts.

"Interesting song to play when we dance," Logan says

"Oh you didn't plan it this time," Rory says

"They wouldn't let me," Logan says

"Oh no someone said no to Logan Huntzburger," Rory says laughing

"I wouldn't have it be a semi-angry song," Logan says

"At least we are at a place we can talk and laugh and be ok," Rory says

"Let's enjoy this dance before I have to return you to Finn," Logan says

"Don't enjoy too much he may get jealous" Rory says snickering

"Pffff Finn Jealous... Ya right" Logan says

"Oh it happens, Tonight Robert was talking to Harper and Richie and got a little Jealous," Rory says

"I would pay to see that," Logan says

"Hey people said the same thing about you before you know," Rory says

"I never get Jealous," Logan says

"Oh is that what we call me going to Finns birthday party with Robert and you asking me to leave with you," Rory says

"Ok once, or twice," Logan says

"Maybe once or twice a day when some guy would walk up to me and say hi when I was with you or they would stare at me," Rory says laughing

"Ok, Ok I know how Finn would feel," Logan says

"Exactly, but he knows he has no reason to be jealous of you, We are just friends," Rory says

"Yes, exactly. I may have lost you as my girlfriend, but I want to keep you as a good friend" Logan says

Logan and Rory finish their dance before Logan takes Rory to Finn

"Was it a good chat love?" Finn asks

"Yes, He assured me all he wants to be is good friends," Rory says

"You have danced a lot tonight we should sit and rest," Finn says

"Sounds good, the kids are starting to slow down now too," Rory says

"I think having to take over so fast for Mitchum with HPG has made him rethink a lot in his life, and as we both know it's better to have you as a friend than not at all, Your very loved," Finn says

"So I keep hearing," Rory says teasing

For the rest of the night, Rory and Finn danced as much as possible. A few men asked to dance with Rory, and a few women insisted on dancing with Finn. Most of the women who wanted to dance with Finn wanted to see if he was still open to a little fun and when he said no he was in a committed relationship they seemed very unhappy and gave Rory death glares. They all had a great night Rory got the chance to dance with Robert and Colin

 **June 30th**

For the past month, Rory has been in major nesting mode. She thoroughly cleaned everything at least once, refolded all the baby clothing, double and tripled checked the hospital bags. She even made Finn move all the furniture in the nursery three times just to have it put back the way it was about 2 weeks ago. She started the uncomfortable part of her pregnancy because the twins decided they needed to party at night until daddy read to them, It didn't work if it was mommy it had to be daddy. Rory still wasn't ready to have them anytime soon, but she knew any day it could happen. Rory had received threats in the last few days because it seems someone thinks Logan left Odette for Rory despite all the evidence otherwise and the fact Rory and Finn are very much together. Everyone figures it's Odette herself threatening Rory and the twins but until there is evidence all that can be done is have the baby's and Rory under supervision at all times. Plus all the other precautions due to Mitchum snooping around previously.

Today Rory is 38 weeks pregnant with twins. The doctor said weeks ago that she was not worried about Rory not being able to have the twins vaginally, so Rory and Finn decided to try vaginally. Harper is still breached, but she may turn once Richie is born, if not they will try to turn her manually. Thankfully Rory's labor was going quickly. She felt her first contraction at 6:30, Got to the hospital by 7:15, Water broke at 8:00 am.

"Love, How are you doing," Finn asks

"Great for a woman who's about to give birth not once but twice," Rory says

"Your doing great," Finn says

"I'm still worried about taking them home or that it's too early," Rory says

"Love, anytime after 37 weeks they are ready. We will be good, and we have so much help from the girls, your mom, my sisters, the nanny, Your grandmothers and of course the boys. Finn says

"It's not the help I'm worried about, I'm worried I won't be able to do it," Rory says

"Love, Your going to be a great mom and we can do it," Finn says

"Finn can you get the nurse I feel like I need to use the bathroom," Rory says

"Alright love I will be right back with her," Finn says

A minute later Finn comes in with the nurse who checks Rory to see how dilated she is

"Your 10cm and ready to push, I will get the doctor," The nurse says

 **Dr. Black comes into the room**

"Alright Rory, when the nurse says I will need you to hold your breath and push hard and hold it till the count of 10" Dr. Black, says

"Rory push," The nurse says

Rory pushes as the nurse counts to 10 and let's go

"You're doing well Rory."

After five pushes Ritchie was born

"Daddy, did you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Black asks

"Yes," Finn says, and he is told what to do and cuts the cord

 _ **Richard Finnegan Gilmore-Morgan**_

 _ **10:05am 7lbs 8oz**_

 _ **20"**_

"He's perfect," Dr. Black says

 **15 minutes later and three pushes**

"Daddy want to cut her cord too?" Dr. Black asks

"of course," Finn says and cuts his daughters cord

 _ **Lorelai Harper Gilmore-Morgan**_

 _ **10:20am 6lbs 13oz**_

 _ **19"**_

"Congratulation's on your twins" Dr. Black, and the nurses said

"Love, they are perfect, He has dark hair and blue eyes, and she has blonde hair and blue eyes," Finn says

"They are beautiful... We made those" Rory says shedding a few tears

"Love, should I let everyone know they are here," Finn asks

"My mom's on her way, But tell everyone else to wait till I wake up," Rory says

"Alright love, I will inform everyone. What about Logan?" Finn asks

"Tell him. He will be upset if he finds out from anyone else. Make sure he understands visits after I'm awake" Rory says

Lorelai arrived at the hospital just before Finn stepped out of the room to inform every one of the twins arrivals. Some people tried to insist they come right away but Finn told them all that there is security personnel that will keep everyone out of the room until Rory and Finn are ready to accept visitors. So they decided to sit and wait for the word on Rory waking up. Finn and Rory agreed to have Logan have visiting time with the twins with just the three adults and the two babies in the room so Logan could be unguarded for a little while with them. Rory and Finn had no intention of keeping the twins from him, but they did all 3 agree that Finn was their father.

 **4:30 pm Private secure wing of the hospital**

Finn messaged everyone at 4:30 saying Rory was awake and just feeding Harper and Richie so they could all head to the hospital at 5:00 and wait for him to come out and get them. Finn messaged Logan around 4:15 asking him to come to the hospital so he could meet Harper and Richie before everyone else but not to tell anyone he was going early.

"Mate, You ready," Finn asks

"Yes, I have been waiting all day," Logan says

 **Finn takes Logan into Rory's private suite**

"Hey Ace," Logan says

"Hey Logan, Ready to be introduced," Rory says

"Yes," Logan says

"Meet Richard Finnegan Gilmore-Morgan and Lorelai Harper Gilmore-Morgan," Rory says

"Rory they are perfect, Brown hair and blue eyes like mommy and Blonde hair and Blue eyes like..." Logan says

"Like you," Rory says quietly

"Do you want to hold them?" Finn asks

"I won't say no, but I'm afraid to hold them together," Logan says

"Sit back in that chair, but the pillow on your lap and Finn will give them to you one at a time," Rory says

Logan does what Rory tells him too, and Finn puts Richie in Logan's Right arm and positions him and then puts Harper in Logan's left arm and positions her.

"You are both going to be little heartbreakers when your older" Logan coos at Harper and Richie

"They are going to need a lot of protection and backup from all their family Logan, Even you," Rory says

"How," Logan asks

"Someone is going to have to help teach them how to party and get them out of trouble when they pull stunts like their favorite uncles and Aunts. You know me and Finn have to be ones to lay down the law. You get the fun part helping them break responsibly and pretending we don't know." Rory says laughing

"Oh the things I can teach you two," Logan says snickering

"Hey, keep it clean till they are at least in college please," Rory asks

"Of course, I was a good boy till I hit Yale and that's when all hell broke loose," Logan says chuckling

"Ya alright, I believe you... not. I have heard the stories, seen the pictures and witnessed some of the naughty re-enactments myself" Rory says

"There's no fooling Rory, she knows all, She is, after all, a mother now," Finn says

"I will do my best not to let them do bad stunts or drink too much, but I will also make them be responsible and not make my mistakes and cause my regrets," Logan says looking at Rory ever so slightly

 **5:30pm**

Steph, Colin, Juliet, Rosemary, Honor Paris and all their other family and friends were sitting in the waiting room looking up every time they heard someone come out from behind the doors that Rory was behind. They finally see Finn coming and gather together.

"So, is it time can we meet them," Colin asks impatiently

"Come, Follow me," Finn says

The whole group follows Finn down to the very last room of the wing that has 2 men dressed in black outside the door.

"Hey... How come Logan's here first" Robert asks

"Mate, He was the only one here when I went out the first time," Finn says

"Oh," Robert says

"Hey Rory how are you feeling," Colin asks

"I'm feeling good a bit tired but its to be expected," Rory says

"They look like little Rory and little Finn," Steph says

"Well essentially they are," Rory says

"Where does the blonde come from?" Honor asks

"Have you seen the girls in my family?" Finn says

"True, I guess the girls in your family are meant to be blondes," Honor says

"They are so perfect," Juliet says

"They look so similar but different," Says rosemary

"Well they are fraternal twins, so they weren't going to look identical," Rory says

For the next 2 hours, everyone visited until it was time for Rory to feed them again, They each said their goodbye to Harper, Richie, Finn, and Rory. Logan and honor stayed behind for a few minute's to say goodbye.

"Rory, I know the truth, and I understand why it was done," Honor says whispering into Rory's ear

"What do you mean," Rory asks whispering back to Honor

"I know about the twins and Logan, and I can see it the way he looks at them. I know he is a fool and I understand you just don't want my dad doing to them what he did to Logan and me, It's our secret don't worry" Honor says

Rory laid in her bed stunned wondering if Logan had told her about it all or if she was truly just guessing.

 **When Logan thought Honor was out of the room and could no longer hear**

"I'm sorry I couldn't be your daddy, I wish I had the courage to be. I know Finn will be a much better Father and Man to you than I ever could be. I will still be around a lot, and I will love you dearly." Logan says looking down at Richie and Harper, , Their little hands wrapped around one of each of his fingers.


	29. Chapter 29

**July 3rd**

For the last few days since Harper and Richie came into the world most of Rory and Finn's friend came to see them daily, Some spent the whole day with Rory and the babies to let Finn be able to go home and shower as he didn't want to leave Rory all alone.

Today Richie and Harper are 72 hours old and able to go home. Rory and the twins are released from the hospital by noon today. There was so much at the hospital for them to take home that Logan decided he was going to take a few hours off of work for "Personal reasons" as he told his assistant so he could help them get it all home.

"Love, are we ready to go," Finn asks

"Yes we are, I wish I didn't have to use the stupid wheelchair," Rory says

"Hospital policy, just till your out of the doors," Logan says mocking her from the time he was leaving the hospital after his accident

"I have nothing broken... You did smart ass" Rory says

"You had two babies come out of you, you shouldn't be walking too far," Finn says

"Now you know how I felt, Sorry Ace" Logan says

"Can we just get home so I can get Comfortable on my furniture please?" Rory asks

"Yes love we are going," Finn says

"Well go faster, I see momma snails passing us," Rory says sarcastically

"Love, I get the hint," Finn says as he speeds up a bit

Logan is pushing two cart's packed with baby gift's balloons and flowers that people have given Rory and Finn over the past few days

"I wish I knew how we ended up with so much stuff," Rory says

"This isn't even including the stuff that has already been taken to the Penthouse or that was delivered when you were in the hospital," Finn says

"I will help Finn organize it all while you relax on the couch with Harper and Richie," Logan says

"Logan you don't need to, You already took time off to help us get all this home," Rory says

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, I need to," Logan says

"Fine" Rory says

Logan helps load The gifts and the kids and Rory into Finns Denali and then loads the rest of the gifts into the back of his SUV.

 **At the Penthouse**

"Love did you want to sit in the corner of the sectional with each baby on either side of you," Finn asks

"Yes Hun" Rory says

"Alright I will get it all situated while you get changed into something comfier," Finn says

"Thank you," Roy says walking to her room to change

Rory walks back into the Living room and sits on the couch while Finn places Richie on her left side and Harper on her right side in their bassinet's before helping Logan bring in all the stuff from the vehicles and from downstairs that has been delivered today.

"Holy crow that's a lot of deliveries," Rory says

"Apparently stars hollow has a lot of people wanting to send baby gifts," Finn says

"Oh yes the town of crazies," Logan says

"Hey... I'm one of them" Rory says

"We love you, and your mother's brand of crazy" Logan says

Rory looks at Logan just sticking her tongue out at him

"Child" Logan says rolling his eyes

"I wouldn't talk if I were you..." Rory says giving him a look

"Love can I get you anything," Finn asks

"A snack and maybe a glass of water or milk," Rory says

Finn goes into the kitchen and makes Rory a snack and brings her a big glass of water knowing it helps with her milk supply.

The boys take all the stuff to one of the spare rooms to open it all and not wake the sleeping babies. In the packages, they find a lot of baby toy's, clothing, bottles, handmade blankets, slippers and even knitted stuffed things. As they opened each box, they made a list of who sent what so they could make sure to send thank you notes to everyone. Finn and Logan had made three piles of stuff 1 for gifts another for garbage and 3rd for folded down recycle. Finn went to check on Rory to find her fast asleep with each baby still next to her on the couch in their portable bassinets. Finn walked back into the room where all the stuff was with Logan and closed the door behind him.

"Mate, I know this is a hard subject, but I need to ask you," Finn says

"Ask me what," Logan asks

"How do you feel about Rory and me being together?" Finn says

"Why are you backing out?" Logan asks

"No, I just need to know your true feelings," Finn says

"I wish things were different but out of all the guys she could have been with I'm happy it's you she chose, I know you will always keep the three of them safe, and you won't ever try to keep me and them apart," Logan says

"They are part of you, even if no one but us 3 knows that. I couldn't ever keep you away from them, Even if your just Uncle Logan as far as everyone else is concerned" Finn says

"I think you for that, Not many men would let me be around in your position," Logan says

"I know, I also have to ask you something else, and It's hard for me to ask, and I know it will be hard for you to hear, but I need your blessing... How would you feel if I asked Rory to marry me" Finn asks

"As hard as it is for me to think about or hear, Those kids do have your last name and No matter how much I love Rory, I want her happy and if that means being married to you then I'm happy," Logan says

"So I have your blessing to ask her," Finn says

"Yes, Just make sure to ask her mom and dad, her dad felt left out when I only asked Lorelai before. Can you give me a heads up before you ask her also" Logan says

"Alright mate, It probably won't before a few weeks," Finn says

 **July 15th**

Richie and Harper are two weeks old, and they are really good babies, They only cry when they are wet or hungry, and they breastfeed like champs. Logan has been over as much as he can to help Finn build baby things or get Finn and Rory anything they need from outside the house. Finn and Rory even decided that today they are going to ask Logan to be a big part of Richie and Harper's life, and Finn will be going back to work full time starting Monday. Rory will have the nanny with her from the time Finn leaves until he gets home plus the maid who's cooking for her. Today is also the surprise baby shower that Honor and Steph are throwing with Finn and Logan's help of course.

"Love are you almost ready we don't want to be late for lunch with Logan," Finn says

"I'm almost ready it takes a bit longer with two children to pack for, I'm not used to it yet," Rory says

"I will carry Harper and Richard in the car seats all you need is yourself and the baby bag," Finn says

"Let's get going. I hope Logan takes this alright" Rory says

"He will," Finn says

Finn and Rory load up in the BMW that is now unofficially Rory's car for now and head to the restaurant Logan chose knowing it was a nice quiet family friendly place to eat.

"Logan you already here," Rory says

"Yes, I wanted to make sure everything was set up to make sure those little angels don't get disturbed," Logan says

"That's nice of you, they would sleep through just about anything, though," Rory says

"Rory your looking great today, Hard to believe you just had twins two weeks ago," Logan says

"I know It only took me a few days to be able to get into my pre-pregnancy clothing, now they are a little loose," Rory says

"Just means a shopping trip is in order soon," Finn says

"So why did you ask me to lunch anyways, Is everything alright," Logan asks concerned

"Oh yes don't worry, this is good. I know you have bonded with Harper and Richie a lot the past few weeks and we wanted to ask you if you would be their godfather, We want you to have them legally if anything happened to us without having to you know, under the circumstances" Rory says

"Finn, how do you feel about this?" Logan asks

"It was me and Rory's idea, I mentioned it to her, and she said she was thinking the same but didn't want me to feel like I was being pushed out," Finn says

"I would be honored, thank you for thinking of me, have you thought of a godmother?" Logan asks

"Yes, If you are unable to care for them I was going to ask honor seeing as she kind of knows... She's just been keeping hush on it all knowing why it was done" Rory says

"I know she knew I just didn't think she told you she knew, I also never confirmed her suspicions," Logan says

"She told me the day they were born, she saw the way you looked at them and saw you in them, I didn't confirm either, but I didn't need too, She said it was our secret," Rory says

"I think it's a great idea, that way they are with family no matter what and we know honor would keep them away from our parents," Logan says

"I tried to get her to come today to ask her but she said she was busy so please don't tell her I'm going to ask before I can talk to her," Rory says

"You know I wouldn't ruin the surprise, and she is going to be just as happy as I am," Logan says

The three of them were eating their lunch when both Harper and Richie woke up hungry.

"Mommy's lunch is on hold now," Rory says snickering

"How about you feed them and I feed you," Finn says

"Sure, just don't get anything on them please," Rory says

"Don't worry I have good aim" Finn says

Rory looked at Finn with a raised eye brown like "Did you just say that" and Finn just snickered

"Sorry Love that came out sounding wrong," Finn says

"Oh boy did it ever sound wrong," Logan says laughing

Rory proceeds to Breastfeed Harper and Richie criss-cross style at the same time.

"After I'm done feeding them we should head home to put them down," Rory says

"That sounds good," Finn says

 **20 Minute's later**

"Will we see you later Mate?" Finn asks

"Yes, I wouldn't miss any time with my godchildren," Logan says

"See you later," Rory says

"See you later," Logan says smiling

Finn loads the car seats with babies into the car, and they drive back to the penthouse.

 **The Penthouse**

"Hun, I think we should talk to my mom about finally having that baby shower," Rory says

"We will call her later and talk to her about it," Finn says

Finn Unlocks the door and lets Rory open it while he grabs the two car seats, Rory walks in, and everyone Jumps out

"SURPRISE."

"You guys trying to give me a heart attack, What is this all" Rory asks

"It's your baby shower darling," Honor says

"How did you know... I just told Finn I thought it was time" Rory says

"I just know, around two weeks after a woman has a baby is typically when she starts to feel more up to longer things, plus I knew you would be out to lunch with Logan, so that was a big hint," Steph says

"Logan... Finn... Something to tell me?" Rory asks

"Oh YA, I forgot to mention Steph and Honor are throwing you a baby shower today," Finn says snickering

"Darn, I thought Finn would have told you," Logan says smiling

"Damn you two, You are bad but in such a good way," Rory says smiling


	30. Chapter 30

"Hopefully you aren't mad Kid," Lorelai says

"You knew about this too," Rory asks

"They insisted they have one here too. We are going to do the Stars Hollow one whenever your ready" Lorelai says

"You... You... Kept this from me... How" Rory asks with a fake pout

"They didn't tell me when they just showed up today and said I was going with them... Apparently, Luke knew and didn't tell me..." Lorelai says looking at Luke

"I know you two can't keep anything from each other so yes I did leave out the fact I knew," Luke says

"I'm happy, I haven't seen most of you since right after they were born," Rory says

"I'm glad your happy, we didn't want to see scary Rory" Steph says

"I'm not that bad," Rory says

"Uh ya umm," Everyone says

"Oh... Sorry" Rory says

"Let's get to opening presents before the Prince, and Princess wake up," Honor says

"Actually honor can you help me put them in their crib's I wanted to talk to you about something privately," Rory says

"Sure," Honor says

In the Nursery

"So, Finn and I asked Logan to be the godfather of them today, and he accepted, We were wondering if you would like to be the godmother and take them if Logan wouldn't be able to care for them if anything was to happen to Finn and me," Rory asks

"Of course I would be insulted if you asked anyone else," Honor says Joking

"Good, It's all set, We are going to get paperwork done up as soon as we can to make it all legal" Rory says

 **Back at the party**

"Present's now?" Finn asks

"Yes, Gosh your so impatient," Rory says

"I know, it's like Christmas but in July and all baby stuff," Finn says

"Then after we have an announcement," Rory says

"Alright, First Present" Finn says sitting next to Rory

Rory and Finn are handed 2 big bags One pink the other blue, Both Full of clothing and toys.

"I don't even to read the tag to know its from our shopaholic herself, Thank you Steph and Colin."

The next thing handed to them was in a medium size box in it was a Coach baby bag

"Thank you Honor, its beautiful and coach," Rory says

Rory and Finn open all the other presents among them is a ton of clothing up to size 2 for both kids. Lots of diapers and wipes, Cloth and Disposable, a lot of cute baby shoes, designer bib's, A Moby baby sling. A weebo twin baby carrier, The DoubleTake Twin Sling, The Binxy Baby Hammock x2, TwinTrexx 2 Twin Baby Carrier (Yes multiple baby carriers). Luxury Baby towels and washcloths, Luxury baby bedding and baby blankets, and a lot of sleep sacks.

Rory and Finn open a big box last to reveal a double stroller A Bugaboo Donkey twin with all the extras. With no name on it.

"Who got the Bugaboo Donkey twin stroller and accessories?" Finn asks

No one says anything

"Maybe it was a gift from your work Finn?" Rory asks

"Maybe," Finn says

"Thank you so much for all of this it's all amazing, I didn't think about most of this stuff," Rory says

"Rory and I wanted to announce who we chose to have as godparents of Harper and Richie. Logan is the godfather and Honor is the godmother, if anything should happen to us, they will go to him, and if he is unable to care for them, they will go to honor." Finn says

"That doesn't seem fair," Robert says

"Why not, You and Colin are their uncles, Logan cant exactly be called their uncle unless you and Colin care to explain to them when they are older how mommy and uncle Logan dated before mommy and daddy..." Rory says smiling

"Your right, no we don't need to explain that to them," Robert says

"That's what I thought," Rory said with a smirk

"What about Honor being the godmother?" Robert asks

"You want to explain to them that mommy and honor's baby brother Logan dated before mommy and daddy..." Rory says

"Alright..." Robert says with a sigh

 **The baby shower ends, and everyone but Logan and Honor leaves.**

Harper and Richie have been awake for an hour now, being held by Logan and Honor.

"Ace" Logan says

"Yes Logan" Rory says

"I got the Bugaboo stroller and stuff," Logan says

"Logan, you have done more than enough already," Rory says

"I know you didn't have a stroller and were researching around for the best one and well Honor helped me research it all. I wanted them to have the best plus I could do pink and blue stuff with it, and I know you wouldn't want to spend more then you needed," Logan says

"Thank you. I'm still going to say you shouldn't have," Rory says Laughing

"Stubborn woman," Logan says

"You wouldn't have fallen for her if she wasn't," Honor says teasing

"here I was thinking it was only because I'm special" Rory says teasing

"Let's not go there," Logan says

"I have to tell the three of you something; Josh already know's but no one else..." Honor says

"What's up buttercup," Rory says

"I may need to barrow those kids of yours soon," Honor says

"Why... your 8 months pregnant," Rory says

"I need the experience with two at a time," Honor says

"Why..." Finn asks

"Just found out. It turns out there was a second baby hiding behind the first." Honor says

"Your 8 months pregnant with twins and you just found out," Logan says shocked

"Yes... We aren't going to tell anyone else till they are born" Honor says

"Do you know what they are?" Rory asks

"Girls" Honor says

"So that makes it 4 girls in total now," Finn says

"Yes Josh almost died when they told him it was girl's he was hoping for boys" Honor says

"I don't blame the poor guy he's outnumbered by estrogen. you need to have 4 boys next," Logan says

"Oh hell no, with my luck I would keep popping out girls," Honor says

"Dad won't stop till there is a grandson," Logan says

"No he won't be happy till you have a son... Unless he and mom die and you give everything to your godchildren," Honor says laughing

"Maybe, they technically are the heir's just not by name," Logan says

"Let's not even go there, you will find a nice girl and have an heir," Rory says

"I think I may just get a surrogate and an egg donor and have kids that way," Logan says

"Wow, how would you work that," Rory asks

"I would have the office next to mine turned into a nursery so I can be near the baby and have a nanny help while I'm working, If I need to travel Honor said I could take the baby over to her place with a nanny," Logan says

"How long have you been thinking about this" Finn asks

"Since Odette and I went sour and I knew I couldn't go back to before," Logan says

"Oh I get it kids with me aren't good enough, but kids from someone you don't know are fine," Rory says while crying

"No Rory its not like that, I was going to talk to you and Finn... I was going to see if you would both consider allowing me to use your egg's, Those babies are perfect" Logan says

"Oh... Really... You would want me to be your donor egg momma" Rory asks

"Yes, but only if Finn is alright with it, and I was going to ask him alone before I mentioned it to you..." Logan says

"Mate, Stay here, Love follow me," Finn says

 **Finn takes Rory into their bedroom to talk**

"That was a shock," Rory says

"Yes, would you do that for him," Finn asks

"I don't know, I don't want to complicate or cause problems in our relationship," Rory says

"I want Logan to have kids, and like he said we have beautiful, perfect kids, If you did it at least some strange woman wouldn't come after him for money because he used her egg's to have children," Finn says

"So are you saying you want me too?" Rory asks

"I'm saying if you think it is something you want to do then I fully support it," Finn says

"So... maybe we can tell Logan before we commit we want to know what it entails first and if it's all good then he can have a few of my egg's and maybe at the same time harvest some for if we chose to have kids and need help?" Rory asks

"I think that's a good idea if we can harvest some for our own and he gets 1 or 2 and they take then it would be no trouble for us," Finn says

"I think we should tell him then," Rory says

 **Finn and Rory rejoin Logan and Honor in the living room**

"So Mate, we talked," Finn says

"I understand," Logan says

"Logan, wait... we aren't saying No, We are saying let's go see what it takes, We have been thinking about harvesting my egg's anyways and if we do that giving you an egg or two if we have a lot wouldn't hurt us," Rory says

"Really, you would both be ok with that" Logan says

"Mate, We want you to be a father, and we know it would be easier if it was from someone you know very well that you know wouldn't try to come after your for money or custody of eggs she donated," Finn says

"Depending if we do harvest the eggs we are willing to give you one or two," Rory says

"I will pay for any medical cost's incurred," Logan says

"It's something we were going to possibly do anyways, so no need," Finn says

"I insist I pay at least half then, I asked and put this into motion," Logan says

"Fine, Monday morning I will make an appointment, None of us 4 say anything to anyone yet, " Rory says

"Understood," Logan and Honor say in unison

"Rory this really is a selfless act your willing to do for my brother, Finn thank you for being ok with this" Honor says

"He was amazing to me when we were together, and if it makes him happy to be a dad I will do anything I can to help him," Rory says

"He is my best mate, I want him to be happy even if he has to raise kids on his own he deserves to be a father," Finn says

"Let me know the appointment date, and I will be there," Logan says

"I will babysit Harper and Richie," Honor says

"That would be a great honor, Thank you. You can even get a bit of twin practice in also" Rory says

"I thought that also, do they take bottles or only breast," Honor asks

"They do take bottles now when I need them too, I would just make sure I had milk pumped," Rory says

 **July 17th**

Rory wakes up and calls a fertility clinic, One that Paris doesn't run or own and makes a consolation appointment for Friday afternoon. Rory calls honor to make sure she can watch Harper and Richie during it and then Rory calls Finn and Logan to make sure they can both make the appointment.

"Appointment is 4:30 pm Friday, July 21st, Can you make it," Rory asks

"Yes, I will mark it down as personal time," Finn says

"I will mark it down as unavailable since I am my boss and its no one's business," Logan says laughing

"Good, Honor said she could watch Harper and Richie already," Rory says

"I will meet you at the clinic then, is it Paris's if it is I need to prepare myself and wear a cup," Logan says

"Oh hell no, she would blab to people saying she was voicing her opinion," Rory says


	31. Chapter 31

**July 21st**

Rory wakes up with Harper and Richie at the usual time and feeds them, puts them down while she has her shower to get ready for the day, She and Honor decided before the appointment they are going to do some shopping that needs to be done.

2:30 pm Manhattan Mall

"You hungry" Honor asks

"Did you forget who I am?" Rory says smiling

"I should know better your always hungry plus now you have two babies helping you burn through all that food," Honor says

"So do you Mrs." Rory says laughing

"Ya I keep forgetting, At least I only have another 4 weeks to go before everyone knows," Honor says

"In less, you have them early," Rory says *Knock's on wood*

"I refuse to even think about that till much later tonight," Honor says

"Oh yes and that will stop them I'm sure," Rory says sarcastically

"Hey it stopped Ali and Auna from coming when I wasn't ready," Honor says

"Well maybe your body is stubborn enough to make it happen," Rory says laughing

"Darn straight, My body, Mind, and Soul are all stubborn," Honor says

"What did you want to eat, I'm thinking Subway," Rory asks

"Subway it is, I need to be at least semi-healthy here," Honor says

"I Know why Logan liked me so much," Rory says

"Really why?" Honor asks

"Not to sound creepy but he wanted a strong woman like you, You and those girls of your are the only families that he loves," Rory says

"I do see a lot of me in you, that may even be why I'm not surprised Finn fell in love with you so fast, He used to have a major crush on me" Honor says

"He never told me that," Rory says

"He was embarrassed when I called him out on it because I caught him doing some not so PG things to pictures of me..." Honor says

"You caught him... To pictures of you" Rory says shocked

"Yes, it was a summer photo album, Me and my girl's in swimsuits... He seemed to like my white swim top the most, and when I looked hard I knew why... It was see-through" Honor says

"OMG... I am going to tease him endlessly about that... How old was he" Rory asks

"15... Don't tease him too much maybe just buy yourself a very tiny thin white swimsuit and wear it in front of him asking if he likes it when he says yes ask him if you should ask my opinion" Honor says laughing

"He would die," Rory says

"Yes, but it would be funny plus you would fill out a swim top better than I did I had almost no boobs... These right here are bought and paid for" Honor says grabbing her breasts

"Seriously, I can't tell," Rory says

"They are saline and under the muscle and the cut was done around part of my nipple, so the scar doesn't show at all" Honor says

"Does anyone know?" Rory asks

"Josh and you, He was around when I got them upsized," Honor says

"You mean the size up wasn't natural," Rory asks

"Not all of it, one implant was slowly leaking from a car accident I had so I went up half a cup size, and the other half is full on body," Honor says

"What all do you need to get for your girls" Rory asked

"Car seat's, I got the stroller picked out, some little things like that" Honor says

"Any idea what car seats and stroller" Rory asks

"Bugaboo stroller and Peg Perego car seats" Honor says

"Did your research eh" Rory asks

"Yes I did it with Logan before your baby shower, the stroller is on its way but the car seats I need to pick up still, Oh and I need a cute way to tell people about the big surprise," Honor says

"A Pink and Purple of the same outfit maybe," Rory says

"Did you need anything for my beautiful godchildren?" Honor asks

"Breast milk bag's and if I find anything cute I may buy," Rory says laughing

"Oh me and Steph's shopping has started rubbing off on you," Honor says

"Finn's insistence I use this has," Rory says showing an unlimited black card with him and Finn's names on it

"So you're practically married I guess from seeing that," Honor says

"He has let it slip that we are married once or twice," Rory says

"That's so sweet, who knew a year ago you would be here with him and the fact he's so amazing with you and the kids," Honor says

"I never thought Finn would ever be that kind of man, Seriously committed relationship with kids. I knew he was great with kids, but I didn't think he would ever want his own" Rory says

"No one expected Logan ever to settle down and have a committed relationship, But then you came along... Seems to be a pattern with men and you" Honor giggles

"It's the eye's they fall deep into them and can't get out," Rory says laughing

"I think it's almost time for you to head to your appointment with 2 of New York's sexiest men, So I have been told they are at least" Honor says

"Depending who said it more like richest men" Rory says laughing

"Ya... It was just 2 random girls who saw me with them for lunch one day" Honor says

"Let me guess suits" Rory says

"How did you know" Honor says sarcastically

"They do look damn sexy in suits and you can tell they are custom and cost some big $$$" Rory says

"It helps Finn does have a nice ass' Honor says

"naughty honor, your married and he's mine" Rory says jokingly

"I'm married not dead, you should be happy women are checking your man out. just means you picked a damn hot man" Honor says

"I know I love showing him off" Rory says

"I also know that according to many women, Logan has a nice ass too" Honor says

"Ya he does, at least from what I remember" Rory says

"Oh I'm sure you would remember if you weren't sleep deprived of two beautiful little things needing you for nutrition" Honor says snickering

"I would remember my own address too" Rory says smirking

 **4:00pm**

"Rory, Your appointment is 4:30 right?" Honor asks

"Yes it is," Rory says

"you had better get going it's 4:00" Honor says

"Thank you. I lost track of time. I will call you when we are done I'm sure the boys will want to hang out also, and Logan would love to see the kids" Rory says

"See you after, let me know what they say," Honor says

"You know it," Rory says walking away

 **4:15 Outside the building**

Rory sees 2 girls trying to hit on Logan and Finn. The boys are visibly trying to blow them off. Rory walks up to Logan and gives a hug, and a kiss on the cheek "Perfect timing thank you" Logan whispers in her ear then walks up to Finn and kisses him. "Love I thought me and him were going to have to act like a couple," Finn says whispering in her ear

"Hello boy's, Nice day to stand outside but I'm sure you would both rather come inside with me," Rory says smirking

"Ace, Great to see you, Let's head in," Logan says

"Love, How I missed you all day," Finn says

"You looked like you were both about to die of disinterest," Rory says laughing

"We can hold better conversations with Harper and Richie," Logan says

"Ya they looked like bobble head's," Rory says

"More like air head's, all they could do was giggle and look us up and down like pieces of meat," Finn says

"Oh you mean the way you guys looked at girls when in Yale" Rory asking teasing him

"Shall we head up now?" Logan asks purposely changing the subject

The three of them head up the elevator to the level the clinic is on

"Office 804," Rory says

"Go left 2 doors down," Logan says looking at the map

Rory walks into the office followed by Finn and Logan

"I will check in, you two sit and behave," Rory says walking towards the reception desk

"Hi, How can I help you," The receptionist says

"I have a 4:30 for a consultation," Rory says

"Alright I will let Kalinda know you are here," The receptionist says

"Mention I have two people with me," Rory says

"Sure, I will make sure there are enough seats," The receptionist says

Rory goes to sit down with the boys

"Hopefully all of this goes well," Logan says

"I'm sure it will, Rosemary told me about what she had to do, and it was easy," Rory says

"She donated egg's," Logan says surprised

"No she got eggs frozen when she turned 30 and was single again, According to her up to 35 is prime time to do it," Rory says

"Miss Gilmore" A woman calls from a door

"That's me," Rory says as she gestures to the boys to follow her through the door

"Hi Rory, I'm Kalinda"

"Hi, this Is Finn and Logan," Rory says

"Let's all sit and talk about what brings you here," Kalinda says

"This is an interesting situation... Finn and I want to freeze my eggs, and I want to give 1 or 2 to Logan so he can have kids also" Rory says

"That is something we can do, It does take time I hope you know, and you may only get 5-35 eggs a cycle," Kalinda says

"That's alright, I have 3-week old twins at home, I won't need a ton of eggs myself," Rory says

"Oh wow, twins naturally?" Kalinda says

"Yes, surprise pregnancy, and all, Apparently fraternal twins run in the family," Rory says

"With that knowledge, I can tell you that you will most likely end up with a few more than 5 egg's," Kalinda says

"That's good to know, I may just give Logan an extra egg or two, He can have his 2-4 kids," Rory says laughing

"What all would she need to do," Logan asks

"Well we start off with Rory will use daily injections of gonadotropin to stimulate her ovaries. In a natural cycle, only one egg matures; gonadotropins injections encourage more than one egg to mature for retrieval. During ovarian stimulation, She will be monitored closely through blood tests and ultrasound, ensuring that the ovaries are responding well and not going into hyperstimulation. This means that egg donors need to visit our center frequently during this phase. When the ultrasound imaging shows that her eggs have sufficiently developed, she will be instructed to trigger ovulation with an injection of hCG. Two days later, her eggs are retrieved in a short in-office procedure, called egg retrieval. While she is asleep (under I.V. sedation), one of our physicians will use aspiration needle, guided by ultrasound, to retrieve the eggs transvaginally. She will be required to take the rest of the day off to recover. She will be required to return to our center for a post-retrieval checkup so that we can make sure that she is recovering properly from both the ovarian stimulation and retrieval. In most cases, women have no problem returning to normal in a day or two after egg retrieval, and if this is not the case, our clinical team closely monitor her progress and stay in touch with her until she fully recovers. From the start of the Lupron injections to egg retrieval, egg donation is a 3-5 week process for most." Kalinda says

"So lot's of shot's, blood tests and ultrasounds," Rory says

"Yes, and we would teach you how to administer the shots yourself," Kalinda says

"Well guys what do you think, I'm up for it. Do you think you two and deal and help me out" Rory asks

"You know I'm more than happy to help you with the kids, and shot's, Your doing a huge thing for me," Logan says

"I'm all in love, we have more than enough help with the kids, and I'm all for helping with the shots," Finn says

"Alright when can we do this" Rory asks


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you breastfeeding?" Kalinda asks

"Yes," Rory says

"We have to wait till your done breastfeeding," Kalinda says

"Alright well 5 months from now it is I guess," Rory says

"Call us when your ready to get started and we will get you all set up," Kalinda says

"Thank you, Kalinda, you helped us a lot today," Rory says

"Thank you," Logan and Finn say simultaneously

 **The three of them leave Kalinda's office and head back downstairs**

"Is 5 months from now an ok timeline Logan?" Rory asks

"Yes, I'm not going to rush you, Anytime in the next year is great for me, I can find a great surrogate this way," Logan says

"I will do it as soon as I stop breastfeeding but that's not planned to happen till the latest of new years," Rory says

"Where do we pick Harper and Richie up from" Finn asks

"Manhattan Mall, If Logan is free he can always join us, I'm sure Harper and Richie miss their godfather," Rory says

"You know I won't miss an opportunity to see them," Logan says smiling

 **15 minutes later**

Logan walks up to the stroller and immediately says hi to Harper and Richie before putting on the Moby wrap to carry them around.

"you couldn't wait could you?" Honor asks

"what, I missed them a lot," Logan says shrugging his shoulders

"this is the reason I'm willing to help Logan have kids. He's amazing with kids, and he wants them so bad." Rory says

"what did they say today," honor asks

"can't start till I'm done breastfeeding so by new years we will start," Rory says

"that's great, Logan we should start looking for a surrogate for you asap," honor says

"already ahead of you, I have a friend that is going to put a portfolio together of top-class surrogates," Logan says

"dynasty labs?" Honor asks

"no that's Paris Gellar's, she would ask too many questions and be snoopy" Rory says

the 4 adults and two babies continued to shop and get honor the last few things she needed before her own twins came, Finn helped carry bags along with the stroller and the car seats got carried out by a person from the store.

 **Aug 11th**

Honor had her twin girls Alanna and Alissa on July 22nd just like she had told them they waited until the day after Rory, Finn, and Logans appointment.

Today is Harper and Richie's 6 weeks check up and Rory's 6 weeks postpartum checkup, April is in New York visiting Rory, Finn and the kids so she's helping out and watching the baby's while Rory gets examined. Harper is now 10lbs 3oz, 21" tall and riches is 10lbs 15oz 24" tall. Rory is doing good and has been cleared for regular activities. As soon as the appointments are made Rory calls Finn to let him know what the Dr's said.

"that's great love, I will see you after work," Finn says

"I will be waiting," Rory says

 **5:00pm**

"Honey I'm home" Finn say's hearing Rory walk down the hall towards the living room

"Hi hun, Welcome home," Rory says

"Do we have plans tonight?" Finn asks

"No, but Steph asked if we wanted to go out tonight, bring April and the kids. Colin and Steph want to see them and April" Rory says

"Dinner, or dessert?" Finn asks

"Dinner is in the kitchen so desert I suppose," Rory says

"Alright, I will call Colin and confirm," Finn says

Finn goes off, and text's Logan

 _ **To: Huntz**_

 **"From:** _**Finn**_

 _ **"Mate, Se you tonight, Remember the plan."**_

 _ **To: Finny**_

 _ **From: Logan**_

 _ **"I will Don't worry."**_

 _ **To: Huntz**_

 _ **From: Finn**_

 _ **"See you there."**_

 **Finn calls Colin**

"Finn, What's the verdict," Colin asks

"Desert tonight, April, Harper, and Richie are coming. Logan is also" Finn says

"Good, I'm glad Logan is alright with this" Colin says

"I am too," Finn says before he hangs up

 **Back in the Kitchen**

"Ladies and Babies, We are all set for dessert out," Finn says

"Let's eat and head out," April says

Rory, April, and Finn eat their dinner and get them self's and the kids ready to head to see the group

 **6:00pm**

"Car's here," Finn says

"Just a second" Rory says

"Coming," April says

"I got the bean's and the bag," Finn says

Finn takes Harper and Richie to the car to get them all secured in then April comes, and then Rory comes last locking the door.

"Where are we going," April asks

"I was just told there would be a car and the driver would know were to take us," Finn says

"Smells like someone is up to something," Rory says

"Colin and Steph have something to tell us, I'm sure it may turn into a celebration," Finn says

"You're right," Rory says

 **15-minute drive later**

"What is Desi's," April asks

"It's the hardest to get into dessert restaurant in New York, It's a major hang out of celebrities," Rory says

"Wow, do you think we will meet any" April asks

"I know we will," Finn says

"I can't wait," April says

The 3 some and the baby's walk up to the man at the door

"How can I help you," The man asks

"Should be a reservation under Morgan?" Finn says

"Morgan +2+2, Go in sir," The man says

"Thank you," Finn says as the man holds the doors open for the 5 of them

They get escorted to a big table were Logan, Steph, Robert, Rosemary, Juliet, Josh, Honor, Honor's 4 daughters, and a few of their other friends are.

"I wasn't expecting you all to be here," Rory says as herself, Finn and April all sit and put the twins on the car seat chairs (Specially designed for car seats to sit on so the kids can be the same level of the table)

"It's a big night, You all need to latest news at the same time," Steph says

"So what's this news," Finn asks

"As you all know we recently got married, We decided that once we were married, we would stop taking precautions to prevent pregnancy, We are currently just about 14 weeks," Colin says

"Bloody hell, How the hell did you hide it this long" Finn asks laughing

"Well easy, I didn't wear tight clothing, I just started to show anyways, and we have all been swamped lately between baby's, family things and work," Steph says

"Congratulation's you two," Rory says

"I think this deserves a toast," Robert says

They all hold their glasses up "In Omnia Paratus" Robert says

"In Omnia Paratus," they all say simultaneously

Finn excuses himself to the bathroom

 **5 minute's later**

Someone walks up to Rory

"Hi, I just wanted to say you have the most beautiful eyes" and hands her a rose with a tag that says "Say yes."

"Thank you, I got them from my mom," Rory says giggling

"OMG... Your... Hugh Jackman" April says

"Yes I am," Hugh Jackman says

When he walks away someone else walks up to Rory and hands her another rose

and says "Say yes" then another 5 people do the same and Rory looks around at her group confused

"I'm so confused," Rory says

"Us too, maybe they have the wrong person," April says

Finn comes back from the bathroom

"Love, what are those" Finn asks

"Hugh Jackman and a few others brought me roses with a tag that says, "says yes," I think they brought them to the wrong person," Rory says

The song "just the way you are" plays

"No, they didn't, Want to dance," Finn asks

"According to these I should say yes," Rory says

Finn puts his hand out to lead her to the empty area near the stage. They begin to dance

"Was this all your set up?" Rory asks

"not all of it," Finn says

they just stand there looking into each other's eyes until the song ends then they go back to the table, a mile high mud pie is delivered with a toy ring placed on top of the cherry.

"What is this" Rory asks the waiter

"I was told to give it to the lady with the gorgeous blue eyes," the waiter says

"I think I have an Aussie admirer... Hugh Jackman said I have gorgeous blue eyes but what's with this" Rory says

"Let me take a look..." Finn says before getting out of his chair

Behind Rory comes her family and his without her seeing

"Hmm Odd," Finn says before sitting next to her again and looking straight at her

"Rory, I love you, and I am so proud of you, I hate it took us so long to get to this point in our lives finally, We have 2 beautiful children, your a published author, a Yale graduate, Your an amazing mother and girlfriend..." Finn says while getting down on one knee

"I have to ask Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore will you make me the happiest man alive, will you marry me," Finn asks

"OMG Finn... Yes... Yes, Wait did you ask my Mom and Dad" Rory squeals

Finn turns Rory around to show Lorelai, Emily, Luke, Jess, Christopher, Francine, Gigi, Paris, Lane, Finn's parents and his 3 sisters and Sookie

"WOW... I didn't even hear any of you behind me... How did you pull this off" Rory asks

"I had some help... I asked your mom, Luke, Christopher, and Emily weeks ago, Also made sure Logan would be ok, Logan made the arrangement's to get everyone here, and April got the Mudd pie delivered with the toy ring to distract you from noticing everyone coming in behind you" Finn says

"You all know," Rory said looking at everyone in the group

"Steph, Juliet, Rosemary and Colin had no idea I was doing it here tonight, but everyone knew I was asking tonight, and Honor had to be here for it of course, and everyone else knew," Finn says

"how is it I had no idea," Rory asks

"Busy with twin's," honor said giggling

"how did you get Hugh Jackman, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Liam Hemsworth and the others involved?" Rory asks

"I know Hugh and Liam from running into them and Darren and Criss I met when Darren played Hedwig on Broadway, and I had backstage passed, we also have a few friends in common" Finn says

"Finn knows celebrities?" April asks

"We all have met at least one celebrity in our social circles a few times," Rory says

"Who do you know" April asks

"Put it this way... Glee... and of course Chris Colfer I have met, He's an author also" Rory says

"Wow I love Glee," April says

Rory looks to Logan and gives him a discreet look of "come here," and he comes over

"So..."Rory says

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you both truly," Logan says

"Are you sure you're not upset?" Rory asks

"We were too young, and you wanted to make yourself someone without the name, I was going to California and planned our life without talking to you, I also asked the wrong way, You both deserve happiness," Logan says

"Thank you, you do too, and you will get it one day," Rory says giving Logan a kiss

"Congratulations kiddo, I was hoping you would say yes," Christopher says

"Thank you, dad," Rory says

"Finally I can say my offspring is engaged," Lorelai says

"Oh mother," Rory says

"Congratulations kid," Luke says

"Thank you," Rory says giving Luke a hug

everyone else congratulated Finn and Rory but the last people... His family

"We are so happy he finally took the jump and asked, it took him long enough," Mrs. Morgan says

"It hasn't been that long, its only been 9 months since we found out about being pregnant" Rory says laughing

"Darling, we knew the minute we saw the way you looked at each other he was going to ask you to marry him," Mr. Morgan says

"Welcome to the family sis," The three Morgan girls say

"It's about damn time Finn," Evie says


	33. Chapter 33

Later that night after the Proposal and celebration Rory went home and got Harper and Richie ready for bed and put them down, They are both now sleeping 6-8 hours at night. After the kid is in bed, Finn and Rory decide to have a shower together.

"Tonight was amazing, Almost perfect," Rory says

"What would have made the night anymore perfect, I asked you said yes... its perfect in my book," Finn says

"Oh but hun, there are many things we can still do..." Rory says with a smirk on her face

"Love, We shouldn't till the doctor says your all healed," Finn says

"He already said I'm healed," Rory says snickering

"You didn't have the urge to keep me home tonight and send April off with the kids... I'm shocked," Finn says jokingly

"Oh I did, but I'm happy we went out tonight, or you wouldn't have asked me to be your wife," Rory says

"I would have found a way, it's been eating me up inside for weeks not asking you," Finn says

"Mmmmhmmmmm," Rory says

Rory and Finn make out in the shower a little bit and do some other fooling around, and when they finish their shower off they make their way into the library (the furthest place from the nursery and guest room that April is sleeping in). Once in the library Rory pulls Finn by the towel wrapped around his waist to her to place a passionate kiss on his lips, pulls the towel off of him as he takes the towel off of her dropping it on the floor, Finn licks her lip asking for entrance and she gives it, They run their hands all over each others bodies, Finn grabs her by the ass and lifts her up onto the table, she wraps her legs around his waist, he starts to kiss her jaw bones and into her neck working his way to her pulse point and then down to her already swollen breasts kissing and gently sucking her nipples not caring what may happen, She moans like never before, Finn kisses his way down her almost flat stomach down to her hips and her thighs until his head finds its way to between her legs where he kisses and licks while placing a finger inside of her and she moans, he places a second finger in her and she moans louder begging for more, She reaches for his erect penis and grabs it using her hand to rub up and down making him groan into her and she moans from the vibrations when he groans, She moans "Make love to me" Finn positions himself at the end of the desk in were her legs are dangling, He pulls her to the end and lifts her legs over his shoulders and teases her rubbing the tip of his penis around her opening until she can't handle it anymore and moves her hips and he slides in her slowly, She loudly moans "Ohh Finn" and he grunts her name, he speeds his rhythm up a little bit being careful not to hurt her until she wraps her legs around him and makes him thrust into her hard he speeds himself up and thrusts into her harder and harder until he can feel her tense around him and moan his name, he thrusts harder until finally he cums, he slows down but doesn't stop he feels her tighten again and moan "Enjoying it Love" Finn asks, "Yes, yes very much" Rory says as he speeds his rhythm again and keeps thrusting in and out of her until she moans again and again and he feels her tense one more time before she moans his name the loudest she has ever moaned and he lets out a grunt before he cums again. Finn carefully separated from Rory out of breath but with a large smile on his face

"Oh my god..." Rory says out of breath

"That good" Finn asks

"Yes... Very very... haven't felt that in a while... Thought it was only hormones" Rory says

"I must say you feel so amazing still. You're extremely tight still if not tighter... the last time you were coming so hard I couldn't stop myself from cumming so fast." Finn says

"Good to know those babies aren't the only reason we had amazing sex and them didn't ruin me' Rory says giggling

"You can tell the girls we still have amazing sex now," Finn says laughing

"I would never out and out say that... Only if they asked, Would you tell the boys?" Rory asks

"Not all of them, Maybe Colin and Robert If they asked or to reassure cooling that sex won't necessarily die after the baby is born. Logan does not need to know, and I'm not going to tell him no need to upset him" Finn says

"That's nice of you thinking of his feelings," Rory says

"I should take my Fiancée off to bed, I'm sure there will be a lot of wedding talk over the next few weeks," Finn says lifting Rory up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom.

"Oooooh Fancy, should I expect to be carried to bed every night," Rory says

"If you want to be carried to bed nightly I will," Finn says as he lays Rory and bed then jumps onto his side of the bed and lays down on the bed

"Goodnight," Rory says

"Goodnight Love," Finn says

 _ **The next morning August 12th**_

Finn wakes up to see Rory laying in bed just staring at her ring

"Morning love, enjoying your new jewelry?" Finn asks

"Just wanting to make sure it Wasn't All a dream, I can't believe it... We are engaged" Rory says

"It's 100% real, Not a Dream, We are engaged. How's it feel" Finn asks

"Good, odd but amazing. Any regrets" Rory says

"Only that it took so long to get here," Finn says leaning over to kiss Rory

"I don't want to get out of bed today I just want to stay in bed all day," Rory says

"Then don't," Finn says

"We have to, Remember those 2 little creatures in the nursery who depend on food, clean bums, and attention," Rory says

"I can get out of bed and bring them in here, and we have a family day in bed. You feed them I change them, I put them down for naps. We can do whatever it is we want to do alone, Don't forget April was up and out early today," Finn says

"That sounds amazing... But Food... Coffee... People" Rory says

"I can order food and coffee, bring it with you, and we can tell everyone we are having a day to just the 4 of us to enjoy being engaged before we make any plans," Finn says

"I think I like this plan, but I don't see The mom's or my grandmas letting us get away that easy... you know Emily she will insist every detail be done by Monday afternoon" Rory say's

"send a mass text, turn the ringers off and relax, they can't make us do anything if we don't answer them," Finn says

"alright but if they ask you talked me into it' Rory says

"Agreed, I'm ordering now," Finn says nodding

"Bring me the kids when you are done, I will feed them," Rory says

Finn puts his Bluetooth earpiece in and orders while he got the kids and changed them to take them to Rory.

 **10 minute's later**

"All ordered," Finn says bringing Harper and Richie into the bedroom and laying them down

"Hello babies, are you hungry, I hope so because Mommy needs to empty out' Rory asks while picking each one up and positioning them onto her breasts

"Hopefully I didn't cause any extra build up last night," Finn says

"No just the regular amount I think," Rory says

"You know breast milk tastes good. I would have expected it to taste different" Finn SAYS

"What... You got some..." Rory says shocked

"I got quite a bit," Finn says smiling

"I'm horrified, that must be a huge mood killer for you," Rory says

"Not at all, it was sexy... It's amazing what the human body can do. Plus if I didn't like it I could have stopped at any time" Finn says

"Be careful with what you take to remember the kids may rebel against you thinking you're stealing their food" Rory says laughing

"I can take them," Finn says laughing

"Problem with that, two of them 1 of you, they are little and cute and your wrapped around their little pinky fingers, More so her's then his' Rory says

'Shhhhh don't tell them then they know they have power over me" Finn says jokingly

"They do have power, they are tiny and cute, and we love them," Rory says

"They don't need more, they already outnumber me, and now they may be able to out power me too," Finn says laughing

"Shouldn't we be listening for the door, our food should be here soon," Rory says

"No, I will get a message when it gets here then I can pick it up from the living room," Finn says

"Finn they can't get into the house the doors locked, and I don't think I want them knowing how to get in..." Rory says

"Colin is the delivery boy, I asked him to go to Café Monet and pick up our usual but with a carafe of coffee," Finn says

"Your kidding... and he's ok with leaving it in the living room," Rory says

"I told him if he brought it in any further he may run the risk of seeing us naked," Finn says

"You didn't imply anything did you," Rory asks

"Me... No never... I just told him we are having a family day in bed enjoying being engaged before chaos hits us 10 fold with mom's and Grandmothers" Finn says

"If he reads between the lines or thinks of what he and Steph did the day after they got engaged he will assume us naked + bed + enjoy being engaged = crazy sex whenever the kids are busy..." Rory says

"Oh ya so he may just think that, Oh well to late," Finn says laughing

"Your rotten" Rory says

"You still love me, and you said you would marry my rotten self, no taking it all back now," Finn says cheekily

"I wouldn't take it back ever," Rory says before leaning into Finn to kiss him while still feeding the twins

Colin messages Finn

 _ **To: Finny**_

 _ **From: Colin**_

 _ **"Foods on the table, give me a few min to get out the door before you bounce around wiggling your dick around."**_

 _ **To: Colin**_

 _ **From: Finn**_

 _ **"Thanks, Mate we appreciate it, you know how the day after an engagement can go with the female family members."**_

 _ **To: Finny**_

 _ **From: Colin**_

 _ **"Oh I do man, all too well even Steph is happy your just taking a day to enjoy each other ;)"**_

 _ **To: Colin**_

 _ **From: Finn**_

 _ **"If Rory knew you know it would not be that enjoyable, I'm sure she would tease me till my balls exploded"**_

 _ **To: Finny**_

 _ **From: Colin**_

 _ **"I will tell Steph to keep quiet and act surprised when Rory tells her"**_

Finn goes to the living room to get the 4 bags of food and large carafe of coffee to bring into the bedroom

"Love I will put it all over here for when your ready" Finn says

"Did I mention how much I love you and your an amazing man I'm happy to now be able to call my fiancée?" Rory says smirking

"No, but I love being called your fiancée," Finn says

"I love calling you my Fiancée," Rory says

"Don't get too stuck on it, soon enough we will be calling each other husband and wife" Finn says

"I like the sound of being called your wife more than I like being called your Fiancée," Roy says

"Good, I like the sound of being called your husband also," Finn says


	34. Chapter 34

**August 13th**

Finn and Rory wake up to the ring of Rory's cell phone, Without looking Rory answers her phone

"Hello Grandma"

"Rory, Your ok. Why was your cell phone off yesterday we have planning to do" Emily says

"Sorry grandma, My phone was having problems," Rory says

"We must all meet as soon as possible to discuss the wedding details," Emily says

"I will talk to Finn and see when we can all get together and get back to you alright," Rory says

"You better," Emily says sternly

"Goodbye Grandma," Rory says

"Goodbye Rory," Emily says before hanging up

"Emily would like to know when we are all able to meet up and discuss wedding stuff, I think we should figure that out and maybe a few details like date and colors," Rory says

"Today we can meet up I suppose. Do we want a long engagement or short?" Finn asks

"I'm thinking Short but not too short, No reason to prolong the end of the craziness," Rory says

"How about before the new year," Finn asks

"Yes, like maybe end of November to mid-December sound good," Rory asks

"Any day sounds good to me as long as it means I get to call you my wife," Finn says

"How about after the egg retrieval," Rory says

"Perfect" Finn says

"How about wedding color's?" Rory asks

"You know I love you in Blue and it makes both of our eyes pop," Finn says

"Blue it is," Rory says

"Call Emily and tell her we are available today," Finn says

Rory calls Emily back and says they will meet up today. Rory and Finn then get out of bed and get ready for the day then get Harper and Richie ready and fed.

Emily arranged to meet at the hotel she was staying at in New York, The Morgan's and Francine stayed at the same hotel (Owned by the Morgan family), and all decided to meet with Rory and Finn to discuss the wedding.

 **11:00am**

"Hello everyone," Rory says

"Rory, Finn. Good your here early" Emily says

"Finn, Rory, Good to see you feeling better," Mr. Morgan says smirking

"Can we take our niece and nephew for a while so you can all discuss wedding plan's, we know Evie won't sit still long" Emma asks

"Yes, There are two bottles in the stroller bag if they get hungry," Rory says

Emma, Emilia, and Evie walk away with Richie and Harper after everyone else said hi to them.

"We need to know when you want to get married," Emily says

"Anytime between November and mid-December, If possible" Finn says

"Anything is possible," Emily says

"Any preferred location?" Mrs. Morgan asks

"Anywhere in New York," Rory says

"I will get the location dealt with," Mrs. Morgan says

"What about Colors... I think a snow theme would be excellent" Emily says

"Blue and White," Rory says

"What about flowers and wedding party?" Emily asks

"Flowers you can choose what you think is best," Rory says

"Groomsmen will be Colin, Logan, Philip and Marcus and best man will be Robert, " Finn says

"Bridesmaids will be Paris, Steph, Juliet and Rosemary and Maid of honor will be April, " Rory says

"Did you spend yesterday talking wedding?" Mrs. Morgan asks

"No, just know who we wanted," Rory says

"How about Dress and Tux," Francine asks

"I want Mom, Grandma Emily, Mrs.. Morgan and Grandma Francine to help me shop," Rory says

"That's so sweet of you darling," Mrs. Morgan says

"I have a tux guy already. I have an appointment with the guys for next week," Finn says

"I will deal with the catering," Francine says

for the next few hours, the 6 of them hashed out any details they could about the wedding and reception, Most of were left up to Emily, Francine and Mrs. Morgan's discretion on what would look best for a social event wedding. Emma, Emilia, and Evie came back to the hotel with two very happy giggly babies and about four bags of baby stuff they bought.

"What are these?" Finn asks

"Those are what some would call aunties spoiling their baby niece and nephew," Emilia says

"Rory we are going to have a problem soon, the kid's stuff is outgrowing the penthouse" Rory jokes

"We will just have to buy the other penthouse out and expand," Finn says

"I was kidding... I think we have more than enough room, six bedrooms, and just under 5900sq feet is big in New York" Rory says

"We could always use more guestroom or fill the room's with children, My love," Finn says

"We will see how thing go, but the guest rooms may not be a bad idea," Rory says

 **September 9th**

It's been a month since the wedding details were discussed. Rory found her dress and all the bridal party's dresses. Finn and the boys all had their tux's being made, and the reception and ceremony locations were decided and set. December 23rd, Grace church for the ceremony and The Plaza Hotel Grand Ballroom for the reception along with limos for the wedding party and family's to get from the ceremony to the reception. The shade of blue picked is royal blue. The Bridesmaids dresses are all different styles and cuts, and the boys will have a black suit with white shirt, a blue pocket square and blue ties or a blue bow tie depending what they feel. With all the major details handled Rory and Finn decided to spend some time celebrating by going out to dinner and dancing with their friends. Finn for the first time in ages decided to let loose and drink quite a bit, with Rory's encouragement. of course with the way the boys were looking there was a lot of girls hitting on them, and none of the guys were taking the bait. Usually, at least Robert would take it, but he's been acting less interested in fooling around with girls since summer started, almost like he is seeing someone and not telling any of us.

 **October 21st**

Finn and Rory decided they are going to do the egg harvesting before the wedding since she is no longer exclusively breastfeeding due to her supply slowing down. They have an appointment set up for November 3rd to start the shots for the egg retrieval. The twins are currently 3 1/2 months old and doing very well and are very spoiled. Steph, Juliet, Rosemary, and Rory have been spending a lot of time together so Steph can spend some quality time with Rory. Harper, and Richie and get used to having kids around as Steph hasn't really spent much time around children she still needs to learn a lot and why not do it while spending time with her friends. They have spent days shopping, relaxing and doing things the kids and they would like the zoo, carousel and walking in the park.

 **November 25th**

This weekend Rory and Finn were asked to attend a Children's fundraiser the DAR in Hartford is having. All of the major society families are in attendance and of course Shira and Mitchum.

"Grandma, It's great to see you, You look great," Rory says

"Mrs. Hayden, we have missed you in New York," Finn says

"Rory, Finn you both look well, I'm happy you could make it to this fundraiser," Francine says

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, it's for the children," Finn says

"I should get back to greeting guests; I will also warn you the Huntzburger's are here," Francine says

"Thank you for the heads up, and I will put my best society face on and be a good girl," Rory says

"Good girl, make sure to ever so nicely and coyly make a dig into Shira also, she didn't RSVP again," Francine says

Finn and Rory move around the room and greet the people they know when they run into Shira and Mitchum

"Rory, how nice to see you. I didn't think this was your generation's kind of thing" Mitchum says in a genuine tone

"Mitchum, Shira its good to see you too. Things change as we get older you know, it's a duty we have to society to come to some events" Rory says

Shira and Rory lean in to give each other the customary kiss on the cheek when Shira says something to Rory

"I know your kids aren't really Finn's" Shira whispered

"I would knock it off before you become an outcast, Shira" Rory whispers back

Shira stood back with a shocked look on her face not thinking Rory would ever say something like that

to her about her social status.

When Rory and Finn left the Huntzburgers, Rory told Finn everything

"Love, Don't worry she will just look like she's lost it and is just trying to cause problems, They are my children," Finn says

 **December 1st**

Rory started her daily shots for her egg retrieval November 4th, Rory and Finn went to the fertility clinic to be showed how to administer the daily shots to produce more eggs. For the next few weeks, Rory was carefully monitored with blood tests and ultrasounds until her eggs are matured enough to retrieve. Finn and Rory are very excited with the knowledge they will be able to have kids at any time, and Logan is happy at the prospect of to have children of his own. Today she was given the instructions to give herself the shot that will cause her to ovulate tomorrow so the egg retrieval can be done Monday morning. Finn, Rory, and Logan decided Finn will be taking her to get the eggs retrieved on Monday and taking her home to take care of her. Logan is taking the Tuesday off to make sure Rory rests and to help with the kids Because they all know Rory doesn't always do what the doctor says and she is used to keeping busy.

 **December 4th**

Rory and Finn wake up early to head to the clinic for the egg retrieval, but first, they have to drop Harper and Richie off at Honors place since Rory will be put under for the procedure and be groggy afterward.

"Good morning Rory, are you ready for your egg retrieval?" Dr. Stern asks

"Ya I'm happy the day is finally here, curious to see how many eggs I get," Rory says

"Alright well let's get you laying down and ready for your nap while I retrieve the eggs," Dr. Stern says

Rory lays down and is put under while Finn sit's next to her holding her hand and Dr. Stern does the egg retrieval. Once it's done Rory is given time to wake up while Dr. Stern deals with the newly retrieved eggs. After about 15 minutes Rory is fully awake.

"Do you know a number of eggs I produced?" Rory asks

"Sorry love Dr. Stern hasn't said anything yet," Finn says

"I'm hoping we got enough for Logan and us," Rory says

"I hope so also," Finn says

Dr. Stern walks in to check on Rory

"How are you feeling," Dr. Stern asks

"Great just curious how many eggs you were able to retrieve," Rory says

"We got quite a lot, about 30," Dr. Stern says

"Wow that's a lot," Finn says

"Did you still only want to donate 1 or 2 for Mr. Huntzburger?" Dr. Stern asks

"Make it five just in case anything happens to any eggs," Rory says

"We will do that right away, whenever your ready you can be taken home by Finn, please no driving for the next 24 hours and rest for 48 hours," Dr. Stern says

Finn and Rory leave Dr. Sterns office and head to the car to go home and relax, Logan is going to bring the kids home when he gets off work.


	35. Chapter 35

**December 22nd**

Last weekend was the final fitting for all the dresses and tuxedos for the wedding party. Rory's dress needed to be taken in a little due to more weight loss and Logan's tux had to be let out a bit due to muscle and weight gain, other than those two all the other clothing was perfect. Tonight was the bachelorette and bachelor parties, the boys would be going out drinking, and the girls decided to watch a few movie's and drink a bit, all kids were with grandparents or Nanny's for the night. The night was going great till Rory started to feel Closter phobic inside and wanted to go out, the girls called a limo and decided to go out dancing.

"This night will be so awesome, just make sure I make it to the church," Rory says to Steph

"You know I will drag you there hungover if I have too," Steph says joking

the girls are innocently sitting at a table together when a group of guys starts trying to get them all to dance with them and buy drinks.

"Guys we can't, we are here to celebrate this girl's last night of being a fiancée, not a wife," Juliet says hooting

"we also can afford our own drink's and know better than to take drinks from men we don't know," April says

"Please ladies e mean you no harm, we just want to celebrate with you fine single women before your friend here is taken," a guy says

"no thank you, we aren't single," Steph says

the guys walk away about 5 feet, and Steph sees a group of girls gather around some men

"I'm sure if our boys were here that would happen to them," Juliet says

"Wait I know that ass anywhere, it is our boys," Rory says

just then those persistent guys come back

"just checking in to see if you changed your minds yet," the guys says

"No, and we won't change our mind's your just not worth our time," Rosemary says

"Your going to have to dance sometime tonight," the guys says

"Look, buddy, you're killing my buzz right now, just go away and leave us to have our fun alone" Rory screeched

Finn heard what he thought was Rory and walks towards the yelling with the guys

"Mate's it looks like the ladies are being harassed, who wants to save them," Finn asks

"Let's save the damsels," the boys say

the boys walk up behind the guys bothering their girls

"Excuse us, we just want to ask these beautiful women to dance," Finn says

"Don't bother buddy they are stuck up bitches, not even worth wasting your breath" the guy says

"I will be the judge of that" Logan says

"Ladies would you care to dance with us dashing men," Finn asks with a smirk

The girls all look at each other

"We would love to dance with you gentlemen," Steph says

"Woah... why will you dance with them but not us, they are no better than we are," a guy says

"Oh but they are, they are real men, not boys playing games," Rory says

The guys just stand there stunned and watch the girls dance with the guys whom they have no clue they know, they see Rory kissing Finn on the dance floor and Steph with Colin and the other girls with the guys getting close. Once the two groups get back to the table, the stunned guys look, and one opens his mouth

"You're engaged, and you make out with a guy, your married and pregnant and you dance like that with a man looks like we are lucky we didn't hook up with you skanks," The guys says

"Excuse me, but these elegant women aren't skanks, we all know each other. this is our bachelor and bachelorette parties that happened to end in the same location" Finn says

"Don't ordinary men have them at a strip club?" The guys says

"Not men who respect the women in their lives," Colin says

The guys who were rejected by Rory and the girls clammed up and walked away. For the rest of the evening, the bachelor and bachelorette parties were joined until they parted at 2 am when Rory went to the hotel suite, and the boys went back to the penthouse.

 **December 23rd**

Today is Rory and Finn's wedding day.

Rory wakes up by her mom jumping up and down on her bed shouting "YOUR GETTING MARRIED TODAY, MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED" over and over.

"Mom seriously... you drank more than me how are you awake and so cheery," Rory says in a sleepy voice

"Aspirin, lots of water before bed and a lot of espresso at 8 am, so get up we have to get you married today," Lorelai says

"UGH I'm getting up God, you better have coffee made," Rory says

"Luke ordered us coffee and breakfast," Lorelai says

"Yay, I can eat while I get my hair done... does that buy me five more minute's of sleep," Rory asks

"No, get out of bed lazy lady your getting married to the second most amazing man ever," Lorelai says

"Ok, Ok I'm up," Rory says as he slowly sits up and puts her feet on the floor and growls

Rory walks into the living room area of the hotel suite to find all the other girls, but Steph hungover and looking grouchy.

"What with you all" Rory asks

"Your the last one up from the hyper non-hung over women waking us up," Juliet says

"Good, Rory your up, now have a shower, and the hairdressers will be here for all of our hair when you get out," Steph says

"Coffee then shower..." Rory says

"How about I get you a coffee and bring it to you in the bathroom," Rosemary says

"Fine" Rory says nodding her head

 **An hour later 11:00 am**

Rory was showered, dressed in her pre-wedding clothing, ate breakfast, and her hair was being put in curlers before her nails got done.

"So Rory how do you feel about today," Stephanie asks

"Nervous, excited, happy, terrified...I don't know if I can be a good wife, what if I'm a bad wife and he wants to divorce me" Rory says almost having a panic attack

"Sweets, he loves you, and you will be an amazing wife, you have been doing it already since you moved in with him, it's just like living together and dating, but now you get promoted to wife, he won't want to divorce you. He's seen you give birth to twins and that's a trial of a relationship if he hasn't run yet he won't ever" Lorelai says

"I felt the same way my wedding day, and I just pretended to keep calm" Steph says

"You calm... the only thing you were calm about was getting married you freaked out about everything for the ceremony and reception," Rory says

"Ya I was trying to hide how scared I was that I would screw up being a wife somehow, the same way I'm scared to become a mom," Steph says

"Steph you will be an amazing mom, your great with Harper and Richie and you will be even better when it's your and Colin's own child," Rory says

"I think everyone is nervous about big steps in their life like marriage, kids, new relationships, living with someone, etc.," April says

"Where is this wisdom coming from sudden kid," Rory asks

"I guess I have been seeing someone and I'm nervous about what people will say about our relationship," April says

"If he is half as good as Finn and cares about you even 1/4 of what Finn cares for me then everyone will love him, it may take a bit for people to see it, but it will be okay. So are you going to tell big sis who this boy is?" Rory asks

"We aren't ready to announce the relationship yet but I will ask him when I see him if I can tell you, but you have to promise you won't be mad or freak out if I do tell you," April says

"I promise as long as he's nice and cares about you," Rory says

"Well I know you will like him, but I think he is a bit afraid of you and some other people," April says

"Does he have a reason to be afraid?" Rory asks

"Not really he's just a bit older and knows your super protective of me," April says

"Will I get to meet this young man also and how about your father?" Lorelai asks

"One day, we just aren't at the parent meeting stage," April says

"Fine... but I want to meet him soon or at least have Rory tell me what she thinks of him," Lorelai says

"Please don't tell my dad I'm seeing anyone, you know he will freak and want to meet him," April says

"Ok, I know nothing if he asks you," Lorelai says

"Agreed," April says

 **12:00pm**

Rory's hair and makeup are all done now with the tiara her grandmother and mother both wore on their weddings days and will continue being passed down to the girls in the family as they get married.

"I need help getting in my dress April, Mom please," Rory says

"Coming sweets," Lorelai says

"Be right there" April says

April and Lorelai help Rory get into her dress without any major issues, April ties the back of Rory's dress, and Lorelei holds it up in the front where it should sit, so it doesn't slide when Rory moves.

"5 minutes for the wedding party 7 minutes for the bride," the wedding coordinator says


	36. Chapter 36

After the vows were said and they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan Morgan the wedding party went up the aisle and headed to have the wedding pictures done at the Hotel the reception was being held at, while the guests headed to the reception. The cameraman posed everyone to get the shots, and for the very last one, he had Rory and Finn look at each other in the eyes.

"I want to take one last photo give me a minute to load all of these onto my computer," The photographer says

"Finn, You know I was thinking of every wedding we have been at something major, and life-changing happens. At Logan's wedding the whole Mitchum thing, then at Steph and Colin's wedding, you gave this ring (she wore it on her right hand)..." Rory says being interrupted by Finn

"Nothing bad will happen today I promise," Finn says

"I hope not... So when exactly did you want to have another baby" Rory asks

"Anytime you're ready we can try, but until then we can just practice like crazy. Why do you ask?" Finn asks

"Please pose like the last photo," The photographer says

"Good, I'm ready, and we don't need to practice or try..." Rory says

"What... You mean... you're pregnant?" Finn says with a huge smile

"Yes, I just found out today, Juliet had mentioned she was PMSing bad, and I realized I wasn't... I took a test thinking it was going to be a no because all my mature eggs were taken but surprise!" Rory says

"That's fantastic!" Finn says

During this, The photographer filmed and took various pictures of Finn receiving the new's, Turns out Rory had asked him to do this when she had talked to him earlier because she wanted to be able to relive his reaction.

"I'm so happy your happy. Now let's get to our reception we have cake to eat" Rory says smiling

"Who all knows?" Finn asks

"Just us," Rory says smiling

"No champagne for you then," Finn says

"Already taken care of I told mom I didn't want to drink any because I didn't want to be drunk tonight so she will be pouring me my drinks all night," Rory says smiling

"Sparkling apple cider, don't you think anyone will suspect if they know," Finn asks

"No one but me, you, mom and the bartender will know what I'm drinking," Rory says

"Cheeky girl, my wife," Finn says

"I love hearing you call me your wife, My husband," Rory says smiling

Rory and Finn headed over to the Grand Ballroom and got the man at the door to make sure everyone is seated so they can be announced.

"Now, may I please have your attention as we welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Rory Morgan! Please join me in congratulating the happy couple!" the Emcee says (Everyone claps and cheers)

Rory and Finn head to the dance floor for their first dance to "Love me like you do" - Elle Goulding

Once the dance is over, Rory and Finn Mingle with their guests and introduce each other to friends and family the other hasn't yet met, and after a short time, Rory and Finn go to the head table that their parents and Finn clink his glass.

"We wanted to thank you all for coming to celebrate Myself and Rory's wedding and our little family coming together and sharing last names, legally. Please, everyone, enjoy this fabulous celebratory meal with us" Finn says

As the wait staff makes their rounds to hand out all the food, Christopher makes a toast.

"I raise my glass to toast my daughter, Rory. She's dreamed of this day since she was a young girl, and now her dream has come true, complete with her very own Prince Charming. Rory and Finn, I wish you much love and happiness in your new life together."

Then Robert made the best man speech.

"My speech today will be like a mini-skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials but short enough to hold your attention!

I thought I'd write the world's greatest Best Man toast. I spent hours researching on the Internet, seeking wedding poetry, vows, Tibetan wisdom journals, and even ESPN, looking for the critical insight that only a Best Man can provide. Alas, all to no avail. So all I can say is this. I cried when Finn told me that he was going to ask Rory to marry him, and the next week I cried when I heard the answer was yes. My heart bursts with joy because Rory and Finn are indeed made for each other.

There's been much said about I'm not losing a daughter but gaining a son-in-law. My sympathies to Christopher, the Father of the bride, for trading his daughter for Finn as his son-in-law. I spent four years in college with Finn, and I assure you, I know who's getting the better end of the trade! (The room erupts in laughter)

Congratulations, Rory and Finn, May you forever be happy!"

Everyone ate their means, and once the dinner dishes are cleared, Finn and Rory hit the dance floor, They were followed by the wedding party and many guests.

One dance Rory had with her father, The traditional father-daughter dance to "There goes my life" - Kenny Chesney and after the not so traditional Stepfather- stepdaughter dance too "He didn't have to be" - Brad Paisley

 **30 minute's later**

The music will stop's, and The bouquet toss was announced, All the single women lined up behind Rory in the hopes to catch the bouquet. April was the lucky girl to catch it, and Luke didn't look so impressed as he still thought of his daughter as the sweet innocent 12-year-old who found him to do her Science Fair project to find out who her dad was.

Shortly after that the garter toss was announced and all the single men gathered behind Logan to try to catch the garter, Robert caught it, and Colin joked that the next people to get married would be him to April.

 **60 minute's later**

"Has anyone seen April I want to get a family photo with the cake?" Rory says

"No, Last I saw of her she was heading out of the ballroom, maybe to the bathroom," Steph says

"Alright, I will go look for her" Rory says

Rory checked the bathroom, Nope no April. Rory kept checking each room near the ballroom until Bingo... She found April, but she wasn't alone.

"April... Robert what the hell are you doing, I thought you were seeing someone April" Rory says

"I am... It's Robert... You promised you wouldn't get mad" April says

"Rory I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first I know how protective you are of her, please don't kill me," Robert says

Rory laughs "April, Robert did you two not listen when I told you about Logan and me getting caught in the bridal suite at my grandparents vow renewal? Lock the damn door if you don't want to get caught" Rory says

"So your not mad?" Robert asks

"I'm upset I found out this way, How long has this been going on?" Rory asks

"We have been talking since your baby shower, and we started officially going on dates about 2.5-3 months ago and became exclusive shortly after," April says

" Your lucky I was the one who walked in to find you two and not Luke or Lorelai or even worse Finn. I have seen how you have been the last couple months Robert and I can tell you must care a lot about April so I suppose if you don't hurt her or get her pregnant I'm happy for you both" Rory says

"Trust me she can't get pregnant. We would have to have sex to do that" Robert says

"Oh... Well then when you feel it's time to have sex please be on birth control and always use condom's or you may end up with a baby or two like I did" Ropy says

"I don't think sex will be happening anytime soon, and I haven't ever," April says

"You knew this, and you were willing to see her still," Rory asks Robert shocked

"Yes, I find it admirable that a girl of almost 23 has kept her virtue for a man she truly loves," Robert says

"With that said I feel more at ease, But please April when you feel you may be ready and thinking about it talk to me I can help you with anything you may need, Including birth control and condoms," Rory says

"I will do if I can, but if it just happens, I will let you know after, Just so you know I am already on the pill and have been since I was a teenager," April says

"Ok, Now let's go get some family pictures done and not tell anyone of this until after the reception. April I insist you stay the night with the wedding party tonight and we will take you back to Luke and Lorelai tomorrow, We will have to break it to Finn and everyone this evening," Rory says

"Alright but I won't be intruding on your wedding night" April asks

"Sweetie, Me and Finn have the honeymoon suite, the rest of the wedding party will have different suites and rooms. Your more than welcome to sleep on a couch or in a room if you like or if you and Robert are ok with it, you may sleep in the same bed but no funny business" Rory says

"We have slept in the same bed already, and nothing more than kissing has happened," April says

"How did you work that out, Logan and Robert live together... Why did Logan not tell me" Rory asks

"I didn't need to leave the room, En-suite bathroom and Robert brought food in, and we left once Logan was gone. He never knew who Robert had in his room" April says smirking

"Sneaky people..." Rory says giving Robert a glare

"We aren't doing anything wrong, haven't been naked near each other, We are adults, and we are getting to know each other before we do anything more than kissing," Robert says

"I know, Let's go," Rory says

Rory, April, and Robert walk back into the hall towards the cake to take the wedding party photos and family photos with the cake.

"Love you found her, where was she? and why is Robert with you two" Finn asks

"I will tell you later, for now, enjoy our wedding reception," Rory says

After all the Pictures were taken the cake was cut and handed out, then Rory and Finn went back to the dance floor and danced a lot more, The wedding party even did the pulp fiction dance to "You Never Can Tell" by Chuck Berry. Two of the surprise Reception guests even took the stage over to sing a song they wanted to dedicate to Rory and Finn as the last dance of the night, "Somebody loves you" sung by Darren Criss and Chris Colfer.

After the last night of the evening, Rory and Finn said goodbye to all their guests one by one and thanked them personally for coming to their wedding and reception.

"April, get your coat me and Lorelai are heading out now," Luke says

"Luke is it ok if she stays with the rest of the wedding party and us to hang out, we will bring her to stars hollow with us tomorrow, and she won't be fudging in on our wedding night as we aren't celebrating till after Christmas," Rory says

"I suppose if she isn't going to cramp your style and you keep her safe and keep her from drinking too much" Luke says

"Sir, We will keep her safe, the whole wedding party has her back and will cut her off if she starts drinking too much," Finn says

"Please don't call me Sir... Just Luke. That means a bit coming from you knowing your past drinking behavior compared to your current" Luke says

"Thank you, Luke, your opinion means the world to me," Finn says

"Thank you, daddy. I will be back tomorrow," April says


	37. Chapter 37

Rory and Finn made their way up to their suite while Colin, Steph, April, Robert, Logan, Rosemary, Juliet, Chris Colfer, Marcus and Darren Criss all went to the bar to get a few drink's so Rory and Finn could change out of their wedding attire. After a few drinks in the bar, they all went up the private elevator to Finn and Rory's 2500sq ft. suite.

"This suite is huge," Rory says

"The Metropolitan-Fifth Avenue Suite, Only the best for my bride of course," Finn says

"Thank you, but I think the best for this bride right now would be getting out of the dress so I can breathe and move properly again," Rory says laughing

"You just want to break in the master suite on our wedding night," Finn says smirking

"Well of course but we can do that at any time tonight, Now to the master suite to change," Rory says

"Coming Love," Finn says

Finn walks into the master bedroom undoing his jacket, Tie and vest and walks up to Rory and puts her arms around Rory to untie the back of her dress for her, and she unbuttons his shirt and pants.

"Working fast tonight," Finn says cheekily

"Just want to see if my groom got sexier since his promotion" Rory says

"I do not need to check, and I know my bride is even sexier since her promotion," Finn says

Rory pushes Finn's tux coat off his shoulder's, then his vest and shirt. Finn starts to loosen the ties on the back of Rory's dress, and she pushes his pants down, and they hit the floor.

"Yup, you got sexier since yesterday," Rory says smirking

"I'm glad to hear I didn't become hideous overnight," Finn says chuckling

Rory let her dress fall her body to the floor, Finn groaned at the site of his beautiful bride in nothing but her Bustier, Garter Belt, a thong with the word "bride" bedazzled on it, a pair of thigh-high stalking's and her high heels. He wraps his arms around Rory and lifts her out of her dress as she wraps her arms and legs around him, She leans in and kisses him, He takes her to the bed and lays her down.

"This must all be uncomfortable also," Finn says pointing to her undergarments

'Very much so" Rory says smiling as Finn starts to take off her Bustier

Rory Kisses Finn while he undoes her bustier and he deepens the kiss and starts to kiss her jawline. She moans as he moves down her neck to her collarbone. She tugs down his boxers, and he works his way down to her breasts as he pulls off her bustier and finds his way to her hard nipples to suck and lick them. She moans a little louder, and he continues to kiss down her body working down as he unclips her thigh high stalking's and pulls her garter belt off. Then takes her thong off with his teeth and she moans again, He kisses her inner thighs working his way between her legs and listen's to her moan uncontrollably and it's driving him insane. He starts to kiss and lick between her legs and places a finger inside of her slowly, She moans, and he puts a second finger inside of her while continuing using his mouth. He feels her tighten and moan again and now he can't handle it anymore he moves his body onto the bed and between her legs and inserts himself into her and pumps in and out hard as she moans. He groans from the pleasure, she moans 'harder baby, " and he pumps harder and faster and speeds up slowly until he can feel her cumming and hear's her last moan before he lets out one final grunt and cums himself. He rolls onto his back next to her out of breath, and She has a huge smile on her face.

"I wasn't expecting that," Rory says

"It wasn't planned, but I couldn't resist after seeing you out of your dress," Finn says

"I hope no one is in the suite yet, and they would have heard me for sure," Rory says

"They cant come up until I let them up," Finn says

"Remember you cant back out of the marriage now. It's consummated" Rory says jokingly

"I wouldn't dare, I have you now, and I won't ever let go," Finn says

"We should get dressed they I'm sure will want to get up here soon," Rory says

After Finn and Rory got dressed, they called the concierge and told them to let their guests up the elevator when they were ready. Then he called Robert's cell and told him they were ready for them.

Within minutes the elevator full of people opens up.

"This suite is fantastic," April says

"You should see the whole suite," Finn says

"I will give you a tour," Rory says

Rory starts from the master bedroom that is, of course, Finn and Rory's for the night then all of the rest of the suite.

"Colin and Steph are taking one of the rooms here and the 3rd room wither you can Robert can take, or you can have, and Robert can sleep on the pull-out couch it's your choice how you work it," Rory says where no one can hear them. Rory and April walk back into the bigger of the two living room spaces, and Rory whispers to April that she should tell Robert its time to tell the group about their relationship, and April does.

"Robert it's time to tell them, or Rory will..." April whispers

Robert nods

"I have something to say. I know all of you who have seen me and hung out with me in the last few months have noticed I haven't even really looked at a woman, never mind taking one to bed. I have been talking to a young woman for just over 5 months, and about 2.5-3 months ago we started to see each other. We recently have decided to see each other exclusively. I hope that none of you get angry at the fact that we didn't come out about it sooner. We decided we wanted to wait until we knew it was something that stuck but unfortunately we didn't learn from the Gilmore/Huntzburger story to always lock the door... needless to say we got caught making out." Robert says

"Who is this woman you speak of," Colin asks interrupting Robert

April starts walking closer to Robert

"Before anyone gets mad I have to say the person who caught us has given their blessing with conditions of I don't hurt her, get her pregnant, force her into anything, etc.," Robert says as he grabs April's hand

"This beautiful woman here, April the stepsister of Rory who gave her blessing," Robert says

"Please don't be angry with him, he knows how protective Rory is, and I asked him not to say anything till we knew more," April says

"Mate, little love. I'm not angry. I'm happy he has finally found someone he likes enough to be exclusive with and the fact I have known him so long. I trust him to be a gentleman and stick to Rory's conditions, and he is scared of our little Rory makes it much easier, I wouldn't trust just anyone with, my newest sister-in-law" Finn says

"Robert you snagged yourself a beautiful girl to admire, how could we be angry with that" Colin says

"Remember you mess up, and you don't only have to deal with Rory but also her father, Lorelai and me," Logan says

"You are the happiest the last few months that I have ever seen you," Juliet says, and Rosemary and Steph agree

"I must ask how old are you. You look very young" Marcus asks

"I'm almost 23, a senior at NYU," April says

"A smart girl, what are you taking?" Marcum asks

"I'm majoring in science and minored in ASL," April says

"Smart and good with her hands, Robert, you lucky man," Marcum says

"I wouldn't know, we haven't gotten to anything like that" Robert says

Everyone but Rory looks at him with shock

"WHAT!" Marcum says

"You heard me, the furthest we have gone is kissing, and we choose to keep it that way for now," Robert says

"Please tell me it's a joke or your sparing her reputation," Marcum says

"No, I respect her enough to let her lead and when or if she decided to go further it is her decisions," Robert says

"Ok... I think he's been taken over by aliens" Logan says joking

"No, I just found a woman worth respect, much like you did oh so many years ago and like Finn has, " Robert says

"Good on you man, it's about time you joined the land of the grown up's," Colin says

"I haven't fully, I'm not ready to run off and get married and have kids yet," Robert says looking at Finn and Colin

"Might change in a year or two" Finn says

"Who wants scotch," Finn asks changing the subject

"Need you ask," Colin says

"Girls, what would you like?" Finn asks

"A bottle of Champagne and a bottle of Prego lady champagne for Mrs. Prego pants over here plus 5 flutes," Juliet says

Juliet pours the champagne for everyone, but Steph then gets to Rory who covers her glass.

"Not drinking anymore worried of a little Christmas Eve hangover," Juliet asks

"Just not feeling up to more drinking, I will help Steph Polish off the sparkling apple cider," Rory says

Steph pools the apple cider for herself and Rory and asks Rory for a private tour of the suite

"Bride give me a private tour," Steph says

"Ok, I figured with all your time in NY Finn would have had many of parties here," Rory says

"First time I'm sober here," Steph says

 **Rory and Steph get into the master bedroom.**

"Rory sit please" Steph motions to the bed

"What's up Prego," Rory says jokingly

"Why are you not drinking... you haven't had a drop today and don't say you did I could smell your drinks all night, remember pregnancy smell," Steph says

"Please don't tell anyone," Rory says

"I won't tell anyone anything, is there something you are going to surprise Finn with soon?" Steph asks

"Surprise was out today our last picture was the reaction when I told him about a surprise nugget," Rory says

"What... I thought you just had the egg retrieval, not insemination" Steph says

"I guess she didn't get all the eggs and one little guy broke out of the condom, we have used condoms everything since Harper and Richie were born, he's also ecstatic thankfully," Rory says

" I see a nanny in your future soon. I promise I won't tell anyone not even Colin. I will just say your being my non-alcohol buddy till youth tell everyone" Steph says

"Thank you Steph your amazing" Rory says

"Let's finish the tour, I haven't been up here sober ever," Steph says

They continue on the full tour and go back to the main living room where there's music playing and people dancing a bit

"Would my bride care to dance?" Finn asks with his hand extended

"I couldn't say no to my groom so early after getting promoted now could I," Rory says joking

After the guys and the girls who were drinking had drunk a fair amount they decided it was karaoke time, they all did it even Steph and Rory sang a song together. The most memorable parts of Karaoke was when Finn and Colin sang a love song to each other and when the slightly drunk Darren and Chris sang a few of the songs they sang on Glee, oh and the fact the karaoke theme was songs covered by Glee was epic.


	38. Chapter 38

After karaoke Darren and Chris had gone to their rooms, Colin and Steph went into their room in the suite, Robert and April shared a room in the suite, Marcum slept on a pullout couch, Rosemary, Logan, and Juliet went to the royal suite and slept in their own rooms.

 **December 24th**

Finn and Rory wake up to the amazing smell of fresh coffee and food and get out of bed, they are quiet, and whoever was in the kitchen didn't hear them walking. Rory and Finn stood in the hall for a minute watching Robert and April interact and to see if they would even notice them, She was sitting on the table with him between her legs and her arms and legs wrapped around him kissing passionately. Finn cleared his throat and made both Robert and April jump apart quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt, mate," Finn says

"You two were so into what you were doing..." Rory says laughing

"Sorry about that, I'm sure you Don't want to see that," Robert says

"I don't care as long as your not doing anything dirty," Rory says

"Breakfast and coffee are on the table if you care to join us," April says

"Thank you. It's actually what woke us up at as Finn would say this ungodly hour. How are you two up and cheery?" Rory asks

"Easy we stayed up and talked and stuff all night," Robert says

"Well that works I guess, So Robert what are your plans for the day?" Rory asks

"Just hanging around New York," Robert says

"No, your coming to stars hollow for the big Gilmore/Danes Christmas Eve," Rory says smirking

"What... But your mom and Luke... they will skin me alive" Robert says

"You have to start interacting with family things if you want them to warm up to the idea of... (Rory says pointing back and forth between Robert and April). You will just act like close friends when they are near, and you can canoodle when they aren't around, Me and Finn will help cover. Remember it's at the Gilmore estate this year and as Robert knows there's always the sub-party and we can lock the pool house doors" Rory says

"Your mom will allow that?" April asks

"She will insist I'm sure since the Huntzburger's will be there, she would join if she could, but grandma makes her stay," Rory says

"Oh I get it, you will use the sub-party as an excuse to get away from the huntzburger's as much as possible" April says

"We will all have to make a few appearances through the night but not all at the same time thankfully" Finn says

"Well, darling what do you think, I escort you to the party?" Robert asks

"I believe that it will make the evening even better having you there," April says

"Will Huntz be joining us also?" Robert asks

"His parents insisted he come, I think they are trying to pair him up with someone again," Finn says

"Wouldn't be surprised if they were already arranging another marriage with some trophy wife who's fresh out of Yale, Grandma did tell me some Yale alumni are coming with their children" Rory says

"We will see if it's the female version of the male Yale party for Logan," Finn says

"Male Yale party?" April asks

"Yes in my 2nd year of Yale grandma and grandpa invited their Yale friends and their sons to come to a party, turns out they were trying to find me a boyfriend/husband, problem being I had a boyfriend already," Rory says

"Logan?" April asks

"No, Dean. Logan did get me out of talking to a guy by pretending to be my longtime boyfriend. Then after that, I lost track of time, and Dean was picking me up... well the whole sub-party escorted me out front, and Dean decided to break up with me after that Logan, Finn, Colin, and Robert took me back into the sub-party and cheered me up. Since then they have been my source of cheering up." Rory says

"Ahh yes I remember that evening, a little bit," Finn says

*Flashback to the male Yale party*

"so who's it going to be " Logan asks

"What?" Rory asks

"Well this shindig is an obvious meat market, your grandparents are expecting you to chose someone tonight so," Logan says

" Me, Pick me," Finn says holding roses on one knee

"No pick me," Robert says

"No pick me," Colin says

"But I'm exotic," Finn says

"So is the Asian bird flu," Colin says

"Wow, a room full of guys it's still extremely slim pickings," Logan says

"Well I don't know, it would be a pretty tough choice, maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose," Rory says

"You have a boyfriend?" Logan asks

"I'm crushed, " Finn says standing up

"Isn't it always the way?" Colin says

"Richard and Emily know about this?" Logan asks

"Yeah," Rory says

"They just trying to make sure you have a backup, " Logan asks

"No there just... oh no what time is it, " Rory asks looking around for the time

"It's crying time," Finn says

"It's 8:45," Colin says

"Dean is meeting me at 8:30" Rory says

"Where?" Logan asks

"Here out front, " Rory says rushing to put her shoes on and get to him

"Dean is this the boyfriend," Logan asks

"Yes this is the boyfriend," Rory says

"Well we have to see this guy," Logan says

"What," Rory says

"See who the man is who's won your heart, got to make sure he's good enough, let's go, boys," Logan says as he stands up

Everyone gets ready to follow Rory out the front door

"You coming?" Logan asks Rory

Rory walks out the front door followed by the guys

"Dean Hi, I'm sorry have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch, and we were in the pool house. These are some friends they go to Yale with me, and they know my grandparents. The party was so boring... is that a new shirt Cuz I like it?" Rory asks

"What am I doing here Rory?" Dean asks

"Your picking me up," Rory says

"I don't belong here... not anymore... do I?" Dean asks

"Dean..." Rory says giving Dean a sad look

"You look good," Dean says before he turns around to get in his truck and drive away

Rory watches dean drive away with her arms crossed as she starts to cry, Logan and the guys walk up behind her

"You ok," Logan asks in a hushed tone

"No mom not," Rory says

"Ok that's it, back to the pool house men we have some serious bucking up to do here," Logan says

"I Swiped some scotch'" Colin says

"I'll re-enact passion of the Christ," Finn says

"Come on Ace... nothing seems quite as bad after Finns passion of the Christ except Finns passion of the Christ" Logan says as St hey turn around, and he puts his arm around her shoulders

*Back to the present time*

Colin and Steph enter the dining area and sit down to eat

"Morning" Colin says

"Morning, eat what you can," Robert says

"I seem to remember you asking you to chose me because I'm exotic and Colin saying something about the Asian bird flu. You finally chose me after all these years" Finn says

"Yes I remember that, it only took 13 years, a few failed relationships and one depressed, drunken night of I'm sure fantastic sex to get us here," Rory says smiling

"I guarantee it was fantastic for both of us," Finn says smirking

"I know you do, and it's part of how you hooked me," Rory says smiling

"Gross, don't need to hear the dirty talk," April says jokingly

"Just be glad we didn't hear the dirty stuff happening, I've been told things..." Robert says

"Shush Robert," Finn says

"Oh.. so much for "We don't tell each other every detail," I think you fibbed," Rory says looking at Finn

"I didn't mean too... I just corrected what Logan had said. He told them you aren't very vocal..." Finn says

"Let me see it was a "You just need to know what you're doing" kind of dig at Logan?" Rory asks

"Damn straight, we know the real reason you married him was to secure the sex for life," Robert says

Rory walks away face palm's and smiles

"That's not the only thing I wanted to be mind forever," Rory says as she kept walking towards the master bedroom to change

"She married me for my talents and equipment," Finn says motioning to his pelvic region before he walked towards the room following Rory

"Oh my God... that was just... Dirty and so not what I wanted to hear" April says

"Get used to it around us as long as both parties are OK with things being divulged then it sometimes happens," Robert says

"I guess I will just get used to it, and if the time comes I'm ok with some details being said but not every gory detail," April says

"good to know darling, I will be a gentleman and keep the dirty bits quiet. for the record I'm ok with you divulging anything if it comes up, most of my friend have seen me naked at least once" Robert says smiling

"Good to know I don't need to hold back all details if I don't want too. I'm also not going to ask you why they have all seen you naked as I may not exactly want to know but I can guess" April says

"Not as naughty as most would think," Robert says

"good to know, we should probably get ready for this party tonight, I will have to ask Rory if I can borrow something of hers since I didn't know it was going to be a mega fancy party," April says

"I have to buy something to wear tonight, you should come give your opinion on what I should wear since I am escorting you I wouldn't want to embarrass you," Robert says

"Is that your way of saying you want to keep me as close to you as humanly possible while we can?" April asks

"You saw right through me, I thought I was coy about it," Robert says laughing

"no, I just feel the same way, be as close as possible while we can freely do so," April says

After Colin and Steph have a cup of coffee and sit down

"Steph your looking radiant this morning" Robert says

"Bite me asshole... i just finished puking" Steph says in a grumpy tone

"Baby not playing nice today' April ask

"No, baby's mad, it wanted something in the middle of the night that I can't eat... lobster," Steph says

"Yikes, well eat up and wish me luck today," Robert says

"You act as if your going to die," Colin says

"I just might... I'm going to the Gilmore/Danes Christmas Eve at the Gilmore estate with Finn, Rory, April, and Logan... getting in with the family in the hopes when they find out about us it lessens the flip out" Robert says

"Good idea, just don't get caught making out by another family member who will flip," Steph says

"We already have a sub-party in the pool house plan that Rory came up with," April says

"Good, we don't need to go to a funeral between Christmas and new years," Colin says laughing

"Not funny, I'm actually worried because of my past behavior in front of Lorelai and Aprils dad, plus remember the Tarantino party date..." Robert says

"I'm sure they either won't remember or will see you have grown up and changed, just don't do anything stupid," Steph says

"Easier said than done, have you not seen this woman, she's hard to resist," Robert says

"Especially on a table first thing in the morning," Rory says walking back to the living room


	39. Chapter 39

**Once Rory is dressed, she joins everyone in the living room.**

"Hey Rory, do you have anything I can borrow for tonight, I didn't realize it was going to be a big fancy party. I thought it was just family and close friends" April says

Robert is standing behind April nodding for Rory to say no

"I don't think I do, my boobs aren't as big as yours, but I will check when Finn and I get to the house," Rory says

"April, we should get dressed," Robert says

"Rory is it ok if I go shopping with Robert he wants my opinion on what he should wear. Apparently, he thinks he may embarrass me, but I think its the other way around" April says

"Yes of course, maybe look for something for yourself, and if I can't find anything for you at my house I will let you know and get your choice put on my account," Rory says

"What stores do you have an account with" April asks

"Robert knows, and if I don't have an account at the store Finn has one," Rory says

"Your kidding" April asks

"Nope, Finn likes spending money more then me and says the accounts cry if we don't spend a minimum a month... He makes me shop, and if I don't he does it for me" Rory says

"Nice husband you have, at least you can buy and not worry about tuition cost's or rent," April says

"Oh, I have been there... I was lucky, family covered my tuition and rent, but anything above like gas and insurance I covered" Rory says

"Hey if it weren't for you I would have to work two jobs full time plus school and have to abide by all of my crazy mother's rules," April says

"Hey your education and freedom is worth it," Rory says

"What do you mean if it wasn't for Rory," Colin asks

"My mom refused to pay for any part of my college unless I abide by her crazy rules, so Rory used some of her trust fund to pay for my education," April says

"Oh really, that's great of you Rory. SO what were the stupid, Crazy rules?" Steph asks

"No boys, Nonstop Study Monday - Friday between classes, Having to be in my suite after 7 pm unless in class and I would have to go straight to my suite after school. no friends over during the week, my mom wanted to come every weekend to visit. I was only able to see my dad if he came to New York and he hates New York. She wanted to pick all my clothing out and have full control over what I buy and my class schedule etc." April says

"Holy crap that makes the huntzburger's seem sane" Colin says

"Ya, my mom wasn't happy I wanted to spend Christmas with my dad and not her, she doesn't even celebrate Christmas it was always her mom who did," April says

"No wonder you moved so far away from your mom, I just went to boarding school to get away from my dad and all my step mommies," Colin says

"How many stepmoms exactly have you had," April asks

"Let me see... about 10 now. I didn't even have time to learn names of them or their kids" Colin says

"Harsh, My Mom hadn't dated that I know of since she found out she was pregnant, for the ten years before my dad and Lorelai got married she tried to separate them," April says

"I'm surprised you didn't end up crazy" Steph says

"No my dad, Rory, and Lorelai made sure of that, I spent every single moment I could with them until I left for college and chose NYU because it's far enough from my mom but closer to my dad Lorelai and Rory," April says

"Good you have family like them," Colin says

"Now I also have family like Finn, But he is his own brand of crazy" April says laughing

"This is nothing compared to what he used to be, The group used to take turns on who would take care of fine on our nights out or events," Rory says

"What all did he do," April asks

"Jumping off things when hammered, Keeping himself 90% scotch 90% of the time. running around without paying attention to what he was doing and a few times ran off cliff's thankfully hitting water. Being a target for our paintball style games and missing the airbag. skydiving with no instruction. lots of drunk naked Finn, he used to chase redheads like he would die if he didn't take a girl to bed, he would flirt with anything, drink so much he lost all memory of anything he did. You know stupid stuff. I honestly don't even know how he ended up graduating from Yale because he only went to class the bare minimum and only handed in the bare minimum work, never studied or anything but yet he's an amazing businessman" Rory says

"Sounds like he's still a bit like that" April says

"He is a less arrogant wealthy playboy, More rich business and family man now but still crazy. He's still a flirt but only in a friendly way and much more toned down, hell the minute I told him I was pregnant he stopped sleeping around and drinking and was by my side at all times" Rory says

"Sounds like a man who knew he had to grow up and decided to do it fast," April says

"Ya, there's another man like that here, but it didn't take him a pregnancy to do it. Just a Sweet, Smart, Beautiful, Amazing young woman " Rory says

"I do have to admit he did change for the better really fast," April says

"He does know what he wants, and I'm happy this time he actually did what he needed to do to be with you," Colin says

 **30 minute's later**

When everyone finished eating and was dressed they all went their own ways, Colin and Steph went to her family home, Robert and April went shopping, and Finn and Rory went home to get ready for their Christmas in stars hollow and the party.

 _ **Robert and April**_

"What do you think of this" Robert asks holding up a navy blue suit

"I think it seems too stuffy, Lose the coat, no tie and leave one button undone and black pant's," April says

"Sounds good, It is more relaxed. I need new shoes also" Robert says as he walks towards the shoes

Robert picks out a nice pair of dressy-casual shoes and then spots a pair of heels he thinks April will like

"Darling, what do you think of these for tonight," Robert asks

"I don't think they are your style," April says laughing

"I mean for you, your going to need shoes too," Robert says

"They look nice, but I'm sure I can't afford them," April says

"I didn't ask that," Robert says smiling

"They are amazing," April says

"They are yours, we should also look at dresses," Robert says walking towards cocktail dresses

"I don't know what would look good on me," April says

"Try this, this and this on," Robert says picking out her size in 3 dresses

"Wait... Hoe did you know my size" April asks

"It's a talent I have, I just have an eye for dress size's," Robert says

April tries on the three dresses and likes the last dress the most, Robert picked out earrings and a necklace that would look good with it.

"That's the dress. Now I guess we should get out of here and head to my apartment and get ready" Robert says

"My make up is at Rory's place," April says

"That's alright we have to go there before we leave anyways we are all meeting at the penthouse before we take the limo into Hartford. You can get dressed and showered at my place" Robert says

"That works I guess, I don't want to interrupt any umm honeymoon activities," April says

April and Robert go back to his apartment after they pay for their stuff at Saks.

"You can use my bathroom for your shower, and I will use the main bathroom for mine," Robert says

"Won't we run out of hot water or have cold showers if we both shower at the same time" April asks

"No, we have a tankless water heater so its all on demand," Robert says

"Oooo time saver," April says laughing

April and Robert both heads to the bathrooms for their showers, Once April finished her shower she thought it would be safe to dry off and put her clothes on in the bedroom because she thought Robert already came and got his clothing to change in the main bathroom. Robert walks into his bedroom in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh hey... Sorry I thought you were going to change in the bathroom" Robert says after he quickly turned around to head out of the room

"No it's ok, the damage is done. You have seen me now, I thought you had taken your clothing into the main bathroom to change, Mine as well just change in here anyway'S" April says

April walks up to Robert with nothing but a towel on her hair and kisses him

"Your ok with that" Robert asks

"You have seen me naked now you owe me," April says as she tugs on his towel

"I don't think you want to see what's under here," Robert says

"If its anything like the top half then yes I do," April says

"Just please don't be upset," Robert says

"I would have no reason to be upset," April says as she pulls his towel off from around his waist

"I hope not," Robert says shyly

"Oh wow," April says

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it," Robert says worriedly

"No, its a compliment... Your umm big and very umm erect" April says

"Thank you and Uhhh Sorry, your just gorgeous and he noticed and woke up" Robert smirks

April gets on her tippy toes and wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him, and he deepens it

"We should get dressed before we get carried away," Robert says

"Alright, I may need you to help zip me up if you don't mind," April says

"No problem let me know," Robert says

Robert walks into his closet and puts his boxers and clothing on while April puts her thong, and dress on as much as she can.

"Darling, can you zip me up" April calls

"Of course," Robert says walking up to her and zipping up the back of her dress

After Robert zips her up, he heads into his bathroom to do his hair and finish getting ready.

April joins him to use the mirror to put her new earrings on.

"Let me help you with the necklace, and maybe you can help me with my hair," Robert says

"Deal," April says turning around for him to put her necklace on then helps him do his hair.

Once they are both done in the bathroom April sits on Roberts bed to put her shoes on, and he kneels down in front of her, He grabs her foot gently and slips the high heel on her foot then does the same to her other foot.

"Why thank you, prince charming," April says smirking

"I guess this Prince found his Princess," Robert says smiling

"Smartass" April says

"Well a smart ass comment deserves a smart ass comment," Robert says

"Touche," April says

"Are we ready?' Robert asks

"Yes, we are, the real question being is the pretty boy ready," April says

"Only one way to find out," Robert says as he opens the bedroom door and yells "Yo Logan you ready to go."

"Ya in a minute just doing my tie" Logan reply's


	40. Chapter 40

**Logan**

Logan went home straight from the hotel when Robert sent him a text saying they were heading to Rory and Finn's penthouse early so April could do her makeup and hair. He immediately jumped in the shower then picked out what he was going to wear. It takes him longer to get ready then it takes Robert because he likes long showers and sometimes has to try on a few different outfits before he finds the one he feels the best wearing.

 **Rory and Finn**

"Finn what should I wear tonight," Rory asks

"How about your blue strapless wrap dress I love so much," Finn says

"Done and I have the perfect shoes and jewelry to wear" Rory says

"Great, everyone should be here soon, they are coming early so April can finish getting ready, Robert said she looks stunning and can't keep his eyes off her" Finn says

"Well hopefully tonight during the appearances he can or people are going to suspect," Rory says

"Don't worry him, I will warn him to be careful," Finn says

 **20 minutes later**

*knocks on the door*

"I got it, love" Finn says

Finn opens the door to find, April, Logan, and Robert all dressed to impress.

"Hiya Finn, I gotta get my hair and makeup done quick, we can't be late," April says rushing by him

"Hello, boy's, ready for tonight it should be fun. Robert don't forget you need to try not to stare and the little miss all night or it may give things away" Finn says

"It's going to be hard after what I saw today," Robert says

"What did you see today..." Finn asks in a questioning tone

"Well uh I thought she was changing in the bathroom and well I saw her in nothing but a towel... on her head..." Robert says

"Oh god... You're not trying to say that you and her..." Logan asks

"No no no... she said to be even she needed to see me naked, and I was worried she would be freaked out with what she saw under the towel, but she took it as a compliment and gave me a big one too. I uh actually had to stop kissing her and get dressed before we got carried away" Robert says

"So you and her were naked in the same room, touching... skin to skin and you ended it... Wow Robert really has changed" Logan says

"I'm proud of you, you didn't let him think for you," Finn says pointing to Roberts pelvic area

"Ya... I think she may be thinking about it now. I sure as heck have been having issues not thinking about her naked" Robert says

"Just remember once you pop it you can't take it back, and you have a piece of her for the rest of your life," Finn says

"I'm well aware and trying to prolong any entrance as long as possible, I know you probably think I'm insane but I care about her, and I'm worried she thinks I will leave her if she doesn't have sex with me," Robert says

"I will make sure Rory talks to her about it to ensure her that your worried about that" Finn says

 **Meanwhile April and Rory in the bedroom**

"Rory, where are you, I have to tell you something," April says

"In here, what's up," Rory asks

"Well uhh Robert and I saw each other naked today, it started out by accident but to make us even I told him I had to see him naked... Well, anyways we were kissing and umm..." April says

"Did you and Him have sex April?" Rory asks

"No.. But I think I may be ready to and if he hadn't of stopped when he did I may have gone further than kissing," April says

"It's not because your worried he will break up with you if you don't have sex with him is it," Rory asks

"No, I know he wouldn't do that he said he would wait forever if I wanted too. I have no reason not to believe him after today and I know he's attracted to me since he was erect today after seeing me in my full glory and he is the one who cut off the kissing before we got carried away" April says

"Well just remember to stay on your pills correctly and always use condoms or another backup and maybe take it slow," Rory says

"Does it hurt" April asks

"More than anything it's uncomfortable at first, and you may bleed a little bit after don't worry. The little bit of uncomfortableness is way worth the pleasure as long as he knows what he is doing. If you want to know what he's like in bed I know a few girls," Rory says

"With his experience I'm sure, he has to be good at something," April says shrugging

"Experience doesn't always mean someone is talented, Logan is good but nothing compared to Finn. Logan has had way more experience than Finn, but Finn knows how to read my body better" Rory says

"I hope he's worth my first time," April says

"I'm sure he will be, it may take a bit to figure out what you like but "I'm sure he would be eager to help you with that" Rory says laughing

"I have to ask, is he uhh.. well size?" Rory asks

"I have seen a few penis in my life, and I will say he is way bigger than average in length and girth," April says smiling

"Well I'm sure you will have a good time if you ever get to that point," Rory says

"Can you do my hair I have no idea what to do with it?" April asks

"Ya I will do it while you do your makeup, I love the dress and the shoes, I have the shoes in white, and you look fabulous," Rory says

"Thank you, Robert picked the shoes out, and this was one of the three dresses he picked and the one we both loved plus he picked out the earrings and necklace. He even did a prince charming and put my shoes on" April says

"God he's cheesy, but in a cute way," Rory says

"Ya I love it," April says smiling

 **30 minutes later**

"Girls are you ready, it's almost time to go," Robert says

"Yes, just putting the finishing touches on the hair," Rory says

the girls then walk into the living room

"Ready boy's," Rory asks

"Yes let's get going to my possible murder scene," Robert says joking walking towards the waiting limo

"Drama queen," Logan says rolling his eyes

"Easy for you to say your not the one who may have to deal with the wrath of daddy Danes and Lorelai the great"Robert says

"Lorelei won't hurt you I'm sure, and I know she will hold my dad back if he was to find out, but he tends to be oblivious to interactions between guys and girls," April says

"He had no clue I was having sex with Logan despite the fact we lived together, and he knew logans reputation," Rory says

"Ya he's kind of blind to thing's, Lorelai was the one who had to break the news," April says

"This may be easier than expected then," Robert says

"No, the Emily and Lorelai factor is a different story, Grandma will possibly call one of you out on anything she suspects and well My mom she will be more private about it, but she also see's a lot of things," Rory says

"Crap... I'm screwed" Robert says

"No we would just say we are friends who are close, kind of like Rory and Finn were before she got pregnant, Everyone knows they were close and very loving towards each other" April says

"If any of you are tired or still feeling the effects from last night feel free to either start drinking now or take a nap before we get to Hartford. I am tired, so I plan to nap a little bit" Rory says

 **2 hours later 6:00 pm**

"Well everyone gets ready to smile for the next 4 hours and watch the possible meat market of socialites for Logan," Robert says laughing

"Shut up, they better not expect me to get married. I already have a way to have an heir" Logan says

Rory rings the doorbell and the maid answers

"Please come in, let me take your coat's," the maid says

The 5 of them enter the house and hand off their coats then head to where the party is.

"Good to see you could all make it here tonight. Hello, Who may you be?" Emily asks

"Robert Geraldi, Ashton and Mira's son," Robert says

"Oh yes, I remember you. A fine Yale man" Emily says

"Yes, that is correct, I hope you don't mind story invited me as my family is out of the country and I would have been alone," Robert says

"Of course not, no Yale man should be left alone on Christmas Eve," Emily says

"April sweetie you look great, I have a few people I would like you to meet," Emily says

"Anyone else notice anything?" Rory asks whispering to the boys

"There seem to be quite a few guys Aprils age and a few women my age," Logan says

"I think we may have a double meat market tonight," Rory says

"Double entertainment," Finn says

"Rory, do you think Luke and Lorelai would flip if I did for her what I did for you," Logan asks

"I will give my mom and him a heads up because I know they would not agree to this meat market for April," Rory says

Rory goes and warns Luke and Lorelai that Logan may act as if he's seeing April because it appears grandma has set up a meat market and its to save her.

"Logan doesn't like her that way does he," Luke asks

"No, not at all. he knows it would just be creepy and gross to go after my step-sister" Rory says

"Alright if it keeps a fight from happening and my April from having to pick a husband then I'm fine as long as he doesn't kiss her or anything, Then we will allow it," Lorelai says

"The most he will do is put his arm around her," Rory says then walks back to Logan, Robert, and Finn

"Your clear for operation save the princess, and it keeps your parents from attempting to find you a wife," Rory says

"Just remember no more than an arm around her, she is taken," Robert says

"Don't worry, it would be strange to do anything more she is the step sister of my first love," Logan says

"That's what I told my mom and Luke too," Rory says

"I'm off to get a drink and see if I can find my parents and prove I showed up, Meet me in 30 minutes in the pool house, I will save April from whatever stupid conversation she's in before that," Logan says

"Good luck avoiding your future wife," Robert says smiling enjoying Logans pain

Finn, Rory, and Robert mingle with all the guests and say hi to everyone they know while Logan talks to his parents and drinks

"Logan son, I have someone I would like you to meet," Shira says

"Fine mother," Logan says

"Logan this is Analise, Analise this is my son Logan that I was telling you about," Shira says

"Pleasure to meet you, Analise," Logan says

"Pleasure is all mine, Logan," Analise says flirting

"I will let you two talk alone," Shira says

"Analise, What all did my mother tell you about me?" Logan asks

"She told me you went through a horrible heartbreak you just went through with your marriage, and You are a Yale graduate, A successful businessman, Heir to Huntzburger Publishing Group and very single and looking," Analise says

"Some of that is true, but my marriage was an arrangement and did not involve love at all, I'm not exactly single nor am I looking, I'm seeing someone currently. I'm sorry to say you all this, But I must excuse myself as I see my girl is here" Logan says as he walks towards April


	41. Chapter 41

"Thank God" April whispers back as they grab a few bottles of Champagne each

 **In the pool house**

"Finally darling, It drove me crazy seeing that Marshall boy hitting on you," Robert says

"I missed you too. Logan Thank God you saved me, I hope you are ok with that" April says

"Yes, I know Logan was doing it to save you from the meat market and for me since I wasn't exactly able to do it myself," Robert says

"Honestly if Rory had of told them you were going to do it my dad may have gone with it, and we would have been more believable, but the way Logan did it just seems like he was respectful of me," April says

"I even got to piss my mom off," Logan says

"That too, it was kind of fun watching her when he said I'm Rory's step-sister and not from high society," April says

"Let's get drinking so we can face this meat market," Logan says

Each person grabs a bottle of champagne

"Rory, come get your bottle," April says

"Oh no thank you I'm not up to drinking," Rory says

"More for us," Robert says

Finn walks over to Rory

"You ok love," Finn asks

"Ya, just kind of feeling kind of I don't know alone because I can't drink," Rory says

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen I know you missed out last year and were looking forward to drinking this year," Finn says

"It's not just that. I just feel like I'm no fun anymore because I'm a mom, your still fun and I feel like a downer compared to you I guess," Rory says

"Love, you are fun. Right now you just have to think about what you put into your body or what you do because you have someone else to think about" Finn says

"With my luck multiples someone's, I'm terrified I could be multiples again, Could you imagine 4 or more kids within a 14-month span," Rory says with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Yes, and it might be hard, but we can get help. Remember we can afford anything we could ever want or need" Finn says

"I know, but I feel that's your family money, not our's or even mine, I'm just married into it, and I don't feel like it's mine to spend," Rory says

"Love, all the money I have access too is worked for, the trust fund money I went to school for that was my job to finish college, what was mine is also yours and don't forget you have your own money, your a doubles heiress," Finn says with a wink

"That's true, I guess I'm so used to not having money that I forget I have it, but it's still family money, not something I worked for other than as you put it, School for 16-17 years of my life," Rory says

"It's not like you use an abuse your credit cards or accounts at stores. I know you would rather buy a $100 pair of shoes over a $500 pair of shoes, but you also give money to those who need it more than we do. April thinks you only paid for half her schooling, but you have paid for it all and not taken credit. You also helped your mom expand her inn with the spa, and you're a silent donor for multiple charities. You started a scholarship program for single teen parents to be able to get a good education" Finn says

"I know, but all that is important to me. My mom gave me everything she could, and if she couldn't do it she did what she needed to do, Aprils education means she is one more female in S.T.E.M. Job's (science, technology, engineering, and math), You know me, I don't need a lot" Rory says

"You're not boring, your just a pregnant mom of 6-month-old twins who doesn't have your body used to my kind of sleepless times," Finn says smirking

"You are the king of working on little sleep, Among other things," Rory says with a wink

"Your the queen of those other things," Finn says seductively

"You should get back to everyone and make sure they are having fun but not being stupid" Rory says

Finn goes to check and make sure everyone is behaving and drinking responsibly, and Logan comes to sit next to Rory

"Hey Ace, why so glum," Logan asks

"Feeling like I'm no fun, last time I did this I wasn't as tired," Rory says

"Last time you did this we were 14 years younger, The twins weren't born, neither of us had been married, you were drunk as hell and had the college anti-sleep schedule perfectly down," Logan says getting closer to Rory

"Ya right" Rory says

"Don't forget you had me chatting you up the whole night, You know I miss you and have dreams that I didn't marry Odette, and we were together," Logan says leaning into Rory

"Logan, I'm a married woman... remember your best friend Finn," Rory says

"I didn't think a little detail like that could hold us back from each other, I'm willing to be the other man if you will have me, I just want to be with you, and the kids in any way possible," Logan says slurring a little

"Wow, Logan you're a jerk would you really do that to Finn after everything he's done for you? You really think that low of me that I would cheat on my husband of a day and a half with you seriously... What happened between us after I found out about Odette was a horrible situation. You really think I would hurt Finn like that. I love him" Rory says

"You love me, Not him. You just married him because he took care of you and the kids, You're confusing love with the feeling of being a kept woman. He only married you to keep you from me knowing we are meant to be together" Logan says leaning back into Rory trying to kiss her

Rory slaps Logan crying, and run's to Finn

"Love what happened," Finn asks

"Someone get him far away from here please" Rory loudly says

"Rory, why did you slap him? What did he do?" April asks

"Finn I will fill you in when he's gone," Rory says before she grabs April's hand and pulls her into the bathroom and locks the door and tells her everything Logan said and that he tried to kiss her.

"Oh shit, Robert, and Finn will kill him," April says

"That's why I need him out of here before Finn, and Robert gets charged with murder... I can't them be in jail for murder when I gave birth" Rory says

"Wait... what do you mean? You already had the twins" April says looking at Rory oddly

"Nevermind ignore what I said," Rory says

"Omg... Is that why your not drinking... you're pregnant again... How?" April says

"Shh, Finn and Steph are the only ones who know. I found out yesterday and surprised Finn and trust me it was not planned" Rory says

"I will get Robert to put Logan in a cab to somewhere. I will be right back," April says

"Darling, You need to get Logan out of here before Rory comes out," April says

"I will call honor and see if I can send him there," Robert says

"Thank you, text me when he's gone," April says before she goes back into the bathroom

"Hey, what did he say," Rory asks

"He's calling honor to see if he can go there," April says

"Good, at least I know he won't be wandering around hammered," Rory says

"Wait. Oh no, Rory... You had been drinking the last few days" April says

"Yesterday I only drank Sparkling apple cider. Mom made sure no one knew I wasn't drinking champagne, and Steph only found out because she could smell it and then guessed" Rory says

"Oh... but the days before... Oh god how far along are you" April asks

"Well I know I didn't conceive before the 4th of December so..." Rory says

"Oh... How do you know?" April asks

"That little medical procedure I went to that day... It was egg retrieval to freeze eggs for later just in case due to my age. It's the time when the clock starts ticking faster and faster towards my eggs being less viable" Rory says

"Oh crap, Well it's good you thought about it now then instead of going through what Dad and Lorelai are going through," April says

"That's exactly why we chose to do it," Rory says

"So is Finn happy" April asks

"Yes, he was happier than I was actually. I was freaking out thinking he would think I did it on purpose" Rory says

Aprils cell Vibrates

 _ **To: My Darling**_

 _ **From: Robert**_

 _ **He's in the cab on the way to honors. She wants Rory to call her and let her know what he did now**_

 _ **To: Robert**_

 _ **From: My Darling**_

 _ **She will text her after she talks to Finn**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Rory and April come out of the Bathroom**

"What happened?" Finn asks visibly upset

"Finn come with me," Rory says taking him into the bathroom telling him what happened

Finn comes out of the bathroom and goes straight to Robert

"Mate, keep Logan away from My family. Next time I see him he is dead" Finn says angrily

"What did he do to Rory," Robert asks

 **Finn takes Robert outside and tell him everything**

"Dude, I understand why you're so pissed. I'm not even her husband, and I'm pissed" Robert says

"I'm going to tell Lorelai and Luke that I'm taking Rory to the Inn," Finn says

"Tell them April, and I are going too, We can't leave you and Rory alone with Harper and Richie tonight," Robert says

Finn goes inside, and immediately is asked by Shira and Mitchum were Logan is

"He got sent to Honors because your drunk moron of a son tried to kiss my wife, he is dead to me," Finn says

"Don't be so dramatic. He was probably just testing to see how faithful the silly girl is to you. For all he knows those kids aren't even yours" Shira says

"Listen, Shira, My wife is more faithful than you would ever be able to understand in your no education, white trash hick brain, I don't care if he thinks he was testing her. There are just some things you don't mess with, but then again you wouldn't understand because that all you do is mess with your kid's lives and try to control them" Finn says before he walks away to find Luke and Lorelai

"Mother-in-law of mine, I'm going to take Rory and the twins to the Inn now, along with Robert and April, Logan pulled a douche bag move, and Rory is distraught. We will be at your house for Christmas first thing" Finn says

"Text me when you get there, and I want details," Lorelai says

"Yes no problem," Finn says as he heads back to the pool house

Finn, Rory, Robert, and April walk through the house and say goodbye to Emily and tell her they will explain later.

"Do we want to stay at the Inn or a local hotel in a suite?" Finn asks

"I vote hotel, that way Logan can't find us and you two don't go to jail for murder," April says

"Smart girl, I think its best to be where Logan wouldn't expect us," Rory says

Finn told the driver to take them to a hotel

"I'm booking 2 rooms next to each other or a double suite," Robert says

"Rory, Love. Just lay on my shoulder and rest. I talked to Emma and Emilia they will bring Harper and Richie to your moms in the morning" Finn says

She nods her head and nudges it into his neck and whispers "April guessed why I'm not drinking too, and she won't tell Robert if we want to keep it quiet till after we get home from our honeymoon."

Finn just nods his head slightly pulling her a bit closer to him, When they got to the hotel, they went to their suite and Finn put Rory to bed and joined April and Robert on the couch to let them know what happened with Shira and Mitchum.

"Your kidding she defended her son's unfortunate actions on a test," Robert says

"Yes, I said she wouldn't understand why meddling with a family is wrong since that's all she does is meddle and try to control," Finn says

"I'm sure that pissed her off," April says

"I don't care what she thinks she raised him and it turns out he is more like her than I thought was possible. I don't care if he was drunk he hit on my wife and the mother of my children. He can't even use the excuse she was his first because she is not a possession. She is a human and is free to be with who she wants, and she chose me even after his marriage failed, He wanted to marry Odette and break Rory's heart over and over again, He needs to live with that" Finn says

"Your right he has no excuse for behaving like that, at least when you and Rory got together you had the decency to talk to him first and make sure he was okay with it. Not like you needed his permission. It should have been you and Rory for the past 14 years not them. You are her soul mate" Robert says

"From what I hear he's more than just her soul mate, He's able to read her as no one else have has," April says

Finn blush's

"She talks to you about that?" Finn asks blushing

"Yes we talked today when we got ready I uh had a few questions I needed to be answered and advice I asked for... Concerning Sex and stuff..." April says blushing

"You mean you asked her how Finn is and she told you about how Finn is in the bedroom," Robert asks

"Not exactly, It came up during a conversation about experience, and I assumed experience meant someone would be good at something, that's when she told me that Logan had more experience but that you have the ability to read her every need, like and want without words you just know," April says

"Yes, it's odd she's the best partner I have ever had also, and she just knows what I like, I guess we are just meant to be, every time we have sex is just as good if not better than the first time," Finn says

"She also asked me a few question's and I hope Finn doesn't get upset about it," April asks

"I know you saw him naked and she then asked about size, She always was curious about why girls fled to him even though he was an arrogant prick in college, We all figured there was a reason," Finn says

"So you don't care?" April asks

"No, it's not like she's going to try to sleep with him. She was just curious, and I'm sure it helped with the questions you had knowing" Finn says

"What questions did you happen to ask? and what advice," Robert asks looking at April

"I asked if sex hurts, so the size was kind of a factor I guess. She asked me if I was asking because I was going to have sex with you thinking you would break up with me if I didn't, and I told her the truth, I was just curious because up until today I hadn't ever thought about having sex" April says

"Does that mean if he had of let you continue kissing things may have gone further?" Finn asks gasping

"I can't say for sure, but I do know he proved to me that he is willing to wait till I am ready and not take advantage of the first chance he gets," April says

"Darling, I respect you way too much to do something so stupid as to even think about getting to the point that you may regret doing something afterward. I want you to be 100% sure that its what you want, and it needs to be something a girl think's hard about, For guys, it's not such a big deal to lose their virginity" Robert says

"Change of subject, please. So Finn what's it like finally having your girl?" April asks

"Better than I could have ever expected, even better is that we now share the same last name," Finn says

"So giving up the playboy life was well worth it," April asks

"Giving it up is more than worth it, I gave up one sad life for an amazing Woman and our kid's, I just wish I had of done it sooner," Finn says

"A lot of things should have happened earlier, maybe I would have met this woman here sooner," Robert says smiling while looking at April

" I think we should call it a night, I know Lorelai will be up before the sun and calling us to hurry up," April says

"Goodnight, I'm going to go join my wife in the nice big bed," Finn says

 **The Next Morning 6:00 AM**

*ring, ring, ring*

"Hello, mother we are heading over," Rory says

"See you if a half hour if not less," Lorelai says

Rory wakes Finn up and tells him to get dressed since they have to be in starts hollow within a half hour then goes to wake April and Robert up.

*knock, knock*

"You two better be decent" Rory says before she opens the door

Rory jumps on the bed chanting "Get up Get up we got to go."

"Huh... no sleep too early" April whines

"We are expected in 25 minutes, or less the car will be here in 5, just brush your hair and put something comfy on if you don't own PJs...Robert" Rory says

" I own Pj's just don't always wear them," Robert says

"In other words, you bought them for when April is around, but you didn't wear them last night because... she's seen you naked," Rory says

"I'm not naked," Robert says jumping out of bed

"Aughh seriously you need bigger underwear," Rory says looking away running

April and Robert laugh at Rory while she runs out of the room

"Finn my eyes... I'm blind... I saw Robert in very tiny underwear" Rory says, and Finn laughs

"Love, I told you not to pull the blanket off or stay long enough for him to jump out of bed, he sleeps naked," Finn says

"Meh, I guess at least he wasn't naked rubbing all up on April," Rory says snickering

Rory put on her Christmas cookie PJ bottoms and a Christmas top, April wore her footie kitty Pj's and the boys each wore a pair of sweats and a tank top, it's Gilmore tradition to wear your Pj's to open presents, they also had a change of clothing for Christmas lunch with Emily Gilmore

"Are we all ready?" Robert asks

"Yes let's get going we have 20 minutes," April says

The 4 of them got into the waiting limo and rushed off to the Gilmore/Danes house

"Loin-fruit... you took so long," Lorelai says as she runs to Rory

"No we aren't we got here in a half hour," Rory says

"Boys, Good to see you awake at this ungodly hour as Finn used to call it," Lorelai says snickering

"Let's get inside it's freezing out here, and I need to tell you the Logan drama," Rory says

" Hurry Paul Anka is waiting to open presents not so patiently," Lorelai says

"Ok mom I'm sure he is," Rory says rolling her eyes and grabbing Finns arm

April loops her arm with Robert's, and he looks at her like she's crazy

"What you're a gentleman escorting me into the house, so I don't fall in my uggs," April says smiling

"I'm dead," Robert says

The 4 some make it into the foyay and are greeted by Luke

"Morning all, I see the boys were informed of the tradition," Luke says

"Robert you are such a gentleman, making sure April got in unharmed," Lorelai says with a wink

the 4 of them take their coat's and boots off before they head to the tree

"What the hell was the wink about" Robert whispers to Rory

"I think she may have clues there are feelings and is downplaying for you and April's sake" Rory whispers back

"He's going to mount my head like a deer" Robert whimpers before he goes to the living room

"Holy crap he is sitting and crying to open presents... mom what have you done to the poor dog," Rory asks

"It's a tradition we wake up and open presents right away, Santa always gives him yummy gifts," Lorelai says smiling

Rory told her mom and Luke what Logan had done the night before while Luke handed out all the gifts, then Emma and Emilia dropped off Harper and Richie.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ok, ok let's open gift's already," April says

The 8 of them plus Paul Anka sat in their spots one by one opening their presents and thanking whoever gave them the present, Robert's were mainly from Santa, one from Finn and Rory, another from Lorelai and Luke and one that just had his name on it.

Rory got a dress from her mom, a bracelet, earrings and necklace that Liz made from Luke, a book from April, a first edition catcher and the rye from Finn and Robert got her a first edition of the Great Gatsby.

April got a handmade dress from Lorelai, a shopping spree from Luke, a pair of designer heels from Rory, a necklace from Robert, A car from Finn and a bus ticket to see her mom from her mom.

Finn got a case of scotch from Rory, a suit from Robert, A bottle of his favourite Cologne from Luke and Lorelai and a book from April.

Lorelai got a shirt that said "Hot Momma" on it in rhinestones from Rory. A spa gift card from April. A Diamond pendant necklace from Luke. A charm bracelet with a ring charm, a bride, and groom charm, and a gift card too but five more charms from Finn and a $1000 gift card for a shoe boutique from Robert.

Robert got a bottle of Cologne from Luke and Lorelai, a pair of exclusive and limited edition shoes from Finn, a remedy pictured of him and Rory and Finn's Tarantino birthday party from Rory, a tie from April and a ton of stuff from Santa.

Harper and Ritchie got a bunch of toys, clothing, and shoes from everyone.

Luke got a mug with "Big Daddy Danes" written on it from Rory. A world's best dad shirt from April. A box of cigars from Finn. A bottle of scotch from Robert and Lorelai gave him something they had both been wanting for well over a year now... a positive pregnancy test with a note saying "Baby Danes coming summer 2018."

"Lorelai... your kidding, don't play with me here," Luke says looking at Lorelai without anyone seeing the present

"No, 100% positive," Lorelai says

"Rory, April you're getting a new sibling," Luke says

"We know, think about all the other gifts you got today... and it's a sibling or two, remember it's a possibility," Rory says

"Crap, your right we may have multiple babies," Luke says with tears running down his cheeks

"I'm glad your happy, I was nervous to tell you because of the drinking at the wedding I just found out yesterday about the baby," Lorelai says

"It's OK that you had a few drinks we didn't think it would happen we have been trying since before we got married, are you happy?" Luke asks

"Yes, very ecstatic. I get to have your baby" Lorelai says

"Good, we will have perfect children we already have two perfect kids," Luke says

"Oh I also forgot to mention to you 4, breakfast is at the Inn today, with Emily, She wanted to hear about what happened last night so bad she couldn't wait," Lorelai says

"Good thing we brought our changes of clothing with us today..." Rory says

 **After all the wrapping paper was cleaned up, Everyone got dressed for breakfast**

"Are we walking to the Inn or driving?" April asks

"Driving, I'm sure you want to take that for a spin," Luke says pointing to her new vehicle

"Yes, thank you for letting me accept it, daddy," April says

"No problem, Finn made a good argument on why you needed a car," Luke says

 **9:00 am**

"You 4 take April's car, and we will take our grandbabies," Lorelai says

"Thank you, Mom, Luke," Rory says

"Hurry up and go greet your grandmother she's probably waiting already," Luke says

"See you four at the inn," Rory says

 **In April's car**

"You really think your mom suspects about April and me," Robert asks

"Yes, I'm sure she knows. Come on you came to the party with us last night escorting April. Today you escorted her to the door so she wouldn't slip You look at her with a sparkle in your eye. You have stuck close to her for the last two days. She's either thinking you really like April or your just getting close as friends because April is in New York and at my place a lot" Rory says

"I don't think she would care either way as long as you don't hurt April or do anything awful," April says

"I'm worried more about the daddy factor," Robert says

"If Finn can talk my dad into letting him buy me a car then I'm sure he can get my dad to see we like each other a lot and your a good man," April says

"Finn can get a vacuum salesman to buy a competitors vacuum," Robert says laughing

"Between Finn and me we can make your dad see the good in it, right now we just work on making him love Robert and possibly see if we can work him into thinking it's his idea that you and Robert date," Rory says

"You really believe that you can make my dad think that it was his idea?" April asks

"No but we can get him to you and Robert hanging out alone, then it would seem as if he kind of nudged you towards Robert with his approval," Rory says smirking

"Evil genius," Robert says

"I know I learned from the best boys ever," Rory says

 **9:10 am at the Inn**

"Hello Emily, sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you haven't been waiting too long" Finn says

"No, Finn, I just got here a moment ago. Hello, kids merry Christmas. Happy to have you join us for breakfast, I'm guessing your trying to soften up Luke to being ok about the two of you" Emily says

"I umm... Uhhhh" Robert says

"Grandma you have the boy stunned," Rory says

"Don't worry, I won't tell. It's obvious the way you look at April and how you seem to show up with her on your arm. I wish I had of known she was with someone" Emily says

"We are trying to keep things quiet while we see each other, and we don't know how my dad will take it, so we have been very secretive," April says

"I'm sure he has no clue what's going on, but Lorelai probably has an idea. If you would like I will surely hint to Luke 6ou being around Robert, Rory and Finn would be excellent for school, and finding a job" Emily says

"You would really do that?" April asks

"Yes, I trust Finn and Rory's judgment on being ok with you and Robert being an item, if they are OK with it so am I, He is a great young man from a great family and if he has changed half as much as Finn, Then he is perfect for you," Emily says

"Thank you Emily" Robert says

 **Luke and Lorelai walk in with Harper and Richie**

"Sorry it took us so long, Someone was having a meltdown because he wanted to play with his new stuff" Lorelai says

"Awe Luke you don't need to cry" Rory says laughing

"Funny" Luke says

"Thank you, Thank you very much" Rory says

"Awe buddy, Come see daddy. You haven't wanted to leave your new toys behind much lately huh" Finn says

"You would think it would be harper being a drama queen" Rory says

"True Gilmore's always have meltdowns often" Lorelai says

"Mom, they are Morgan's" Rory says

"They have Gilmore blood in them and have you not met my sisters?" Finn says

"Alright, but I say Morgan boys seem to never grow out of it" Rory says sticking her tongue out at Finn

"I resent that comment, Even if it is true" Finn says

"Children stop bickering, Breakfast is here" Lorelai says

Everyone eats their breakfast and talks about the events of the night before, Rory informs her Grandmother of the things Logan said.

"You have to be joking; He was raised in society... He should know better" Emily says

"He was also raised by that as you called her "Cocktail waitress from Hicksville" Who we are all aware doesn't have very good manners," Rory says

"That's not an excuse to act like that to a married woman never mind the fact you're married to his best friend and have children with Finn," Emily says

 **At the front desk of the inn**

"Hi sir how can I help you today?" the woman at the reception asks

"Is Lorelai Gilmore in?" He asks

"Yes, She's in the dining room with her family," The woman says

"Thank you," He says walking towards the dining room

"Ace, Can I please talk to you," Logan says

"Say what you have to say here," Rory says

"I think what I have to say may be best said alone," Logan says

"Logan, I don't believe she owes you anything," Emily says

"Please Rory," Logan says

"Logan, After last night i don't feel comfortable near you alone," Rory says

"I understand, Finn I would like to talk to you also," Logan says

"Alright, If Rory agrees we will speak with you together," Finn says

Rory nods her head and gets up with Finn

"Can you all watch the kids please?" Rory asks

"Yes sweets," Lorelai says

The three of them walk outside into the back of the Inn where no one is, and no one can hear them

"So, what do you want Logan," Rory says angrily

"I'm so sorry for last night. I was stupid. I know you and Finn love each other and I'm jealous of him. I made a stupid decision and ended up screwing everything up, and I regret it, but I have to live with it. I didn't mean what I said. Yes, I still love you. Honestly, I think I always will you were my first love. I guess its just been hard seeing Finn and you so happy raising the kids as his own, he has what I should have fought for. Finn, I really am sorry I did the worst thing I could ever do to you, I tried to seduce your wife and kiss her behind your back, and I know saying sorry probably means nothing to you but I really am, and Rory I'm sorry I was such an ass. I know you would never cheat on him. I really hope you can forgive me and that I can still have some sort of relationship with Harper and Richie, but if not I understand, If you disown me as a friend I deserve it" Logan says

"Logan, Yes you are an ass, and I can understand your jealousy. I was once jealous of Odette, She had you, and I didn't despite me being pregnant. Right now I think maybe I just need time to cool down the things you said were awful and very hurtful. I won't stand between you and Finn's friendship, but for now, if he chooses to see you or let you see our kids I don't want to be around, and you can't be alone with them" Rory says

"I don't know Logan, What you did was one of the worst things a man could do to his best mate. You had a choice in November and Rory made her's. I never told her she couldn't go back to you she was free to do as she pleased, She made her decision. I understand its hard for you to watch me raise Harper and Richie with Rory and be married to the woman you wanted to marry. You need to know I watched you with Rory for 13 years on and off, You broke her heart multiple times, and I stood back and watched it all and didn't try to get with her, It honestly just happened. Our acting to cover for you became less acting and we truly fell for each other fast and hard. I stepped back for you to be with her 14 years ago now I need you to step back and let us be happy. You will always be one of my best mates, but right now I don't know if I can trust you near Rory. Give me some time, and maybe I will bring the kids to see you but no matter what I will send updates on Harper and Richie but I need time." Finn says

"I understand. Are they all mad at me wishing I was dead" Logan asks

"Robert was very mad last night and ready to kill you, I was too, but I think things will cool down as for Emily, Lorelai, Luke, and April... I think you may want to avoid them until it dies down or else you may be killed by evil looks" Finn says

"Thank you for the warning, when do you think Robert will be heading back to New York, I think I may need to move out," Logan says

"He will be there around 5 pm. I think you should maybe talk to him before you make any rash decisions," Rory says


	44. Chapter 44

After the little visit from Logan, Rory and Finn went back to the Inn and visited with Emily a little bit and opened the presents they got from her, and she opened the presents they gave to her.

Emily gave Rory and Finn the keys to the Hartford house (it was a wedding and Christmas present). She gave April enough money to pay rent, bills and to survive in New York for three months after graduation to help get her on her feet. She gave Luke and Lorelai $50,000 to use for either house renovation's or whatever they wanted to use it for. She gave Robert a very expensive fountain pen, and she gave the twins their very own investment portfolios.

Emily got A beautiful Pearl and diamond necklace, earring and bracelet set from Rory and Finn. An antique broach from April, A bottle of Chanel No 5 from Robert and A baby rattle with a note "Coming Soon Baby Danes Summer 2018."

"Omg... Lorelai you and Luke are expecting" Emily says shocked

"Yes, I just found out yesterday and told him today," Lorelai says

"How did you get the silver baby rattle so fast," Emily asks

"It was my doing, she asked me to grab one last night, Finn and Robert are miracle workers," Rory says

"Aren't you worried about having a baby younger then it's Aunt and Uncle?" Emily asks

"No, they will grow up together, Be really close. It's probably going to be our only child together" Lorelai says

"How are you going to have a baby and both run your own business'?" Emily asks

"We will figure it out," Luke says

"Well If you would be ok with it I can buy a small home near Stars Hollow, and I can help take care of the baby, I never really got that experience with Rory," Emily says

Luke looks to Lorelai and knows to say he's ok with it

"I could possibly agree to that under some conditions," Lorelai says

"What condition's," Emil asks

"All I really ask is you don't tell us how we should raise the baby," Lorelai says

"I can agree to that" Emily says

"Welcome to Team Baby Danes," Luke says

12:00pm

"Dad, Lorelai, I was wondering if we could talk alone for a few minutes," April says

"Yes sweetie," Luke says

The three of them walk into the kitchen to talk

"I was wondering if you would be hurt if I was to go back to New York for the rest of my winter break, Rory and Finn said I could house-sit while they are on their honeymoon," April says

"I want you to be safe, But it's the upper east side, and I'm sure Colin and Robert would look out for you while Rory and Finn are gone," Lorelai says

"Yes plus Steph, Juliet, and Rosemary," April says

"I'm alright with it but no going out late at night alone, If you need to be out late, see if Robert or one of the girls will go with you," Luke says

"I can do that, Robert lives right around the corner and so does Juliet," April says

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call," Lorelai says

"Thank you, both of you," April says

The three of them walk back into the Dining room

"They said I could house-sit while you're gone, I just can't go out alone at night," April says

"Robert I was wondering if you would be able to keep an eye out for her and if she needs to go out at night if you could escort her and keep her safe. If you're free, that is. Rory would you be able to check with Colin, Steph, Rosemary and Juliet and see if they could keep an eye on her also. Better to be safe then sorry and hopefully if Robert isn't available one of them would be" Luke says

"They already said it wasn't a problem, I told her she wasn't to go out alone either despite it being the upper east end I wouldn't want her alone," Finn says

"I'm glad you so protective of our girls. You really are great men," Emily says

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore," Robert says

"Thank you, Emily, and They are very precious to us," Finn says

12:30 pm

"Robert can you go with April and get her to the penthouse alright and into the garage, Myself, Finn and the kids will take a car service," Rory says

"Yes, no problem see you at the penthouse," Robert says

After both cars pull away and get a fair distance from the Inn

April call's Rory using her Bluetooth system in her car

"What did you say to your dad to get him to ask Robert to keep an eye on you," Rory asks

"He suggested it, I think he was abducted by aliens, and they took over his mind," April says joking

"Maybe he trusts Robert to keep you safe like Finn did for me always, plus I think the fact he was so pissed at Logan put him in the good books with Luke," Rory says

"Maybe he's just super happy about the baby, or maybe he knows there's something between Robert and me. If he does know he doesn't seem to care" April says

"As long as I don't get killed because he thinks we are having sex or he thinks your just a fling I'm happy," Robert says

"Mate, I don't think he would believe that it's just a fling. He has probably noticed the way you interact and takes it as your friends, he knows you would do anything for friends, and she is also now like family seeing as she is now one of your best mates sister inlaws" Finn says

" I don't care what he thinks as long as he doesn't freak about Robert and me, but he seems calm about the last few days," April says

"Your almost 23, you haven't really ever had a boyfriend before, you're not a little girl he must realize your growing up, and you at least didn't grow up super young like my mom had to", Rory says

"Ya I think he's just happy I'm educated and spending time with you," April says

"You're a good girl, Robert's a good man, he knows that Robert is a good influence on you," Rory says

"Ya he is, he makes sure I don't over drink and If I do he sits with me and makes sure I'm alright, Well he made me drink a bunch of water and take aspirin before I could go to bed, so I didn't have a hangover today. Speaking of him taking care of me, I'm going to pull over and let him drive so I can nap on the way to New York, plus he knows the road better, and we will get there faster" April says

"Robert please drive safe and don't go too fast, have a good nap. I'm going to do the same while the kids are asleep, we are dropping them off with Finns family name the way home also. Robert has a key to the penthouse he knows what room to put both your bags in" Rory says

"What do you mean both our bags" April's asks

"Please you didn't think I expected him to not stay at least one night with you... plus I'm sure he would rather be with you there than over at his place... we're Logan is, " Rory says

"Ya... I suddenly think I need him to stay with me as long as he feels the need to" April says laughing

"I think he should also maybe talk to Logan and maybe let him know where they stand as friends because Logan figures that Robert may want him to move out, but I think that's Robert's decisions. Just because Finn and I asked him for time and space doesn't mean Robert can't see him" Rory says

"I will talk to him when I go to the apartment to get clothing and stuff," Robert says

"See you in New York," Finn says

"Bye," April and Robert say in unison

Meanwhile at the Inn

"Lorelai, do you think maybe Robert has a thing for April?" Luke asks

"Would you have an issue with it?" Lorelai asks

"I can tell he cares a lot for Rory and April, and he seems like a good guy. I don't like the age difference or the reputation he holds, but he does appear to have calmed down a lot like Finn has with Rory. I think if they did like each other as long as he was good to April I could maybe be ok with it" Luke says

"Mr. Danes what has come over you, you never liked the idea of April ever dating a boy" Lorelai fakes being shocked

"She is a good girl, she hasn't really had a boyfriend to my knowledge, and she is almost 23. I would prefer if they were going to date that it be someone Rory knows and can watch him " Luke says

"I think if any feelings are had, she is safe with him and we know if he did anything to hurt her Finn and Rory would kill him," Lorelai says

"That is true, Rory is very protective about April for sure, and Finn is protective of anyone Rory cares about," Luke says

3:30 pm at the penthouse

"Honey, I'm home" Finn shouts walking through the door

"Oh darling I have been worried, your late" Robert says

"Dorks," Rory says

"But you still love us right," Finn asks

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Rory says

"Have you spoken to Logan yet, you should probably let him know soon?" Finn says

"Yes I did talk to him, I told him I would be staying her as long as April will have me and he can stay until we can talk after I have cooled down from what he did," Robert says

"Good, best to get it out of the way sooner than later," Rory says

"With both of you staying here while we are gone I have a few rules. No one sleeps or anything in my bed, no party without us, but you may have the girls and Colin over, and the most important have a good time, we will be back Sunday afternoon" Finn says

"Bye, We will be back Sunday morning remember, Stay safe " Rory says

"Ya, Ya, go enjoy your honeymoon married people," Robert says

Rory and Finn head off on their honeymoon in LA, California

Rory and Finn spent a day at Disney, a day shopping and the rest of the time in the hotel being waited on, swimming, enjoying the sun and of course making love.

December 31st 12:00pm

Rory and Finn walk in the door of their apartment

"Darlings, we're home! You better be decent" Finn says

April and Robert come walking out of the hall with messed up hair

"Hey we didn't think we would see you till tonight," April says

"I knew when their flight landed," Robert says smiling

"What did you two do while we were gone? From the looks of it, it was something slightly dirty" Rory says

"We did a lot of making out, some mall time, a few winter activities, lots of time in bed. You know nothing too important" April says

"A bit of skin to skin contact, nudity and a bit of pleasure but no penetration," Robert says

April playfully slaps Robert on the lap while blushing

"So... no penis in Vagina but at least touching if not an oral review," Finn says

"No comment," Robert says smiling

"I don't think we need details until they are ready to share details, let's just unpack and unwind from our time away," Rory says

"Sounds like a good idea to do before our new year's bash," Finn says

"Do you know the plan for tonight?" April asks

"Finn won't tell me a thing, he just says no matter what it will be a good night," Rory says

"Robert won't even tell me who will be there, just that I will meet some people who have stayed with him through life," April says

"That's interesting. My grandfather once told me something about the people I would meet at Yale, so far it's been true. But the friends who have stuck with Robert from Yale are all... OMG..." Rory says

"Rory don't even finish that thought," Robert's says

"They are all what? Rory tell me" April says

"April I don't think I should say because it would ruin it if it's what I think it is," Rory says

"Not fair," April says

"It wouldn't be fair for her to take part of the experience away either," Finn says


	45. Chapter 45

**New years eve 6:00 pm**

"Love, You know what to do with this" Finn says holding up two blindfolds

"Not my first time, April let Robert put yours on and trust him 100%, it will be worth it," Rory says

"I trust him but he the blindfold?" April asks

"It keeps everything a surprise darling," Robert says

"I don't know if I like surprises that involve blindfolds," April says

"I didn't like them either after while around the boys you will get used to it," Rory says laughing

"I sure hope this doesn't happen a lot," April says

"It's only happened about a dozen or so times in 14 years for me and the first time was an amazing experience," Rory says

"Ladies feel free to rest, we will be there in about an hour," Robert says

The girls sat back cuddled into their guys for the ride and just listened to the guys and Steph talk about the events since the wedding.

"Girls were here, but keep the blindfolds on," Robert says

"When can we take them off," April asks

"Soon, we just have to lead you for a few minute's," Robert says

"I can't walk blindfolded," April says

"Fine I will carry you," Robert says

"I'm carrying Rory also. I know she won't be able to walk blindfolded. She sometimes has a hard enough time walking when she's not" Finn says cheekily

"Hey, I resent that comment, it's more when I have been drinking," Rory says

"My mistake love, only when your drinking," Finn says

Robert and Finn help Rory and April out of the car before picking them up and catty ingredients them to the location and then gently putting them down to stand up.

"You may take the blindfolds off, we have something else for you to put on," Robert says

The girls take the blindfolds off and see Finn and Robert holding a wooden box each

"What's in the box" April asks

"Open it and see," Robert says

April opens the box to reveal a tiara

"A tiara... why?" April asks

"It's part of the theme of the event, Married couples are Kings and Queens, and unmarried are the prince's and princess'," Finn says putting a crown on Rory's head than his own

Robert placed the tiara perfectly onto April's head

"Ladies shall we join the festivities," Finn asks

"Yes King Finn we shall," Rory says putting her arm through his

Steph, Colin, April, Robert, Rory, and Finn walk into a space decorated like a royal ballroom

"Wow, this is Georgia us. It looks like a palace" April says

"It's fit for a royal ball," Robert says winking

"So is this what the theme is "royal ball" or am I missing something," April asks

"It's an even of a secret society, Rory was the first non-member to be invited to an event and this year due to the marriage of Finn and Rory and you being with me you have been extended the only second ever non-member invitation," Robert says

"So this is a Yale event?" April asks

"It's a life and death event yes. You will see amazing things and meet many people tonight" Rory says

"So you knew it was this?" April asks

"I figured it involved something like this, but I wasn't sure they would ever allow a non-Yale student entrance," Rory says

"It took convincing, but since it's Rory and she did such a fantastic piece on the society in Yale, and she's married in now that they felt you should be too," Robert says

"Hopefully you know how to dance," Finn says smiling

"What does he mean by that" April asks while walking down the stairs to the side of the room the tables are on

"It's a royal ball. We dance as Royals would," Robert says

"You mean foxtrot, waltz, Viennese waltz. That kind of dancing?" April asks

"Yes, if you can't don't worry I'm good at leading, just trust me," Robert says

"I can waltz, not exactly the best but I can hold my own I suppose. I will just put my faith in you to teach me" April says smiling

"good, I promise I won't go too crazy. Well not as crazy as Finn and Rory, they are well amazing, and she could never dance like that with Logan," Robert says

"She does seem to find her sexy side near him. She told me he always makes her feel like the sexiest woman alive, kind of like you make me feel" April says blushing

"To me, you are the sexiest woman alive. It makes it easy for me to feel that way when you're not only beautiful but kind, loving, smart, humble and loyal. I love that your not one of "Those girls" that only see me as "Robert Grimaldi heir of the Grimaldi fortune" you see me and Robert the man who's falling so hard and fast for you, he's terrified you will get tired of him" Robert says

"Robert, I could never get tired of you, I just spent the last eight days with you non-stop, and the only difference is I feel closer to you, and I think I may have possibly fallen hard and fast for you too," April says shyly

"Really? You have fallen for me?" Robert asks

"Yes, it's the little things that have made this happen, you know the kisses, cuddles, surprises, small gestures and the way you make me feel even when I just woke up with no makeup on and my breath all stinky. You still kiss me like you haven't seen me in days or weeks." April says

"So the dress, shoes, jewelry, tiara and limo's did nothing?" Robert asks

"I love them, I do, but those are things I can live without, they are luxury's not necessities, and if you never spent another penny on me but kept making me feel like you do every day then I would be happy," April says

"God, I love you April," Robert says realizing what he just said for the first time in his life

"I love you too Robert," April says looking into his blue eyes before kissing him

"You know that's the first time I have said those words," Robert says

"I know you never said them to me before all east not while I was awake," April says

"I mean to anyone awake or asleep, those words to me are sacred, and I just wanted you to know that," Robert says

"They are too me also, and they mean so much more than they are sacred to both of us," April says sweetly before Robert leans into her to kiss her passionately

"Wow... that was wow," April says

"Yes, that it was. I hope to be able to keep wowing you with things for a long time to come" Robert says with a sparkle in his eye

Rory and Finn have been standing behind the two since Robert blurt out he loves April, and they just looked at each other dumbfounded and surprised.

"Mate, did we just hear correctly," Finn asks

"What's did you hear?" Robert asks

"3 words followed by a kiss followed by the future" Finn says

"I suppose you did hear it correctly," Robert says

"Wow, April darling you have put a spell on him, much like my love has placed on me," Finn says looking at Rory with love

"No period needed, just eight days non-stop together getting to know each other and falling deep and hard," April says

"You both will make some girls and boy's sad here tonight. We have been asked a few times who the new girl with Robert is and if he's still available. I just said they would have to ask you" Rory says smiling

"How about we dance and show them we are completely taken," Robert says smiling

"You think that they will know," April asks

"With the song and dance I have in mind they will know," Robert says

Robert goes up to the DJ and requests a song and brings April on the dance floor, Robert gives the Dr a gesture, and the song starts, Robert starts to lead April in a waltz, and they look into each other's eyes smiling

 _"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough? So there isn't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing_

 _'Cause I have you,_

 _Girl, I have you_

 _To get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever be better, better_

 _That day when..."_

When Robert and April finish their Dance and go to walk back to their table, they are a proceed by a girl

"So Robbiekins does that mean you're with her now," the girls asks while she's all over him

"My name is Robert, and you know that Cookie, Now please stop touching me and yes I'm taken by this beautiful woman here," Robert says

"So she can be the first of many wives, I'm sure I will be the last" cookie says

"She will be my first and only wife," Robert says turning away and walking

"Did you mean what you just said?" April asks looking at Robert kind of stunned

"Every word, but no that wasn't a proposal, we aren't there yet. Our families don't know about us yet even" Robert says smirking

"This has been an eventful night. First, you tell me you love me now you talk of marriage. We really do some things fast" April says with a snicker

"I've been falling for you for weeks but the last eight days has taken me to the point of thinking about the future and my feelings for you," Robert says

"I have been too," April says

April and Robert spent the first half of the night dancing, drinking, talking to people and April being congratulated on hooking one of the four most eligible un-attainable bachelors.

Rory and Finn spent the first half of their night dancing and talking to all the people they knew from the LDB, and lots of congratulations on the wedding. The rest of the evening was spent celebrating new years and doing their stunt.

"Why is there people in the rafters?" April asks

"Why are we all going outside?" April asks

"You will see," Robert says

Everyone walks out to a brightly lit area with scaffolding and have a glass of champagne

"What's with the scaffolding? and why is Colin, Finn and two others up there, they are going to get hurt" April says

"They are going to jump, Finn missed his jump 14 years ago that's when Rory filled in for him," Robert says

"You want to jump in Rory's place," Robert asks

"That's really high, and I don't want to die," April says

"I'm jumping too. We will be safe and attached to a line, come on live a little," Robert says

"Your going to jump too," April asks

"Yes, want to take a leap of faith with me?" Robert asks

"I will jump with you, I trust you with my life," April says

"Well let's get climbing the ladder," April says

The pair climbed the ladder to the top and got hooked to the harness and given a black umbrella. The jump went fantastic.

"Robert, I'm scared," April says

"Do you trust me?" Robert asks extending his had towards her

"Yes, I'm ready when you are," April says

"Ok, 3...2...1 jump," Robert says while the croud shouts "in omnia paratus."

They jump, at the bottom, he pulls her in for a passionate kiss.


	46. Chapter 46

**Logan and Roberts Conversation**

"Hey, so I guess we should talk," Robert says

"Yes, we should, and I understand if you want me to find a new place to live," Logan says

"That's not what I want in less you want too. I like having you here. You can stay, but there will be conditions" Robert says

"Anything just name it," Logan says

"April will be staying here for awhile, if not permanently. You can not ask questions about Rory or Finn or say anything negative about them." Robert says

"I already know just to let things be, for now. They did say any updates on the kids would come from you or email. I won't even ask April anything," Logan says

"Great, then I'm happy to have you still living here," Robert says

 **Friday, January 5th 4:00 pm**

"Is the truck loaded up, we have to be at Friday night dinner in Hartford by 6:30" Rory says

"Yes love, Everything is loaded now we just have to load ourselves and the kids," Finn says

"I hope Grandma and Mom don't notice my stomach getting bigger. It's still too early to tell them never mind to early to be showing" Rory says

"They may just think your bloated, or your eating habits are catching up to you, At least you have an appointment for the 26th" April says

"Hush, they will never catch up to me. Have you seen my mother hello many more years of eating this way under her belt" Rory says laughing

"Just remember Luke may figure it all this weekend, and it may not go to well, might want to keep your allies," Rory says teasing

"You wouldn't turn me over to him if he were mad would you," April asks

"No, but it's always nice to tease you about it, plus Robert wouldn't let anything bad happen to you," Rory says

"I hope this weekend goes good, and I hope I can tell him," April says

"April, you will have the courage to tell him we are all with you, even if we have to give him the twins to hold when you tell him," Rory says

"Give us time to run," Robert says jokingly

"Remember he played baseball he's trained to run fast," April says teasing

"I know we can't run. We have to face whatever comes our way" Robert says

"That is the manly thing to do. I had to face the Gilmore women and Luke when we told them about the twins being mine" Finn says

"What's worse, getting the 32-year-old knocked up out of a relationship and marriage or dating the 22-year-old daughter?" Robert asked

"Getting Rory pregnant out of a relationship, Luke was just happy I was manning up and taking responsibility and grew up," Finn says

For the rest of the 2-hour drive, they talked about their plans for the weekend and when they would tell Luke about the relationship and if anyone would ask Rory about her small little belly appearing. Once they got to Hartford and to the Gilmore house everything went great, No one asked any questions about relationships or expanding bellies. After dinner, they all ended up at the Gilmore-Danes house

Luke and Rory go to the kitchen to put the extra food Emily sent back home with them.

"I see Robert has been around a lot lately," Luke says

"Yes, Do you not like him around?" Rory asks

"No, We like him. He seems like a nice, respectful man. Appears to care about April, you and the kids a lot" Luke says

"Ya he does care about us a lot, He's a very loyal friend, and he loves Harper and Richie like they were his own kids," Rory says

"He seems very protective to April," Luke says

"He is, he cares about her," Rory says

"I'm happy he does, it sure seems like they are getting closer. It would be great if she found herself a guy like that to be with, well one that was so into sex" Luke says

"He's grown up a lot since Finn, and I got together," Rory says

"We should join them in the living room," Luke says

"Ya, we should," Rory says

Rory and Luke walk into the living room to find Lorelai deep in conversation with Robert about running an expanding business.

"Picking his brain mom?" Rory asks

"In a way, yes, just asking him for tips. He is a brilliant man even when it comes to small business" Lorelai says

"It's what he was in school for, same with Finn but he is more on the bigger scale of hotels," Rory says

"Lorelai, we shouldn't talk work with them, they are here to visit not be bored with shop talk," Luke says

"Thank you, Luke, I couldn't have said it any nicer," Rory says

"We haven't spoken work since before the wedding seeing as we have both been on vacation," Robert says

"When are you back to work?" Luke asks

"Monday actually, I decided to make sure that while Rory and Finn were gone April was entertained and safe," Robert says

"I think you for that" Luke says

"It was my pleasure, it's not often I get to escort a beautiful woman around New York who lives there but hasn't seen the sights," Robert says

"It's because I always had my nose in the books to make sure I was making the tuition worth Rory and my dad's money. I couldn't disappoint them" April says

"You could never disappoint us," Luke says

"Thank you dad, but I honestly had no reason to come out of the books till my easy courses came last semester," April says as she yawns

"If your tired we held two rooms at the inn," Lorelai says

"Oh ummmmm, are Rory and Finn staying here with the twins," April says

"No they are in one room at the inn," Luke says

"Oh..." April says

"April I think he's trying to maybe hint at possibly knowing something that he's alright with," Rory says

"I'm assuming by both your actions in the last few weeks, or am I wrong," Luke asks

"Dad, I have something to tell you, and I hope you aren't mad," April says

"Goodnight ahead," Luke says

"I hope you aren't mad we didn't tell you, but Robert and I are dating exclusively. We have not gone past kissing, but we have slept in the same bed, please don't kill us" April says

"April, I'm happy you told me, and I'm even happier your not intimate with each other, I have seen how you both interact and how much he's been trying to get my approval. I'm not that daft." Luke says

"I know dad. I just didn't want to upset you if we were going just to be friends" April says

"I'm alright with it, I know he is protective of you, I also know if he hurt you that Finn and Rory would kill him. I approve him. I'm happy your first real boyfriend is a man like him despite the fact that of his past Rory has assured me he has become a lot like Finn and grown up. So tell me how long has this been going on?" Luke says

"Don't be mad but just about six months" April says

"Much longer then I was expecting, but I can tell from that he has grown up. It's a big thing to go from his previous lifestyle to nothing for six months" Luke says

"I plan on keeping it that way till she is at least out of school if not longer sir," Robert says

"I love that but she is also an adult now, she's almost 23 not much younger then I was when she was born. All I ask is, please be careful and don't get her pregnant, That I won't be ok with." Luke says

"I don't plan on having children until I'm married, so that is not a problem sir," Robert says

"Please don't call me sir, my name is Luke," Luke says

"Yes, si... Luke" Robert says

"Now it's getting late. I think the kids need to get to bed so you should all get off to bed at the Inn," Lorelai says

"Yes we should get them to bed," Rory says

Rory, Finn, April, Robert and the kids head off to the Inn and get into bed

"Well that went very good, almost too good," Robert says

"I think the fact that Rory can keep an eye on us and that you have known each other so long, kind of helps, plus whatever she said in the kitchen, he'll if he already suspected and talked to Lorelai she may have even pointed out the good points," April says

"That is true, we can at least be more open now in public, mainly in Hartford and stars hollow," Robert says

" That's true, does this also mean we can possibly maybe be more physical or were you serious about waiting till after I'm done school," April says

"I said we wouldn't have sex till your out of school, I didn't say we would have no sexual contact," Robert says with a brow raised

"Finally hallelujah, I'm kidding. We will go with the flow but stop it before genitals enter genitals" April says

"Sounds good, we also won't mention anything to anyone but maybe Rory and Finn," Robert says

"Duh I intend not to cause World War 3, and we avoid telling my mom anything. She will for sure try to pull me out of school or try to move into my dorm" April says

"If she did that you could always stay at my place, I'm closer to NYU anyways," Robert says

"You would be ok with that?" April asks

"I have more than enough room, we have been together almost non stop for weeks, it wouldn't be any different other then you would have more stuff at my place, it's also closer to school for you," Robert says

"Are you asking me too... move in with you?" April asks

"I think so if your ready for that, we could also set a room up for you if you wanted your own room," Robert says

"I like sharing a bed with you," April says

"I like that too," Robert says kissing April

April intensifies the kiss by linking his bottom lip asking for permission to access his mouth. He allows access, and the passionately kiss for a few minute's before he moves his lips along her jaw bone to her earlobe and nips and sucks on it as she moans a little bit. He moves down to her neck giving soft sensually kisses working his way to her collarbone then down to between her breasts, pushing the silky satin robe down her shoulder till her breasts are exposed. He finds her nipples to kiss and suck on them, and she moans louder making him groan. she starts to rub his erect penis with her hand over his boxers as he grows harder and continues to kiss her lower and lower till he hits her belly button and unties her robe fully exposing her fully nude body to him. She works her hand into the opening of his boxers to wrap her hand around his penis and begins to move her hand up and down on it causing him to grown more. He keeps moving his head lower and lower down her body, he kisses her inner thighs, and she moans in pleasure gripping him tighter. he gets closer and closer to her middle, he can't help himself and spreads her legs wider open and places his mouth on her Vagina playing with her clit with his tongue making her squirm and moan. She decides to flip him onto his back placing herself to the side of him and placing her lips around his fully erect penis sliding her mouth up and down him along with her hand. He pulls her waist towards his head and positions her to straddle his face so he can continue to pleasure her. he can feel her muscles clenching and hea4 her moan with him inside her mouth making him groan from the vibrations, making her moan more feeling the vibrations from his groans, he's holding back as long as he can to pleasure her fully, this isn't about his pleasure just hers. She lets out a last moan, and he keeps linking and tells her he's about to cum, she keeps bobbing and moaning while he lacks her until he finally cums inside of her mouth.


	47. Chapter 47

"I'm so sorry I tried to warn you, I couldn't hold it back anymore," Robert says

"I heard the warning I chose to ignore it. It's not as bad as some make it seem, you made me cum and kept going so why can't I do the same for you?" April says

"I can't answer that question, have I told you, you're unbelievable. Your also very good with your mouth, are you sure you haven't done that before" Robert asks

I'm sure I haven't, but I do suck on a lot of lollypops and don't forget popsicles" April says smiling

"Whatever it is that taught you to be so good, I thank it," Robert says

"You aren't too bad yourself Mr," April says smiling

" Why thank you, using my tongue to get the ice cream out of cones, cups, and ice cream sandwiches was my specialty" Robert laughs

"I'm sure that's what made you so good and thank you for letting me believe that" April snickers

"No problem, it's truer than you would think," Robert says

 **The next morning January 6th**

"Wake up, wake up it's time to wake up" Lorelai chants while outside April's Room

"We are awake and talking. We will be down in a few minute's," April says

"Alright remember to keep the talking story if your dad asks" Lorelai chuckles

"It's the truth," Robert says

"Hey Rory, Finn you awake," Lorelai asks after knocking on their door

 **Finn opens the door**

"We are just dressing Harper and Mr. I want to be naked," Finn says

"So he's a little Finn I see," Lorelai says

"Yes, we are going to have a problem keeping him in clothing I think," Rory says smirking

"We may just have to let him be free at times," Finn says

The rest of the weekend was spent visiting people in stars hollow, showing the boys around the snowy little town.

"Who is this handsome hunk of man" Miss party's asks

"This is my boyfriend Robert," April says

"Why is it always you young girls who get the best man meat?" Miss Patty asks

"We imported our man meat from New York it's well aged, well educated and well-bred," April says walking away

"Careful mate, that lady scares me," Finn says

"She scares every male above the age of 18 that Meets her," Rory says

 **January 25th**

Rory and Finn wake up and get the kids ready for Rory's 10-week ultrasound.

"Love, are you ready to see our newest little bean," Finn asks

"I'm ready to see the new bean or possible beans with our luck," Rory says

"Chances of twins again is highly unlikely you know," Finn says

"I know, it's just a fear because of the timing of the pregnancy, " Rory says

 **In the exam room waiting for the Dr**

Dr. Black knocks and walks in the exam room

"Hello Rory, Finn. Back so soon after having the twins" Dr. Black says

"Yes, another surprise pregnancy. We did an egg retrieval at the beginning of December before our wedding, and I found out on our wedding day I'm pregnant" Rory says

"Oh my, that must have been a shock. We're you using any protection" Dr. Black asks

"Yes, well except for the first minute that one time," Finn says

"So you clearly would know when conception was with the retrieval. You are aware your at risk of multiples" Dr. Black says

"Well aware, we didn't think it would be possible to get pregnant so fast," Finn says

"There is always that one in a million shot, I guess," Rory says

"Well your uterus is measuring big, but that can be caused by a few different things so let's get a look and see what's going on in that uterus of yours," Dr. Black says while putting the gel on Rory's abdomen

"Just please don't tell me I'm having twins again and I won't cry," Rory says half joking

"I can tell you. You're not having twins..."Dr. Black says being interrupted by Rory

"Thank God," Rory says

"I wouldn't say that just yet. Your not having twins this time but triplets" Dr. Black says

"That's amazing news love," Finn says

"No, no, no, this isn't funny at all, please tell me it's a bad joke," Rory says

"I'm sorry I can't tell you it's a joke, would you like to see."

"Omg... we are going to have 5 kids under 2... we are going to need so much more help..." Rory says sobbing

"Love, we will work it out, this is a blessing. It may be hard, but we have so much family and loved ones that would love to help" Finn says

"Finn we are going to need a bigger house, bigger everything... 5x the diapers, 5x the bottles, 5x all the baby stuff, " Rory says

"Love we will figure it all out we have time," Finn says

" I hope you realize after this no more kid's, I'm not having quads next time," Rory says smirking

"I accept that," Finn says

"How many copies would you like," Dr. Black says

"10" Rory and Finn say in unison

"They will be waiting for you at the front desk," Dr. Black says

"Thank you, Dr. Black," Rory says

Rory a cleans the gel off her stomach and looks at Finn

"I guess we know why I'm already showing," Rory says

"I suppose housing 3 beans could do that" Finn says

"How are we going to tell everyone," Rory asks

"We should wait a few more weeks maybe," Finn says

"The earliest of valentine's day," Rory says

 **February 14th**

Today being valentine's day Rory and Finn decided to throw a dinner and of course, announce their big surprise. They got a small gift for each Steph, Colin, Robert, April, Juliet, Rosemary, Seth and Damon (Juliet's boyfriend). Everyone starts to arrive around 5:45 pm at 6-6:30 pm is drink's before dinner. First tp arrive is Colin and Steph then Robert and April followed by Rosemary, Seth Juliet, and Damon.

 **In the living room**

"Now that you all are here we have a little surprise for you all, please don't open them till we say so," Rory says as Finn's hands out each present.

Each couple got a box of chocolates, and the girls got a picture of the ultrasound wrapped up, and the boys got cigars.

"Can we open yet?" April asks

"Ok open the smaller present first," Rory says

"Cuban's, this must be a big celebration..." Colin says

"Omg... do I see 3..." Stephanie Exclaims

"Yes indeed, triple the trouble," Finn says

"Your going to be parents of 5 kids under 2 in about 6 months... are you crazy," April says

"We aren't yet but it may happen very soon, it's not like we planned to have another child so soon never mind 3," Finn says

"Congratulations still, we will help in any way we can," Robert says

"Yes we will do anything you need us to do," Steph says

"We still have to call up our families and tell them. We are doing so after dinner, so please keep it quiet until we have told everyone" Finn says

After everyone had eaten their dinner, and they were onto dessert Rory, and Finn began making the phone calls to everyone they needed too. Finn's parents were ecstatic to be getting 3 more grandchildren, Luke and Lorelai were happy but concerned for Rory and the triplets safety since she had just had the twins less than a year ago, Emily was happy and ready to throw a huge party as soon as they found out the sex of each baby.

"You're all free to mention the news now, we have told everyone that needed to know," Finn says as he see's the girls all grab their phones to update their statuses.

 **February 22nd**

Finn woke up and did his regular morning routine, he woke Rory up to make sure she had breakfast and her one cup of "real" Coffee for the morning, gave Harper and Richie a kiss on the forehead and went off to work. Rory wasn't feeling too well today, so she was just going to relax around the house with the twins until Finn got home from work.

Rory put the twins down for their nap and laid down feeling slightly light headed she woke up in pain around 1:45 pm. Rory tried to call everyone close by to take her to the hospital and watch the twins. No one was answering their phone, so she made the last resort call... she scrolled through her phone book and dialed the number

"Hey, Is everything ok," He asks

"No, Logan can you come to my house I need to go to the hospital, and I'm here alone with the twins and no one's answering their phones," Rory says crying

"I will be there in 15," Logan says hanging up the phone and grabbing his key's to rush over to Rory

When Logan arrives, he unlocks the door knowing the keypad code and heads straight towards Rory's cries.

"Rory, are you ok where is the pain" Logan asks

"It's all in my abdomen. I think somethings wrong with the babies" Rory says

"Alright, let's get you to the couch, and I will put the kids in their car seats and the stroller, and we will head to the hospital, it will be faster then an ambulance" Logan says

"Ok, hurry please it hurts," Rory says still crying in pain

Logan does as he says, clips the car seats to the stroller, grabs Rory and carries her fireman style while pushing the stroller to the elevator. They get to the parking level, and Logan loads Rory into the front seat and the kids in the back seats and the stroller into the back of his SUV. Logan immediately calls Finn's office

"Morgan holdings how may I direct your call," the receptionist asks

"I need Finn Morgan right now it's an emergency," Logan says

"I'm sorry, but he is in a meeting I will have to take a message," the receptionist says

"This is Logan Huntzburger, and I need to talk to him right now, please interrupt the meeting he will understand, tell him his wife is on the way to the ER and that Logan has Harper and Richie, but Rory is asking for him," Logan says

"I will pass the message along sir," The receptionist says

"Thank you now please hurry she needs him," Logan says

Logans next call was to the ER to tell them to expect Rory, he pulled up to the hospital and parked carrying Rory the same way as before and pushing the stroller when they made it inside they had a stretcher waiting for her, and they took her to the back right away.

 **3:00pm**

Logans phone rings

"Hello, Logan Huntzburger speaking," Logan says

"Mate, where is Rory what happened," Finn asks

"She's being checked out by the Dr. We are at the hospital still in emergency, I have the kids," Logan says

"Thank you, Logan, I will get there as soon as I can," Finn says hanging his cell up

Finn got to the hospital in about 10 minute's and ran into the emergency room to find Logan and the kids sitting and waiting.

"Mate, tell me what happened," Finn says

"She called me telling me she tried to get ahold of everyone but no one was answering their phones so I rushed over to get her and the kids and came here, she said she's having severe pains in her stomach and thinks it might be the babies. I called your office, and the receptionist told me she would say to you Rory was in the hospital, I told her to interrupt your meeting if she had too" Logan says

"She didn't interrupt my meeting. She didn't even pass the message on until I went and asked if anyone left a message with her. I'm furious I should have been told immediately." Finn says

"I would be too. I'm just glad I was able to make it to her" Logan says

"Thank you for this, if anything were to happen to her or the kids because she couldn't get ahold of anyone, I wouldn't be able to deal with myself," Finn says

"Your family means the world to me," Logan says


	48. Chapter 48

"I'm so sorry I tried to warn you, I couldn't hold it back anymore," Robert says

"I heard the warning I chose to ignore it. It's not as bad as some make it seem, you made me cum and kept going so why can't I do the same for you?" April says

"I can't answer that question, have I told you, you're unbelievable. Your also very good with your mouth, are you sure you haven't done that before" Robert asks

I'm sure I haven't, but I do suck on a lot of lollypops and don't forget popsicles" April says smiling

"Whatever it is that taught you to be so good, I thank it," Robert says

"You aren't too bad yourself Mr," April says smiling

" Why thank you, using my tongue to get the ice cream out of cones, cups, and ice cream sandwiches was my specialty" Robert laughs

"I'm sure that's what made you so good and thank you for letting me believe that" April snickers

"No problem, it's truer than you would think," Robert says

 **The next morning January 6th**

"Wake up, wake up it's time to wake up" Lorelai chants while outside April's Room

"We are awake and talking. We will be down in a few minute's," April says

"Alright remember to keep the talking story if your dad asks" Lorelai chuckles

"It's the truth," Robert says

"Hey Rory, Finn you awake," Lorelai asks after knocking on their door

 **Finn opens the door**

"We are just dressing Harper and Mr. I want to be naked," Finn says

"So he's a little Finn I see," Lorelai says

"Yes, we are going to have a problem keeping him in clothing I think," Rory says smirking

"We may just have to let him be free at times," Finn says

The rest of the weekend was spent visiting people in stars hollow, showing the boys around the snowy little town.

"Who is this handsome hunk of man" Miss party's asks

"This is my boyfriend Robert," April says

"Why is it always you young girls who get the best man meat?" Miss Patty asks

"We imported our man meat from New York it's well aged, well educated and well-bred," April says walking away

"Careful mate, that lady scares me," Finn says

"She scares every male above the age of 18 that Meets her," Rory says

 **January 25th**

Rory and Finn wake up and get the kids ready for Rory's 10-week ultrasound.

"Love, are you ready to see our newest little bean," Finn asks

"I'm ready to see the new bean or possible beans with our luck," Rory says

"Chances of twins again is highly unlikely you know," Finn says

"I know, it's just a fear because of the timing of the pregnancy, " Rory says

 **In the exam room waiting for the Dr**

Dr. Black knocks and walks in the exam room

"Hello Rory, Finn. Back so soon after having the twins" Dr. Black says

"Yes, another surprise pregnancy. We did an egg retrieval at the beginning of December before our wedding, and I found out on our wedding day I'm pregnant" Rory says

"Oh my, that must have been a shock. We're you using any protection" Dr. Black asks

"Yes, well except for the first minute that one time," Finn says

"So you clearly would know when conception was with the retrieval. You are aware your at risk of multiples" Dr. Black says

"Well aware, we didn't think it would be possible to get pregnant so fast," Finn says

"There is always that one in a million shot, I guess," Rory says

"Well your uterus is measuring big, but that can be caused by a few different things so let's get a look and see what's going on in that uterus of yours," Dr. Black says while putting the gel on Rory's abdomen

"Just please don't tell me I'm having twins again and I won't cry," Rory says half joking

"I can tell you. You're not having twins..."Dr. Black says being interrupted by Rory

"Thank God," Rory says

"I wouldn't say that just yet. Your not having twins this time but triplets" Dr. Black says

"That's amazing news love," Finn says

"No, no, no, this isn't funny at all, please tell me it's a bad joke," Rory says

"I'm sorry I can't tell you it's a joke, would you like to see."

"Omg... we are going to have 5 kids under 2... we are going to need so much more help..." Rory says sobbing

"Love, we will work it out, this is a blessing. It may be hard, but we have so much family and loved ones that would love to help" Finn says

"Finn we are going to need a bigger house, bigger everything... 5x the diapers, 5x the bottles, 5x all the baby stuff, " Rory says

"Love we will figure it all out we have time," Finn says

" I hope you realize after this no more kid's, I'm not having quads next time," Rory says smirking

"I accept that," Finn says

"How many copies would you like," Dr. Black says

"10" Rory and Finn say in unison

"They will be waiting for you at the front desk," Dr. Black says

"Thank you, Dr. Black," Rory says

Rory a cleans the gel off her stomach and looks at Finn

"I guess we know why I'm already showing," Rory says

"I suppose housing 3 beans could do that" Finn says

"How are we going to tell everyone," Rory asks

"We should wait a few more weeks maybe," Finn says

"The earliest of valentine's day," Rory says

 **February 14th**

Today being valentine's day Rory and Finn decided to throw a dinner and of course, announce their big surprise. They got a small gift for each Steph, Colin, Robert, April, Juliet, Rosemary, Seth and Damon (Juliet's boyfriend). Everyone starts to arrive around 5:45 pm at 6-6:30 pm is drink's before dinner. First tp arrive is Colin and Steph then Robert and April followed by Rosemary, Seth Juliet, and Damon.

 **In the living room**

"Now that you all are here we have a little surprise for you all, please don't open them till we say so," Rory says as Finn's hands out each present.

Each couple got a box of chocolates, and the girls got a picture of the ultrasound wrapped up, and the boys got cigars.

"Can we open yet?" April asks

"Ok open the smaller present first," Rory says

"Cuban's, this must be a big celebration..." Colin says

"Omg... do I see 3..." Stephanie Exclaims

"Yes indeed, triple the trouble," Finn says

"Your going to be parents of 5 kids under 2 in about 6 months... are you crazy," April says

"We aren't yet but it may happen very soon, it's not like we planned to have another child so soon never mind 3," Finn says

"Congratulations still, we will help in any way we can," Robert says

"Yes we will do anything you need us to do," Steph says

"We still have to call up our families and tell them. We are doing so after dinner, so please keep it quiet until we have told everyone" Finn says

After everyone had eaten their dinner, and they were onto dessert Rory, and Finn began making the phone calls to everyone they needed too. Finn's parents were ecstatic to be getting 3 more grandchildren, Luke and Lorelai were happy but concerned for Rory and the triplets safety since she had just had the twins less than a year ago, Emily was happy and ready to throw a huge party as soon as they found out the sex of each baby.

"You're all free to mention the news now, we have told everyone that needed to know," Finn says as he see's the girls all grab their phones to update their statuses.

 **February 22nd**

Finn woke up and did his regular morning routine, he woke Rory up to make sure she had breakfast and her one cup of "real" Coffee for the morning, gave Harper and Richie a kiss on the forehead and went off to work. Rory wasn't feeling too well today, so she was just going to relax around the house with the twins until Finn got home from work.

Rory put the twins down for their nap and laid down feeling slightly light headed she woke up in pain around 1:45 pm. Rory tried to call everyone close by to take her to the hospital and watch the twins. No one was answering their phone, so she made the last resort call... she scrolled through her phone book and dialed the number

"Hey, Is everything ok," He asks

"No, Logan can you come to my house I need to go to the hospital, and I'm here alone with the twins and no one's answering their phones," Rory says crying

"I will be there in 15," Logan says hanging up the phone and grabbing his key's to rush over to Rory

When Logan arrives, he unlocks the door knowing the keypad code and heads straight towards Rory's cries.

"Rory, are you ok where is the pain" Logan asks

"It's all in my abdomen. I think somethings wrong with the babies" Rory says

"Alright, let's get you to the couch, and I will put the kids in their car seats and the stroller, and we will head to the hospital, it will be faster then an ambulance" Logan says

"Ok, hurry please it hurts," Rory says still crying in pain

Logan does as he says, clips the car seats to the stroller, grabs Rory and carries her fireman style while pushing the stroller to the elevator. They get to the parking level, and Logan loads Rory into the front seat and the kids in the back seats and the stroller into the back of his SUV. Logan immediately calls Finn's office

"Morgan holdings how may I direct your call," the receptionist asks

"I need Finn Morgan right now it's an emergency," Logan says

"I'm sorry, but he is in a meeting I will have to take a message," the receptionist says

"This is Logan Huntzburger, and I need to talk to him right now, please interrupt the meeting he will understand, tell him his wife is on the way to the ER and that Logan has Harper and Richie, but Rory is asking for him," Logan says

"I will pass the message along sir," The receptionist says

"Thank you now please hurry she needs him," Logan says

Logans next call was to the ER to tell them to expect Rory, he pulled up to the hospital and parked carrying Rory the same way as before and pushing the stroller when they made it inside they had a stretcher waiting for her, and they took her to the back right away.

 **3:00pm**

Logans phone rings

"Hello, Logan Huntzburger speaking," Logan says

"Mate, where is Rory what happened," Finn asks

"She's being checked out by the Dr. We are at the hospital still in emergency, I have the kids," Logan says

"Thank you, Logan, I will get there as soon as I can," Finn says hanging his cell up

Finn got to the hospital in about 10 minute's and ran into the emergency room to find Logan and the kids sitting and waiting.

"Mate, tell me what happened," Finn says

"She called me telling me she tried to get ahold of everyone but no one was answering their phones so I rushed over to get her and the kids and came here, she said she's having severe pains in her stomach and thinks it might be the babies. I called your office, and the receptionist told me she would say to you Rory was in the hospital, I told her to interrupt your meeting if she had too" Logan says

"She didn't interrupt my meeting. She didn't even pass the message on until I went and asked if anyone left a message with her. I'm furious I should have been told immediately." Finn says

"I would be too. I'm just glad I was able to make it to her" Logan says

"Thank you for this, if anything were to happen to her or the kids because she couldn't get ahold of anyone, I wouldn't be able to deal with myself," Finn says

"Your family means the world to me," Logan says


	49. Chapter 49

A doctor comes out of the ER "Lorelai Gilmore-Morgan's family."

"Yes Dr, I'm her husband," Finn says

"Would you like to come see her, she said she wanted to talk to you about why she is here" the Dr says

"Yes please, can him and our kid's come in also," Finn asks

"Yes, but not for too long," the Dr says leading the 4 of them to Rory's bed

"Love, are you alright? Are they alright?" Finn asks

"I will be ok... but I'm sorry Finn... one of the babies is gone," Rory says crying

"Rory, I'm so sorry," Logan says

"Did the Dr say if the other two are ok?" Finn asks

"They want to keep me in for observations for a few days, but so far they are good, I'm so sorry Finn," Rory says crying

"It's not your fault, you didn't do nothing wrong," Finn says

"If you need I can watch the kids while your in the hospital" Logan volunteers

"April is off school tomorrow, so she will I'm sure to want to stay with them also," Rory says

"Robert will also want to help. He will use any excuse to see them. Why don't I call them" Finn says

"I have cribs at my place we can set up in a room for them," Logan says

"Why do you have crib's at home exactly," Rory asks

"in case you ever needed a night alone, Robert and I would have been prepared to have them over," Logan says

"It would be great if none of you mind having two kids who may want mommy and daddy all night," Finn says

"We can always bring them in tomorrow to see you," Logan says

"I guess it works as long as they both also agree," Rory says

"I just got off the phone with April and Robert, and they are more than happy to watch the kids while Logan is at work tomorrow and bring them here," Finn says

 **The Next day**

"How's Mama and Dada doing," Robert says bringing Harper into the room followed by April and Richie

" We are doing good, might even be able to go home tonight if everything stays good today," Rory says

"Finn driving them crazy that much they are willing to let you leave," April says snickering

"He said if they wanted he could hire a nurse to come check on me daily and we are getting someone to come in when he's at work and help with Harper and Richie, the liked that idea and the find it harder on a pregnant mom to be away from her kids," Rory says

"So he basically without saying said they could get rid of him faster if they agree," Robert said

"Indeed, I have asked them a million questions. They just want me gone." Finn says smirking

"At least since you have been with Rory they don't want you gone because your hitting on all the redheads," Robert says smirking

"I never did anything of the sorts," Finn says feigning being hurt

"Oh right, I forgot it was me who was hitting on all the nurses and doctors," Robert says sarcastically

"I wasn't around, and even I'm not buying that," April says

"See she isn't just pretty she's brilliant too," Rory says

"She's sexy too," Robert says

"So how have the kids been and did Logan even let you do anything with them till he left for work," Rory asks

"We got to hold them a little bit for TV time, he mainly played with them, fed them, bathed them and put them to bed. We ended up taking the night shift and let him sleep since he had to work, he's already called to FaceTime with them, he missed them I think" Robert says

" I know he missed them. He kept telling them he missed them" April says

"He almost didn't go to work, but he had too he has a huge meeting about taking over some publishing house in Philadelphia," Robert says

Rory and April look at each other, and both say "No."

"What?" Robert asks

"What's the name of the publishing house," Rory asks

"I can't remember, but it's owned and run by 3 guys," Robert says

"You don't think he's trying to buy his company do you," April says to Rory

" that would be funny. He would do anything but sell to Logan," Rory says laughing

"Who are you talking about exactly," Robert asks

" You remember me mentioning how Logan was an ass to an ex-bf of mine who wrote a book?" Rory asks

"Of course it's one of the few times Logan showed his jealousy," Finn says

"He happens to be 1 of 3 guys who owns a small publishing house in Philly, and he's also April's cousin Jess," Rory says laughing

"If that's the place Logan is screwed, he won't get the company," Robert says smiling

"He may even end up leaving there with a black eye. Also, Jess hates Logan with a passion, and he, even more, hates how Logan has treated people" April says

"Is he meeting the guy here or in Philly?" Rory asks

"He's going to Philly to talk to the guys today," Robert says

"Oh crap, I'm calling Matt and Chris to ask them if it's their company to warn them, " April says as she pulls out her cell and dials

"I'm going to call Logan and ask the name, what is his company's name anyways," Robert asks

"Truncheon Books," Rory says

While April and Robert are out of the room, the Dr. Black comes in to talk to Rory and Finn

"I have good news for you both if you set up to have a nurse come in twice a day for the next 2 weeks you can go home today," Dr. Black says

"That's great, Finn set up that nurse I need to be home with my family," Rory says

"You will still need to rest for the next week, and if all goes well less rest the week after and if it's all still going well then you will only need to get your blood pressure checked every 2-3 weeks if it stays good," Dr. Black says

"So I can still go out and have a life, but I have to sit more basically," Rory asks

"Yes, no being on your feet longer than 30 minutes at a time with a minimum of 15 minutes of resting between but preferably longer, we need to keep the remaining two in there as long as possible," Dr. Black says

"She will be resting as much as I can get her too," Finn says just as April and Robert walk in the room again

"I will let you visit with your family and get everything worked out," Dr. Black says

"Thank you again, Dr. Black," Finn says

"So what's the word," Rory asks

"Matt and Chris said they aren't selling and Jess doesn't want too, so they don't know, but they know if anyone shows up to keep Logan and Jess far away from each other" April says

"Logan said it's Truncheon books, and they don't know he's coming, but he's been told spare no expense, I tried to tell him not to go but he insists on going even if Jess is there," Robert says

"They are big boys, and they can deal with this on their own. If they fight it's over a girl that's neither of them have so it's their problem" Finn says

"So what did your Dr say," Robert asks

"I'm going home today, a nurse has to come check on me twice a day for 2 weeks, I'm on a modified bed rest, but I can have a life still I just can't be on my feet for longer than 30 minute's at a time, etc.," Rory says

"Party's at Finny and Rory's whoop, whoop," April says

"I was thinking why don't you two come spend the weekend at our place," Finn says

"We couldn't impose," April says

"We would love you two around to spend some one on one time with Harper and Richie," Rory says

"That would be great, and we won't have to listen to Logan whine if he gets hurt in Philly. Even better" Robert says jokingly

"It's set, I think we must get all the movie night essentials," Rory says smiling

"We can't go without them, don't forget the sleepover essentials and yes boys your participating in it all" April says

After Rory has been released from the hospital, the 6 of them head to the store to buy what's on their list plus more.

They got all the usual movie night things plus, face masks, hand masks, nail polish, false eyelashes, hair masks and a ton of other beauty stuff so that they can put it on the guys who seem all too eager to let them.

"You girls are lucky we love you, no one else could do this to us," Robert says

"You can say that but I wonder about Finn, he already has his nails done," April says laughing

"I get manicures and pedicures sometimes, but only love gets to do the other stuff to me," Finn says with a wink

"Dirty," April says

"You truly have been around my mom too much, and she's trained you," Rory says snickering

"My dad wasn't too happy about it, so I toned it down near him," April says

"Even I tone it down near him, and she hatched me," Rory says

"So boys what's first, the hair masks or charcoal face peels," April asks smirking

"Hair first face peel masks are something to be done alone in a room," Finn says smirking at Rory

"Oh, are they that personal" Robert asks

"No they just do something to me that makes me want to ravishing love right then and there, and I know neither of you needs to see that happen," Finn says

"No, but will it be something that I like in that way also," Robert asks

"Oh yes, it feels amazing, maybe you shouldn't do the face peel... it may get a bit arousing, and I know your not having sex," Finn says

"We don't need to have sex to get pleasure from each other" April says smirking

"Well that's a new development," Finn says

"Not really, it started weeks ago and had just been evolving since." Robert says

"I got no news of this" Finn says

"It was up to April to tell, I figured you would know how I had been happy and not walking around with sore balls," Robert says smiling

"I did I just thought maybe you cranked one out a lot," Finn says

"We practically live together, sleep naked most of the time come on you had to know something," April says

"Nothing, Me and Rory lived together for some time before we did anything," Finn says

"You also had previously had sex with her and got her pregnant" Robert says

"We also went from one activity to sex soon after, April and Robert have been doing it since her dad knew about them," Rory says

"Love, your telling me you knew and did not say anything," Finn says shocked

"I thought Robert would have said something and maybe he told you not to talk to me about it, so it was just something we left unspoken," Rory says

"No, I didn't know... well I had ideas something may be going on but not for sure," Finn says

"I'm sorry for not saying anything to you," Rory says


	50. Chapter 50

**February 24th**

Rory is back at home resting as much as humanly possible, while Finn waits on her hand and foot until Monday when the "Mothers Helper" will be in to help Rory while Finn is at work. April, Robert, Logan, and Juliet are over for the weekend to hang out also.

"I think I need to confess something before you all figure it out on your own" Logan says

"What's going on are you sick," April asks

"No, but there are two developments in my life 1 I am expecting twins but not accidentally, I have a surrogate carrying the baby's, it's been almost 12 weeks," Logan says

"Congratulation's and What's the other development," Robert asks

"Well I'm seeing someone, I have known her a long time, and she also knows about the baby's," Logan says

"How long and who," Finn asks

"4 weeks...(Juliet walks up beside him and holds his hand) It's Juliet," Logan says

"OMG Finally, So Juliet how do you feel about your boyfriend expecting twins Via surrogate," Rory asks

"I'm happy he's finally going to be a dad, and it takes pressure off him from his family at least, well when he tells them that is," Juliet says

"Doesn't that put pressure on you both as a couple to fulfill the "family dynasty" to get married and produce an heir?" Rory asks

"We aren't telling my family about us, Well as long as we can keep them from finding out. As far as they are concerned we are just friends if we go to events together I'm just escorting her as a friend" Logan says

"I also have not been able to get pregnant, part of the reason my marriage ended," Juliet says

"I'm so sorry to hear that Juliet, I wish you both luck and I hope they don't find anything out before your ready" Rory says

"I wasn't tested, so it's possible I can still have kids but as far as my parents are concerned I can't, and If the parents do find out about us. we will deal with it as best as possible until then it's not their business," Juliet says

The rest of the day is spent hanging out, they have a movie night, of course, Gilmore style, and they all sleep over for the weekend. The next day they did go out, and they did some shopping. They ate lunch, met up with Steph and Colin to tell them logan's news (they weren't even shocked about Juliet and him, but they were about the twins Logan was expecting and kept asking where he got the eggs from, he just said they were donated)

 **March 23rd**

Rory is officially 18 weeks pregnant, and she and Finn have decided to find out The sex of the babies today via 3D ultrasound, Logan and his surrogate are also there to hopefully see The sex of his twins also, they are 15 weeks 3 days gestation. Logan knew there was a chance it was too early to know for sure, but he hoped that they found At least one boy out of the two. The 4 of them sat in the office waiting to be called.

"Rory Gilmore-Morgan" a woman called from an open door

"That's us," Rory said walking to the door

"Nice to see you both Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore-Morgan. I am Beverly. I need to take your weight, blood pressure and record all your results" the woman said

" Alright let's get this all over with," Rory says getting ready to do both things

"Are you new here Beverly?" Finn asks

"Yes I am, the maternity clinic decided to bring in nursing students to do the pre-exam things," the woman says

"That seems like an excellent opportunity to learn first-hand," Rory says

"It is, the best way to learn something is to do it yourself," the woman says

"Alright, I have your weight and blood pressure I will bring you into exam room 3 and write your urine test results, and the Dr will be in shortly," the woman says

"Great, we can't wait to find out with these little beans are," Rory says

"Bean's?" The woman asks

"Twins yes, we call them beans because the looked like little coffee beans," Finn says

"Are they your first" the woman asks

"No we have two at home, also twins," Rory says

"Oh wow, your body likes multiples does it," the woman says

"Well this time my body had help from an egg retrieval and surprise twins, the first time was 100% pure luck," Finn says

"Either way congratulations," the woman says

"Thank you we are very happy," Rory says

The woman leaves the exam room

"Love, any preference on their sex?" Finn asks

"No just happy for healthy kids, what about you," Rory says

"Healthy and ours is all I care about," Finn says

"Well they are for sure ours no doubt about that, and I'm sure they are healthy," Rory says

Dr. Black knocks on the door and walks in

"Hello Rory, Finn. I see your here to find out The genders of these little ones" Dr. Black says

"Yes, someone here was super early hoping to get in early" Rory says looking at Finn

"Of course, I can't stand not knowing if we are going to have three boys, one girl or, one boy three girls or two of each" Finn says

"Any preference from either of you," Dr. Black asks

"Healthy" Finn and Rory say in unison

"Well that's good, let's get started then," Dr. Black says

Dr. Black puts the gel on Rory's baby bump and begins the ultrasound

"Are we telling you the genders or writing it down and putting it into an envelope?" Dr. Black asks

"Envelope, we are doing a reveal tomorrow, and his parents are the only two who will know beforehand well other than Harper and Richie of course," Rory says

Dr. Black writes down the sex of baby a and then the sex of baby b

"Same-sex or different sex," Finn asks

"I couldn't tell you it would ruin the surprise," Dr. Black says looking at Finn with a brow raised

"Oh phooey," Finn says as both Rory and Dr. Black laugh

"Same amount of copies as last time?" Dr. Black asks

"Of course," Rory says

"They will be at the front desk waiting for you," Dr. Black says

Rory and Finn walk back out to the waiting room to see Logan and the surrogate still sitting waiting

"You want us to wait with you?" Finn asks

"Yes please it's nerve-wracking, I'm getting two, and I'm freaking out," Logan says

"Try having your second set of twins 14 months after the first set was born," Rory said

"I could only imagine, I'm glad that you At least have a lot of help," Logan says

"So do you, hello you have an amazing sister, us, our friends, hell April can't wait to get her hands on them either," Finn says

"Let's just hope with cute babies around here, and Robert doesn't get any ideas," Rory says

"You crazy, six kids under 18 months, that's birth control right there," Logan says

"All the babies around us didn't stop us, and hello your doing yours on purpose," Rory says looking to Logan

"I'm also crazy and love kids, we know that," Logan says

Juliet walks up to the 4 of them

"Am I late?" Juliet asks

"No, we haven't been called in," Logan says

"Hanna Spencer" the woman called from the door

"That's us, let's go find out what my babies are," Logan says

Rory and Finn sit in the waiting room waiting for Logan, Juliet, and the surrogate to come out from their ultrasound

"Think of any names for our beans," Finn asks

"Yes, I have a boys, and a girls picked out, but you can veto them if you like," Rory says

"I also have one of each picked, and we can discuss them more after we know the genders," Finn says

"Sounds good, I just want to enjoy the last day of not knowing what Harper and Richie are getting as siblings," Rory says

Logan, Juliet and the surrogate walk out of the office

"So what's the news," Finn asks after Logan and Juliet say goodbye to the surrogate

"It appears Baby B is going to be a boy and Baby A was playing shy but looks like a girl, they just can't be 100% sure," Logan says smiling

"Oh he sounds like daddy, baby a must be like the egg donor," Juliet says

"It's a good quality to have in a girl, keeping her legs closed so no one can see. Even better for daddy and uncles." Finn says

"I already have 5 nieces and 1 nephew so I know I will have a lot of boys to scare no matter what," Logan says

"You also have 3 best mates to help with the population of girls we seem to be making," Finn says

"Don't tell me you're having two girls?" Logan says

"We can't tell you what we are having as we won't know until tomorrow, only mom and dad will know as of this afternoon. Rory and Dr. Black wouldn't even let me know if they are both one sex " Finn says

"If they aren't you would then know the genders, kind of defeats the purpose, don't you think?" Juliet asks

"I suppose so," Finn says

"I have a feeling he's going to ask one of his parents or see if he can enlist a sister to find out for him as soon as possible" Rory says laughing

"I know the sister who could probably get it done, Evie is too much like Finn himself, and they conspire together," Logan says

"I wish I had a little sister like me, and I have April who yes is a bit like me but so different then I have miss Gigi the terrible who thinks she is entitled to everything and won't ever have to do anything for herself. Did I tell you she is trying to refuse college under the idea she doesn't need to be smart if she just going to marry a rich man and hire help and if she doesn't marry rich she thinks she gets an inheritance" Rory says

"Your kidding me," Logan asks

"Nope, my dad is furious, hasn't even told her she gets no inheritance in less she finishes college and has a career first, and even then she wouldn't see a penny till she's 35 and it's only a small trust fund, I get everything else," Rory says

"What do you mean you get everything else," Juliet asks

"Francine Hayden is only leaving Gigi 1% of the Hayden assets as an inheritance to be dolled out monthly after she turned 35 only if she graduates college and gets a career. her trust fund is set at 1.5 million to be released at 35 if she finishes college and has a career afterward. My dad is only leaving her a small percentage of his assets and the rest is all mine to chose what to do with. I have the option of giving her more if I think she deserves it" Rory says

"Holy cow sounds like you're the loved grandchild," Juliet says

"Gigi's mom has brainwashed her into thinking she should have everything handed to her on a silver platter. The woman even tried to sue my dad for half the money he inherited from my great grandfather saying he was hiding assets when they divorced so she wouldn't get anything. needless to say, the court didn't go for it as my great-grandfather was alive when they divorced and hadn't changed his will until after my dad's divorce was final." Rory says

"Nice sounds like a real gold digger," Logan says

"She has taught her daughter to be one too. Sherry gets a $5000 a month child support payment and still Gigi and her think Gigi is entitled to my dad giving her another large amount for a monthly allowance for doing nothing. Most of the time the kid isn't at school but shopping" Rory says

"Yikes, so one needs to be put in her place," Juliet says

"That's the idea with the money, she can fight and whine all she wants, but Colin made damn sure there are no loopholes," Rory says


	51. Chapter 51

**Dinner**

Rory and Finn sat down to dinner with Finn's mom, dad and sisters plus April, Robert and the kids.

"Mum, dad here is the mystery envelope, I trust you both to keep it safe from prying eyes," Rory says

"You got it. I'm going to guess that Finn already tried to find out?" Mr. Morgan asks

"He requested the Dr to tell him if they were both the same sex or not, she wouldn't tell him," Rory says

"We will make sure to look at it and burn the paper afterward's," Mrs. Morgan says

"I can't wait to see what you do for the reveal," Rory says

"I'm making Finns favorite, white chocolate crunch cake," Mrs. Morgan says

"You will love the cake if you ever want to learn how to make it just ask Finn or me and we can teach you," Mrs. Morgan says

"I'm not much of a cook or baker in less it comes in a tube, can be made in the microwave or needs no cooking at all" Rory says

"It can be done in a toaster oven," Finn says

"Something I may be able to do, Finn has also been teaching me how to cook a bit also," Rory says

"Isn't that against Gilmore rules?" April says laughing

"Shhh don't tell my mom I also run too, I'm also not a Gilmore anymore other than professionally," Rory says laughing

"You know I'm really happy the Finn found a woman who can go from small-town girl to society goddess in 2.5 seconds," Mr. Morgan says

"I'm happy I was able to find someone who was able to understand and enjoy both sides of me," Rory says

"You are perfect for each other, raised away from high society but able to fit right in with high society people," Mrs. Morgan says

"What can I say we got the best of both worlds. We are lucky we didn't have our life's figured out for us before birth like some society family does. We married for love, not money or social status, we weren't forced into the family business or the high society life in less we wanted to, and we are loved for being who we are not what's expected of us" Finn says

"I know on our part we didn't want to do what my grandfather tried, and he wanted me to marry for a business deal as my father had. I thankfully married for love and didn't marry who I was told to get married to." Mr. Morgan says

"You should tell Rory your story, you know we love hearing it also," Finn says

"We met the summer I graduated from Yale. I was learning the hotel business with my father in Australia, and he had just hired a beautiful young woman straight out of culinary school. She made my lunch and dinner every day for weeks until My father one day asked me to do a taste test to pick deserts for the hotel's restaurant and sent me into the kitchen to her. She made an amazing cake, but it was too rich, so we experimented together the rest of that day and all night till we had made the white chocolate crunch cake after we did it we had kissed out of excitement. We spent every day of that summer together. When we found out my grandfather had arranged for me to marry a wealthy hotel owners daughter, we spent the next 2 weeks together upset that we would have to part soon. Then one night I decided I couldn't live without her in my life, so we went and got eloped and have been together ever since. My dad always said I did the right thing following my heart and not what was planned for me. Not even a year later when I had been given the VP position at the company we bought all the hotels from the family of the daughter, I was arranged to marry, turns out they were having financial trouble" Mr. Morgan says

"Wow, is that why Finn likes the cake so much," Rory asks

"No I love the cake because it's smooth but crunchy and is sweet but not too sweet plus it can be paired with any fruit topping, it's just a coincidence that it's my parents love cake," Finn says

"I used only to make it twice a year, our anniversary and Finn's birthday and it took a lot of begging to get it on his birthday every year," Mrs. Morgan says

"My oldest sister used to call it her conception cake, every time they made that cake together for a wedding for the first six years of marriage my mom got pregnant. The 3rd time they made 2 of the cake together and had twins, the last time they made the cake for a wedding Evie came, they since stopped making it for weddings " Emma says

"Oh dear sounds like a powerful cake," Rory says

After everyone had their dinner and dessert, they chatted awhile longer before they all went their own way's for the night before the gender reveal party the next afternoon.

 **March 24th**

Evie woke up early in the morning looking for any hints of what the genders of the newest Morgan twins are, but her mother made sure to get rid of any trace and have the cake moved to the hotel the reveal was being held at.

"Evie, sweetie you won't find a trace or hint anywhere. It's all gone but nice try" Mrs. Morgan says

"I need to know mommy, Finn's counting on me," Evie says

"You will both find out with everyone else, now go get ready for breakfast and make sure your party outfit is ready to go," Mr. Morgan says

"Yes dad" Evie sighs

After breakfast Finn's family had headed to the hotel to start the set up for the party, his mother and father were more hands on then most high society people would be with the setup but they had a vision of how things should be. They felt they could At least put some work into it instead of telling someone else how to do it. Mrs. Morgan had the chef at the hotel prepare all the food for the party in a baby theme. The party was not just a gender reveal but also a parent pampering party,( a surprise for Rory and Finn) the guests would bring something for the parents or a gender-neutral gift for the babies.

 **12:30pm**

Finn and Rory arrive at the hotel and try to go into the hall the party is in but it's locked, it doesn't start until 1 pm, but they figured they should be early since it's their party. Finn calls his dad

"Hello" Mr. Morgan answers

"Hi Dad, why is the hall locked," Finn asks

"So no one comes in before we are ready, you Rory and the kids are supposed to go to the front desk and get the key for your suite while we finish up, your sisters will come get you when we are ready," Mr. Morgan says

"Dad, what are you up too?" Finn asks

"Nothing, your mother and I just want to have it all setup and perfect with all the guests here before you see it," Mr. Morgan says

"Dad, normally the parents of the children that genders are being revealed are at the party to welcome all the guests as they show up," Finn says

"Not this party, you will have plenty of time to greet the guests and talk to them don't worry, we made it so Rory can relax and doesn't have to be on her feet too much," Mr. Morgan says

"I'm trusting you to not be up to anything," Finn says

"Trust me I'm not up to anything, I can't guarantee anyone else isn't, but you know that," Mr. Morgan says

"Ok we will go relax and see you when you're ready for us," Finn says before he hangs the phone up

"Your parents are up to something aren't they," Rory asks

"My dad says he isn't, but he can't guarantee no one else is meaning my mom has something planned that we can't see yet," Finn says

"I trust your parents for it not to be something we will hate," Rory says

"So do I. so we won't worry," Finn says

 **1:00pm**

*knocking on the door*

Finn goes and answers the suite door

"Hey emus, they ready for us," Finn asks

"Yes we are ready for you," Emma says

"So Emilia what was mom up to that we couldn't see," Finn asks

"No matter what you will love it don't worry," Emilia says

"You're impossible, just like dad," Finn says

"That's why we were sent up and not Evie, and she would have told you everything without you asking," Emilia and Emma says

"Finn we trust them, remember they wouldn't do anything we wouldn't like so just relax, and enjoy the party," Rory says

When they get to the doors of where the party is Emma and Emilia hand Richie and Harper to Finn and walk them in making sure to keep them behind the curtain, they find two thrones and a pink and a blue mini throne.

Finn looks at his sisters with a wondering look

"A throne for each of you remember your the king and queen of the party and they are the prince and princess," Emma says

Rory giggles and Finn looks at his sisters with a raised brow

"Stay here don't move or peek," Emilia says

"Yes sister" Finn says cheekily

Emilia and Emma go back to the doors they came in and through the curtain

"May I have your attention please?" Mr. Morgan asks

Everyone looks towards Mr. Morgan

"Presenting to you the royal family of honor (the curtain opens) King Finn, Queen Rory, Prince Richard and Princess Harper" Mr.. Morgan says while everyone cheers

There's a pink and blue carpet leading to a dance floor and dividing the tables. A pink and blue centerpiece on each table. Pink and blue balloons everywhere. A table to the left of the thrones with two cakes that have a bridge between them with the words "He's, or she's, what will they be" with a bunch of pink and blue frosted cupcakes around them.

"At this time I would like to ask our guests to patiently wait for your table to be called to talk to the expecting parents, you may mingle, dance and grab refreshments while you wait," Mrs. Morgan says

Each table of people came to speak to Rory and Finn and congratulate them on the newest additions to the Morgan family. Rory met a lot of Finns family from around the world that she wasn't able to previously meet and he met a few of her family members that even she didn't know all too well, including her great cousin Marilyn.

"Rory darling you have done well for yourself snagging yourself a good-looking young, wealthy man, I still think you should have had an affair with a handyman" Marilyn whispers

"I did, my first year of college and I still ended up in the arms of Finn in the end, you know he can hold his breath for seven minute's" Rory whispers with a wink

"Turns out I'm the only person man enough for Rory," Finn says winking

Marilyn just looked shocked between Rory and Finn's smirking not thinking Finn could hear their whispering

Once they had talked to everyone is time to cut the cake

"I don't want to cut into this masterpiece," Rory says In front of everyone

" I do, I can't wait to find out," Finn says excitedly

"He says I'm impatient..." Rory says snickering

" Let's cut the cakes, so we get our answer," Finn says

Finn and Rory cut into the first cake revealing the gender of baby A, then cut into the second cake revealing the gender of baby B


	52. Chapter 52

Everyone was ecstatic that Rory and Finn were having a girl and a boy again. Most people insisted that they get all new stuff for the newest members of the Morgan family, but Rory and Finn were quite happy using some of the things they had for Richie and Harper that the kids didn't currently use. They knew they needed new cribs, car seats, bedding, a new quad stroller(and not an ugly quad stroller). For the duration of the rest of the party everyone ate, danced and celebrated the newest additions to the Morgan family, Rory and Finn were given many things to use to pamper them self's among a lot of gender neutral baby gifts.

Over the coming weeks, Rory was going to be doing her weekend book tour. Starting off in LA, California and ending at home in York.

 _ **March 31st - LA, California**_

 _ **April 1st - San Francisco, California**_

 _ **April 7th - Seattle, Washington**_

 _ **April 8th - Portland, Oregon**_

 _ **April 14 - Las Vegas, Nevada**_

 _ **April 15 - Phoenix, Arizona**_

 _ **April 21 - Denver, Colorado**_

 _ **April 22 - Houston, Texas**_

 _ **April 28 - Austin, Texas**_

 _ **April 29 - New Orleans, Louisiana**_

 _ **May 5 - Miami, Florida**_

 _ **May 6 - Orlando, Florida**_

 _ **May 12 - Atlanta, Georgia**_

 _ **May 13 - Nashville, Tennessee**_

 _ **May 19 - Chicago, Illinois**_

 _ **May 20 - Washington, DC**_

 _ **May 26 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**_

 _ **May 27 - Manhattan, New York**_

While visiting some of the locations, Rory would arrange to meet up with a few of the people she met while on the Obama campaign trail and a few friends from Yale. She even met up with Jess in Philly.

Rory is just over 27 weeks pregnant and she still only has a small belly, but it's still very noticeable. Logans twins have been confirmed a girl and a boy at every ultrasound so far, the Huntzburger's still don't know about the future heir or that Logan is dating Juliet and of course his mom is trying to fix him up on dates with girls she likes.

 **June 1st**

Rory is 28 weeks pregnant and has been preparing the nursery for the newest additions to the family and the "big kids" room. This weekend Rory, Juliet, April, Rosemary, Emma, Emilia, Evie, and honor are going for a girls weekend, While Richie and Harper are going to spend the weekend with Grandma and Grampa Morgan. The guys (Finn, Logan, Robert, Colin, Emma's bf Kevin and Seth) are having a guys weekend.

 **6:00pm**

All the girls are gathered at the penthouse with their weekend bags.

"Ladies, You should get going you wouldn't want to be late" Finn says

"Trying to kick us out are ya," April says jokingly

"Not at all, we just want you to enjoy your relaxing girls weekend and the longer your here, the shorter you can relax," Robert says

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do or like" Honor says smirking

"Have fun ladies" Seth says

After the girls had left the guys, all sat down for a drink to discuss the plan for their weekend.

"We are going to redecorate the bedroom and nursery as a surprise, we need the walls painted, cut rain and pictures hung and beds assembled. I want this done for when she gets home" Finn says

"What all has been done so far," Logan asks

"We picked out the new nursery furniture and bedding. We still have to move the kids into their new room" Finn says

"How about we start with the kid's new room, paint it while it's empty, then move everything over after its dried while we move the current stuff from the nursery into the spare room and set the new baby stuff up," Robert says

"That's a plan, let's get started," Seth says

The guys finished their drinks and started on the thing's they needed to do first.

 **8:00pm**

The girls finally are at their hotel in Philly, Rory is here for two reasons 1 to relax and two checks and makes sure the hotel is doing their best. The hotel staff here still hasn't met her as Mrs. Morgan, they all checked in under Danes. Once they were all settled into their rooms (all in the same part of the hotel) they ordered room service, got the concierge to bring up all the Gilmore movie night snacks and had a movie night Gilmore style. The girls spent the whole weekend swimming, eating, telling each other funny story's about the guys and being pampered, by the time Sunday night rolled around they were more than ready to head home to their men and family, we'll some At least... Evie wanted to stay at the hotel and not do any school work, but everyone knew she had to do it, she's homeschooled until she catches up and can go back to her regular school.

 **June 3rd**

The girls all get back to the penthouse in New York only to have Finn and Robert tell everyone they couldn't leave the living room yet.

"I wonder what those boys are up to," Juliet asks

"Repairing damage from their weekend trying to cover up bad decision's" Rosemary says

"No I'm sure it's just something they decided to do like a surprise, I know they wouldn't do anything too stupid," April says

"You sure have a lot of faith in that man of yours," Emma says

"Yes I do, but he hasn't given me a reason to think of otherwise, I never got to see his crazy old ways," April says

"Probably for the best, we have seen them do way too much and seen way too much of them for my liking," Honor says

"I think April is lucky, she hasn't had a horror of seeing them all naked and drunk," Rosemary says

"Why has everyone seen Finn baked but April," Evie asks

"April is smart enough to not be near Finn when he's in a naked mood or drunk and happy," Emilia says

"Isn't he always in a naked mood" Honor asks

"No he's toned down a lot since we got together, now it's reserved for when we are alone," Rory says

"Good to know, don't come over unexpected," Honor says

"Ladies you may come with me now, Rory first," Finn says leading them down the hallway to the big kid's room

 **Finn opens the door**

"Wow, it looks amazing... you finished it over the weekend. Thank you all so much" Rory says

The walls in the room were white and blue (Yale colors), and the ceiling has clouds painted on it with little lit umbrellas hanging from the ceiling. The words "In Omnia Paratus" scrolled across one wall and pink and blue umbrellas painted all over the walls, on one wall the names "Richard Finnigan" and "Lorelai Harper" written above the cribs.

"There's more love," Finn says taking Rory's hand and leading her to the nursery

"There wasn't anything that needed to be done in the nursery yet," Rory says

"Just take a look," Finn says leading Rory into the room

The three walls were painted in a darker blue and pink than before. One wall was a solid pink, and the other was solid blue, the 3rd wall was four squares two pink and two blue while the mural that was painted on the wall was still the same Alice in Wonderland theme. There was a tree painted in the corner of the room that the pink and blue wall joined with little umbrellas hanging off the limbs and the words "in Omnia Paratus" scrolled across the wall above the heads of the two white sleigh cribs.

"The rooms are perfect, how did you get it all done so quickly," Rory asks

"We worked hard, prioritized and all slept here," Robert says

"You guys are amazing to do this all for little me," Rory says sporting her best Southern Belle accent

 **June 16th**

April wakes up to find Robert, not in bed. Normally he sleeps in on weekends, so she puts on a housecoat and goes to look for him around the house

"Good morning darling," Robert says

"What are you doing up so early, weekends are for sleeping in," April says

"I felt like having a special day today, I was going to serve you breakfast in bed," Robert says

"To what do I owe this honor," April asks

"Just because I love you," Robert says smiling

"I love you too babe, so what's for breakfast?" April asks

"Get back to bed, and I will bring it to you when it's done," Robert says

"Sure, I'll use my laptop and send some more resumes out," April says

"Don't get too caught up. Food will be done within ten minute's?" Robert says

"Alright" April reply while walking to the bedroom and taking her robe off

*God that woman is perfect* Robert thinks to himself

 **10 minute's later**

Robert walks into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast

"What do we have here, pancakes, sausage, yogurt, granola, coffee whip creams and honey, a good light breakfast," April says smirking

"Don't get any crazy ideas now" Robert says snickering

April mixes her granola into her yogurt, eats a few pieces of sausage and drinks her coffee with honey in it, Robert has his pancakes, sausage and whip cream for his breakfast before he makes himself a coffee

"Good food," Robert asks

"Excellent food and even better coffee," April says

"Good, I'm happy you liked it," Robert says while making his c9ffee on the tray over her lap, he accidentally spills some honey on April's lap.

"Crap is there any napkins," April asks

"Hold on darling. I will clean it up for you" Robert says removing the tray from her lap placing it on table next to the bed and licking the honey off of her lap, spreading her legs making sure he got every last drop and teasing her slightly

"Oh that was evil," April says

"I didn't want to waste any honey," Robert says

"I would almost think you spilled the honey on me on purpose," April says with a raised brow

"If I were going to do something on purpose it would have been more in your pelvic region then your upper leg or something like this" Robert says as he sprays whip cream on her chest

"Oh and how do you suppose... your... going... to... oh God, " April says interrupted by Robert linking it off her chest and working his tongue around her nipples making her moan

"Now that was evil, moaning like that. But I guess it was my fault" Robert says

"Yes it was your fault," April says rolling Robert onto his back and pinning him down kissing him down his chest down to his penis that she puts in her mouth and sucks for a few minutes until he moans *God woman your amazing*and she stops

"Revenge is sweet," April says

"Remind me never to start something I don't have time to finish, we need to shower and get ready," Robert says

"Where are we going?" April asks

"Just got some things we need to get from a store and maybe do some looking around, I also want to take you out and celebrate your graduation since we haven't been able to fully yet," Robert says

"That sounds good, what were you thinking about doing to celebrate?" April asks

"Showing you a good time, showing how proud I am of you for not only graduating but being the valedictorian and learning ASL," Robert says

"I know you're proud, you tell me every day, and I have a good time with you no matter what we are doing," April says

"Let's shower and get ready to head out," Robert says motioning to the master bathroom they have of their bedroom

After they have a nice shower and make out session in the shower, they get out and get ready to go shopping


	53. Chapter 53

**12:30pm**

"So what did we need to pick up anyways," April asks

"I wanted to look for some dressy-casual clothing and shoes and a new outfit and shoes for you tonight," Robert says

"We can look for your stuff here then we can go to H&M, JcPenny and those stores," April says

"Darling look at an outfit here, no price tag checking and if we don't find something you 2l2ike we will look at any other stores you like," Robert says

"Your not going to let me look anywhere else till I look here are you," April asks

"You're right," Robert says smirking

"Let's look around, find you your clothing and then look for me then get you shoes," April says

"Good, not going to fight me," Robert says

"It's pointless. I know you just want to spoil me. We have been together long enough for me to realize it and stop fighting it" April says

"11 months yesterday to be exact," Robert says

"Wow your right, where has the time gone, seems like it's only been a few months," April asks

"It's gone by fast because we always have a good time and we love each other so much. It's good the time Flies by fast" Robert says

Over the next few hours, April and Robert shop for what they needed and April found a few outfits she loved and instead of making April chose Robert insisted he buys them all for her as most could be used as work clothing or interview clothing for jobs. She also found a few pairs of cute shoes and a pair of super sexy and comfy stiletto heels for the night. Robert found a few nice pools and casual shirts along with jeans and khakis, cargo pants and even a few pairs of sneakers.

"I think we have all we need plus more," April says

"Just one more stop," Robert says walking hand in hand with April to the car and putting all their bag's in the trunk and hanging April's outfit for tonight in the back seat

"Where are we going," April asks

"You will see darling, don't worry," Robert says

"Easy for you to say, you just spent enough to buy me a car in one store," April says laughing

"Trust me for this stop I didn't spend nearly as much," Robert says

"Is it for you or me?" April asks with a brow raised

"For you to wear tonight," Robert says

"You shouldn't, and you have already spent so much on me," April says

"It's already been paid for can't send it back now and you deserve it," Robert says

"Sneaky devil," April says

"Sometimes I have to be, or else you won't let me treat you the way you deserve," Robert says

After they had gone to their last stop, they headed home to get ready for tonight.

 **5:00**

"You think an hour will be long enough to get ready?" Robert asks

"It should be, as long as I don't get distracted," April says giggling

"Then I will leave you to it, let me know if you need help," Robert says

"I'm sure I will need help, but it may just distract you," April says

"I'm sure I can behave if I have too," Robert says

"I sure hope so," April says

April goes into the master bathroom to do her hair and makeup before getting dressed while Robert gets dressed in the walk-in closet, he wears a nice black suit with black leather dress boots, a red button-up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone for a casual but dressed up look. April wore a black sweetheart neckline strapless black cocktail dress with red pumps with a red clutch purse.

"Can you come help me, sweetie?" April asks

"Coming my love, what can I assist you with" Robert asks

"I need zipping up. I can't seem to hold it up and zip at the same time," April says pouting a little bit

"No need to pout your knight in black suit is here," Robert says chuckling

"I'm not a damsel in distress," April says smirking

"No your my princess in need of zipping up, and I must say, you look ravishing tonight," Robert says

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," April says winking

 **6:00pm**

"The car is here darling," Robert says

"I'm coming just grabbing my wrap," April says

Robert Hooks April's arm through his, and they walk to the elevator, the doors close

Robert immediately pushed April against the wall and kisses her deeply.

"Babe, we can't start now we are in public," April says

"I just can't help myself, I just want to devour you," Robert says

"We could stay home if you wanted too but it would be a waste of a new outfit," April says

"Oh no darling tonight we are going out and celebrating you graduating, and I have to show off my beautiful girlfriend," Robert says

"Well behave, remember you wouldn't want to be photographed making out in an elevator, and these days there's a chance anyone in this building can be photographed," April says knowing there are a few very wealthy and very famous people who live in their building

"Yes darling, I understand we wouldn't want to be the latest couple to get caught in public," Robert says sighing knowing she's right

One the doors open at the lobby they walk off and head into their awaiting limo

"A limo, we are going fancy tonight," April says smiling

"Only the best for my love," Robert says

"Going to tell me where it is we are going or what we are doing" April asks

"Nope, no hints. Just be happy your not blindfolded" Robert says

"You wouldn't," April says

"Not tonight, I couldn't risk ruining all your hard work," Robert says

After they had got in the car, Robert put his arm around April, and she snuggled right into his side with her head on his shoulder giving him light little kisses along his jaw bone cheek. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and lifted his right hand to her cheek and lifted her lips to his and kissed her on the lips begging to deepen the kiss, and she allowed it until they were full on heavily making out in the backseat of the limo making them both moan and groan. When they finally broke apart, Robert realized where they were.

"Darling, we should make sure we are presentable. We are almost at our location" Robert says

"I was enjoying that, and I mean really," April says emphasizing that she was getting all hot and bothered

"I think it's best we stop before we get too far, we have a big night ahead of us," Robert says

"How big? Does it involve the stop you made earlier?" April asks

"No darling, but I do have something for you," Robert says pulling a rectangular Tiffany blue box out of his coat pocket and handing to April

April opens the box and her jaw drops

"OMG babe, a pearl necklace. It would look so good with my dress tonight, can you help me put it on" April asks

"That's why I gave it to you now love, I knew it would be perfect for tonight," Robert says

They pull up in front of one of Finns family hotels

"Babe, why are we here," April asks giving Robert a wondering look

"It's a small celebration," Robert says

Robert gets out of the limo and puts his hand out for April to help her get out of the limo, and then he places his hand on her lower back leading her into the lobby of the very same hotel Rory was married in. They made their way into the terrace room to find all of her friends from school, Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Rory, Finn, Steph, Colin, Logan, Juliet, Jess, Rosemary, Emma, Emilia, and seven people she couldn't remember meeting. Everyone greeted them and said surprise etc. while the unknown seven people stayed at the back of everyone and looked excited to be there.

"Babe, I don't want to be rude, but those people there have I met them," April asks

"Darling it's not rude, no you haven't met them but I want you to meet them. I told you tonight was a big night" Robert says

"Who are they," April asks

"I will introduce you," Robert says

Robert takes April's hand, and she follows him towards the group of 7 people.

"April I would like to introduce you to Roger and Adriana Griffins and 5 of their children RJ, Alexa, Alana, Andria, and Anastasia, they are my mom and dad and of course siblings," Robert says

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry I'm just a little shocked Robert never told me about any of this" April says blushing

"It's alright he told us you would be surprised by everything," Adriana says

"He was worried that you would have a major freak out," Alexa says

"No, not a major freak out, just a bit umbrellas nervous," April says

"Don't be nervous. We won't bite I promise. We just wanted to meet the young lady that captured our Robert's heart" Roger says

"We have heard a lot about you," RJ says

"Oh I hope all good" April says shyly

"Yes, of course, he couldn't stop bragging about you being a beautiful, intelligent woman," Alana says

"He never lets me forget, I'm beginning to grow an ego so big it won't be able to fit in our apartment with his" April says

They all laugh

"That's my big brother, big ego and all" Anastasia says

"I didn't know you shared an apartment," Andria says

"Oh umm ya, not for that long" April says

"April, she's pulling your leg, they have known since shortly after you moved in," Robert says

"Oh gosh, I was worried I was going to cause a fight," April says

" No, no he has been very open about your relationship since Christmas," Adriana says

"Oh, that's good," April says

"We should let you enjoy your party, Roger and I just stopped in to meet you and Rory," Adriana says

"Alright, I hope you have a good evening," April says

"Goodbye mother, father. I will call you later" Robert says before they walk away

"Omg Robert you should have warned me I was going to meet your parents now they will think I'm a bumbling fool," April says

"Darling if I had of warned you, you would have been even more nervous. They know you're not a bumbling fool, they know you were nervous, hell I haven't ever seen them that nervous and I was nervous also. You're the first girl I have ever introduced to my mom and dad in person on purpose" Robert says

"What really," April asks

"Mom and dad used to track what events he was at and make a sneak attack to meet the girls he was with, not that those girls ever lasted more than a few week before he got bored, he told them about, all about. They liked you even before they met you. You love their son for who he is not his name, money or what he can do for you" Alana says

"Ya, I hate him spending money on me, I just want him to continue loving me," April says

"I still think it's sweet that he fell so in love with you so fast and hard. Your like the angel that turned the whore hound into a real man without using sex to do it" Alexa says

April's eyes shoot wide open "What he told you that," April says shocked

"He's my Irish twin, and he tells me everything first. I called him one day, and he was euphoric, and I figured he was just having great sex with someone, but he finally told me he wasn't having sex with anyone, but he was dating you. He told me straight up he was falling hard and fast and he felt like he never had before, he even said he felt closer to you with just making out then he had ever felt in his life" Alexa says

"Alexa... that was supposed to be between us only," Robert says


	54. Chapter 54

"Babe, that's so sweet. Don't be embarrassed I fell the same way, hell your the only guys who's ever gotten more than a kiss from me because it wasn't until you I felt comfortable enough" April says

"Oh big brother of mine, holding out some information on me are you," Alexa says

"Confidential," Robert says smiling

"Robert, I'm your sister your supposed to tell me everything," Alexa says

"Alexa if it were anything colossal you would know, but we like keeping our bedroom time private other than stating we haven't had sex," Robert says

"I'm sure if you did Logan would know just by looking at you, and he would call me and tell me," Alexa says

"This is why ladies and gentlemen I try not to tell Logan anything," Robert says chuckling

"Not his fault he called me after your first time," Alexa says

"Shut up please..." Robert says with his eyes wide open

"Just teasing you big brother. Go dance, enjoy the party eat, I have your friends to embarrass with stories and boy's to meet" Alexa says before she walks away

April and Robert hit the dance floor for what they planned to be one song that turned into five songs. They lost them self's on the dance floor staring into each other's eyes and lost track of time until RJ and Rosemary asked to cut in

 **RJ and April's talk**

"You know your the first person I have ever seen my brother look at and lose himself with, it makes me happy, but I'm also worried you may hurt him," RJ says

"RJ, don't worry about me hurting him. I'm in it for the long run, I love him with all my heart and trust me when I say I'm willing to give him all of me when he's ready" April says

"What do you mean all of you when he's ready," RJ asks

"Well as I'm sure you know we haven't exactly been intimate with each other, but I love him and trust him to be my first, and that's a huge deal to me," April says

"I understand, then why haven't you yet?" RJ asks

"He hasn't been ready, he's wanted to make sure I'm ready, but I have been ready for awhile," April says

"Wow, who would have thought my little brother was a romantic, caring man," RJ says

" I haven't seen anything but his romantic, caring side since we got together, but I have heard stories," April says

"I'm glad he found you, I think you will make a good wife for him," RJ says

"I can only hope he wants me as his wife," April says

"He does," RJ says

" until he asks I don't expect it, I would be happy being his GF if that's all he wanted," April says

 **Robert and Rosemary's talk**

"When are you going to ask her?" Rosemary asks

"Ask her what," Robert says

"Don't play dumb I can see it in your eyes, you want to marry her" Rosemary says

"I haven't thought about it," Robert says

"Bull, I have watched you over the last year fall deeper and deeper in love with her" Rosemary says

"It's too early to think about it, it's only been 11 months," Robert says

"Your relationship hasn't exactly been the slowest moving come on, you said you loved her, asked her to move in, and have spent every moment possible with her since Rory and Finn's wedding, only thing you doing slow is waiting for sex," Rosemary says

"Ya I guess we are a fast moving couple in many ways and my family loves her, her dad loves me, and all our friends love her, I guess I have thought a little bit about it but not too deeply," Robert says

"I will accept that even if I don't believe it, I will let you go RJ seems to be done with the interrogation," Rosemary says

Robert walks towards April past RJ when RJ stops him

"Marry that girl, she loves you, and I mean to marry her before she changes her mind about you," RJ says and Robert snickers

"Hello darling, hopefully, my brother didn't scare you too much," Robert says

"No he's just looking out for his brother, he didn't do anything Rory wouldn't do for me," April says

"He seems to like you, he told me to marry you before you changed your mind about wanting to date me," Robert says

"I would never change my mind about wanting to date you. I'm willing to be with you as long as you will take me as any role you want me to be," April says

"Even if I wanted to make you my wife," Robert asks

"Yes, I'm willing to be a wife or girlfriend towards you, whatever you want me to be. I am in, all in" April says smiling

"That makes me happy," Robert says

"I'm glad," April says

April and Robert waltz to one of their favorite songs thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran, they forget anyone else is there and kiss to be interrupted by a woman pulling on April's arm screaming

"What the hell are you doing, I have to hear from a nanny that your having a graduation party and I guess my invite got lost, so I come here only to find you dancing with a man who is way too old for you and kissing him like some dirty slut," Anna says

"Excuse me, ma'am who are you," Robert asks

"Her mother, who the hell are you kissing my daughter like she's a slut" Anna yells

"Anna let go of April right now, your embarrassing them at her party," Luke says

"Seriously Luke you saw her kissing some man and dancing like a whore and you didn't stop it? I should have never let her live in the dorms I should have moved to New York and lived with her" Anna says

Luke pulls Anna out of the her race room to talk to her

"How could you let this happen, she's too young to dance like that and kiss a man like that" Anna says

"Anna you need to shut up right now, April is 23 and a college graduate, she's an adult. I support her and Robert's relationship. I like him he is a great man and treats her right. She also hasn't been living with Rory for some time now. You were not invited purposely to this party because even if she were with a guy her exact age, you would still try to control every aspect of her life" Luke says

"What do you mean their relationship? How long have you let this go on? What do you mean you like him? What do you mean she hasn't lived with Rory first some time where has she been living?" Anna shrieks

"God Anna calm down, she's safe. They are dating he's not a stranger, Rory has known him since her soft more year at Yale" Luke says

"He's the same age as Rory?" Anna shouts

"He graduated a year before Rory but is 35, he also loves April very much," Luke says

"I'm sure he says so trying to get into her pants, how long have they been together?... they haven't had sex have they?" Anna asks

"He's been nothing but a gentleman, they have been together almost a year, they met at the hospital when Rory's twins were born," Luke says

"Where has she been living Luke?" Anna asks

"Upper east side, two buildings away from Rory," Luke says

"Luke... with who" Anna shouts

"With Logan and Robert," Luke says

"You have been letting that man defile my daughter for this long and didn't feel the need to notify me of anything" Anna shouts

"She has her own bedroom, and I don't think they have gotten that far, and if they have it's not our business," Luke says

"Until he knocks her up and they break up," Anna says

"Anna, he wouldn't ever do that and neither did I, remember you left me and didn't tell me about her leaving her to find me when she was almost 13," Luke says

"She' not staying here, being around Rory and your wife has changed her into a new York floozy," Anna says

"Anna I'm sorry, but you can't make her go anywhere, and frankly I don't think you should be here if you can't calm down or your not wanted here," Luke says

"She will want me here, ask her" Anna shouts while Luke calls April

April, Robert, and Rory come out of the room

"Yes daddy," April asks crying

"Your mother wants to stay. She claims you would want her here," Luke says

"No, I don't want her here, she's already embarrassed me enough in front of my friends and family and Robert's siblings," April says

Rory gets on the phone

"How could you hide all this from me for almost a year, your turning into Rory, lying, whoring around lying to me. You know better" Anna says

"You know mother you weren't invited for a reason, the same reason I didn't tell you anything for the past two years, hear that mom two years, not 1. I also didn't tell you Rory paid for half of Yale, not a scholarship, I came here to get away from you. I'm also not whoring around I'm still a Virgin, and Rory didn't whore around either" April yells

"Please look at her yet again pregnant, whose baby is it this time Logan Huntzburger? Don't get enough child support from your baby daddy you needed to trap another rich man" Anna yells

"Excuse me, all 4 of my children have the same father. I'm married, and I didn't trap him, and this pregnancy sure as hell wasn't planned I didn't want 4 kids under 14 months apart but guess what it happened. If was to happen April have was to have sex with him she wouldn't be whoring around either, just remember you weren't a Virgin when you got with Luke and got knocked up never planning on telling him" Rory says

The security comes over

"We got a call about a disturbance Mrs. Morgan" one man says

"Yes please remove her and ban her from the property" Rory says

"You can't do that I want to talk to the owner of the hotel" Anna yells

" Yes I can, you want to ask the owner?" Rory asks

"Yes, they won't let you treat someone like this in their hotel" Anna says while the security guards snicker know what Rory's going to do

Rory calls Finn's cell

"Hi there's some out outside of the room asking to speak to you" Rory says

Finn steps out if the room

"Yes, someone wished to speak with me?" Finn says

"Yes, this woman seems to think she can have me kicked out and based from the hotel and this is my daughters party" Anna says

"Ms. Nardini, it us right?" Finn asks

"Yes" Anna says

"This woman has every right to kick you out for disrupting an event in my hotel, she has the power to do what she pleases" Finn says

"What is she screwing you behind her husband back" Anna says

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Finnigan Morgan, you have met my wife Rory already. Well of course you have she's Luke's other daughter" Finn says

"Uh...um... crap" Anna stutters

"Exactly, now goodbye Ms. Nardini I hope to never see you again, in any of my hotels. Boys take her to the security office and have her charged with trespassing and disturbing the peace" Finn says

"You can't do that" Anna shouts

"Yes I can you entered a private party, on my property and disturbed the peace" Finn say


	55. Chapter 55

"Ladies, are you ready to head back in," Finn asks

"Can I just sit out here for a few minute's alone, go to the bathroom and freshen up?" April asks

"Yes, of course, I will wait at the table for you," Robert says

After Rory, Finn and Robert went back to the party April quickly rushed off to the front desk

"Good evening welcome to the Plaza hotel, how can I help you today?" The man at the desk asks

"I would like to book a room for the night," April says

"Under What name?" He asks

"Danes, please," April says

"Alright, hold on I just have to make a call," he says

Two minute's later

"Alright Miss Danes we have a suite ready for you, would you like anything in the room, on the house of course," he says

"A bottle of champagne and some chocolate dipped fruit would be great," April says

"It will be ready in 15 minutes," he says

"Thank you, do you need my credit card to pay for the room?" April asks

"No miss, your a guest of Mr. And Mrs. Morgan's," he says

April rushes off to back to the party and heads to the table

"Hey babe," April says cheerily

"Your in a much better mood did someone slip you a happy pill," Robert asks jokingly

"No, just proud I stood up to my mom finally and watching her face when she realized she insulted Rory in front of her husband whose family owns this very hotel," April says

"I'm very proud you stood up to her finally. Any regrets or mind changing about us?" Robert asks

"Honestly no, I don't regret anything. I love you, and I could never regret us no matter what" April says

"Would you care to dance?" Robert asks

" I was waiting for you to ask," April says laughing

"Do you know how to do the tango?" Robert asks

"A little bit but you may have to show me," April says winking

"That I can do," Robert says

They danced the tango then they danced slowly to all of my by John Legend.

"I think I just want to spend some time alone with you, can we leave early" April whispers into his ear

"Yes, we can," Robert says

Robert and April walk up to Rory and Finn

"Hey man, thank you for letting me have the party here on such short notice. We are going to head out early April's not feeling the party vibe anymore" Robert says

"Sorry about my mom," April says

"Don't worry about it, she wasn't invited, and we had our fun shocking your mum anyways" Finn says

"Thank you for everything, can you let my dad know we left," April says

"Kitten, Don't mention it, have a good night," Finn says with a wink

"What was ghetto wink about Finn," Rory asks

"Remember the call I got when April was freshening up," Finn asks

"Ya, why?" Rory asks

"Seems someone was booking a room under Danes, and the name is flagged as a VIP name and to call me with any check-ins. It seems either Luke and Lorelai booked a room and ordered champagne and chocolate dipped fruit or April did and if it's April we know what may be going on" Finn says

"You think they will, and you think he will go along with it," Rory asks

"I don't think she would give him a chance, and I think after tonight she's going to do anything in her power to have him," Finn says

" I hope it goes well, and I know she booked the room. Luke hates campaign, my mom can't drink, and she hates fruit" Rory says

 **In the lobby**

"Hey the cars out this way," Robert says

"We aren't going home tonight. I want to stay here" April says

"Ok let's get a room," Robert says

"Got one already," April says smirking

"Oh, when did you do that," Robert asked

"I knew we wouldn't make it home, so I booked the room before I went back to the party," April says

"You minx," Robert says with a raised brow

April swung around to him and gave him a big kiss right there not seeing her mom was there till after,

"Let's get to our room," April says loud enough for her mother to hear

April grabs Robert's hand and heads to the elevator, once the elevator doors open they step on and head to their suite, once at their level she pulls him to their sweet

"What's the rush darling," Robert asks

"I just want you to myself," April says

"You got me, here's our room," Robert says swiping the keycard to unlock the door

Once they both are in the suite and the doors closing behind him she spins around and kisses him passionately pushing the door closed with his back, he lifts her up to his waist to carry her further into the suite never breaking their kiss, once they break apart for air Robert looks at April stunned

"Darling, what's gotten into you tonight. I'm not saying it's bad, but you seem to be initiating tonight" Robert says

"I can't... help it... you're the ... mmm... perfect man...I just want... to kiss you and ...be with you" April says between soft, gentle kisses

"Your... the perfect... woman and I ...want to kiss ...mmm and be with ...you too mmm," Robert says between their soft, gentle kisses

April pushes Roberts coat off his shoulders and nibbles on his earlobe while unbuttoning his shirt one at a time. He holds her check with one hand and uses his other hand to feel her body. She works her kisses down to his neck and chest as he starts to unzip her dress and lets it fall to the ground. She pushes his shirt off his shoulder's, and it hits the ground. She moves her hands to the front of his pants and unbuckles his belt and unbuttons and zips his pants, while he kisses her neck and undoes her bra letting it fall to the ground. She pulls at his boxers trying to shred one of the last things between them, and he groans as her soft bare skin rubs against his erect penis when she pushes the boxers down, Robert begins kissing his way down April body pushing her panties down and rubbing her clit gently.

"Oh, Robert... Mmmmm that feels good" April moans as she's digging her nails into Robert's shoulders.

"Does... it... fell... better... then... this" Robert asks while flicking her clit with his tongue

"Oh... God... no... don't... stop... Mmmmm" April moans

He puts his hands threw her legs and put her legs over his shoulder's to lift her and carry her to the bed laying himself on his back. She flips herself carefully so she's face down on top of him and begins to suck on him

"Oh God woman, I love you" Robert moans before he goes back to what he was doing

When April moans it makes Robert get even harder and more excited until she lets out a series of large moans making him erupt like a volcano inside of April's mouth

"Now that's done we can move on," April says flipping around to be face to face with Robert and rubbing herself on his slightly still erect penis

"Darling, you shouldn't do that your going to wake him again," Robert says while groaning

"That's the point," April says with an evil grin while flicking her hips on top of him and leaning down to kiss him passionately

"Oh God, I need a cold shower. I can't handle any more of this grinding before we go any Further, we can't go further" Robert says

"Why not babe, you want too, and I want to," April says

"I... I... I didn't plan this, so I didn't bring anything" Robert says

"Oh we can go further, I never leave the house without one in case this happened," April says smiling pulling the condom from her clutch

"You are the most amazing woman," Robert says as she gets off on him opens the condom and rolls it on

"I'm...just ... smart" April says kissing up his body as she straddles him

"Are you sure your ready for this" Robert asks

"Never been more ready," April says

"If it hurts too much I will stop just let me know," Robert says

"Mmmmm hmm" April moans starting to rub on him again before she slowly owners herself on him while he kisses her and holds her tight

Robert can feel her tense up call few times and pull up a bit, but she moans lightly and moves back down until he's fully inside her

"Mmmmm babe, I'm fully in you" Robert moans

"It feels so good Mmmmmmmmm" April moans as Robert flips her onto her back and takes over for April, he pumps in and out of her slowly speeding up as her moans get louder and louder as he speeds up

"Oh God don't stop, Mmmmm it feels so good" April moans

Robert can feel her tightening around him and sticks with that pace, so he doesn't lose control himself. *my God she's so tight if I'm not careful I'm going to lose control fast, I need to make it last we only have one condom* Robert thinks to himself, he leans towards her using his arms to hover over her and kiss her passionately, she starts moaning louder again

"Oh God, like that... Mmmmm it feels so good, faster oh godddddd Yesss mmmmmmm mmmmmmm Uhhhh mmmmmmm " April moans

Robert does as she asks and quickens his pace, he feels her tightening around him again and can't slow himself down to keep his control, he pumps faster and deeper until they both moan "Oh God yessssss" simultaneously

"I'm not done yet darling," Robert says starting to pump deeper and faster again making her moan out his name over and over until she finally cums so hard it makes him instantly cum.

"Wow, I know what all the hype about sex is now, it's amazing. It hurt a bit at first, but it was worth it" April says breathing heavily

"Waiting for today was for sure worth it, I actually couldn't hold myself back, I wanted to keep pleasuring you all night," Robert says

"I want you to keep pleasuring me all night, and I don't want to get out of this bed till I'm walking funny" April says smirking

"I wish we could but we can't without condoms," Robert says

"We have condoms, that was 1 of 12, and we can go all night long if you wish," April says

" I can go as long as you want me too but I may need food and drink breaks," Robert says

"Champaign and chocolate covered fruit is on the table," April says

"Did you plan this" Robert asks

"No I planned on intensely making out, drinking to oblivion and eating fruit until whatever it was I was previously upset about went away, but apparently all I needed was sex with the man I love," April says

"Mind-blowing sex at that" Robert chuckles

"I hope it's that good every time," April says

"I have no doubt it will be every time," Robert says leaning in to kiss her neck

"While I remember I have a graduation present for you, part of it is for us," Robert says

Robert hands her a rectangular Tiffany's box and an envelope

"What do I open first," April asks

"The box then the envelope," Robert says

April opens the box to find a beautiful white gold charm bracelet with some charms. A grad cap with tassel charm, a heart lock charm, a Christmas tree charm, and heart tag "A" charm, a love charm, a blue Tiffany bag charm, a New York charm, a crown charm, a Vespa charm and an Eiffel tower charm.

"What do the charms stand for, I know some of them but I'm confused with others," April says

"The love charm symbolizes saying "I love you" to each other. The Christmas tree charm symbolizes our first Christmas together. The grad cap and tussle symbolizes your college graduation. The Tiffany's blue bag charm symbolizes our shopping sprees. The new York charm symbolizes where we met and live. The A charm is for April. The heart lock charm symbolizes locking our hearts together. The crown charm symbolizes that LDB event. The Vespa charm symbolizes our upcoming getaway to New Haven, and you have to open up the envelope to explained the Eiffel tower" Robert says

She opens the envelope to find two first class plane tickets to Paris for July 8th - 21st.

"You're taking me to Paris for two weeks for our one year?" April asks

"Yes, you said you always wanted to go to Paris one day, so now you get two weeks in Paris with the man you love," Robert says

"Did I mention how much I love you recently?" April says

"If you hadn't told me you sure showed me," Robert says smiling


	56. Chapter 56

**June 20th**

Over the last few days, Robert and April stayed in bed making love and enjoying being close only to take food and drink breaks.

"You know I hate this, but I do have to go to work today, I have a few things to do before we go on our little vacation Wednesday," Robert says

"I know, but I will be waiting right here for you when you get home," April says

"That's what makes work worth it, knowing I'm coming back to you," Robert says

"You sure work isn't worth the paycheck, I'm sure work keeps you in the life your accustomed too," April says

"That to bust best of all it keeps me able to spoil you," Robert says

"Even if I don't need to be spoiled," April says

"You love it, so what are you thinking about doing today," Robert asks

"I think I may go visit the baby baker herself," April says

"I'm sure she would love company, she must be ready to pop," Robert says

"Yes and she hasn't heard from me since the party since we have been a little... busy," April says with a smirk

"She's going to want details so be prepared for 100 questions," Robert says

"I know, trust me I know," April says as Robert walks out the door heading to work

"A car will be here in an hour to take you home," Robert says

"Thank you, babe," April says

Later that afternoon April went over to visit Rory.

"Oh sister of mine how I have missed you," Rory says as April walks in the door

"I missed you too now dish on your days of incommunicado," Rory says

"We were not incommunicado, he called into work, and I text you I was OK before we turned our phones off," April says

"OK so what did you two do locked in a hotel room for the last four nights exactly," Rory asks with a raised brow

"We spent some romantic and in tamale time together. I must say I know what all the hype about sex is neither of us wanted to leave the room today" April says

"So you finally did it, and it was good," Rory asks

"It was better than good, and it felt amazing to be that close to him," April says

"I'm glad you had a good experience, my first time wasn't exactly the smartest thing I did, but it felt good at the time," Rory says

"I know, I remember you telling me about it when I told you I was being teased for being a 17-year-old virgin," April says

"Hey its always better to be 100% sure your ready then do it just to get it over with," Rory says

"He also gave this to me as a graduation present," April says showing Rory her charm bracelet

"What's with the Eiffel Tower charm?" Rory asked

"He is taking me to Paris for two weeks for our anniversary," April says

"Wow, that's romantic. Make sure to visit the Eiffel tower and get a kiss oh and put a lock on the lock bridge" Rory says

"I will try for sure, I don't know what he has planned for our visit yet," April says

 **June 30th**

Today is Harper and Richie's 1st birthday party, Finn and Rory decided to keep it fairly small. Everyone from stars hollow and their close friends and family gathered at the Dragonfly Inn to celebrate the twins turning one. Lorelai set up a carnival theme party with cotton candy, popcorn, candy apples, snow cones and all the other carnival treats. There were games and a petting zoo along with a small puppet show. Richie and Harper got spoiled like crazy with gifts and treats.

 **July 15th**

"Happy anniversary babe," April says

"Happy anniversary, " Robert says leaning over to kiss April

"What are we doing today, many things particular?" April asks

"I was thinking maybe some shopping, a romantic dinner, perhaps a romantic walk around Paris after dark to look at the lights," Robert says

"Sounds like a fantastic time," April says smiling

"We should head out for lunch and then get started," Robert says

After Robert and April had got ready, they headed out and had lunch at a beautiful little cafe near the hotel and did a lot of shopping after that having each boutique send their bags to their hotel as they shopped. Around 6 pm they decided it was time to head back to the hotel to change for their walk and dinner.

"Darling, do you want to have dinner in the restaurant here or just walk and find a place?" Robert asks

"We will go for a walk and when we are hungry find a place," April says

"That settles it then, make sure to bring a wrap in case it cools off a lot tonight," Robert says as he walks towards the door

"Thank you for reminding me. I wouldn't want to have to end the walk because I'm cold," April says walking to him at the door

Once they left the hotel the walk around the streets of Paris hand in hand, hopelessly in love with each other.

"Paris is the most beautiful place I have seen In my life," April says

"Anywhere you are, is beautiful to me," Robert says leaning into kiss April

"Cheeseball" April says smirking

"It's true, it may be cheesy, but it's so very true," Robert says

After a few hours of walking, April and Robert found a nice little restaurant to have dinner at. After dinner, they continued their walk and eventually found their way to the Eiffel tower.

"I have to show you the most beautiful sight in Paris at night," Robert says leading her to the Eiffel Tower

"It's closed we can't go up there," April says

"We are going up privately," Robert says

"What, how did you..." April asks

"I arranged it when we first got here for tonight," Robert says

"Your amazing" April says

"Only because you are so amazing," Robert says as they get on the elevator up

Once they got to the top, they stepped onto the platform.

"Wow, Paris is beautiful at night from up here," April says

"Still not as beautiful as you," Robert says

"Thank you, but this is an amazing sight," April says looking out over all the lights of Paris

"Are you happy?" Robert asks

"Yes very, are you?" April asks

"Yes I am, there's only one thing that would make me happier," Robert says

"Oh... what's that" April asks sounding slightly worried

"If you were my wife," Robert says

"What..."April says turning to Robert seeing him down on one knee

"April Marie Danes, I don't know everything, but I do know I can't live without you, you make me the happiest man alive, will you marry me?" Robert asks

April starts to tear up and leans down to him

"Yes, I didn't think you would ever want to marry me," April says

"It was never a question for me if I wanted to marry you it was when I wanted to marry you," Robert says

"How long have you been planning this?" April asks

"Since your graduation party, I asked your dad for his blessing that night," Robert asks

"Did he know you were going to ask me like this?" April asks

"I wasn't even sure until today when I was going to ask or how. It just happened tonight and here was the perfect night and spot" Robert says

"Omg, we have to tell everyone and my dad... I have to call him... what time is it in stars hollow" April says

"It's still early, how about we head to the hotel and faceting him and then faceting everyone else," Robert says

"Yes, we also need something to celebrate with," April says

"I will arrange that, now let's head back to the hotel," Robert says

Once at the hotel Robert asks the concert to send up a bottle of their most expensive champagne and some chocolate covered strawberry's then they head to their room

April dials her dad's cell number

"Hello, how's Paris" Luke asks

"Amazing, we went up the Eiffel Tower to see the lights at night, and something happened," April says

"Dirty" Lorelai says in the background

"Lorelai... nothing like that... Robert asked me to marry him" April says showing off her ring

"It's beautiful. I'm taking it you said yes," Lorelai asks

"I would be crazy to say no to the man I love. You are OK with this right daddy?" April asks

"If I weren't I wouldn't give my blessing, all I ask is no kids till your married please," Luke says

"I can do that, it's the plan anyway," April says

"Congratulations kid, I'm happy for you," Lorelai says

"Thank you, love you both bye," April says before she hangs up

"That went well. Now we have to call everyone else and let them know" April says

"They happen to all be with Finn so let's call," Robert says as he dials Finns cell

"Hello" Finn answers

"Hello from Paris," Robert says

"What do we owe this facetime too?" Finn asks

"Well first is everyone there?" April asks

"Yes, they are here hold on," Finn says as everyone else gathers around the phone

"So what's going on?" Rory asks

"Well I asked April something tonight," Robert says

"What?" Colin asks

"To be my wife," Robert says

"Please tell me you didn't elope," Julie says

"No no, I asked her to marry me," Robert says

"And what did she say?" Rory asks smirking

"What does this tell you," April says as she shows them the ring

"OMG, Congratulations. I want details" Rory says

"Top of the Eiffel tower asked me if I was happy I said yes, I asked him if he was he said only thing that could make him happier is me being his wife and in shocked, I turned to him, and he was on one knee," April says

"That's so sweet, we will for sure have to celebrate when you get back, and you better have pictures," Rory says

"We took a lot so far, and we will see you all soon bye," April says before she hangs up

"Seems like the only people we need to tell still is your family," April says

"Oh they already knew, the ring your wearing is a family heirloom," Robert says

"What... how old is it?" April asks

"1930's about. it was the ring that the oldest male has used to propose to his future wife Robert says

"Robert... isn't RJ older than you, why did you get the ring," April asks

"Here's the thing about RJ he may never get married as he's well gay and most of our extended family are very religious he doesn't feel right getting married. he told my dad to give me the ring to give to you, and my brother likes you," Robert says

"Oh wow, so is there anything else I should know about these siblings you have," April asks

"Well let me see, RJ is gay but has had a boyfriend for about ten years, Alexa was married, she got married right out of high school too miles, he was in the military. Alanna is what you would call a commitment-phobic, she has never had an exclusive relationship last longer than six months, Anastasia has been with her boyfriend since she was 16, they are enjoying dating and avoiding marriage, that's about all I can think of off hand" Robert says

"Your family sounds reasonable... no terrifying things. Where are miles anyways?" April asked

"Unfortunately miles and the unborn baby passed away in a car crash when Alexa was 28 weeks pregnant, a drunk driver hit them, she was never the same since and hasn't been serious with anyone either," Robert says

"Oh wow, does she ever talk about them?" April asks

"Yes, she goes to high schools and talks about how drunk driving affected her life. It's helped her greave the loss of her husband and son" Robert says

"So she knew what the baby was, that must have been hard," April says

"It was hard on her they named him after our great grandfather Luther," Robert says


	57. Chapter 57

Robert and April spent their last week in Paris enjoying being engaged. They shopped more, went to all the sights, put a lock on the lock bridge. Robert took April to meet one of his longtime friends Angelo, who was a fashion designer and he insisted on designing April something that she would love. On their last day before heading home, they ran into Odette.

"Robert, is that you?" Odette says

"Oh hi, how are you doing," Robert asks

"I couldn't be better, as you can see I had my baby. Doesn't she look like him?" Odette says

"I don't see it sorry," Robert says

"Hi, who are you," Odette says giving April a dirty look

"Sorry for my manners, this is April Danes, my fiancee. April darling this is Odette" Robert says

"Danes as in Rory's step-sister...?" Odette say

"Yes, she would happen to be Rory's step-sister," Robert says

"Odette as in Logan's ex, Odette. Pleased to meet you" April says

"Of course that family getting their hooks into men with money" Odette scoffs

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are exactly? Last I checked you got pregnant and tried to pin the baby on Logan even though you didn't have sex with him and it's not your business who Rory and I end up with, and I didn't pursue Robert he perused me" April says

"You probably did what Rory did anyways, get pregnant to make him marry you," Odette says

"Odette you have no idea what you're talking about. Rory didn't purposely get pregnant to make someone marry her she and Finn didn't date for quite some time after she got pregnant. It was also him pursuing her also, and as for April she's not pregnant, and I pursued her and trust me when I say I know she's not after my money... unlike some people she isn't a gold digger, that reminds me how's bankruptcy going?" Robert asks as he walks away with April

"Wow, she's a piece of work," April says

"That was her being nice. She was even more horrible to me, Colin and Finn when Logan wasn't around, and she was awful to Logan too" Robert says

"Why did he marry her if she's so horrible," April asks

"His dad made him, she also was a different person when anyone but Logan, myself, Finn and Colin were around," Robert says

"I was just thinking how long have we been having sex about?" April asks

"About five weeks why?" Robert asks

"Oh crap... we need to find a pharmacy, and I hope you can read French," April says

"You have me worried here what's wrong," Robert asks

"Robert I hadn't had my period since before we started sleeping together... I'm late" April says

"Oh, let's go get a test and to be sure I will take you to the Dr's at home also," Robert says

"Oh god my dad will kill me," April says

"Your father, Rory, and Finn will kill me. How do you feel about a short engagement" Robert asks

"Right about now it sounds perfect," April says

April and Robert find a pregnancy test and rush off back to the hotel to take it.

"So it's truth time, how do you feel?" Robert asks

"Scared, nervous maybe I don't know. what about you?" April asks

"Scared, but excited," Robert says

"Excited why?" April asks

"Think about it, we could have made something beautiful from our love, yes it's scary and unplanned, but it is also beautiful if you think about it," Robert says

"Ya it is but we also aren't married, and I don't have a job," April says

"We are engaged, we can be married quickly if we want and as for a job you don't need to work if you don't want too, or I can help you out," Robert says

"I want to work, even if it's just until I have our baby in my arms," April says

"Well I can talk to a few people, Finn may know someone too or my sisters," April says

"What does the test say?" Robert asks

"I'm too scared to look can you," April asks

Robert flips over the test and looks

"Looks like we are having a baby," Robert says

"REALLY! we made a human... together" April says excitedly

"Looks like it but we will confirm for sure when we get home until a Dr confirms let's not get too excited alright," Robert says

"I know, I didn't think I would feel that way... I'm happy that we could be having a baby," April says

"Well we know if it happens that we will deal with it, now let's head to the airport we have a flight to catch and a Dr to see," Robert says

Robert and April settle into their first class seats and relax until they land in New York, immediately making plans to see a Dr as soon as they can. Robert made arrangements for someone he knew from the LDB who was a Dr to open up his office just so they could confirm if April were indeed pregnant, they were also told to bring the test she took in.

 **July 22nd 9 am New York City**

"So Jeff, please keep this between the 3 of us there are a few people who would kill me if it got out one of them being Finn Morgan," Robert says

"Dr patient privilege don't worry I wouldn't tell anyone, congratulations on the engagement by the way," Jeff says

"Thank you," April says

Jeff looks at the test for a few minute's

"Can I see the test you took in Paris?" Jess asks

"Yes sure here it is," Robert says handing the test and the box to Jeff

"Well I can tell you that as of right now your not showing up as pregnant, I will send you for a blood test to make sure and the reason this test showed up positive is, well it's an ovulation test, you were ovulating," Jeff says

"Omg, but what about my period, I have never been late before," April says

"Lots of things can cause a late or missed period, and you could have even mistaken your period as spotting or it was so light that you didn't realize it," Jeff says

"Could losing my virginity have something to do with it?" April asks

"If you had bleeding after that could have very well been your period," Jeff says

"I didn't bleed a lot," April says

"That happens sometimes. Now, are you going to be trying for a baby or trying to prevent a child? I can send you for blood work, and once that comes back you can start birth control if you would like I can prescribe that" Jeff says

"I think I want to go on birth control. I promised my dad no kids till after the wedding. He's been good about our relationship so far, so I don't want to upset him" April says laughing

"I think that's best I like being alive with all my body parts attached," Robert says

"Alright, go for a blood test no later than a week from today, and I will have the results within 24 hours if you don't hear from me by Monday evening you can start your birth control just remember it takes a full month to work efficiently so until then use protection," Jeff says

"Thank you, and we always do use protection," Robert says

"Anything for a member, I hope it all works out for you," Jeff says

 **July 27th**

April went and got her blood tests done on the 23rd and met with Dr. Jeff on the 24th to find out she wasn't pregnant, so she started her birth control that day. Robert and April were released but also sad about the news, but ultimately it was for the best as they could have been in a lot of trouble.

Rory is 36 weeks pregnant and still thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being pregnant knowing it will come to an end in the next 3-4 weeks. Finn loved seeing Rory so happy, and content in her pregnancy, other than the loss of one of the babies her pregnancy had gone well and easy. After work, tonight Rory, Finn, and the kids were going to the regular Friday night dinner with their friends. Rory and been feeling a little off most of the day, she just ignored it thinking it was just her nerves about knowing in a few short weeks her family of 4 will be a family of 6.

 **5:00pm**

"Good evening Mrs. Morgan," Finn says

"Good evening Mr. Morgan," Rory says back

"How are you feeling love," Finn asks

"A bit uneasy, I think the realization that we are close to having four kids under 2 is finally fully hitting me," Rory says

"I'm sorry that my boys just love your eggs," Finn says smirking

"It's not your fault, we didn't know it would happen so soon," Rory says smiling

"Do you still feel up to dinner tonight? We can always stay in" Finn says

"No I look forward to our Friday nights all together I'm looking forward to seeing pictures from April, and Robert's trip to Paris," Rory says

"Ok let's get ready, dinner is 6:00 at Antonio's, " Finn says

"What are you going to wear?" Rory asks

"I'm going casual tonight, Polo and jeans. What about you" Finn asks

"I'm thinking a casual wrap dress, a pair of low heels, nothing fancy," Rory says

After they got dressed they headed to dinner and met with everyone in their normal room.

"Rory you look stunning tonight," Steph says

"So do you, I'm feeling a bit off today, I think I'm just nervous," Rory says

"I hope your not getting sick or anything," Steph says

"No, just worried about soon having four baby's, it's going to be a lot of work," Rory says

"Just remember it will all be worth it when you and Finn send them off to college and your enjoying having the house alone again," Colin says

"That's if we don't have more kids down the line," Rory says

"You're willing to have more kids still?" April asks

"Yes both my pregnancies have been amazing, I love being pregnant," Rory says

"She looks fantastic pregnant also," Finn says smirking

"Pregnancy does suit you," April says

"So April I hope you have pictures for me? and details of Paris," Rory says

"Yes, Paris was amazing. We did the lock Bridge, The Eiffel Tower during the day and privately at night. We ate a lot, and we shopped way too much, we did the tourist things. We made love anywhere we could. I had the pleasure of meeting the most aweful woman ever, though I was pregnant, met Angelo who insisted on designing me something, got engaged, drank a lot of wine and champagne and walked all over Paris" April says

"Hold on did you say you thought you were pregnant?" Rory asked

"Yup, our last day the when we ran into her royal horribleness I realized well actually thought I was late and we accidentally bought an ovulation test not pregnancy test," April says

"Haven't you always used protection?" Rory asks

"Yes but as you know condoms aren't 100%, and I was switching birth control methods," April says

"I'm taking it her royal horribleness is a particular lying ex-wife of mine," Logan asks

"You got it, she called me and Rory gold diggers and accused both of us of getting pregnant to snag a wealthy man," April says

"You're not even pregnant... and she tried to pin a child on me even after we still hadn't slept together," Logan says

"Don't forget her whole situation caused her to have to file bankruptcy, she's even still trying to insist her daughter looks like you but the kid has curly black hair and a tan, it could pass as Finns baby easier" Robert said

"Anything you want to tell me, Finn? " Rory asks smirking

"Love there is even less of a chance of that baby being mine then it is that Logan is the father," Finn says

"That's what I thought," Rory says


	58. Chapter 58

While everyone chat and cough up and everything that they had been up to the last few weeks Rory had started feeling even more off than earlier and April noticed.

"Rory, come to the girl's room with me," April says

"Umm sure," Rory says following April

"Rory are you OK. You look kind of green" April says

"I'm sure I'm fine I just feel a bit nauseous probably just from the way the twins are positioned," Rory says

"Rory, can you feel them moving still" April asks

"Ya, not as much as normal but they are probably just resting" Rory say

"Rory if your not feeling well before we leave tonight you should go make sure everything is OK," April says

"Ya sure, I guess, but I know nothing is wrong," Rory says

"Rory promise me you will go," April says

"Yes mother," Rory says raising her brow

"Hey I resent that comment, I'm just worried you look sick and I know it's not good to be sick this late in a multiple pregnancy, if you don't go I will tell Finn and your mom, and we both know Finn will fawn over you," April says

"I know, I just want to enjoy my bed as long as possible, and if I go into the hospital I will be in a super uncomfortable bed that I can't sleep in," Rory says

"I know, let's get back to the table," April says

 **15 minutes later**

Rory winces and moves her hand to her side

"Rory are you ok" step asks

"Ya just got kicked in the side that's all," Rory says

Rory winces again and races to her back on the opposite side to rub it

"Rory..." April says in a questioning tone

"I'm fine just a back twinge," Rory says

April starts watching Rory stomach and notices it tensing up

"Finn put your hands on her stomach and tell me if you notice anything," April says

"Her stomach is hard, " Finn says

"Rory stand up now," April says

Rory stands up and feel Rory's belly

"Rory your going and your going now or I'm telling," April says

"What we're is she going?" Finn asks confused

"April wants me to get checked out at the hospital... she thinks something wrong," Rory says

"I didn't say that I just think that those pains she's having along with being nauseous and a tight belly could be signs of something," April says

"It's too early for that, I have a few more weeks," Rory says

"You are 36 weeks maybe we should get you checked out, better safe than sorry. You know I worry, and I have read a lot about twin pregnancy seeing as it's in our blood" April says

"Fine but when they say it's nothing I'm going to tell you I told you so," Rory says

"OK, if they tell you that I will lay off," April says

"You guys finish dinner and go on as planned we will meet you at the hospital alright," Rory says

"OK see you in awhile," Julie says

After April, Robert, Finn, and Rory left for the hospital

"She's in labor isn't she," Logan asks

"Sure as hell sounds like it, she's probably in back labor, and that's why she's feeling off because the contractions may be light but enough to make her feel bit sick," Rosemary says

"I know why you would know oh pregnancy guru/midwife, but how would April know the signs and not Rory," Colin asks

"She said she read a lot of books on twins, some maybe have been pregnancy books and some books, Most list the different symptoms of labor," Rosemary says

"That's good info to have," Steph says

"We probably shouldn't plan on seeing them tonight then I guess," Logan says

"If she's in labor you sure as hell know I'm going to be there for Finn and Rory," Colin says

"Me too," Steph says

"I don't know about you hunky, but I think me and you should be too, Harper and Richie will need someone to watch them, and you are their godfather," Julie says

"I guess we just go to rosemary's until we hear more since she's the closest to the hospital, " Logan says

"I agree let's go," Rosemary says

Logan, Julie, rosemary, Steph and Colin all head to Rosemary's house and relax on the couches watching movies waiting to hear any news about Rory.

 **At the hospital**

Rory gets checked in and is checked out by a nurse right away

"We are going to give you an ultrasound and check these babies for you then if everything is good we will hook you up to fetal monitors, and we will see what's going on," the nurse says

"OK, I'm not worried, but my sister seems to think something is going on," Rory says

"It sounds like you could be having Braxton Hicks, but you could be in labor and just not know it yet," the nurse says

"I don't feel contractions not even Braxton Hicks," Rory says

"Some women feel their contractions and think they are just muscle spasms, mostly if the baby or babies are facing towards their mom's spine," the nurse says

"Oh, but I'm only 36 weeks it's still too early," Rory says

"Twins are typically born around 37 weeks, so it's not that early. Now let's check them out" the nurse said

The ultrasound machine gets rolled over, and a tech does the ultrasound and checks out everything.

"They are both good, going, head down and strong heartbeats, no distress and they are facing your back," the tech says

"Let's get these fetal heart rate monitors on then, and we will monitor you for a bit and see if we can spot anything going on. If you need anything, g just press the call button" the nurse says

"Thank you I will," Rory says

"So... I told you nothing was wrong" Rory says

"I didn't say anything was wrong I. Just said you should be checked out, remember you could still be in labor," April says

"No, I would be in more pain if I was," Rory says

"Love, the nurse, even said your spasms might be contractions and you feeling sick could be from labor," Finn says

 **15 minutes later**

"Hey just came to check your strip to see if we can see any contractions," the nurse says

"I Umm think you may find a big one," Rory says

"Why did you feel a contraction," the nurse asks

"No I don't think so, but I felt something... either my water is breaking, or I'm peeing, and I can't stop," Rory says

"OK, everyone but husband out, I have to check and see," the nurse says

"Please can they stay, they will stay up by my head," Rory says

"Yes fine, get up there," the nurse says before she lifts Rory gown and checks Rory cervix

"I think we should get the doctor in here soon," the nurse says

"Why is everything ok," Rory asks

"Yes, did your Dr give you a steroid shot for the Twins," the nurse asks

"Yes, why?" Rory asks

"Your defiantly in labor, your 8cm dilated," the nurse says

"What... that's not possible I haven't felt anything" Rory says

"You see these spikes here?" The nurse asks

"Yes," Rory says

"Those are your contractions, your most likely feeling back spasms and maybe a tiny bit of tummy tightening," the nurse says

"Oh god, Finn call my mom she's going to freak," Rory says

"I will call everyone else," Robert says

Just as Finn gets on the phone with Lorelai Rory finally feels her first contraction and lets out a small squeal

"Hello Finn" Lorelai answers

"Hello beautiful, Rory wanted me to call you..." Finn replies being interrupted by Rory

"ahh ahh that hurts," Rory says rubbing her belly

"What's wrong, are the babies alright?" Lorelai asks frantically

"Yes, we just got to the hospital about a half hour ago, and she's 8cm dilated," Finn says

"What how... why did it take her so long to get in the hospital," Lorelai asks

"To be honest that's the first contraction she felt, she was feeling nations all day and had a few muscle spasms, but it was a0ril who convinced her to come and get checked," Finn says

"I'm on my way tell her to cross her legs she can have them without her mommy there," Lorelai says

"You should stay at home, and we don't need you going into labor also because your rushing to get here and chances are they will be here soon. You can come tomorrow and make sure your not driving" Finn says

"Ok, keep me updated and let me know details if they come before I get there tomorrow," Lorelai says

"Will do, mom" Finn says before he hangs up

"Ahhhhhh shitttttt... Finn, I hate you, you did this to me" Rory screams during a contraction

"I'm sorry love, " Finn says

"I'm sorry Finn I don't mean it I love you this just really hurts all of a sudden... ahh ahh shittttttt" Rory groans

"Listen you two be nice to mommy right now, and this hurts her more than it hurts you," Finn says rubbing Rory's belly

"I think that helped they stopped stretching, keep rubbing my belly please," Rory says

" As you wish, love," Finn says as he continues to rub and talk to her belly

Dr. Black walks in the room

"I hear there is about to be two more Morgan's in New York," Dr. Black says

"Yes, they just started causing mommy pain and the only thing helping is daddy rubbing my belly," Rory says gritting her teeth through a contraction

"Well let's check and see how things are progressing," Dr. Black says

"Please do, I have to almost be ready to push," Rory says

"Just over 8cm, now tell me what happened today after I saw you," Dr. Black asks

"nothing, I went home to eat breakfast and started to think that in a few more weeks I would be a mother of 4. I began to feel a little nauseous and a little off, and I have felt like that all day but tonight at dinner it got a bit worse and a baby kicked me in the side then I had a few backs spasms. My sister insisted I come here to get checked out because I was looking green, then when we got here we did, and ultrasound and I got hooked up to the monitors. 15 minutes later I felt like I was peeing and couldn't stop and the nurse checked me, and I was 8cm dilated, it wasn't until about five minutes ago I felt my first contraction" Rory says

"It sounds like you have been in labor all day without knowing, it's a good thing you came in tonight when you did you may not have made it here to give birth," Dr. Black says

"Oh, I feel like a bad mom, I didn't even know I was in labor," Rory says

"Calm down Rory, and you didn't know," Dr. Black says

"I feel like I should have known," Rory says

"Love, none of us knew," Finn says

"April did, why didn't I'm the one who's been pregnant before," Rory says crying

"I honestly didn't think you were in labor. I thought that they might have been in distress. You had said they hadn't been moving as much as normal for a few hours" April says

"Oh... so everything will be ok then, they aren't too early," Rory asks

"No, We expected them within two weeks so they are right on track and this is part of the reason you got the steroid shot last week we wanted to make sure their lungs were developed if they did come early. Are we good now, do you have more questions?" Dr. Black says

"No, I'm good," Rory says calmed down

"Ok the nurse will keep an eye on you, and I will be back in an hour to check on you also, remember if you need anything or feel like you need to use the bathroom page the nurse," Dr. Black says

"Thank you, Dr. Black," Finn says


	59. Chapter 59

**10:00pm**

"Hi Rory, came in to check you if it's alright," the nurse says

"Yes," Rory says rolling over on her back to have her cervix checked

"Hmm still just over 8cm, I'm going to call Dr. Black and see what he says," the nurse says

"OK thank you," Rory says

The nurse walks out of the room to call the Dr

"Finn, I can't do this anymore I have been sitting at just over 8cm for over 2 hours and feeling mega-contractions, I'm tired I need to sleep," Rory says crying

"Hopefully Dr. Black has a suggestion to help you along," Finn says

 **After five minutes Dr. Black comes into the room**

"I heard your not doing too well, I'm just going to check you, and we will figure things out from there," Dr. Black says

"Dr. Black I don't know if I can do this anymore I'm tired, and this hurts," Rory says tearing up

"We have a few options, I can give you Pitocin to hopefully make you dilate more and give you pain management drugs so you can rest, you can try walking around to see if that helps or we can give you a C-section as soon as an operating room is open," Dr. Black says

"Pain drug and Pitocin I think would be best I can't walk, and I want to avoid a C-section if I can I have 2 active 13-month-Olds at home," Rory says

"It will warn you if you don't progress within 2 hours you will need to have a C-section," Dr. Black says

"Well I have 2 hours to prepare to have a C-section, and if I deliver first then all is good," Rory says

"OK I will call the anesthesiologist then," Dr. Black says

Dr. Black tells the nurse to administer the Pitocin and head to call the anesthesiologist

"Any idea what my pain management will be?" Rory asks

"I think an epidural is what Dr. Black is asking to in case you need to have a C-section if you don't progress," the nurse says

"So no pain and 2 hours of sleep?" Rory asks

"Hopefully no pain so you can sleep till your ready to give birth," the nurse says

Before the nur1se was finished administering the Pitocin, the anesthesiologist came in

"So, my lifesaver what do I get today," Rory asks

"Your getting an epidural, Dr. Black insisted you need to try and get sleep," the anesthesiologist says

"Your an angel you know that, make sure I can't feel anything I want to sleep as good as I can till these two need to come out," Rory says

"I will do my best," the anesthesiologist says

 **Ten minutes later**

Rory is fast asleep, so Finn calls Robert and April

"Hello brother-in-law" April answers

"Hello, how are the kids doing?" Finn asks

"Sound asleep, how's Rory did she have them yet," April asks

"She hasn't progressed she's regressed a bit, so they gave her an epidural and something to hopefully push her along, so she's happily sleeping now," Finn says

" I hope they are all ok," April says

"They will be, but if nothing changes by midnight she has to have a c-section, and we are avoiding that," Finn says

"Keep us updated please, Robert wants to talk to you hold on," April says

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" Robert asks

"I'm a bit worried, but I can't wait to meet the newest additions to the family," Finn says

"Why are you worried," Robert asks

"I think if Rory is too tired to push or doesn't progress she will feel like she failed because she has to have a c-section," Finn says

"I hope not if she needs a c-section it's just what's best f9r her and the babies there's nothing you can do at that point," Robert says

"I know that, but you know how upset she's been over everything tonight she already feels horrible," Finn says

"I know, make sure you let us know what's happening so we can bring the kids in to hopefully meet their new siblings in the morning, send pictures too," Robert says

"I will," Finn says before he hangs up

 **11:45pm**

The nurse comes into the room to check Rory's progress and wakes Rory

"Sorry sweetie, I have to check if your ready" the nurse says

"I hope I progressed," Rory says

The nurse checks Rory

"Sorry sweetie, still at 8cm, I will call Dr. Black and let him know," the nurse says

Finn wakes up hearing Rory cry

"Love what's wrong," Finn asks

"Get ready to go in the OR I didn't progress at all" Rory says

"Love, it will be fine, April and Robert said they would handle the kids for the weekend and Emma said until we hire someone to help you she will come stay with us and help you when I'm at work, but I'm taking all next week off work also," Finn says

"Really, when did you make all the arrangements?" Rory asks

"While you were asleep, I wanted to make sure we had a backup plan, Robert and April offered, my dad agreed I need to be home with you for the week and my sister insisted on helping," Finn says

"Thank you, I was scared to have a C-section thinking about how hard it would be to recover if I can't lift anything bigger then the babies," Rory said

"I know you were that's why I made sure to figure it out so if the need arose I could tell you the plan to calm you before surgery," Finn says

"Come lay with me please, I need to be in your arms right now," Rory says

"Yes ma'am, I can't say no to my pregnant wife," Finn says laughing

"Your a smart man Finnigan Morgan a very smart man," Rory says

"Hey I got you into this situation the least I can do is comfort you," Finn says

"Just remember we are taking a break from getting pregnant At least two years if not longer, I have a feeling I'm going to be exhausted for the next two years," Rory says

"Whatever you say, Lil momma, whenever your ready I will inseminate you and hopefully with only one," Finn says

"I don't know I think I may like this twin thing we have going," Rory says joking

"Careful you may just end up with a rugby team of kids," Finn says

"No thank you six tops, but right now I'm happy with 4," Rory says

"Good I don't want to have six kids under 4," Finn says

"Even worse six kids under 3," Rory says laughing

"Only if you think you can handle it," Finn says

"I don't think my body can handle it, that's a lot of time pregnant and not a lot of time to recover," Rory says

"So far you have been pregnant 74 weeks out of 95 weeks, add another 40 onto that out of 56 about that would be 114 weeks out of 156 weeks and only 42 weeks of a break," Finn says

Dr. Black walks in the room

"I hope your not planning another baby before these two are out," Dr. Black says

"No we were just saying we couldn't put her body through another pregnancy for At least two years from now, she's already been pregnant most of the last 21 months," Finn says

"Your right you will need to wait a minimum of a year to get pregnant to fully heal after having these little ones," Dr. Black says

"With my luck, if we tried we would end up with another set of twins," Rory says

"It's possible, why not keep the record going," Dr. Black says laughing

"I don't think out penthouse could take any more kids right now," Finn says

"Rory your in luck, an OR just became open, and it's yours, so daddy here's your scrubs, go get changed, you can plan your next set of twins in the OR," Dr. Black says laughing

"I will suit up, but no more twin talk till these ones and here and we are all healthy," Finn says

"Good man, I will bring you into the OR once you have changed" the nurse says

Finn changes into the oh so sexy hospital scrubs and puts the booties on and is escorted into the OR room and sat in a chair next to Rory at her head.

"So love, our little ones will be here soon," Finn says

"Ya in the next half hour or so," Rory says

"Do you think the names will stick?" Finn asks

"I don't know, and I hope, so it was hard enough finding the names we have for them," Rory says

 **1:30am**

"Love, they are perfect, I think their names suit them," Finn says

"Would you like to take them over to meet mommy?" the nurse asks

"I can hold them," Finn asks

"Yes they are good and breathing on their own" the nurse says handing him each baby

"Love, meet our newest additions," Finn says tearing up

"They are perfect, and they do suit their names," Rory says crying

"What are their names?" One nurse asks

"Tanc Archer Morgan and Mila Alice Morgan"

"Those are great names were did you come up with them," the nurse asks

"Tanc is after an actor named Tanc Sade, Rory thinks looks like me, Archer is for my grandfather. Mila is my mom's middle name, and Alice is after Alice in Wonderland, we both love that story and it just so happens to be the theme of the nursery that was painted from when our first two kids were born" Finn says

"You had no problem naming your son after an actor your wife has a crush on?" The nurse asks

"Why would I, she married me, and it's not like after four kids she's going to up and leave me for him," Finn says

"I love you too much to leave you for him, never mind that your the father of my four perfect babies," Rory says

"That's so sweet, how old are your other kids," the nurse asks

"They will be 13 months old on the 30th" Finn says

"Did you say 13 months or 30?" the nurse asks

"13 months, they turned one in June," Rory says

"Oh wow another set of twins, you had them close together," the nurse says

"Trust me it wasn't planned, the next pregnancy, if we have another, it won't be for another two years at least, we have a friend expecting twins in 6 weeks and my mom's expecting her twins anytime in the next few weeks also," Rory says

"Twins run in your family?" The nurse asks

" my side no, I'm the first to have twins. Naturally, these twins were from missed eggs left over from an extraction, and my moms were from taking fertility drugs," Rory says

"Oh my," the nurse says

"Ya we are crazy family, we just hope three sets of twins in the span of 2 years keep my step sister from getting pregnant before her wedding," Rory says

"From the sounds of it, she is hopefully getting married soon with how fertile your family is," the nurse says laughing

"She just got engaged two weeks ago in Paris," Rory says

Once Rory was in the recovery room, and peacefully sleepy Finn slipped out to the nursery to take photos of the babies.

"Are you a father of a baby?" a nurse asks

"Yes the Morgan twins" Finn states proudly

"They are adorable. They are just over there. They are sharing a cot since they cried being separated" the nurse says

"Just like their big sister and brother," Finn says

Finn takes photos and sends a mass text to everyone

 _ **To: Lorelai, Luke, Logan, Honor, Steph, Colin, Juliet, April, Robert, Emma, Evie, Mum, Dad, Emily, Emilia +10**_

 _ **From: Finn**_

 _ **"Presenting Tanc Archer Morgan 5lbs 6oz, 17" born at 1:15 am, and Mila Alice Morgan 5lbs 13oz, 16" born at 1:25 am. Healthy, breathing on their own and big for four weeks early. Mommy is doing amazing and sleeping like I should be doing, see you all tomorrow after 10 am."**_


	60. Chapter 60

**July 28th 10:00 am**

Everyone sat in the waiting room for their turn to meet Baby Tanc and Baby Mila, but the first people who got to meet them was, of course, Harper, Richie, Robert, and April.

"They are adorible, my out two make cute kids," Robert says

"Thank you, but it's all Rory," Finn says

"They have your curly hair and share our blue eyes, so there is some of you in there," Rory says

"I was told to let you know your mom couldn't come down because dad thinks such a long drive this far along in her pregnancy may not be a good idea in case she went into labor," April says

"That's fine we can go see her once we are released, and I'm feeling up to it," Rory says

"Did the doctor say when you will be released?" Robert asks

"If all goes well then as soon as tomorrow morning," Finn says

"That's great. I may just have to come over during the week to help with the kids and let you two get some sleep" April says

"Wanting practice for having your own kids soon?" Finn asks

"We are for sure waiting to even think about that till after the wedding, and we are thinking maybe a fall wedding," Robert says

"Oh wow, that's soon," Rory says

" 3-4 months at the soonest," April says

"Why not wait till the new year," Rory asks

"We were thinking about going away on a month-long honeymoon, and we don't find the need to have a long engagement, only one thing we have done was taken slowly," April says

"I see your point," Finn says

 **10:30**

"Can we come in yet, we are getting strange looks waiting for you" Honor says poking her head in

"Yes tell everyone to come in," Finn says

Everyone files in the door one by one

"First of all we do t want a whole bunch of people holding them yet so they will not be passed around and please don't touch their face or hands," Rory says

"Yes ma'am," Colin says

"Rory they are just precious" step says

"I just want to wrap them up and take them home with me," Julie says

"Hey you get logans to play with soon enough," Finn says

"I could just eat them up," Rosemary says

"Stephen, how do you feel about having a baby?" Colin asks

"Wait... what?" Stephen asks

"I think I want to try for a baby again," Colin says

"What... your ready?" Steph asks

"Yes, I think it's time. rory and I have 4 beautiful kids. Logan has 2 on the way and Roberts probably going to have one on the way soon also. so why not we would make great parents, and they would be so spoiled and have lots of kids to play with their age" Colin says

"Yes," step says

"In that case, sorry but we have to cut our visit short to go try and make our own perfect spawn," Colin says

Everyone immediately starts to laugh

"Good luck," Finn says as Colin and steph rush out the door

"I think he just doesn't want to be the last to have a baby," Robert says

"At this point I think we will be last since I won't get pregnant till after the wedding," april says

"That's a good thing if you intend to keep your manhood intact, I don't think daddy dearest would be happy if you got his child pregnant out of wedlock," logan says

"I know he wouldn't be happy he already asked us to make sure she doesn't get pregnant till, after the wedding, I think he wants to believe we still aren't having sex," Robert says

"I wouldn't doubt that he refused to beleve I was having sex till almost the end of my senior year at yale," rory says

"That's priceless," Robert says

"No he just doesn't like thinking of his kids "being defiled" by a boyfriend," April says

"Kind if like Finn thinks his daughters will be nuns before they meet any boys like he was like in high school and collage," rory says snickering

"I don't think they will be nuns I know they will be as I'm locking them in a tower at 13" vfinn says smirking

"You hear that baby girls, he started going crazy the miniute he heard he was going to have daughters, even your uncles went a little crazy over you," Rory says smirking

"We will do anything to keep them safe even if it involves towers or chastity belts," Logan says

"I will allow charity belts possibly, but now towers boys can climb," Rory says

Everyone erupted in laughter

"Finn she has a point there, you know how far we would have gone in high school," Colin says

"Ya, I know teenage boys will stop at no lengths to get what they want," finn says

The next day

"Good morning Rory, how are you feeling," Dr black asks

"Great, the incision is a bit sore but I wouldn't expect anything else," Rory says

"That's good and yes it will be tender for a short bit while it heals. It looks as if you and the babies are going to be released today, there will be a nurse coming to you house everyday to check and weight the twins for the next 2 weeks to make sure they keep gaining weight" Dr black says

"That's good, I will be able to ask any question I have" Finn says

 **August 13th**

"Mrs. Morgan I'm pleased to say you have healthy little babies, Tanc is 7lbs 4oz and Mila is 6lbs 13oz. I'm sad to say today is my last day too see you until their shots" the nurse says

"We have 3 sets of shots coming up, Mila and Tanc's 2 month, 4 month shots plus Harper and Richie's 18 month shots, so we will see you a few times atleast" Rory says

"Yes, you can also bring them by the office if you concerned about their weight or have any questions, I would love to see them" the nurse says

"I'm sure I will bring them over a few times, thank you" Rory says

"I will see you next time, goodbye" the nurse says

"Goodbye" Rory says

 **5:30pm**

"Family I'm home" Finn Exclaims walking through the door

"Dad duh" Harper and Richie squeal running down the hall to the livingroom

"Hello hunny" Rory says following Harper and Richie

"How are all my loves doing" Finn asks

"Great Tanc and Mila are gaining like crazy, Harper and Richie have gained well also, the insisted if the baby's did it they do it too. So no more baby nurse coming to weight them daily" Rory says

"That's great and how are you my love, how's the healing doing" Finn asks

"Very well, apparently I'm a fast healer. Do you absolutely have to be at work first thing in the morning?" Rory asks

"No, I don't have any meetings till after 12, why" Finn asks

"We are going out tonight and we may be out late" Rory says smirking

"Is are we leaving the nanny with all 4 kids or are we taking the little babies?" Finn asks

"Emma and Emilia are going to come spend the night here" Rory says

"What are we going to do tonight then" Finn asks

"Hotel, dinner maybe a light amount of dancing" Rory says

"Sounds like a date" Finn says

"That's the idea, I've missed our weekly date nights" Rory says pouting

 **6:00pm**

"Hello big brother, little momma" Emma calls cherrily

"Yes sister we are coming," Finn says as him and Rory walk out into the livingroom

"There you two are, hello, goodbye get out enjoy your night away," Emilia says

"Uhhhh hello to you too... trying to kick us out to have a party?" Finn asks and Rory laughs

"Yes a baby love party, we are inviting all the baby's in the building to come have a romp in the crib's with Harper, Mila, Richie, and Tanc," Emma says

"Don't start them this young. the girls can't ever" Finn says

"Excuse you, double standard much," Emilia says

" My princess' won't be like me, the boys probably will just not as bad," Finn says

"Finny, let's go they were clearly joking," Rory says pulling him out the door

"Someone's in a rush," Finn says

"No someone has reservations and plans to dance," Rory says

"What time do we have to be there," Finn asks

"7:30," Rory says

"Why are leaving so early," Finn asks

"It's not bearby," Rory says

"Are you going to tell me where I'm driving?" Finn asks

"We are taking a car," Rory says

 **7:00pm**

"Love why are we headed towards Stamford?" Finn asks

"For dinner, dancing and sleeping, oh and possibly meeting up with a few Chilton alum" Rory says

"Sneaky, who are we meeting?" Finn asks

"Tristan dugrey, Madeline and louise" Rory says

"That doesn't sound bad I know Tristan but not the girls" Finn says

" Tristan kissed me back in the day and the girls used to be The party type" Rory says

"I'm married to you, I'm not worried about Tristan, and you should worry about me either" Finn says

"I'm more worried about the possible heavy drinking they may expect" Rory says

 **At the restaurant**

"Rory, Your georgious. Finn, long time no see" Tristan says

"Good to see you Tristan, would you expect anything but me to look flawless, look whom I married" Rory says

"Your right, but then again you just gave birth to your second set of twins in the last 18 months" Madeline says

"Doesn't mean I have to look like a slob" Rory says

"Hello finn" louise says smirking

"I wasn't aware you knew eachother" Rory says

"Oh the three of us are very acquainted" Madeline says

"Oh, must not have been too memorable as I have no memory of either of you" Finn says

"How could you not remember us, we had a 3some" madaline says

"Like I said no memory, couldn't have been good, I always remember good" Finn says smirking

Rory gave Finn a look

"I met them and shut them both down, it was when they visited Paris at yale, they are just trying to cause shit I swear" Finn whispers

"I beleve you they have always been shit deserbers when Tristan is around" Rory whispers back

"What's married life like, has the sex life bassicly ended due to kids" Tristan asks

"No, it's increased how do you think we ended up with 4 kids" Finn says

"If I was married to Rory I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her either" Tristan says

"Good thing it didn't come to that" Finn says

They continued their dinner and moved on to a place they could dance at

Once in the club Madeline and louise went and found two guys to cling onto and Tristan, Rory and Finn all got a table and talked more.

"I'm sorry for dinner, if I had of known the knit whits were going to be so bit hype I wouldn't have brought them," Tristan says

"They are just jellous that Rory has me," Finn says

"I would say so, that and they could be mad because Tristan used to have a major crush in me," Rory says

"What's this used too, I still think your beautiful and if you weren't married to Finn here I would ask you on a date," Tristan says

"Well it's a good thing I'm happy married to Finn then isn't it," Rory says

"It sure is," Finn says

"Still don't like me too much do ya mary," Tristan says

"Oh Tristan, you know I hate that name, I haven't been Mary in many many years," Rory says

"I can tell you she is far from innocent and shy now, she a wild one," Finn says


	61. Chapter 61

"I heard she wasn't to wild, but I figured she was since she landed an experienced man like yourself," Tristan says

"Who do you know what would say that?" Rory asks a little irritated

"Sorry, Logan always just said you weren't very adventurous," Tristan says

"She just needed to be with the right man I suppose, she's never had a problem with me and how she is in bed isn't why I married her, I love her and our children very much," Finn says

"I wonder why Logan couldn't give me up if I were so unadventurous, or maybe he said it because he was bitter" Rory says

"I could see him saying it when he was angry. It was during the time the three of you did not speak," Tristan says

"Anyways can we not talk about this frankly I don't care what he thinks," Rory says

"So Tristan how's your personal life, seeing anyone special," Finn asks

"Well no, just occasionally sleeping with the bobble twins for a release," Tristan says

"I figured that much, they were always up for a good time," Rory says

"After tonight's behavior I may just move on, maybe I will find someone finally," Tristan says

"Good idea," Rory says

"Love, can I have this dance? Tristan maybe mingle, find someone to dance with she may be your Rory" Finn says

"I was waiting for you to ask," Rory says

"I will do just that," Tristan says

Rory and Finn went and danced for a few songs, and Tristan found a beautiful girl who looked like she could use a dance, they talked for a while before he invited her to his table for a few drinks. Tristan and this girl got along really well and found they had a lot in common, they gave each other their information and promised to go on a date and hang out soon.

 **12:00am**

"I think I'm ready for bed," Rory says

"We should head home then," Finn says

"We have a hotel to stay at tonight for a night alone," Rory says

"Then let's go to bed," Finn says

Rory and Finn say goodbye to Tristan, Madeline, Louise and the girl Tristan met tonight before they head to the hotel.

Once in their hotel room, Rory closes the door and wraps her arms around Finn's neck breaking into a passionate kiss.

"What is that for love?" Finn asks

"Tonight, how you handled Tristan and the twits and defended me," Rory says

"I only stated the truth," Finn says

"It's still amazing of you, even if it did seem a little ape banging on his chest worthy," Rory says snickering

"I just said what I feel, you needed the right man to bring your wild side out," Finn says

"You are for sure the right man to bring a lot of things out in me," Rory says as she brings Finn in for another passionate kiss and unbuttons his shirt

They continue to undress each other and Rory reaches down to take Finns boxers off and brushes up against his erect penis

"Someone seems awake," Rory says with a smirk

"Always and only for you," Finn says

"Good, I like that he's only awake for me," Rory says

"Love, you killing me here, being naked, touching me and having our skin touch," Finn says

"I do not mean to kill you, but the rest of it is the point of the night to be naked, touching g each other skin to skin," Rory says

"Mmmmm love be kind we still have to wait," Finn says

"If we are slow and careful we don't need to," Rory says winking

"It's only been 2 weeks... I thought we had to wait for 6. I don't want to go against the Dr's orders" Finn says

"The Dr and nurse said as long as we are gentle and safe and I'm feeling up to along with no more blood then we are good to go but if it hurts we have to stop," Rory says

"Are you sure you're ready, you don't have to do anything you aren't ready for" Finn says

"I'm more than ready, I need to be close to you it's been too long," Rory says before she pulls Finn into a kiss and he deepens it as she walks him towards the bed, and they make love and enjoy each other for the next 3 hours

 **3:30am**

"Are we ready to go to bed now, love?" Finn asks

"As long as we can lay in bed naked and not worry about having someone have to bring a baby into us I'm happy," Rory says

"I can Guarantee no interruptions till the morning," Finn says

"Good, we have to be up early to make sure you make your meeting," Rory says

Rory and Finn spent a fantastic uninterrupted night of sleep they have had in weeks if not months, they slept in till 10 am. Rory woke up to Finn just looking at her mesmerized and looked at the clock

"Crap Finn you let me sleep in we have to get you back into new York your going to be late for work," Rory says

"Love, I got it handled, I made arrangements last night to get to work a slightly faster way than by car," Finn says

"What how, how the train would still take At least an hour if not more we have to leave right now," Rory says

"We aren't taking the train think up," Finn says pointing to the sky

"There are no flights from here to New York, and even that would take a while," Rory says

"We have to be at our take-off location at 11, so we have an hr, we will be dropped off right where we need to be, and a car will take you straight home," Finn says

"I love that you let me sleep so long, but I'm worried about our transportation, I'm not good with heights, and I'm scared your planning on making jump from a plane," Rory says

"We would do nothing so dangerous we have 4 kids. We are taking a helicopter from here to new york, seems Tristan is heading to New York." Finn says

"Your kidding, we are going in a helicopter with Tristan, How did you find out?" Rory asks

"He mentioned it last night that he was flying from here to New York for a business meeting. I asked what time he said he had to be there at noon. I told him we were driving in for noon, and he offered us a flight. he cares about you and suggested you may enjoy a night worth of uninterrupted sleep seeing as we have four kids now" Finn says

"Are you both the sweet little charmers" Rory says

"He may act like an ass sometimes, but he is happy for you to be truly happy and with someone who loves you finally. Turns out his ass act last night was to test me, he wanted to know if we married for love or society's expectations. He brought Madeline and Louise to see if I would seek a way for a good time behind your back, but then he saw how the only girl I even looked at was you and how we are together " Finn says

"Figures he would do something crazy like that, he never did like any of my boyfriends, and when he heard about how Logan and I had broken up he said Logan was a madman ever to let a woman like me get away," Rory says

"Logan is an idiot for many reasons, but if he hadn't of buggered up so bad I wouldn't have you and those gorgeous babies at home," Finn says

"I know, logans loss and our win. I'm sure I and you would have found our way together somehow as I'm sure we wouldn't have ever gotten married" Rory says

"Why do you say that?" Finn asks

"I loved him, but I always had thoughts of what if he cheated on me and I even had a few thoughts of what if it was you and not him who laid that claim," Rory says

"If it were me who laid that claim, there would have been no digressions or ultimatums and a small intimate proposal," Finn says

"Your work was at least more flexible on locations seeing as you own so many hotels," Rory says

"I could have followed you and taken you anywhere your heart desired, we still can do that" Finn says winking

"A little harder when you have four small children that you would have to take with you," Rory says

"My mom and dad did it. I'm sure we could while they are small. We could have a nanny, or one of my sisters to travel with us to help and a private jet" Finn says

"Finn we couldn't, not till they are At least teenagers or in summer," Rory says

"We can travel until they start school, we have four years, we can wait till Mila and tanc are six months to decide," Finn says

"Fine if we can work things out and your family would be on board we can discuss it when they are six months old," Rory says

Rory and Finn meet with Tristan for their ride home when Rory gets a call

"Hello mom" Rory answers

"Rory it's Luke I'm phoning to tell you your going to be a big sister today, your mom's in labor, she's sleeping right now," Luke says

"Omg I will be there as fast as I can," Rory says

"Rory, stay home you can come meet them later, it's a long drive for you to come and she will probably be tired," Luke says

"Fine but no one else can meet them till after the big Sisters have not even grandma," Rory says

"I promise, I'm not even going to call Emily till after they are born via your mom's wishes and April hasn't been told yet, she's my next call, so I will see you both to marrow hopefully," Luke says

"Tomorrow for sure, bye Luke give the twins kisses from us and tell them they will see us tomorrow" Rory say

"Did Lorelai have the twins?" Finn asks

"Not yet but she's in labour, she's sleeping. My mom won't tell grandma till tomorrow that the twins are coming and no one sees them till after me and April" Rory says

"I will clear my appointments, sounds like a family road trip to meet my new in-laws," Finn says grinning

"Hold on here, you just had twins 2 weeks ago and now you moms having twins?" Tristan asks

"Yup" Rory says smiling

"Either your family is fertile as hell or it was planned," Tristan says

"Well not really either, my mom and her husband wanted a baby so my mom took something to help with that so yes her pregnancy was planned but mine well wasn't, I went to have eggs harvested for freezing and they missed a few I guess and despite using condoms his little guys really liked my eggs so much they made homes and thus we have 4 kids" Rory says

"Don't forget there are more kids coming in the extended family" Finn says

"Oh yes friend of ours is expecting twins in the next few weeks," Rory says

"Holy fertile bunch, I'm happy I don't think I can have kids," Tristan says

"That sucks, why do you think that," Rory asks

"Well I'm 32 and had a shit ton of unprotected sex still no kids," Tristan says

"Oh you I'm sure to have a few you just don't know about, there's At least one girl you dated school who had a baby senior year" Rory says

"Ahh yes Gina Farlay, went around Hartford saying her baby daddy was sent to boarding school, she was sent away to live with family in England because she tested six different guys and still couldn't find the daddy and yes I was tested, " Tristan says

"Oh that's the second one, I knew about Gina I'm talking about bunny," Rory says smirking

"She wasn't ever really pregnant," Tristan says

" I figured it was an attention grab," Rory says


	62. Chapter 62

**August 16th**

Logans, son and daughter, were born early this morning, Honor, Colin, Steph, Finn, Rory, Robert and April all came to meet them around 12 pm.

"They are so cute, what are their names," April says

"Elias George Huntzburger and Hanna May Huntzburger," Logan says

"Those are great names," Rory says

"Honor talked me into naming him Elias in the hopes our dad will maybe be less pissed about the surprise," Logan says

"They are perfect, and you still haven't told us who donated the eggs," Steph says

"Thank you, and it was a private donor," Logan says slightly irritated

"When are you going to break the news to your parents?" Robert asks

"Dinner is set for tomorrow night, Honor is bringing Josh and her kids also," Logan says

"Did you get a minivan?" Colin asks

"No a Porsche cayenne," Logan says

"Nice, sticking with Porsche," Robert says

 **August 17th**

"Are you ready for this" Honor asks

"I don't have much of a choice," Logan says

"At least you have Juliet around the corner and the nanny here in case you need a quick exit" Honor says

"Exactly, hopefully, they take this good with them being here," Logan says

"Time to find out," Honor says riding the doorbell

"Good evening, they are waiting in the lounge," the maid says answering the door

and taking their coat's

Honor, Josh, and their kids go into the lounge followed by Logan and the nanny who's pushing the twins in a stroller

"Honor sweetie why did you bring the car seats inside at the least you could leave them at the door," Shira says

"Those aren't the girl's car seats mother," honor says

"Well who's are they," Shira asks

"Mother, father. I want you to meet Elias and Hanna" Logan says

"Why do you have newborns are the Rory's... you didn't have kids with Rory did you," Shira asks sharply

"Hush Shira, Logan why is there 2 infants with your grandparent's names you introduced us to?" Mitchum asks

"They are your grandchildren," Logan says

"What do you mean, we didn't know you were seeing anyone nevermind you got someone pregnant accidentally," Mitchum says

"They were not accidents. They were 100% planned" Logan says

"What, who is their mother?" Shira asks

"They don't have a mother, and I'm going to be raising them on my own" Logan says

"So you got a girl pregnant just so you could raise children on your own, what's to say she doesn't come back and try to take you for everything," Shira says

"One the woman who carried them was paid handsomely, and she has no biological connection to them, she was simply a surrogate," Logan says

"How did this happen," Mitchum asks

"I got an egg donor, inseminated the eggs, they were implanted in the surrogate, and 40 weeks later here they are," Logan says

"They are not bred from society blood, and you can't just have children with anyone," Shira says

"They are pure society blood, and the egg donor is a society woman, so their blood is purer then mine," Logan says

"What kind of woman in society would give you her eggs to have children but not be there for the children," Mitchum asks

"She's a good friend, we have known each other a long time, and she will be around the children, in fact, she just won't be their mother," Logan says

"How do you expect to raise 2 children on your own" Shira asks

"This is molly, she's a nanny, she will take care of them while I am at work, I will then come home and take care of them myself. If I need too, I will work remotely from home. I also have friends who are more then willing to help me out if I need them" Logan says

"I suppose this could work, I would have preferred you be married to have children, but you have an heir none the less, just don't expect me to give you leeway because you are a single father," Mitchum says

"Mitchum how can you agree to this" Shira squeals

"I cant tell him he can't do this, and it's been done we can't change it now. Just embrace the fact we have 2 more grandchildren" Mitchum says

"Thank you, and I wouldn't expect you to give me special treatment," Logan says

While Logan was breaking the news to his parents about their newest grandchildren Rory, Finn, Robert, and April were spending time with Robert's sisters, Alexa, Alana, Andria, and Anastasia.

"So April how's the job hunt," Alexa asks

"Not so good, I have applied, had a few interviews, but they all say I need experience," April says

"Have you ever thought about working for a cosmetic company?" Alexa asks

"I don't know. I guess it would depend if I have the right skills and training" April says

"You have the masters degree in science, and you know ASL right?" Alexa asks

"Yes, of course, the asl was just for fun," April says

"All you need to have is your master's degree in science to work for a cosmetics company," Alexa says

"I should apply at a few companies then," April says

"Do you have your resume by any chance?" Alexa asks

"Ya sure why?" April asks

"Alexa..." Robert says in a warning tone

"What Robert... I just want to take a look" Alexa says

"Ya sure here it is," April says opening her laptop and opening her resume file handing it to Alexa

"Impressive, would you ever work for carmile cosmetics," Alexa asks

"Yes, I love their make up hello, organic, cruelty-free, vegan just to name a few positives, I highly doubt a company like that would ever hire me," April says

"April you're a smart and beautiful girl. Do you know how many girls there are that are scientists, I know the company is looking to hire and I know they have a deaf woman who is currently having to write things down to communicate to her peers" Alexa says

"How do you know this, do you know the owner," April asks

"Yes I do know her, you do too," Alexa says

"What how do I know her?" April asks

"Robert told you I was married right?" Alexa asks

"Yes," April says

"My married name is carmile, and Please don't be mad at Robert for not telling you. It's an unspoken thing, and I don't like disclosing it. I started the company shortly before my husband died and went back to using my maiden name after he passed, I got a lot of unwanted attention after it all happened and I just wanted it to be over" Alexa says

"I'm not mad he didn't tell me. I can understand why he didn't, and I can understand wanting the unwanted attention to stop. I have had a bit of it in my life, and I'm sure I will have more with the wedding coming up" April says

"So how does $150,000 starting sound?" Alexa asks

"You're offering me a job... and $150,000..." April asks

"Yes, if that's not enough I will pay more, having a woman with your credentials would be perfect," Alexa says

"I have no credentials or training, and $150,000 is way more then I would ever need," April says

"You may have no training, but you have one thing no other applicants have ASL, you would make Tanya's life so much easier even if you just knew basic ASL and you can get all the training you need from the very best people," Alexa says

"I would need to talk to Robert" April says

"Talk to him and get back to me the offer will be on the table when your ready" Alexa says

"Robert, can we go for a walk?" April asks

"Yes darling," Robert says getting up and holding his hand out for her

"So, did she offer me this job for you or my actual knowledge and skills?" April asks

"Honestly and please don't be Nad or upset, I didn't want her to offer you a job because I know you want to get a job on your own. She knows what it's like to get experience in the science world that's why she started the company and honestly you do have an uncommon skill in the science world. I think you should take the job. She is a flexible and understanding boss when it comes to family things including pregnancy. If you think the rate is too high or anything we can put the amount above away for our future children's education or whatever" Robert says

" So you don't want or expect me to be a housewife and your ok with me working?" April asks

"I'm in for whatever you want if you want to work then ok if you want to quit after we gave kids alright. Anything you want you get" Robert says

"I think I may take it part-time at least," April says

"Ok let's go tell her," Robert says

Robert and April walk back to Robert's sisters and sit down

"Alexa, I have a few conditions," April says

"You name it," Alexa says

"I will do it part time for now. I want to be able to have a month off for my honeymoon when we have children I may want to take longer time off after. I may not even come back to work, and I also want the possibility of working full time if I feel." April says

"Ok, you can start after your honeymoon part time how does Monday, Wednesday, and Friday sound. I give a year maternity leave normally, and I would understand if you chose to stay home after having a baby, I would also like to mention we have onsight childcare, and a Dr on call at all times" Alexa says

"Your company seems amazing" April says

"I try my hardest to make it easy for all the workers to be able to balance work and family life" Alexa says

"I guess we have a deal" April says

"Would you like to talk wages" Alexa asks

"No I understand working part time you would probably only pay $75,000 a year that's alright, as long as I'm able to contribute to the household I'm happy" April says

"3 days a week is $100,000, just so you know most of the mothers here work 3-4 days a week" Alexa says

 **September 29th**

Tanc and Mila are 9 weeks old and thriving like crazy, Rory and Finn have also finally gotten into a great routine with the 4 kids who are all now sleeping through the night thankfully. Logan brings his kids over often to visit and "play" and hang out with adults. Juliet is loving having Elias and Hanna around so much that she surprised Logan with a nursery at her place for them to visit. she's bonded with them in the last 6 weeks and feels like they are her own. April and Robert set their wedding date for November 17th and it's expected to be the social event of the year. Colin and Steph have been leaving their future with children up to fate, so far they have had an early miscarriage at 5 weeks but they are hopeful they will be able to get pregnant before the new year and if not they are going to start exploring other options as they would both like to have a child.


	63. Chapter 63

**November 17th**

It's the morning of April and Roberts wedding.

 **April's hotel suite**

"How are you feeling today, it's your wedding day," Rory asks

"Nervous but happy, what if he changed his mind and decided he can't marry me because he misses his old life," April says

"April that man loves you with all his heart, he does not and will not miss his old life. He will be standing there waiting for you to become his wife" Steph says

"How do you know for sure, how do you know a marriage will last" April asks

"Can you picture your life with anyone else, can you picture who the father of your children is, who you lay next to in bed when your 80, who you would take a bullet for?" Lorelai asks

"I can't see anyone but Robert, ever since we met that's who it's been. Doesn't it seem fast to you" April says

"That's how you know this is right, you and Robert are meant to be getting married. Trust me this isn't fast, Me and Finn happened fast" Rory says

"I hope today goes perfect, hell I hope my mother doesn't show up and cause any issues," April says

"Finn has security at the doors and if anything should happen don't worry no wedding is perfect, trust me," Steph says

"It's just so crazy a year and a half ago I was a single Virgin college student who had no interest in dating or being married, and now I'm here," April says

"Yes, it's amazing how things can change so much when you're in love," Lorelai says

"I think we should be getting the bride in her dress soon, and we wouldn't want Robert to worry," Rory says

 **Robert's hotel suite**

"Mate, your getting hitched today. How do you feel?" Finn asks

"I'm worried she will wake up and realize she's too good for me and then change her mind on marrying me," Robert says

"She loves you, and I don't think anything will stop her or change her mind about getting married to you," Logan says

"We all know love is way too good for me, and yet we are married with four kids with an amazing life," Finn says

"You and Rory are different you had something to keep you connected for life, she also saw you at your worst, April didn't see the old me," Robert says

"It doesn't mean she would love you any less, she's seen the videos, heard the stories, and she knows that's not you anymore," Finn says

"I sure hope not because if she backs out, I don't think I could live without her" Robert says

"She won't back out, and it's your wedding day. Sit back, relax and have a drink" Logan says

"I guess I'm just worried to lose her, and she's my world. I need to stop freaking out I know she loves me" Robert says

"We have an hour till we have to start getting married and within 3 hours you will be married, just relax and remember there's a huge party in your honor today," Finn says

"Oh yes the party, the drinking and then the honeymoon... a whole month alone with my wife alone to have my way with her," Robert says smiling

 **12:50pm**

Everyone is seated waiting for the ceremony to start. Shira, of course, is gossiping about April only having sex with Robert if they got married and so on (so not true) when Robert's sisters Hear's her and interrupted

"Why hello Shira. you know if you want to gossip about something then you should get the facts straight, April never withheld sex from Robert, he, in fact, was the one who wouldn't give in. a woman's virginity is something to be cherished, and he wouldn't take her's if he didn't know he wanted to marry her. If you try to say she's a gold digger don't bother unlike you, she didn't fight a prenuptial agreement, and it's not necessary as my whole family knows they love each other. If you girls want something true to gossip about why don't you ask Shira about what shit hole town Mitchum found her in and why he got stuck with her just think honor was a big baby for being premature" Alexa says

"How dare you talk to me like that, you know April used sex somehow to get him to marry her, and how dare you insinuate that I was pregnant when I married Mitchum, she was a honeymoon baby," Shira says

"I'm sorry, but I have never heard of a baby born at 34 weeks that was 8lbs and fully developed it would be a medical miracle. We all know you were just some cocktail waitress he had a fling with and you got knocked up knowing he was wealthy so you could trap him into marrying you. The proof is in the prenuptial agreement was signed less than a week before the wedding and you were engaged for 2 weeks when you got married. You were pregnant, and that's why the wedding was a rush" Alexa says

"How dare you, I will let you parents know about this as soon as I see them," Shira says

"Good right ahead, they will just laugh and tell you I just stated the truth, just think you were insulting their soon to be daughter-in-law whom they love very much as if she was their child," Alexa says walking away with a smirk

 **1:00p**

Robert stands up next to the podium where the minister is to the front of the room. The music starts

Finn walks down the aisle with the maid of honor Rory Than

Colin walks down the aisle with Steph than

Logan walks down the aisle with Juliet than

Jess walks down the aisle with Lorelai than

Harper walks down the aisle throwing flowers on the floor, while Richie holds the pillow with the rings tied on than

Everyone stands while April walks down the aisle on Luke's arm.

The minute Robert sees April for the first time in her gown with her hair done he starts shedding a few tears of joy, he can't believe he has the honor of marrying this beautiful, smart woman that has made him such a better man.

April sees him shedding tears, and she shed a few also but trying not to have her makeup run, she's happy he didn't back out, but in her heart, she knew he wouldn't, he loves her with all his heart, and she loves him with all hers.

At the end of the isle Luke places April's hand in Robert's and whispers "You better take good care of my girl, or I will find you" and snickers "I always will Luke" Robert whispers back and smiles.

After all the vows are said everyone heads off to the reception hall, but Rory, Finn, Logan, Juliet, Steph, Colin, Jess, Lily (Jess' girlfriend) April and Robert stay out in the hall and chat till everyone else is situated in the hall.

"How are you feeling wife?" Robert asks

"Happy to be your wife, how about you husband?" April asks

"Happy to be your husband," Robert says

The five couples kiss all in complete and utter blissful love

"Bridesmaids, Groomsmen, please enter the hall, maid of honor and best man you will be next then bride and groom you will be last," the hall coordinator says as they all nod to her

"Here comes the fun and the crazy part you two, your face will hurt for days after this much smiling. It's good you get a month honeymoon" Rory says smirking referring to all the guests they will have to greet and smile for

"Oh I know, I'm going to need a lot of social training if we do many of these social things and I'm sure we will be expected to," April says

"Not too many, but I'm sure Rory and the girls can help," Robert says

 **2:00pm Reception**

"Now, may I please have your attention as we welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Robert and April Griffin! Please join me in congratulating the happy couple!" the Emcee says (Everyone claps and cheers)

April and Robert walked to the dance floor and danced their first song as husband and wife "thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran" after the song finishes Robert and April start to greet their guests most of which they both have met before at previous functions. There were a few people that April had not met one being RJ'S boyfriend. After an hour of greeting their guests, Robert clicks his glass to get everyone's attention.

"We wanted to thank you all for coming to celebrate Myself and April's wedding, and our family's coming together Please, everyone, enjoy this fabulous celebratory meal with us," Robert says

The waiters make their way around the room and hand out the food to each guest, and Luke clicks his glass to make a toast.

"I once heard that I should think of today as not losing a daughter but gaining a son-in-law, I happen to have gained 2 of the greatest son-in-laws in the past year. I never expected ever to want to have my girls get married, as no one would ever be good enough but I was wrong Robert is perfect for April and they even each other out. On graduations April and Robert, may you forever be happy" Luke says

Then Finn made his best man speech

"As my best man once said, My speech today will be like a mini-skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials but short enough to hold your attention!

I thought I'd write the world's greatest Best Man toast. I spent hours trying to think of what to say, but I came up with nothing but the fact that April and Robert are indeed made for each other.

There's been much said about I'm not losing a daughter but gaining a son-in-law, Well it's true they are equals in life and even each other out. I spent four years in college with Robert, A few of them I didn't like him much, but he grew on me. In the past few years he has changed, but in the last year and a half, he's changed the most because April makes him want to be a better man for her!. Luke, you should be very proud that your daughters have such an influence on men to make them want to be better men and humans, you did something right with them. Congratulation's April and Robert may you be as happy as Rory and me."

The rest of the evening went well other than Anna trying to make her way to the reception but was denied access and called Luke to find out why.

"Hello" Luke answers

"Why can't I get into the reception hall I want to speak with April," Anna asks

"I'm sorry did you have an invite, it's an invite-only party," Luke says

"You know damn well I had no invite, I wasn't even told she was getting married till I saw it in the paper," Anna says

"Well then sorry, April and her husband didn't want you here apparently because of the last scene you caused at her graduation party," Luke says

April then Hear's her dad talking to her mom, and Luke points out the door, so April, Robert, Rory, and Finn go out of the hall to see Anna

"What the hell April, are you pregnant and felt you had to get married so soon?" Anna asks

"Excuse me, I am not pregnant, and we decided to get married now because we love each other's," April says

"Please, my daughter who never wanted to get married just to be a housewife raising kids, what did he offer you endless shopping trips?" Anna asks

"He didn't need to bribe me to marry him, I love him oh and guess what I'm not going to be a housewife raising kids I have a job I'm starting after the honeymoon," April says

"Oh I get it, he said if you married him he would get you a high paying job," Anna says

"Oh my God do you not ever listen, I got the job on my own at a cosmetics company," April says

"Fine then why didn't you tell me you were engaged never mind invite me to the wedding or reception?" Anna asks

"Oh yes mom I'm going to tell you the man I love proposed to me and invite you to the wedding so you can cause a scene and try to sabotage it like at my graduation party he gave me," April says

"I was just shocked, I'm sure he is a great man, but I think he is still a bit too old to be marrying a 23-year-old child," Anna says

"I'm sorry ma'am but she is not a child she is an adult, and we do love each other, I wouldn't even have sex with her until I knew for sure that we would get married," Robert says

"Oh I'm so sure, the minute she took you up to that hotel room I'm sure you started loving her then. I know men like you. All you do is sleep with a girl until your bored and then move on or cheat" Anna says

"I'm sorry men like me? You have no idea what I am like, and you don't know me" Robert says

"Mother, he's my husband and honestly if you can't accept it then I don't want you in my life at all as in any children I have or event in my life You will not be included. the only way you will find anything out is in the social pages of the newspaper, now goodbye I'm celebrating my marriage " April says turning and walking back into the reception


	64. Chapter 64

**December 19th**

April and Robert are getting back from their honeymoon today, they spent three weeks traveling the UK and spent the last week in LA shopping, relaxing, and of course, Robert took a million pictures as photography is a passion of his.

Rory and Finn are in an excellent routine with the kids now, Richie and Harper are almost 18 months old and talking a lot plus they love their baby brother and sister, Tanc and Mila are nearly five months and are happy kids already trying to figure out how to crawl after their older siblings. Logan and Juliet are enjoying raising Elias and Hanna together. The Huntzburger's figured out about their relationship and had been pressuring them into having Juliet adopt Elias and Hanna and getting married (her family is just happy she is happy, and they are enjoying having Hanna and Elias around when Juliet and Logan visit them often).

 **3:00pm**

Robert and April arrive home from their honeymoon to find a note written by Logan.

"Hey, newlyweds I know you probably missed us all over the past month, so we made it easy for you, unpack, change and shower and meet us at Sebargo's at 5:30 we will be in the usual place. Sincerely the gang."

"Looks like we have dinner planned out for us already, I think they missed us," Robert says

"Oh please you know they just want honeymoon details and to know if we have any big announcement's," April says

"Well they may just be disappointed seeing as we don't have any news ourselves," Robert says

"I think they can wait," April says

April and Robert unpack their suitcases and the things they had bought while on their honeymoon and pick out what to wear tonight to dinner, and they knew they should be ready for anything as everyone would probably want to go out and do something after dinner.

 **5:00pm**

"You look very sexy tonight, I almost don't want to leave the bedroom," Robert says

"Down boy, You can wait a few hours, can't you. I don't know why but my breasts seem to look bigger lately" April says

"Now that you mention it they do look bigger, hell they feel bigger, but then again it's said that the more you play with them, the more they can grow," Robert says

"Maybe, you have seemed to have your hands or some part of your body on them the last four weeks almost non-stop," April says with a raised brow

"Sorry can't help that I love devouring you as often as I possibly can before you get tired of me and tired from working so hard," Robert says

"I will never get tired of you, and I will never be too tired to be devoured by you," April says winking

"Darling play nice, or we won't make it out of here in time, the car will be here in 5 minutes, and I'm sorry, but that isn't nearly enough time," Robert says laughing

 **5:25pm**

April and Robert arrive at Sebargo's

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asks

"Yes under Bulldog's," Robert says

"Oh yes Sir and Miss, Someone will be right out to take you in," the hostess says in a voice stating she knows they are important people

"Thank you," Robert says

"Why did she all of a sudden get very proper?" April asks

"Let's just say we own our table here and probably bring in 1/2 their income if not more a month," Robert says

"As in society or just the group?" April asks

"Society," Robert says

A woman comes out from the back of the restaurant, She is a tall, gorgeous blonde with very high-end designer clothing and looks very well taken care of.

"Follow me please," the woman says

they get to a door that Robert has to punch a code in to unlock the door. Once the door is unlocked, the woman holds the door open and closes it behind them.

"Wow very secure," April says

"Not really it's just a way to keep track of who comes in the room, it's like a high baller suite at a casino, every person who pays a membership gets a code. You will get one too once you added as my spouse" Robert says

"Wow fancy," April says

"It's a very exclusive membership also," Robert says

Robert and April walk to their group

"April!" Rory squeals

"Rory, I'm taking it I was missed," April says.

"Yes, of course, a whole month away with almost no contact," Rory says giggling

"Robert, April" Finn says nodding

"Boy's you know what to order us girls are going to go powder our noses," Rory says

April, Rory, Steph, Juliet, and Rosemary all head to the bathroom

"So how was the honeymoon we need details," Steph asks

"It was amazing he took me to so many places in the UK, and we saw so much in LA he took pictures of everything, it's breathtaking there," April says

"Not the details we want," Juliet says

"What other details would you like to know?" April asks smirking

"You know the details... the juicy ones and if you came back with anything new..." Rosemary says

"Oh, the dirty details... Alright well, he couldn't keep his hands and mouth off me very long. We would find ourselves ducking way for a quickie or just a little fun very often. A few time he would slip a finger under my skirt and play right in the middle of a store, he would even come into change rooms to help me try things on and kiss whatever skin was bare, or he could easily get too under clothing. I found out we very much like the thrill of fooling around in public" April says

"Well with all that sex and fooling around did you come back with anything special," Rory asks

"Yes of course... We got a lot of things special" April says smirking

"That's not what we meant," Steph says

"I know, and if I had any news you would know, but as of right now we aren't trying," April says

"Anything new with any of you?" April asks

"I'm not pregnant again, so that's a bonus," Rory says laughing

"Good no more kids for you for a bit please," April says

"Logans mom has been trying to get me to adopt Elias and Hanna and raise the kids with him since they found out about our relationship at the wedding," Juliet says

"I'm seeing someone new" Rosemary says

"Oh, do any of us know him?" April asks

"You may be met her at the wedding... Jaclyn Smith, Tobias and Winnie Smiths daughter" Rosemary says

"Rosemary, am I missing something here?" April asks

"I thought you knew I'm bi-sexual," Rosemary says

"No, not like its a big deal but if things don't work with you and Jacklyn I may have a few college friends you may like," April says

"So nothing majorly new?" April asks

"I think Logan is jewelry shopping," Juliet says

"Please like that's new... Unless..." April says

"I'm not thinking anything like an engagement ring, but I believe he's getting more serious," Juliet says

"Like love or living together serious?" Rosemary asks

"I think he's about to say he loves me," Juliet says

"You mean he hasn't said it yet?" April asks

"No, he is a closed-off man, he wasn't raised knowing what love was other than for honor, so it's hard for him to say something like that" Juliet says

 **Back at the table**

"How was the honeymoon?" Finn asks

"Great, she opened up a lot, she had sex with me in public and let me play with her in stores," Robert says

"Did she break any credit cards?" Colin asks

"No, she hasn't spent enough time with Steph to learn that trick, but we did do a lot of shopping," Robert says

"So with all this sex should we be expecting a new member soon?" Finn asks

"Sorry we aren't expecting, and we aren't trying just a lot of practicing," Robert says smirking

"How did she enjoy the UK and LA?" Colin asks

"She loved LA, I took a lot of beautiful photo's of her, I will show you all some of them," Robert says

"Did she let you do a nude photo shoot of her?" Finn asks

"Yes, we got a lot of tasteful shots and a few more private ones of the both of us," Robert says with a smirk

"Are you planning to hang some of the refined ones around the house?" Colin asks

"Of course but only in our bedroom."

"That's a good idea' Logan says

"So is there anything new with any of you?" Robert asks

"I'm going to tell Juliet how I feel about her and ask her to move in with Elias, Hanna and me after Christmas," Logan says

"Say what... Logan wants to let a woman into his new little family... I'm shocked" Robert says

"She has been so amazing with them, and I do love her, Heck she loves the kids a lot too as if they were her own" Logan says

"Do you love her enough to include her in the twins life for 18 years?" Finn asks

"Yes I can't have her and them bond then take them away from each other" Logan says

"Would you ever marry Juliet?" Colin asks

"I could see myself possibly married to her of course. I just don't know if I would propose anytime soon, I wouldn't want to be like either of my previous relationships," Logan says

"Think of it this way she is already helping you raise your kids, and you love each other. She is their mom anyway so what would being married change other than her last name, and you should talk to her about it" Finn says

"I will see how she feels about it all but as is my mother is pressuring her into adopting the twins, and I don't want her to do it just because she feels pressured," Logan says

"Understandable, I wouldn't want her to feel pressure either," Colin says

 **The girls walk back to the table**

"Hi boys, hope you had enough time to chat about your manly gossip," Rory says

"Of course love, but we do not gossip we simply talk," Finn says

"Yes, of course, forgive me, you chat about what's new in each other's life's and with each others S.O," Rory says snickering

"That's right, is there an issue with four grown men talking about their lives?" Colin asks

"No four grown women did it also," Steph says

"What did you ladies chat about?" Finn asks curiously

"What's new in our lives, relationships and the kids of course," Rosemary says

"Oh, no bedroom talk?" Finn asks smirking

"Of course, I told them how the girl I'm seeing, and I are constantly in bed," Rosemary says sarcastically

"That would be something any man would want to see but of course with our respected other half involved as the other woman," Finn says slyly

"Keep dreaming," Rosemary says

"Don't need to I have my very own porn star" Finn says with a laugh

"Hello, don't need to hear about my sister like that" April says

"Sorry kitten," Finn says

"Did you order already? I'm starving" April asks

"Food is on its way, is there any particular reason your starving tonight?" Colin asks

"Yes, I'm sure Robert filled you in that we have been fucking like bunnies well It gives me an enormous appetite," April says smirking

"He said nothing of the sort" Finn feigns shock

"Ya ok, we know At least one asked about the honeymoon," Juliet says

"Ok you got us, all we talked about is how much sex we are having and where." Colin says

"See we knew it, you can't lie to us," Steph says jokingly


	65. Chapter 65

**December 25th**

This year's Christmas was done slightly different than the previous year, this year it was done at the Hartford house, now that there were six little kids and seven adults they needed a bigger location than the Gilmore-Danes house.

 **7:00am**

Harper and Ritchie both crawled into bed with mommy and daddy to wake them up

"Mama, Dada... PREZZIES!"

"Yes, yes. we need to get Mila and Tanc, and you can go wake up April and Robert while mommy and daddy wake Poppa and Loli up" Finn says

"YAY!" Harper and Richie squeal

Rory knocks on Luke and her mom's bedroom door while Finn gets the babies

"Hey Mom, Luke. time to get up for prezzies the grandkids insist" Rory says

"Apil, Wobet PREZZIE TIME" Harper, and Richie yell walking into their room

"Hey kiddos, does mommy and daddy know you in here?" Robert asks

"Uh huh" Richie nods

"dey say wak oooo up," Harper says

"how about you let us sleep 5 more minutes?" April asks sleepily

"Nuh-uh come peas," Harper says giving her baby doe eyes

"Those eyes, curse mommy for teaching you," Robert says

April and Robert each pick up a kid and carry them downstairs to meet with everyone else

"Morning sunshine's and monkey kids," Rory says

"Seriously who wakes up at this ungodly hour on a holiday," Robert asks

"People with tiny human alarm clocks," Finn says

"April I don't know if I want a little human alarm clock anymore, can't we just hatch a kid when they are older?" Robert jokes

"I don't know I will see if they come from the factory that way but I don't think so," April says jokingly

Luke and Lorelai walk around the corner with William and Willa

"Holy cow seems like Santa may have gone overboard this year," Lorelai says looking at Emily

"Santa must just be happy to see so many little kids and newlyweds here again," Emily says

"Uh huh," Lorelai says

"You mean... you didn't..." Rory says looking at Finn and Robert

"Not this much" Robert says

"Only at home," Finn says

"Oh gee," April says

 **8:30am**

"Breakfast is served" The maid announces

"I suppose we should take a break from opening presents," Emily says

"I think we should, and I'm starving," Lorelai says

"Me too," Rory says

"Me three" April says

"You know just because I married a Gilmore doesn't mean you have to eat like one right April?" Luke says

"Yes dad, I just have just been more hungry lately," April says

"If I didn't know better I would think your all pregnant" Emily says

"Nice one mom, I think I'm too old to get pregnant again," Lorelai says

"Hey I'm not planning on getting pregnant till Tanc and Mila are at least a year old if not older," Rory says

"I don't plan on having a baby for at least 8 more months," April says

After everyone had finished their breakfast, they continued to open the rest of the presents.

"It looks like there are no more gifts," Emily says

"Robert there's one more present from me to you," April says

"Darling, you have given me more than I could have ever asked for by just marrying me," Robert says

"Ya well I think you will enjoy this gift too," April says handing him a large box

Robert opens the box and starts to pull stuff out

"Cigars, a bottle of scotch, a congratulations card, and a pair of little Nike runners. I'm confused" Robert says

"OH MY GOD NO WAY..." Lorelai squeals

"What? I don't understand" Luke says

"April... OMG?" Rory says in awe

"Hello someone tell me what these crazy women are all OMGing about?" Robert asks

"Mate, practicing makes things happen sometimes," Finn says

"Robert think about last Christmas hard, what's in common" April says

"cigars, scotch, tiny runners and a congratulation... No way... How?" Robert says

"I'm not sure, but I think with all the traveling we did on our honeymoon the time zones messed me up. I was late or would forget a pill, and I just thought that I was late because of all the traveling but I'm never this late, so I took a test to rule it and well surprise" April says

"This is so amazing. I can't believe we made something together," Robert says with a tear rolling down his cheek

"I was worried you would be freaked out," April says

"No I'm happy, Yes its way sooner than expected but I also said whenever you were ready," Robert says

"So no one's mad? dad..." April asks sheepishly

"April I'm not mad, you're a married woman and an adult. I'm getting another grandbaby, I'm happy" Luke says

"Hey don't look at me I'm happy I'm getting a niece or nephew," Rory says

"Another baby to spoil," Finn says happily

"Apil have a bebe like mine?" Richie asks

"Yes sweety April's going to have a baby like Tanc or Mila," Finn says

"I like Bebe," Haper says

"This truly has been a blessed year with all these new babies the have come and are coming," Emily says

 **11:30am**

"Grandma, mom, Luke we should get going we have to be with the other side of the family for 12:30" Rory says

"Have a good Christmas my dears. I will arrange to have the gifts sent to New York for you" Emily says

"Thank you, grandma," Rory says

"Thank you, Emily, this was fantastic," Finn says

"Goodbye sweets, tell them we say Merry Christmas," Lorelai says

"We will do," Finn says

"I think we should get going also we have lunch with the family, we may have to tell his family they are getting g a grandbaby if it's brought up again," April says

"Good luck, I know they will be ecstatic" Luke, and Lorelai says

"I will also have all your gifts sent to your home also," Emily says

"No need Emily, we will just put them in the truck, we have the room for now," Robert says

"If your sure" Emily says

"If will help him carry everything to the truck, I think April should rest," Luke says

"Dad... I'm not fragile" April groans

"You have precious cargo abort, my grandchild to be exact" Luke says

"Darling your not breakable just enjoy having us dote on you," Robert says

"I like when you dote on me, not when my dad makes me feel like I'm going to shatter," April says pouting

"I understand darling, he's just your dad," Robert says

"I guess... he was like this with Rory and Lorelai so I should have expected it," April says

Rory, Finn and the 4 kids head off to the Morgan's estate for Christmas lunch with the family followed by opening presents there and April and Robert head to the Griffen estate for lunch and their Christmas traditions before open presents in the evening and to announce their baby news.

 _ **February 13th**_

Finn and Robert planned a romantic valentine's trip surprise for the girls leaving tonight. A 4 day 5-night stay in California to do as they please as a group or alone. Robert already talked to his sister to notify her of his surprise so she knew April would be away from work until Tuesday as April was currently working 4-5 days a week so she could take extra time before the baby was born to do any last minute details. April's also enjoying her baby bump as she's officially in her second trimester and almost 14 weeks pregnant. Rory was working for HPG and Logan was notified of the surprise. Finn's parents were taking Harper, Richie, Tanc, and Mila for a week as they had missed them while they were in Australia for seven weeks. Logan and Juliet left on the 12th to London for a week, Juliet thinks it's due to an issue at their London office but it's a week-long getaway to be away from the kids, Shira and Mitchum will be watching the kids for Logan. Colin and Stephanie are on a two week holiday in hopes to relax enough to conceive as she is taking fertility medication and they also just needed a getaway.

 **8:00 am Rory and Finn**

Rory wakes up and walks to the kitchen to start coffee before she gets ready for the day

"Umm...Finn what are you doing here still your going to be late for work" Rory says

"Love, I'm not working today, and neither are you," Finn says with a sly smirk

"Finn valentine's day instead till tomorrow, why are you taking today off," Rory asks confused

"I have a surprise for you, now get dressed we have to leave by 10," Finn says

"What are you up too, hold on where are the kids... they can't still be sleeping," Rory says

"Me up to anything, never... mom and dad came and asked to spend time with them, they missed the little ones since they left," Finn says smirking

"Uhhhh huh, how should I dress? Casual, comfy, fancy?" Rory asks

"Comfy casual, but I would prefer you in nothing but a trench coat and stilettos," Finn says

"Not if we are going out, it's too cold I would freeze my well everything off," Rory says

"Love we would never get out of here if that's all you wore today and we both know it," Finn says

"Yes I do know it ever since I surprised you that time at work in my particular suit," Rory says smirking

"After 4 kids, and 2.5 years together of almost nonstop sex you still have the body and sex drive of a goddess," Finn says

"With that in mind, since the kids are gone there's a goddess who may need you to help her wash her back in the shower shortly if you want to help," Rory says coyly

"I'm sure I will be able to help," Finn says as he jumps up and she runs squeezing to the bathroom with him quickly following

 **In the shower**

Rory hops in the shower and gets the water to the perfect temperature when Finn walks in

"Why hello Mr. Morgan, I wasn't expecting you," Rory says

"I was told a goddess was in need of help, so I rushed right in," Finn says in a Hushed voice

"You heard right. I'm in need of a wash," Rory says

Finn proceeded to turn Rory around to face him before he picked her up and put her against the wall and made love to her making her moan his name over and over not caring if anyone heard.

"Is my goddess satisfied for now?" Finn asks

"Only if my sex god is" Rory purs in his ear

"Don't tease we are on time restraints" Finn says

"Don't start what we can't finish" Rory says sticking her tongue out at him

"Oh I can finish we would just be late," Finn says

 **8:00 am April and Robert**

April opens her eyes and sees the time before she shoots up

"Robert shit, we slept in we will be late for work."

"No work today, I have a surprise for you," Robert says

"What, valentines isn't until tomorrow," April says

"I'm aware, now lay down we have time," Robert says

"Ugh fine," April says

After 15 minute's about both April had figured she was too excited to sleep, so she got a little frisky with Robert and nibbled on his ear and gave him kisses to turn him on.

"Darling, don't tease," Robert says

"Not teasing, I want you so bad right now," April says

"Do to me as you please than" Robert says rolling onto his back

April started lightly touching Robert all up and down his body making him groan lightly then placed a few kisses on his body exciting him, then placed his penis in her mouth going up and down till he couldn't resist her. He flips her onto her back and kisses down her body till he meets her vagina to kiss and lick until she moans his name, and he kisses her hovering over her body positioning himself at her entrance before he thrusts in and out of her until they cum together.


	66. Chapter 66

**10:00 am Rory and Finn**

"Love the car is here we need to go," Finn says

"Just picking the right shoes for my outfit and I will be there," Rory says

"I'm taking our bags to the car I will be right back," Finn says

Rory picks out the perfect shoes, puts them on and heads to the door with her purse to put her coat on when Finn arrives back in their penthouse.

"Ready love?" Finn asks

"Ready, let's go I can't wait to find out what your up too," Rory says

"I know you will love it," Finn says

 **10:15 am April and Robert**

"Car is here," Robert says

"I'm just grabbing my purse," April says

Robert grabs April's coat and helps her into it before he links their arms and locks their apartment door.

"where are we going?" April asks

"its a surprise, I thought we went over this Robert says

"Fine, It better be great or next time I may just refuse to go," April says jokingly

"You always love my surprises," Robert says

"That I do, are we meeting with anyone?" April asks

"Maybe, you will see," Robert says

 **In the car**

"Are we going somewhere with April and Robert?" Rory asks

"Maybe," Finn says in a teasing tone

April and Robert walk out the lobby towards the waiting limo, The driver opens the door for them before placing their luggage into the trunk.

"OMG, The 4 of us are doing something tonight?" April squeal's

"I guess so, what I have no clue, Finns not telling me," Rory says

"Patient's love, you will know soon enough," Finn says

"We don't want to be patient we want to know now" Rory pouts

"No pouting, that's not fair," Robert says

"You will know within the hour what we are doing next, and then we can tell you where it is we are heading and the plan," Finn says

"Ugh fine, we can wait I suppose but until then we are going to guess, and if we get it right you have to tell us," April says

"Fine, if you get something right we will tell you if that part is right," Robert says

"Way to cave to your beautiful wife mate," Finn says laughing

"She's making me a father. I can't make her mad she may get violent" Robert jokes

"So are we going on a train?" April asks

"No," Robert says

"plane?" Rory asks

"Yes," Robert says

"Ok, so far car to a plane..." Finn says

"are we going to a house?" Rory asks

"No," Robert says

"Apartment/Condo?" April asks

"Nope," Robert says smirking

"Cabin?" Rory asks

"no," Robert says

"Hotel?" April asks

"Yes," Robert says

"So flying to a hotel..." Rory says

"Is it sunny?" April asks

"Yes," Robert says

"Is it Australia?" Rory asks

"No," Finn says

"Is it in the United States?" April asks

"Yes," Robert says

"is it Mexico?" Rory asks

"No," Robert says

"Is it Texas?" April asks

"No," Robert says

"near a beach?" Rory asks

"Yes," Robert says

"Can we shop?" April asks

"Yes," Robert says

"California?" Rory asks

"Yes," Robert says

"I'm guessing Beverly Hills," April asks

"Nope," Robert says

"I'm out," April says

"LA?" Rory asks

"Yes," Robert says

"God, you're a pain to get info from sometimes. So we know we are flying to LA but what's the plan to do in LA? Sit on the beach and burn" April asks

"Only if you wish to," Robert says

"We can do anything we chose as a group or as a couple or so a guys day and a girls day, whatever you would like," Finn says

"Oh I think a shopping trip will be in need and you both will come with us," Rory says smirking

"You are both lucky you have husbands who like to shop," Robert says

"I suppose we are lucky, we have amazing men," Rory says

Once they all get onto the private jet to LA, the boys play a card game while the girls watch and talk about what they are going to do. Once they land they head to their hotel suites and they change to relax at the beach before they go to dinner and have a few drinks before they head to their suites and go to bed.

 **February 14th**

Today the couples are spending time alone. Finn takes Rory for a spa day, takes her to the beach again, takes her out on a yacht for the rest of the day, Finn gave Rory a family ring, it had their birthstones along with the four kids birthstones. At the end of the night, they return to their hotel nice and buzzed.

Robert took April out to get her nails done, get a prenatal couples massage, walk along the beach and a romantic private candlelit dinner, Robert gave her a platinum baby stroller charm for her bracelet and diamond earrings.

Colin and Steph went to Hawaii for two weeks and are spending as much time as possible relaxing and attempting to make a baby.

Juliet has figured out that she and Logan are not indeed there for business but pleasure, she's not sure to the full extent, but she knows he has something planned.

"Logan I know you have something planned what is it?" Juliet asks

"Telling you would ruin my plan, but I can say I hope it goes well," Logan says

"Seriously Logan you don't need to do anything or give me anything, I love being with you and the kids, I'm getting something I never thought I could experience I'm getting the chance to help raise children with a man I love deeply," Juliet says

"I know I don't need to give you anything, but I want to give you the world," Logan says

"You have already done more for me by 4 pm then I could ever wish for, you seriously can't have anything else planned other than a nice night alone in bed," Juliet says

"We are going out, get dressed I want every woman to want to be you, and every man wants to be me," Logan says

"I didn't bring anything like that on this trip since I was told it was business not pleasure," Juliet says

"You sure, I swore I saw something in the closet," Logan says

Juliet goes into the closet to find a black wardrobe bag and opens it to find a red Victoria Beckham cutout dress that she knows only to be produced in black.

"Logan... how did you get a red Victoria Beckham that I know for a fact only comes in black?" Juliet asks

"I called Victoria herself and asked, I happen to have met her at an event, needless to say, she was more than happy to do this little favor to me for giving her some entertainment," Logan says

"Logan I love it, I did everything I could to try and get the dress made in red. How did you know?" Juliet asks

"What can I say I know you loved that dress and I also know you look amazing in red. Plus it's perfect for tonight" Logan says winking

"What shoes should I wear with it, since you won't tell me what we are doing," Juliet asks

"Comfortable and sexy," Logan says

"I know the perfect ones. Hopefully, they look good," Juliet says leaning down to grab them

Juliet and Logan stand in the room of their suite and change to get ready for her surprise.

"Logan can you zip me up please," Juliet asks

"Yes I can," Logan says with a smirk and pulls the zipper in the back of her dress up

"Hey, wrong way," Juliet says

"Well you said up so I thought I would pull the zipper up it's not my fault that doing the dress up requires me to pull the zipper down," Logan says

"Hey, you can zip it up my back later how about that" Juliet says with a wink

"My kind of woman and I'm sure after tonight we may not make it back here before the clothing flies off," Logan says

"What does that mean? What do you have planned?" Juliet asks

"You will see," Logan says

After finishing getting ready Juliet links her arm with Logans and they walk to the elevator and down to the hotel restaurant.

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger, Ms. Vanderbilt right this way," the hostess says

"Thank you," Logan says

"Logan... how did she know who we were without us saying anything? Did you used to come here often?" Juliet asks

"No, but we know the owner of the restaurant and hotel," Logan says

"Oh right Finn, so he knows what you're up too? Is the whole gang here ready to jump out and yell surprise or something" Juliet asks

"No, Finn, Rory, April, and Robert are in LA, Colin and Steph are also in Hawaii on their baby making vacation. Tonight is just us" Logan says

Logan and Juliet get taken into a booth in the corner of the restaurant that's the quietest and secluded.

"Wow, it's nice to be back here, quiet and not many other tables around. Please tell me your not expecting to have some sex here" Juliet asked laughing

"Not some sort of sex but maybe a bit of Play under the table but over the clothing," Logan says with a wink

"We will see Mr. Depends on what is planned," Juliet says

"Well then I'm sure of it," Logan says smirking

"Cocky much?" Juliet asks

"You know it," Logan says smiling

Logan and Juliet order their dinner and dessert, and once dessert is on its way to the table, Logan knocks off his dessert fork from the table as the waiter is 3 feet away.

"Oh crap I will grab that," Logan says

Logan kneels on the ground as the desert comes and is placed on the table.

Juliet looks at the cake, and there is something written on it "please say yes" and then looks at Logan

"Juliet, I love you with all of my heart, Hanna and Elias also love you as if you were their mom, we'll honestly you have been their mom since before they were born. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry us" Logan says

"YES, I will be your wife and their mother officially" Juliet squeals

"Oh thank God, the kids will be so happy, and I am too. I was terrified it would be too much too fast for you" Logan says

"Please, we have known each other a very long time, I was with you through the pregnancy and have been with you since their birth. You have given me an experience I never thought I would get in my life, motherhood. I do have a surprise for you also... Your going to be a dad again" Juliet says

"What... how... your pregnant but... I thought you couldn't" Logan says

"I guess we were just lucky, I was never on birth control, and we didn't use condoms I guess it was fate," Juliet says

"How long have you known," Logan asks

"Just found out two days ago that's why I was so happy to come with you on this "business trip" that wasn't a business trip," Juliet says

"Wow, your parents are going to be so thrilled, your getting married and having a baby," Logan says

"They are excited you have allowed me to help you raise Elias and Hanna, and they think of them as their grandchildren already," Juliet says

"I'm ecstatic that I was able to give your parents grandchildren," Logan says

"I'm happy I get to know the feeling if growing our baby inside of me," Juliet says


	67. Chapter 67

**March 1st**

Today is the first time all 4 of the couples will be getting together for dinner, and they decided to get babysitters for the kids and make it an adults-only night.

 **6:00 pm Anatoli's**

"How was the trip to LA for you four?" Logan asks

"You know Disney, dinners, shopping, hotel suites. The most romantic men in the world" April says

"It was amazing to have some time away for just ourselves, no kids or distractions," Rory says

"Lots of time in the hotel and sleeping in, the credit cards didn't even cry too often," Finn says with a smirk

"You know we had an excellent time, but how was London?" Robert asks

"It was great we even got news to share," Juliet says

"Well share," Steph says

"Well I got this new piece of jewelry," Juliet says showing off her right ring finger

"Wow, it's gorgeous. Congratulations" April says

"Finally mate," Finn says

"Congratulations, we were starting to think it was never going to happen," Robert says

"Congratulations, I'm glad you finally took a leap," Rory says laughing

"Juliet even gave me a surprise after that, Turns out she can get pregnant" Logan says

"Woah, what... She's pregnant to" April says

"Yes about five weeks I think, I had just found out and was going to tell Logan on valentines day, but he proposed before I could tell him," Juliet says

"That's amazing, you get to feel a life growing inside you," Colin says

"Ya its great, I get to do something I never thought I would be able to do," Juliet says smiling

"Speaking of surprises," Colin says

"Hawaii was amazing, and we brought something back also," Steph says

"Mate, what did you bring me," Finn asks

"A new Niece or Nephew," Colin says

"Wow, so we have three pregnant women right now, Rory would you be announcing its 4?" Robert asks

"Nope, I'm happy with the four we have right now sorry guys," Rory says

Just over four years later September 2023

Things in the last four years have changed a bit, Weddings, Kids, and Business Ventures.

Logan and Juliet decided to take their friends and elope in California on March 16th, 2019, seven months later on October 12th, 2019 they had twin girls that they named Parker Olivia Huntzburger and Diana Ray Huntzburger and two years later on November 5th, 2021 welcomed baby Levi James Huntzburger. Logan is now the CEO of HPG and Juliet is a work at home mom with her party planning business.

Robert and April welcomed their daughter Abigail Rain Griffin on August 8th, 2019. A son Robson Elliot Griffin 18 months later February 15th, 2020 at 12:01 am. a Daughter Jemma Lyn Griffin January 1st, 2022 12:30 am. and are currently expecting baby #4 a boy to be named James William Griffin III (after Robert's grandfather) September 11th, 2023. April worked 4 days a week until after her second baby was born when she was named the VP of the company

Colin and Steph welcomed a son named Colin Nathaniel McCrea II on October 31st, 2019, a daughter named Elisabeth Marie McCrae Born December 30th, 2022, a second daughter named Annabelle Louise McCrea February 3rd, 2023 and are currently expecting twins in April 2024. Colin has taken over as the second in command at his family law firm under his dads watch as his grandfather has since passed away (all of his grandfather's secret business with Rory, Logan, and Finn has been handed down to Colin's father for safe keeping). Steph is a stay at home mom and sometimes moonlights as Colin's assistant.

Finn and Rory have also welcomed a daughter named Eloise(Elle) Emily-Marie Morgan born September 14th, 2020, a 4th daughter named Kennedy Madeline Morgan born November 5th, 2022. Rory works for Morgan Holdings as their Public Relations and Media Relations Representative when she was needed.

Finn, Colin, Logan, Seth, and Robert started a company called IOP entertainment (In Omnia Paratus but they won't admit it).Logan Provides the media coverage aspect, Colin provides the legal aspect, Finn covers the clubs, restaurants, and hotel aspects, Seth covers the engineering/stunts aspect, and Robert covers the planning aspect. The company is for people who wish to have a high class, fun, and thrilling party with different themes and stunts(Basically the LDB type events for non-members).

Rory, April, Juliet, Steph, and Honor opened up a chain of high class and high fashion baby boutiques and a line of baby clothing and cloth diapers exclusive to their company Called Fashion Forward Kids.

Jess met a lovely girl named Evelyn in April 2019 and were married in February 2020. They had their first child a son named David James Mariano in early October 2020 and their second child a daughter named Grace Leigh Mariano in December 2021. Evelyn was a friend of Robert and Colin's that grew up with them. Finn and Rory introduced Jess and Evelyn at one of their events, and she was an LDB member that graduated with Finn, Colin, Robert, and Logan. She was an English and business major who enjoyed reading, music, and movies and was working.

In June 2019 Jess opened up Truncheon books in New York and moved in permanently, Finn and Rory leased a building that Morgan holdings owned instead of a set monthly rent Finn and Jess agreed 10% of that locations income.

Kids current ages:

 **Morgan kids**

Richard Finnegan June 30th, 2017 6 years 3 months old

Lorelai Harper June 30th, 2017 6 years 3 months old

Tanc July 27th, 2018 5 years 2 months old

Mila July 27th, 2018 5 years 2 month's old

Eloise(Elle) Emily-Marie September 14th, 2020 3 years

Kennedy Madeline November 5th, 2022 10 months old

 **Huntzburger kids**

Elias George August 16th, 2018 5 years old 1 months

Hanna May August 16th, 2018 5 years old 1 month

Parker Olivia October 12th, 2019 3 years 11 months old

Diana Ray October 12th, 2019 3 years 11 months old

Levi James November 5th, 2021 2 years 4 months old

 **McCrea Kids**

Colin Nathaniel II October 31st, 2019 3 years 10.5 months old

Elisabeth Marie December 30th, 2021 1 year 9 months old

Annabelle Louise February 3rd, 2023 8 months old

twins expected April 1st, 2024

 **Griffin kids**

Abigail Rain August 8th, 2019 4 years old 1 month

Robson Elliot February 15th, 2021 2 years 7 months

Jemma Lyn January 1st, 2022 1 year 8 months

James William III September 11th just born

 **Danes kids**

William Lyndon Gilmore - Danes 5 years 1 month

Willa Lillian Gilmore - Danes 5 years 1 month

 **Mariano kids**

David James Mariano October 7th, 2020 2 years 11 months

Grace Leigh Mariano December 16th, 2021 1 year 7 months

 _ **That's all Folk's, I hope you enjoyed the story, for any questions you may have please feel free to ask, and I will post any answers asap. Thank you for reading, commenting and Voting, It all keeps me going.**_


End file.
